


Unraveled

by HelKat



Series: Patterns [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author is Tag Tardy, Battle Scenes, Big Brother Twilight, Big Brother Warriors, BoTW Characters Love Their Champion, Bonding with Field Trips, Champions Died but Still Remain, Champions' Divine Gifts, Cliffhangers, Fairy Hyrule, Getting to Know Each Other, Hugs, Legend is Softer than he likes to pretend, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Minish Four, Misunderstandings, Quality References and Nods to the Franchise, Reconciliation, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sky is a Knight, Time Is Trying His Best, Wild Whump, Wild adventured with an older Wolfie, Wild was met last, Wind Sees Ghosts, Zelda is a Good Bro, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 133,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelKat/pseuds/HelKat
Summary: "These reports of black-blooded monsters are a grave concern. Link, I implore you to leave my side, if only to look into this matter on my behalf. I'll stay here so you don't worry, and I'll do all I can to assist you. Please, be careful."Zelda had requested his assistance, so Link set out to learn what he could to about these strange new threats. Encountering heroes from the past was a surprise, but it gave him hope to have friends by his side.He did his best to hold onto that hope, but that is harder than it should be when his first impression isn’t all that great.When all is said and done, Link - Wild -  must decide if the Heroes of the Forgotten Past are worth opening up to.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Wolfie & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Patterns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984577
Comments: 629
Kudos: 1425





	1. Mute Impressions

_Link watched the group from afar, listening to them as they spoke about the monsters with black blood and the help they need from 'the Hero'. He assumed they meant him. What stuck out the most, was their wonder about how big ‘this new Hyrule’ was, and how their search could take forever._

_It didn’t seem like they were Yiga. He’d never seen so many traitors in such a large group, so he believed his gut and trusted they were honestly looking for his help. Zelda wanted him to search for an end to these new and more dangerous monsters. It was getting annoying to realize the color system was no longer as useful in determining how serious he needed to take a fight._

_Link followed the group of fighters at a distance, his Sheikah Stealth clothes helping to keep him hidden._

_Admittedly, they were intimidating. He had followed the sounds of them when they were fighting the nearby bokoblin camp. He would have helped them, but he had never seen such a big group traveling together before. It seemed risky. They worked together easily and were comfortable with their skills. These fighters were all fine, and then they sounded so serious as they searched the monster blood and reporting that it wasn’t black._

_Of course it wasn’t. Link had hunted down the aggressive and more dangerous monsters just yesterday._

_Still, it was so different from what other people would do. Link had followed them as they explored and eventually found the stable just up the cliff._

_The group shortly set off from Lakeside Stable, and from the sounds of it were hopeful to find Kakariko. They had a simple map and were realizing that they were in for a long trek. Link wasn’t going to make them wait that long. He just wanted to get a feel for this group first. They had initially wanted to visit Hyrule Castle but had thought from the unusually cheerful chatter of the stable that the castle was demolished. Link had defeated the Calamity only a year ago, so it was actually just under reconstruction. The anniversary was coming up, so while it was uncomfortable to have his fight gossiped about, he did understand that everyone was very happy._

_All of Hyrule looked forward to celebrating their victory._

_Link was still following these strange travelers when they crossed the bridge leading out to the less humid part of the jungle. A fake faced traveler was waiting along the trail. Link put on his Champion Tunic, to better keep the obvious Yiga footsoldier focused on him and not the travelers, and put on his sturdiest pants and hood. When the group passed, the liar looking casual to not start a conversation, Link let himself walk out into the path to be noticed by the traitor._

_When he was, the yiga member's expression shifted quickly to anger and determination upon losing their advantage of surprise. Link saw a dark shadow growing under them and rushed closer to stop whatever new magic he was trying to do. He didn’t expect the soldier to fall in. Link fell in after him, the shadow growing too large to avoid when he tried to jump away._

_They landed in a different part of the jungle and Link took his chance to strike the dazed follower of Ganon. One hit was enough for the traitor of the crown to admit defeat, dropping his loot as a rather good distraction to put distance between them. But, he didn’t disappear._

_Link tightened his grip on his sword, prepared to continue the fight, when the Yiga footsoldier let out a laugh, and then slit his own chest with another murmur of magic. In a burst of dark smoke that looked very similar to the type when monsters died, and his body became a shriveled husk similar to what he had seen of the Monks in the Shrines._

_The hilt in his hands was definitely not the Dragonbone Moblin Club he had been using all week. With only a sigh to the Master Sword's strange whims, he sheathed it before approaching his loot._

_“What, was that?” A deep voice demanded. Link startled, drawing a bow out and aiming it before realizing it was the group he had been following. They were staring at him, some holding their weapons ready, while the youngest looking one was gaping in awe. Link carefully put his bow away, shifting to hide the corpse behind him from the children._

_Even as he held his hands out in peace, he couldn’t help but collect the rupees and banana with his feet._

* * *

Wild, because in a group of heroes who share the same name he needed a different one, found himself in the back of the group. The black shadow hadn’t been the doing of the Yiga. It was, in fact, a portal to a different Hyrule; Hyrule’s land and time, if he understood correctly.

It was a relief to learn there was a large party looking for him and _not_ wanting to kill him. They were, in fact, looking for his help just as he thought. This party of Links had answers to many of his questions about the rise of monsters, but even they didn’t know everything. He couldn’t ask the smaller questions he had anyway since the ones named Twilight, Warriors, Legend, and Time intimidated him.

The first three were an angry bunch, full of sassy comments and emotional pride. The last, Time, was the leader. Wild didn’t remember what it was like to be a subordinate, but he had the feeling it was a time full of stress. Thus, he had yet to be able to say anything in the group. His throat was closed, a ring of anxiety and worry muting him so that he couldn’t say anything wrong.

It was fine though. The group was comfortable with their dynamic. Wild didn’t need to disrupt anything as long as he could watch them and be allowed to follow so that he could help. He was sure they’d relax soon. It couldn’t be any worse than getting Revali to admit they were friends.

_‘You say that, but it really was hard on you, huh?’_ The rito murmurs in his mind with a tone of apology. Link didn’t think so. He was mostly focused on Zelda to be offended by the showy Rito Champion. _‘Are you saying you didn’t even pay attention?’_ was the indignant squawk. Wild considered, and then realized he had been more amused than anything. _‘How dare you disrespect the-’_ Revali’s voice was pulled to the back of Wild’s mind, where the other spirits of the Champions could offer privacy and quiet.

Wild wished they didn’t. They were the only friends he had right now.

“We’ll stop here.” Time said as they spied a vaguely overhanging rock. Not quite a cave, but enough to shelter them from the evening winds. The group collected towards the shelter, leaving the empty fields and entering the edge of the woods.

“If we keep walking, we could make it to the nearest town around midnight.” Hyrule suggested, eyeing the sky warily.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Sky said, clapping a reassuring hand on Hyrule’s shoulder before heading to claim a spot to drop his bag.

“Yeah. Even if we did continue, would anyone even be awake in the town when we arrive?” Four wondered absently as he unpacked his own bag.

“Whose going to cook tonight?” Legend asks as he sets up the fire. Everyone, to Wild’s astonishment, exchanged nervous glances.

“I’m on firewood duty.” Hyrule frowned as he looked around them. “I still can’t believe none of you have been able to recognize the cleanest trees to burn.” Wild considered the trees. They did look rather strange, but, unclean?

“Sorry, Hyrule.” Wind shrugged, hopping away from his spot to the other man. “I’ll help you if you want. I can ask you to check what I find.” He got a smile for that, and then Wild realized Twilight was staring at him.

“Hey, can you hunt?” Wild blinked, wondering why he would need to, but nodded anyway. “Great, you’re on hunting duty.” Wild nodded, flicking his hood and stepping into the trees behind him without complaint. He could hear the others chatting behind them, and would have liked to see how a group really set up camp, but he understood that contributions must be made. He focused on the forest around them.

The trees were tall and skinny, bark dark and pale in splotches of health and disease. That must be what Hyrule meant, in looking for safe wood to burn. He would have to avoid his more flammable weapons.

Thirty minutes later in tracking wide footsteps, Wild had found a group of rather bulky moblins armed with wide shields and long spears. It was an easy fight, but now he had bits of branches sticking to him from trying to shield jump off their shields and shoot his arrows in the air. As he snatched up spare materials and weapons, he became aware of just how quiet the woods were.

Standing for a moment, Wild waited for the feeling of danger. The birds remained quiet and hidden. There were no deer or boar around. The wind was small and weak. He considered the forest, and then realized there would be no hunting. There was nothing to hunt in this rotting woods, unless the others wanted to risk dubious food from bugs and questionable mushrooms.

Still, he was meant to hunt for them. He wanted to help take care of the group and find his own place with them. Wild browsed his Sheikah Slate, considering the plants and herbs he had and the meat he hadn’t cooked. Well, at least he had a lot. Nothing ever went bad, and he did like to make surprise meals for his friends so he had more than enough supplies to choose from. Still, would it be suspicious if he came back with something not native to the land? Were wolves or goats something the others would recognize?

Wild had some raw whole birds and hoped it would be enough. He didn’t know how much the others ate, or if they were picky. He took out some herbs and a mushroom for flavor. Looking around, he was a little saddened to realize that this Hyrule, or at least this area of Hyrule, wasn’t healthy. He hoped it was getting better.

“Whoa! You actually got something!” Hyrule said when he saw him, standing up to meet him. Wild handed over the food, freezing in surprise but letting the other hero brush off the leaves still clinging to him with a small laugh. “Did you climb trees to get these?”

“We have fresh food? Awesome!” Wind threw a fist in the air. “Twilight was just saying how you might not find something because Hyrule’s world normally doesn’t have anything.”

“Of course it does. Wild just proved it.” Hyrule rolled his eyes, taking the meat back to the fire.

“Well, if bird is all we have, I guess I have no choice.” Sky sighed. Wild considered the other man’s rueful look and made a mental note that he doesn’t like to eat birds. He never considered that as a problem, more familiar with an aversion to horse or dog meat.

_‘Foolish. Birds are superior is everything and would only give him the strength he clearly needs.’_ Revali scoffed. Link side-eyed him, reminded of the one Rito he had met in Gerudo Town.

_‘Er, are you saying you eat, bird?’_ Daruk hummed.

Link let the chatter of everyone, heroes and champions alike, wash over him. He tried to give Hyrule the herbs and mushrooms he had, but no one recognized them and didn’t seem interested in trying aside from Sky and Time.

The meal was simple, roasting the bird meat over the flame and everyone digging in with their hands. Wild ate slowly, trying to hold his share between herb stalks and careful of the juices that threatened to drip down his arm.

“This is really good!” Wind chewed cheerfully, his cheeks shining in the firelight.

“Where did you get this?” Legend wondered, eating thoughtfully.

“And what was it?” Warriors added, licking his thumb.

Wild looked at the group, some eating enthusiastically and others with more consideration. His throat tightened and he became hyperaware of how close Time was sitting to him. He shrugged his shoulder, trying to keep from tensing, and ducked his head lower so his hood shifted.

The group chatted easily, not needing any more input from him. “I wonder what we need from my Hyrule this time?” started a slew of ideas that ranged from rescue missions to a person with more information.

Wild had wondered how everyone learned what they knew, and now realized they didn’t actually know anything about the black blooded monsters other than what they’ve noticed during a fight. They were unable to control where they were brought by the portals because they had asked who recognized the forest they were in. With a quiet sigh, he finished his meal with only half an ear.

“We could rescue another princess!” Wind guessed with energy.

“There aren’t any other princesses.”

“So? I rescued Tetra _three times_!”

_‘A lively bunch.’_ Urbosa commented. Link agreed.

_‘Even if they are oblivious or arrogant.’_ Revali huffed. Wild didn’t look up to see who Revali was talking about. He was sure it was fine. _‘No, it isn’t fine, Link. You’re mute, but that doesn’t mean they can’t include you. That one over there practically gifted you a fool’s errand!’_ Wild looked at his friend, wings crossed tightly and crest risen in ire.

_‘How do you mean?’_ Mipha asked, settling closer to him in support. Time was on her other side, just far enough for her to have room if she were physically there. She caught his glance but didn’t smile. She was worried.

‘ _I thought you were all ignoring it before, but I guess you missed it after all. Didn’t you see how everyone was surprised at Link’s ‘hunt’? This Hyrule is a place they know is hard to hunt game in. Instead of letting Link get to know everyone, they sent him away on a mission doomed to fail.’_ Wild didn’t want to be suspicious, but Revali was a little right.

‘ _Still, the little guy was able to bring back food.’_ Daruk tried to calm his friend. _‘That’s all that matters. He still did something beneficial to the team. Surely they have no reason to think ill of him for succeeding?’_ Wild rubbed his greasy fingers, no longer hungry. If he didn’t have the Sheikah Slate, he wouldn’t have been able to.

_‘Your skills and advantages are not something to ignore. Don’t worry about that.’_ Urbosa soothed. He won’t worry. It was just a period of getting used to everyone, he supposed.

_‘If I may, it would be rather difficult to get used to them and vice versa, if they don’t actually speak with you.’_ Oh, Mipha, you agree with Revali? ‘ _I just noticed, well, yes. No one is really trying. Wouldn’t they be curious? Even if you can’t speak, surely they would be able to think of yes or no questions to learn more about you? It does look rather unfriendly of them.’_

That was the core of the matter. So far, everyone has been amiable around him, but not really to him.

_‘It’ll take time to become close brothers in combat! Don’t worry, little guy. Until then, you still have us.’_ Daruk let his spirit condense, settling in his soul warmly and as sturdy as he had been in life.

_‘Don’t let them hurt you. I know how fragile you can be compared to me.’_ Revali encouraged in his own way, also taking his leave to give him peace as well as support better from in his soul.

_‘Give them time, as well as a fair chance. They are all heroes like you, after all.’_ Urbosa settled with the others, her lightning a comfort with Daruk’s warmth and Revali’s winds.

Link glanced at Mipha, but she was looking into the fire. She was prepared to stay out for a little longer, judging by the study she was making of the others.

“Yes?” Time asked. Wild blinked, having forgotten himself. His friends weren’t physically present, even as Mipha shifted to settle herself in front of Wild so he wouldn’t be caught looking at someone else by accident. He noticed Time was done, that everyone seemed to be finished while he was still holding half of his meal. Without anything else he could say, he offered the rest of his dinner to the older man. “...For me?” Time asked in a low tone. Wild looked away, but kept his offer up. “You should eat all you can. We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow.”

Hyrule mentioned a town just a few hours from here. Wild couldn’t imagine what they would need to do tomorrow that would require him to eat enough to be sick.

_‘Sick? Oh, Link. Is there anything I can do?’_ Wild shook his head, for Time and Mipha. He rested the stick of his food in the space between him and Time, holding his stomach when he was done. The thought of some of the group not even wanting him simply made his stomach clench and nausea roil in his chest. He can’t eat with them. It was like his ability to not talk. Sometimes, he simply couldn’t.

“Are you poisoned already?” Warriors asked, looking at his food with a grimace. Wild shook his head, patting his belly to show it was fine.

_‘I understand. You won’t be sleeping tonight, either?’_ Mipha asked sadly.

“So you’re fine?” Sky asked. Wild nodded, looking up only long enough to notice Mipha and the rest of the camp staring at him. It made the back of his throat ache, even though Mipha was quick to look away with a gentle hand on his knee. It settled him quickly.

‘ _I will remain, then.'_ She told him, and he was thankful for her. _'It_ _is my pleasure.'_

“Hey, what is our schedule like now that there are nine of us?” Four wondered in the silence.

“That’s a pretty good question. Are we putting Wild on rotation right away?” Sky asked Time.

“We were all pretty much doing it right off.” Legend added. Time hummed, considering Wild with a heavy look in the firelight.

“Will you be alright to handle a watch detail tonight? It’ll be a few hours out of your sleep.” Wild nodded. He may not be able to speak, but could protect everyone while they slept.

“By himself? You don’t want someone sitting with him in case he needs to make an alarm?” Warriors wondered. Not wanting to have uncomfortable company, Wild clicked his tongue before standing up. With all eyes on him, and comfortable in the knowledge he had slain the closest monsters in the forest, he let out a shrill whistle as loud as he could.

With everyone flinched into the ground, Wild proceeded to find the tallest tree and climb in it.

Mipha sighed from her spot on the ground. ‘ _They’ll learn, Link. I believe in all of you.’_

“…Can I be on watch with you Wild?” Wind called as he stood up quickly to dust himself off.

“Are you crazy!? What if you had called something to us?” Twilight yelled as soon as he stalked toward the tree Wild climbed in.

“You need your rest, Wind. You won’t be on the rotation tonight.” Time was answering.

“It’s not like I’m asking for midrats! I can do a first shift! If Wild wants me to.”

“Mid what?” Warriors asked, also looking in Wild’s direction with a dark expression.

“Wild! Wild, can I?” Wind ignored everyone as he leaned onto the bark under Wild. He was looking up, eye wide as they tried to see him through the shadows. The boy was young, but not inexperienced. Still, Wild had the thought, perhaps it would be easiest to open up to Wind? He may be the youngest, but he did like children. They were always the easiest to speak to. They judged harshly, but only when you deserved it or wronged them directly. Wind was the one who had spoken to him the most, at this point. He hadn’t spoken in his stead, as if he weren’t present. Maybe, with him, he could try?

_‘Go on, Link. Be open to them.’_ Wild shifted, rustling the branches, and figured the shorter hero would need a boost up. He dropped down behind his tree, startling Wind, and offered a hand. Wind beamed at him, taking his hand quickly before yelping in surprise at the sudden burst of wind that pushed them into the highest branches.

“Wind!”

“What was that?!”

“Hey, watchman! How did you miss Wind getting kidnapped right from under you!?”

Wind was high enough that the moonlight was easy to see by and close enough to Wild that he could see his face. Wild tried not to look annoyed at the sounds of rising panic below them, but Wind still saw it and let out a loud laugh.

“That was amazing! We’re so high up! Whoa! I can see so much from up here. It’s like a crows nest! Why hadn’t we done this sooner? Time! Hey, Time! Wild says it’s okay for me to stand watch with him!”

“Are you alright, Wind?” Sky asked.

“Was that Wild who took you just now?”

“Yeah! He asked if I needed help up, and he helped me in the coolest way ever!”

“He, asked you?” Someone else murmured.

“Time, he literally just let out an alert to our location. We should move camp.” Warriors said at the same time.

“Aw, no way! I just got up here! Besides, there’s nothing around. We’re fine.”

Time narrowed his eye as he looked up the tree. Wild wondered how well everyone could see, having been staring into the fire as they were. Could they even see them through the sparsely leaved branches?

“I’m doing a perimeter check anyway.” Twilight sniffed. Wild let out a soft breath as the feral looking man stalked away. He could feel his chest tighten in a strange discomfort. He will need a long time to be able to speak with Twilight.

“If you think we’re safe, then we’ll stay.” Time eventually relented. “Wake me for the second watch, will you?”

“Sure!”

The group cautiously settled back down, letting the fire dim. Mipha remained on the ground, eyes following every conversation with a carefully still posture he couldn’t identify.

Wild eventually relaxed. Wind was holding onto the trunk with one hand and onto his tunic with the other, leaning over the branch they were sitting on with curiosity. He gently pulled the boy upright, noticing that he had one eye closed as he looked down. He tilted his head, wondering what the other hero had seen. Wind grinned at him.

“In Sky’s explanation earlier, he introduced me as the Hero of the Wind. I bet that doesn’t really tell you anything, huh?” Wild could only blink, having the feeling the boy wanted to say something specific. “You wanna hear about my adventure?” He looked eager, proud, and excited to share. Wild’s fingers twitched, wanting to reply but certain he couldn’t. He did a quick glance around them, finding Twilight closing in on the direction of the monsters he had killed earlier, and then nodded to Wind.

Wild had overheard various snippets of everyone’s skills and experiences. He was only just getting a read on everyone’s personalities. Despite learning about who they were, Wild couldn’t really guess what anyone had really been through in their journeys. A part of him wondered if they weren’t willing to share because he couldn’t reply in kind.

“I know you can’t really talk, but, if you want me to elaborate on something, you could tap me here, okay?” Wind asked, tapping his shoulder. Wild offered a smile as he nodded. It was a consideration he wasn’t expecting. It was soothing to the tentative ache from his anxiety-induced muteness.

_‘Hm. A poor flock if the chick is more observant than the adults.’_ Revali clacked his beak.

_‘Don’t act like that, Revali. It’s storytime!’_ Daruk chuckled, pushing Revali away to squawk in the tree over.

“I guess, I started my journey on my birthday. My grandma had given me this itchy costume because of tradition, and before the day was done my sister was kidnapped, and there were monsters spawning all over my island!” Wind began, taking care not to speak too loud over the camp below. He sounded dramatic, leaning comfortably in Wild’s arms as he waved his hands in the air to point out directions of places only he could see.

Wild listened, content to let the small body in his arms warm him in the cool night as he kept an eye out around the moon splashed forest. His grip on the other hero tightened every time he lowered his voice at a dangerous part in his tale, or a sad one. He mentioned feats of infiltration and battles with beasts many times his small size.

He mentioned Ganon attempting to revive after 100 years of imprisonment, and a ghost of the King of Hyrule.

Wild didn’t realize what he had done until Wind made a soft sound of question. A small hand gently pulled Wild’s hands away from the sailor’s mouth, and the boy was looking out of the tree tensely.

“Did you see something?” Wild shook his head, taking his hands back and twitching his fingers unsurely.

He wanted to ask, did Wind also die? Is he resurrected, or reincarnated? Did he have missing memories? Why was he so young when he had to fight Ganon? Why did he sound like he had a fondness for the spirit of a king who lied about who he was for so long? How was he so cheerful and talkative all the time?

Still, Wild already could guess many of his answers. The biggest difference between him and Wind was that the other boy had an actual childhood, and not just one full of training under the shadow of a distinguished father. And Wind didn’t fail, even with the minimal help in his trials.

_‘So young. And he’s gone through much the same as you, struggles and victories alike.’_ Urbosa hummed quietly, half drowsing in his soul and half standing behind his back.

_‘He even has a sister like you did, Link.’_ Wild felt the sway of the tree distinctly at Mipha’s casual musing. _‘You have much in common. Let him in.’_ Wild was still wondering about what Mipha had said before. His sister? He had a sister? ‘ _Oh dear. I am so sorry, Link.’_

“Um, oh! I’m sorry.” Wind murmured, relaxing his tense frame at a thought. “I guess it is time for the next watch.” Wild had forgotten himself, reluctant to let Wind go but realizing that he was technically supposed to be on duty.

Wind was a good hero. Selfless, determined, and just gutsy enough to say he had courage and not lack of sense. He helped the other jump down soundlessly, and Wind grinned at him with a whispered request to teach him how to sneak as silently as he was. Wild gave a thumbs up, realizing after a beat that Wind couldn’t see his answer from the dim embers.

“Time, you’re up for watch.” Wind touched the leader’s shoulder, not reacting to the sudden eye opening to look at him. Wild could feel his pulse flutter back down after a moment of no further movement.

“Wind. Thank you for actually waking me.” Time murmured back with a soft grin. “Anything to report?” He asked as he sat up, stretching his shoulder as he woke up more.

Wild shook his head at Wind’s questioning look.

“No, nothing happened.” Time hummed.

“Well, I can’t say I’ll have the same advantage of a high lookout, but I’ll keep you safe. Get some rest. Both of you.”

“Aye aye.” Wind saluted before bounding to his sleeping roll and pulling out a waterskin for a sip. Wild looked around the camp, where Time was settling on a log the others had used as a seat by the fire, and then chose a different tree to climb. He was just a jump in when Time spoke up.

“Wild.” He turned around to look at the leader of his new group, wondering what the man’s tone meant. “Do you not have a sleeping mat?” He’d never needed one before. Sleeping directly on the ground meant he could feel or hear the ground directly for anything approaching him. Being in a tree gave him coverage and distance from anything that might be hunting. A lit fire was always enough for a night, as very few things traveled towards something glowing in the dark.

_‘I see now why you’ve been dubbed Wild, little guy.’_ Daruk murmured fondly.

_‘Ruffian would be a better name, in my humble opinion.’_ Revali crooned.

Wild shook his head a little insistently. He shrugged his shoulder before Time could say anything, and then finished pulling himself up the branch. He watched Wind frown up at him in contemplation, and then exchange looks with Time before the boy said a quiet good night and laid down.

_‘Good night, Link.’_

_‘Good night, little guy.’_

_‘Good night, Champion.’_

Wild settled in the new branch, and Mipha settled near him. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, but he could doze if he tried hard enough. His body was rested enough.

* * *

The group traveled together, and Wild saw many new types of plants and many more types of similar plants to the ones he knew. Ancestor plants, probably. He kept to the back of the party, content to let the others talk to themselves while he darted back and forth to take pictures of everything he thought Zelda would like. He caught new bugs and picked new herbs. His Sheikah Slate was handy to identify all of them.

They arrived in the town Hyrule was leading them to in the early afternoon, and Wild took many more pictures of the buildings and people. It was so rustic and new and colorful!

“Hey, Wild, look over here!” Wind called out, waving from the corner of a new street. The other heroes looked back at him, looking surprised to notice how far behind he was, but Wild passed them quickly as he darted nimbly to Wind’s side. “I figure maybe you’d like to see the market!” Wild grinned at the boy, who pulled out a little box of his own.

_‘What is that?’_ Revali mumbled from inside of Wild’s soul, the only one peeking out at the moment.

“This is my Picto Box! It takes pictographs of whatever I see. You look like you know what that is!” Wild looked at the small box with an accordion face to try to figure out exactly that, and then flinched at the flash that came from the top. “See?” Wind offered as soon as Wild could blink the white spots out of his eyes. He was shown a small paper, and quickly realized the little box had printed its picture of him.

How amazing! Wild’s Sheikah Slate couldn’t actually make his photos physically. Before he could think about it, Wild had shifted Wind’s hands to pose with his picto box and Wild had snapped a picture of his own. He turned his slate around to share.

“Whoa! It’s in color too!”

“What are you both doing?” Warriors asked, leaning over them from where they were crouched to compare photos.

“Back off! This is for the Delux Club only!” Wind stuck his tongue out, hunching over his little box more.

“Yeah? What do I need to be a part of this club, then?”

“You need to wear all blue,” Warriors was already gesturing to his scarf, “And have a Delux Picto Box.” Wind smirked.

“Ugh, that thing again? Come on Wind, we have stuff to do.”

“He’s jealous that he doesn’t have one, and that I was able to get a picture of him looking dumb.” Wind whispered loudly, eyes glittering in mischief as they tracked Warriors stomping away.

“I am not, and no you didn’t!” Wind snorted, casually pulling out a photo to show Wild while Warriors rejoined the main group in a huff. The picture had been taken from underneath the other hero. It made his chin look large and his eyes look small, catching a strange shape of his mouth as he tried to yell something before being photographed mid-word.

Wild could only widen his eyes, still surprised to see serious and pompous Warriors caught in such a pose. He could feel the urge to smile, the feeling of laughter bubble in his chest. Wind chuckled lightly, making him keep his volume low in response.

“It’s the best picture I have.” Wind bragged as he put it away.

“Keep up, you two! We can explore after finding the inn.” Four called out from ahead of them. Wild looked into the street Wind had been trying to show him, and the boy pat his arm.

“We’ll come back.” He promised before darting back to the group.

Wild took a quick picture of the street, just in case, and followed at a slower pace as he continued to look around.

Wind was a kind hero. There were many things they had in common, and Wild was hopeful he could speak soon. The others were all very close to each other, with bonds visibly strong and meaningful. As soon as he could speak, he wanted to share moments like this with all of them.

* * *

The village had no room at the inn, so the group picked up what they could find of what they needed before continuing on their way. At some point, Time and Twilight decided to scout ahead, and Wild kept to the back of the group with a few less steps between them.

It didn’t make him nervous to have the group split up, but it did make him want to stop exploring and focus more on keeping an eye on their surroundings.

Sky and Legend were comparing swordsmanship grips, Sky periodically mentioning a ‘Fi’ and whether she minded or not.

Four and Warriors were talking about the missed opportunity of exploring the shopping market of the village, trying to make Wind feel better.

Hyrule was slowly letting the others pass him, letting Wild catch up with him.

“I know you also wanted to see more of my Hyrule,” He said quietly. “I’m sorry we couldn’t let you explore more. Time and I figured we’ll find my Princess Zelda and give her an update of what we’ve been through and found out. So long as we don’t get thrown into a different Hyrule before we can do so.” At Hyrule’s look, Wild nodded that he was paying attention. “We probably can’t take our time. My Hyrule isn’t really safe. But, if something interesting is nearby, I’ll try to let you know.” Wild nodded again, glad.

There were so many types of plants that he didn’t recognize. He wanted to collect as much as he could. Zelda would love the samples. If they were able to make it to Hyrule’s castle, he may be able to take a real photo of this world’s Zelda. It would be the best photo he could offer Zelda; a real glimpse of her ancestry.

“Time's back.” Someone called without enthusiasm.

“Wolfie!” Wind cried out with joy.

Wild froze.

Surely, he wasn’t? Here?

Wild felt the breath knocked out of him, seeing the familiar form of a large and dark wolf grumble but still lick at Wind as everyone gathered around. The shackle, the markings, the puppy blue eyes...it was him.

Wolfie. It was really him.

Wild grinned, heart eased from a worry that he held since his final battle with Calamity Ganon, and he walked excitedly closer to the group where they were asking Time about his patrol (they had found a path of monster footprints) and Twilight’s location (he went on ahead to see if he could get a headcount). He had stepped next to Legend when Wolfie spotted him,

and then growled at him with bared teeth.

“Whoa!”

“Hey! Watch it!”

“Wolfie!” Time snapped.

Wild blanked, moving without conscious thought to jump away from the group and get some distance from those dangerous teeth.

“What was that for?”

“He’s never done that, right?”

“Why would he growl like that?”

“Hey, is he sick?”

Wild stared, not blinking, and not breathing as the dark wolf he had missed so much huffed and let Time push him further away behind him.

Leaving him, again. Abandoning...?

_‘Oh Link.’_ Mipha whispered in his mind. The Champions were quiet while the rest of the Heroes cautiously approached Wolfie and Time again. Wild stared.

This was Wolfie. And yet...

Wild had placed protection gems from Gerudo Town onto his shackles. He had healed Wolfie from a horrible Guardian claw which caught his shoulder and left a dip in his fur from the scar. His friend had been through so much of his journey with him, his muzzle bleached from the sun and his paws thin and sharp-clawed to better traverse the varied terrain of Hyrule.

This Wolfie had a darker tint in his shaggy fur. He was thicker, his fur fuller with youth, and still looked to have puppy paws. He had no scars of the battles Wild had shared with him, and those eyes were cold and unfamiliar. His shackle was a few links longer, and dark, and bare of the protections Wild have gifted him.

This was Wolfie, undoubtedly, but... Though they were traveling through time, this wasn’t his Wolfie.

Wild swallowed back his tears and heartache. His Wolfie was gone. His Wolfie had done his best to say goodbye as Wild prepared to take down Ganon, not that Wild had recognized it as such. After the battle, his Wolfie had never returned.

His companion was gone, traded off with the Champions that he thought were also gone but instead chose to remain with him and Zelda.

Wild put his hood up and avoided looking at anyone as Time approached him.

“Are you alright?”

Wild nodded, keeping his head ducked and refusing to lift his eyes from the ground. He watched as Time’s shadow shifted as if he were rubbing the back of his head.

“He’s normally a good judge of character. I’m sorry that he startled you like that. Don’t worry. He’ll get used to you soon, I’m sure.”

“Or maybe Wild just isn’t a good hero.” Legend called from next to the wolf.

“How can you say that!?” Sky demanded, sounding more awake that Wild had heard of him. “All of us have the same Courageous Spirit of the Hero! Fi wouldn’t have chosen us for no less of a reason!” Time interrupted with a stern voice, marching away from Wild and between the others.

“Now isn’t the time. We need to catch up with Twilight and take care of the monsters nearby. They’re getting too close to the village and we need to head to Hyrule Castle as soon as possible.”

Wild let the others lead. He watched as this younger Wolfie lowered his nose to look at him, his eyes sharp and suspicious, his markings on his head darker than Wild had ever seen...

His markings were like Twilight’s.

Oh.

Twilight was someone who didn’t seem to like him, wasn’t he? He was the one Revali said had sent him out to hunt knowing he could fail.

But, then, what about his Wolfie? Was his Wolfie, the same one who cuddled with him in the snow and shared apples with him after fights, really Twilight? An older Twilight?

This Twilight didn’t like him, that much was clear. But, surely, later on, they would become friends? His Wolfie wouldn’t have been by his side for so long otherwise, right?

Wild felt his chest loosed up a little. Yes, they had to become friends. He could look forward to that. He would just have to wait for his chance to befriend this Twilight. It was something to be excited for. He would be able to talk to Wolfie again. To have a _real_ _conversation_ with him. He could feel his body relax in anticipation of something good. It was something he wanted, yearned for, and couldn't wait to have. It was something to look forward to!

Wild flinched back at this Wolfie’s sudden glare when he came too close to the group. He skittered back, knowing how far Wolfie could leap and not wanting to risk his wrath. Time knocked once on the wolf’s head in response with a nonchalant fist that only made the wolf whine once.

“You’re leading, right?” Wolfie snorted at their leader and then bounded forward. They jogged to keep up, and Wild could only follow from behind, keeping the same distance as before even with Wolfie so much further ahead.

They darted through the trees, following a path only Wolfie could see. Every so often they would catch up with the beast as he sniffed the ground or the trees to get his trail back, and then they continued on.

When the group started to lag behind (“How much fucking further did you and Twilight go?” “Language, Sailor. We already passed the point that I had been. Twilight must be following closely.”) they lost Wolfie and stumbled onto Twilight kneeling behind a tree. His focused expression kept them from shouting their relief, and it was a good thing too.

Just a few yards more, just outside of the tree line and into the valley dipping below, a whole camp of monsters were milling about.

“How many?” Warriors asked, leaning close to whisper.

“I counted twenty-four, but it’s hard to tell from behind their little shack and I'm not sure if any others are doing patrols.” Wild thought they were trying to make a wooden tent. He also thought it would be easy to light their structure on fire and cause a good-sized distraction.

“I see a lot of different colors in these monsters.”

“That means some of them will be harder to fight and smarter than expected.”

“My bag’s there if you wanna take it off for the fight.” Twilight gesture. Wild saw the group do so, taking out preferred weapons and stretching their shoulders.

It was strange since Wild never had a bag to think of keeping safe from a fight, let alone warming up before dealing with monsters.

He tensed his fist, holding a bow in hand as he kept careful space between him and Twilight. He avoided even looking at the man, just in case. 

“Warriors, Four, try to avoid fire this time.” Time said lightly, looking only a little amused at the disgruntled faces the other men made at that. Wild mentally put away his fire and bomb arrows, figuring the order was for the sake of preventing friendly fire.

Oh. Oh no. With so many enemies, how was he supposed to fight alongside so many allies?

“Ready?” Wild considered how everyone had a sword, and it looked like they were planning to charge forward. “Set.” He was too close to everyone to use his stronger swords. How was he supposed to fight like this? “Go!”

Wild took a breath, notched an arrow, and stayed behind long enough to get a running start to leap off the small ledge Twilight had been on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am jumping into the LU bandwagon and have discovered I really enjoy misunderstandings. Wild seems just the type to still be learning how to function around people. Some things won’t bother him until he realizes they should. Would that count as Whump? 
> 
> Please let me know if you find any typos or strange phrases, as I don't have a beta. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Battle Pains

They leaped in the fight, their ambush swift and affording them the chance to aim at the stronger monsters first.

Wild took advantage of his special ability while he was airborne to let loose a volley of arrows to all the red bokoblins and the few green lizalfos in sight. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he’s catching up with the rest of the group, trading in his bow for his trusty dragonbone moblin club. His swords would be too risky to use near everyone; at least with the club, he wouldn’t need to worry about amputating anyone. 

A broken bone can heal. A missing arm can’t. 

He darted into the middle of the monster group as soon as he realized the others were staying on the outskirts. They could handle the other lizalfos and Wild would get to focus on the black bokoblins. That one there might be a red-eyed monster, so he focused on that one first. 

This was as good as his fight could start, and so he only spent long enough to lean in a forward swipe to push the monster out of his immediate space, and then spin attack his club to reach all of the stomach or kneecaps within range. His last effort before getting too dizzy was able to be aimed at the moblin, so that was a good first move. 

That was the only good move. 

The others caught up quickly, choosing a target and fighting with as much skill as Wild had seen the first time he watched them. 

This time, being so close, he could see just how they coordinated together. It was a dance, ducking between enemies and switching seamlessly when they called out openings for each other. One hero would take a frontal assault on their foe, and it only took a name to have another hero come sneak behind that monster. 

Swords flashed and rang, singing of relentless strength. And they kept trying to get closer to him. He could feel his nausea worry him at the thought of them calling his name too.

Wild was unwilling to use his bigger and stronger weapons when they could be at risk. His smaller weapons were too sharp, and he didn’t like the risk of swinging as he normally does and possibly hitting someone he didn’t see. The other heroes were daring, stepping in each other space with ease and coordination that spoke of familiarity that Wild didn’t have with them. 

The monsters were using modest weapons that Wild recognized, and more were coming from the other side of the half-finished structure. 

‘I need space!’ He huffed, ignoring his name with a little guilt to focus the half-finished wooden shack. Tent? Shed? Thing.

Wild left the main fight, darting through everything to leap on top of the strange wall. There was nothing but more blacks. Annoyed by the limitation of fighting next to others, he took out his bow and readied an electric arrow. 

Then Hyrule stepped back to put distance between himself and a weird looking dog moblin, and put himself within range of the group Wild was aiming at. 

Wild switched arrows, resigned to deal singular hits rather than multiple ones. He headshot anyone that got too close to Hyrule, and then leaped off his perch to avoid the moblin that thought it could hit him from behind. He shot that one with a fire arrow just to have the satisfaction of an explosion. 

“Wild!” Came startled cries from around the battlefield. 

Fine. No explosions.

Before he could touch the ground, Wild headshot the moblin and any other target around him. It didn’t take much to finish them all.

The area around him was clear. There were maybe one or two monsters for each hero left. They worked well together, and now they shouldn’t have a problem finishing their foes.

The group didn't need him, so he started collecting materials and weapons. He figured he could just sell the dropped weapons. Fallen arrows, however, were his greatest boon. He noted some had black blood splashed on the heads, but it was easy to wipe off. Ooh, he could even use this dragonbone spear. 

“Are you alright?” A voice caught him by surprise before he realized everyone was gathering around. Hyrule was looking him over with wide eyes and hands that reached to touch him. He let Wild back up without trouble but still looked at him with concern.

“You should stay closer to us so nothing gets the drop on you.” Wild took another step away, trying to wave off the concern to not look like he was uncomfortable.

“What were you thinking? We saw that explosion!” Wild hutched his shoulders. He could see them all approaching but was still surprised by the exclamation.

“Where’s your sword?” They were too close.

  
  
"Wild, you’re so cool with a bow!” They were too loud.

“Enough.” Warriors interrupted, creating a silence that let Wild feel safe enough to drop his shoulders. 

Time approached him then, and Wild’s lean backward made him bump against the wooden planks he had been circling.

“First, are you hurt?” Wild shook his head. “Very well. Secondly, keep closer to us. We don’t want you to risk injury by being so far.” Wild stared at the leader without comprehension until the older man rose an eyebrow. He nodded quickly, unable to try to explain himself. “Third, do you not know how to use a sword?” Wild swallowed, not sure what to make of the other’s tone. He cautiously nodded. “But you used a bow? Where is the weapon you had before? Your bow had almost prevented you from avoiding that explosion of fire.” 

Wild felt closed in, back to the wall made by the monster camp and surrounded by the other heroes. He could feel everyone’s gaze like a physical pressure that was stronger the closer they stood next to him. He could feel his hands throb, close to trembling. He lowered his eyes, swiping his slate smoothly to pull out his club from his side.

“Whoa, where did that come from?” Hyrule wondered.

“This... You had this when we met. Where is your sword?” Time asked, tone concerned. Wild glanced at the group, considered how they left all of their gear behind, and how they liked to fight very closely. He shook his head. He didn’t bother to show any of his blades. Not when the others were too close and his hands were twitching with the want to talk but knowing he can’t. 

Time had more questions, Wild could see that, but he didn’t ask them. He turned away sharply, asking the rest of the group if they were hurt and if they needed anything or had spotted something. 

It was a dismissal. 

Pushing himself against the creaky wall, trying to breathe in the space the others opened for him, Wild wonders what he did wrong.

* * *

Hyrule watched as the new hero settled down farther from the fire than last night. It wasn’t a particularly cool night, but he still wondered why he was so far. 

“What do you think?” Twilight asked quietly. Hyrule jumped, looking away with a blush for being caught staring. 

“You scared me!” He hissed.

“Sorry. What do you think of him so far?” Twilight pressed. Hyrule pouted, certain that the other hero was not in fact sorry. Still, he looked back at Wild. 

“I think he’s very shy.” 

“Shy?” Twilight snorted. 

“Yes. Either that, or he can’t talk at all. He hasn’t said a word yet, right?”

“Right. Time was talking to Wind about the conversations they’ve had so far. That one,” Twilight nodded to Wild, “hasn’t said a thing to anyone.” Hyrule frowned. 

“Hey, you’re being pretty harsh to him. If you’re really bothered by his silence, that’s not going to help him open up at all, you know.” Twilight grimaced but didn’t look as sorry as Hyrule would have liked. 

“I just, I don’t get him.”

“I wonder why.” Hyrule drawled, unimpressed.

“No, really. He’s a hero, right? What kind of hero just utterly destroys another person?” 

“Excuse me?” Hyrule was alarmed. Utterly destroy a person? Was Twilight saying Wild did something? When? How? And why?

“You didn’t see it? Remember when we found Wild, and he was fighting some person with a mask? Wild had the master sword and only hit the other guy a couple of times before he dropped his rupees. When the other guy tried to leave, Wild did something. The person was enveloped by magic, and died, shriveling up like the life was being drawn out of him. And then Wild had the nerve to just take his loot in front of us as if he didn’t do anything wrong!”

Hyrule blinked, fully aware that Twilight was working himself up. He sighed anyway. 

“Twilight,” You idiot, Hyrule added in his head. “Wild didn't use magic.” 

“We all saw it!” Twilight hissed. 

“The other guy did it himself. Trust me, Wild didn’t do anything except stand back when it looked like the other guy was drawing his magic up. The first spell failed. I could sense it. The second was another spell. It wasn’t Wild. Even before, when he was taking his weapons out from nowhere, I didn't sense any magic at all.”

Twilight looked at Wild, who was sitting quietly, hood hiding his face and food being slowly nibbled on while the others cheerfully told more stories around the fire. Hyrule could see how Wild would look up every so often, listening in the group, but tilting his head as he listened rather than looking as if he had something to say. He kept to himself. Everyone had someone to talk to, as was their routine. Wild the was odd man out, and Hyrule felt bad talking about him when he could be talking to him.

“If you say so.” Twilight huffed, not believing him. Hyrule rolled his eyes. He went to sit with Four. At least he would be better company than a grouchy Twilight.

* * *

Wild liked this new Hyrule. In Four’s land, bright and lush and warm, there was a brief respite with landing so close to the hero’s home. They took a quick visit to his Zelda, a glorious chance to capture new photos and discover that books could be copied with a new button on his slate, and then everyone had the chance to rest up before following the rumors of dangerous paths. 

They were looking for monsters, and when they found them Wild took a moment to try to understand what he was seeing. 

These monsters had sets of armor, new spears, and bulky shields. Some looked strange, like chuchu that were trying to stretch themselves to look tall, or even a collection of dark balls that rolled in a line in order of size. 

Wild took pictures as the others charged forward, and then joined in. Carefully.

Four seemed determined to keep an eye on him. He stayed rather close, so it was difficult to use his club in a spin attack, but these small and frankly cute monsters only needed one hit. Wild missed a few times, smacking the ground as he tried to get used to their movements, but he could do it. 

Then his club broke. 

Surprised, because _darn it, he wanted to use that club to go mining_ , Wild could only use his Soldier’s Shield, when the little black ball line lunged for him.

“Wild! What happened to your club?” Four asked as he came in from right behind him and jumped up to hit the monster’s tail. 

Which, okay. Weak point noted. 

When the monster was dead and gone, Wild threw his fingers out when he had Four’s attention to show him his answer. The other man blinked at him, eyes darting around to the rest of the fight before focusing back on him.

“Are you saying, your weapon, broke?” Wild saw the chuchu take a leap, and so he used his shield to parry it away. His shield broke at the hit, and Wild sighed as he shook off the splinters and shards. “And now your shield too!?” Wild shrugged, it’s not anything surprising after all. Then he pulled out the Spiked Moblin Spear he took from the last fight before striking at the last black ball line monster that Four was ignoring next to him. 

“Anyone find any black blood on these monsters?”

“No, none of mine.” 

“Time!” Four called, still not looking away from Wild. The sudden yell made him flinch, and the sudden attention made him look up with wide eyes at the leader before looking at Four in betrayal. Or, as betrayed a feeling he could get for putting him on the spot for nothing. 

“What is it? Are you hurt?”

“No, we’re fine, just.” Four met Wild’s eyes, looking unsure, but answered Time anyway. “We need to go back to town.” Knowing that they didn’t need to, that Four was a metalsmith and had made offers to make the others durable weapons before, and that they didn’t need to because Wild’s weapons were _fine_ , Wild was already shaking his head insistently at Four. “Wild’s weapon broke, and all he has now is this stick.”

Wild looked at his spear. It deserved more recognition than that. It was still pretty new, compared to his other spears. 

“What!?”

“And his shield.”

“Do we have enough to buy another set of weapons?”

“How did he managed to break that big club he had? It was huge.”

“How long will it take to find something suitable?”

“The roads won’t wait for us. Should we split up?”

_‘This looks nice.’_ Urbosa hummed from her quiet drowsing in his spirit. _‘All this consideration for your wellbeing.’_ She murmured in the back of his mind.

Wild thought they were being inconsiderate.

_‘Inconsiderate how?’_

There was no consideration of how he felt or even to check what he wanted. 

_‘Hmm. Then let them know.’_ Urbosa smirked, her sense of amusement building up like the lightning under his skin. 

How did she mean? He couldn't go electrocuting them.

_'No, Link! She means to show them that you're not as unequipped as they think!'_ Mipha giggled. Oh.

Wild whistled, cutting into the argument swiftly and taking a moment to stare into the group. His throat closed tight, taking in the different emotions he could see (annoyance, surprise, worry) but he showed them that their discussion wasn’t necessary. He wasn’t unarmed. 

He showed them his spear disappearing to be replaced by a one-handed weapon made by the Gerudo. His Moonlight Scimitar. He showed them his Steel Lizal Shield, and then Royal Shield. 

He had weapons and shields. They didn’t need to, and in fact should not, worry about him. 

“…Where the fuck did you get that?”

“Language!” Three different heroes said to Wind, who simply ignored them to step closer to Wild and his armory. 

“No way! Did you see that? His stuff just _appears_! And yeah, okay, stealing weapons from monsters isn’t something I’ve ever thought to do, but look at this blade! And this shield! They're gorgeous! I want one!” Wild blinked down at the other blue garmented hero, the only one creeping close to look at the detail on the blade and handle. He let him hold it. “I love it.” Wind breathed with a slight squeal. 

“Okay, fine, you have other weapons, but that just- Just- wait.” Four’s eyes widened, the shade shifting like the sunlight until it settled on a purple hue. “Does that mean,” He started carefully. “That you are always breaking your weapons?”

Wild swallowed at the heavy silence that meant he was likely to give them the wrong answer. 

His Hyrule had lived in ruin, fear, and loss of civilization for 100 years in the wake of Calamity Ganon. Countless Hylian lives, towns, and knowledge had been lost. The races of rito, goron, and zora had other towns that they lived or frequented which were also wiped out. Traditional sword-making has been left to the gerudo, and even those skills are narrowed to more ornamental specifications. Other weaponsmithing knowledge depended on the other races; spears in the Zora’s Domain, double handed and heavy weaponry with the goron, bows with the rito. 

Wild had seen how the others had taken careful care of their swords after the last battle. The way they focused closely to seek details Wild had no idea about told him there was a purpose. It was a guess that it helped keep their weapons durable. It was an idea Wild had no idea how to apply. If he ever knew this knowledge, he hadn’t remembered it. 

Zelda was still trying to figure out what Hyrule had lost, skill and talent-wise. It wasn’t unusual for weapons to break and shatter. It wasn’t unusual to use a weapon near shattering as a part of a fighting strategy to deal more damage. Was this really such a strange thing to these heroes of the past?

He gave a small nod to Four. 

The groan of disgust was a little more painful than he thought. 

_‘That didn’t go quite as I hoped.’_ Urbosa settled deeper in his soul, radiating support and apology. Wild didn’t know what else Urbosa could have hoped for. _‘Well, when one of my warriors are found to be lacking or falling behind, generally that means they get an opportunity to receive more training or help.’_

Oh. 

That would have been nice.

Four’s apology, eyes strangely red in the campfire that night, didn’t help. The smaller hero looked remorseful, yes, but Wild didn’t care about being brought to attention the way he had been. He was more hurt by the assumptions of his abilities, and how fast he had been dismissed yet again.

* * *

Four walked in the middle of the group. 

Red had noticed that Wild had a tendency to keep his distance, but he wondered why. Twilight’s suspicions their first night together was something Hyrule had already spoken to them all about. Still, no one could argue that Wild was, well, wild.

He didn’t seem tame. He could be civilized, sure, but his amazement to towns and especially to the castles they’ve stopped by spoke of a life Green wasn’t sure he could properly imagine. In the world before finding Wild, they had only found people in what amounted to a public stable. The world seemed to only have stories that spoke of a Hyrule that was, fallen. 

The castle was supposedly in ruin. There had been strange overgrown columns in the area they found themselves in that had a mystery about who built them or why. Simple wooden bridges they passed by looked like they weren’t built by skill as much as necessity. The land looked like a part of the timeline where no one had won, a Hyrule that had been forgotten, and yet, there was Wild. He didn’t recognize, or at least react, to the name Ganondorf or the triforce. Vio didn’t know where in the timeline he stood.

Blue had noticed that Wild didn’t seem to want to wield weapons so close to them. He didn’t like to be near them at all. He would stay away and apart while fighting, eating, traveling, and sleeping, but he always seemed to watch them as if waiting or uncertain. Even the way he watched them take breaks, cook, or do weapon maintenance felt like he had something he was confused about.

At first, Time thought it was a case of being shy. Wind didn’t think so, but it was hard to really know. The group collectively figured maybe they could just give him his space until he felt comfortable enough to come to them.

Four watched as Wild seemed to perk up, turning to the side of the path to inspect something. He cupped his hands, gently catching something in front of him and looking around when he realized he missed. Four could see him smiling as he tried again. 

Wild’s namesake was pretty accurate. Somehow, it felt sad to realize this. 

Four looked away and let Wild have his fun.

* * *

In Sky’s Hyrule, Wild learned from offhand comments that this is the earliest in the timeline the group has ever been. Sky was one of the earliest of their incarnations. 

The land was full of water and trees, and it was absolutely breathtaking. Mushrooms grew enormous, and the trees even more so. Wild slipped away from the group to dart through rings of flowers and to collect different nuts and berries and even a few fish. 

He took selfies to try to capture the different sizes between him and the plants that did no justice to how they make him feel. He fell in love with the adorable little fuzzy birds with the weird plant bulbs on their backs. Were these the first of the Koroks? Wild wished he could ask, but the little things, did Sky call them Kwikis?, wouldn’t know what Koroks were so he didn't try. 

The air was cold, even though the sun was warm and the land was full of humidity. 

Wild loved it all. 

Every time he caught sight of Sky looking back at him, he made sure to give him a big smile before he looked back at the singings birds or buzzing insects around him. They continue following a path only the white caped hero knew. As everyone gathered in a small clearing, Wild spotted a huge beehive dripping with honey. 

He wanted that. He needed it. He was going to climb that tree and get it.

“This is a Bird Statue. We didn’t need it last time we were here, but we're a little further from New Skyloft than our last visit. I should be able to use it to reach Skyloft where I can get us some more loftwings and then we can head to New Skyloft.” He could hear as the others wondered about it.

Wild understood none of that, but he did get a nice picture of Sky posing next to the statue. Then he readied a shield and sword to prepare his move for the giant mean-looking hornets buzzing at the end of the branch.

“You should take Wild. He’s likely to get lost otherwise.” 

“Where is Wild?”

“Wild!” Wincing at the suddenly stern tone, Wild took a moment to consider if this honeycomb was worth it.

“Wild!” Twilight barked out, louder than Warrior’s voice. 

Wild sighed, regret already burning in his chest as he dropped out of the tree. He trudged closer, carefully trying to not bump into anyone as he squeezed into the group.

“Stop leaving us. This isn’t your Hyrule, so we can’t afford to risk you getting lost or hurt or- hey!” Time shoves at Twilight’s shoulder, tugging him away by his fur to take his place.

“What we mean, is that we would like for you to be careful.” Wild didn't quite raise his shoulders in apprehension, but it wasn't a good feeling to have Twilight and Time both looking at him so seriously. He didn't have time to respond before Time put a hand on his shoulder, politely ignoring his flinch at the sudden contact, and gave him a small push to join Sky. 

Sky gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Think of it like this,” He said to him quietly as Time pulled Twilight away with the same amount of force, grabbing a snickering Warriors as they pass. “You get to see my home before the others arrive.” Wild tried to look forward to that, but he still cast a longing look at the honey. “Brace yourselves.” Sky said as he set a firm grip across Wild’s body that made him freeze up at the unexpected hold.

Sky let out a series of bird chirps, which summoned a gust of wind that pulled him, and Wild, directly up. Wild couldn't yelp, though he did cling to Sky's arm from surprise.

_‘My gale!’_ Revali gasped as he shot out of Wild’s spirit to fly beside him. _‘How in the world?’_ Mipha and Daruk were amused at their reactions but firmly refused to peek outside. Urbosa peeked just a little, watching alongside of Wild as the group of heroes shrank smaller and smaller. She quickly decided to go back in his soul, leaving Wild the only one to hear Revali let out a loud shrill cry that echoed out in a joy he’d never seen the other express. 

The colors of the flowers and mushrooms are quickly engulfed by the great green of the trees. Then that green faded to white as the clouds suddenly surrounded them. It was like being splashed in snow, as wet as rain and as cold as the winter. The white of the clouds was all-encompassing, and then suddenly, all of the clouds were below them. 

The air was clean in a way Wild had never known. The tallest mountains had a scent. The sky had something not quite alike. 

Sky let out a shrill whistle as the wind pulling them petered off, leaving them freefalling. An answering call came from behind the clouds, and then Wild saw a rito approaching.

_‘No, that’s not a Rito.’_ Revali declared, crest fluffing up as a giant red bird with a saddle came through, beak open as it cawed. 

Sky maneuvered Wild to fall against him, and then they were sitting on the bird's back. A little shifting to better fit the saddle between them, and Wild could see the red bird looking back at him while Sky was holding him steady as they banked a hard right. 

“Wild, meet Crimson. He’s my loyal companion.” Wild nodded, taking in the amazing creature he was riding. This must be a loftwing. 

Hi, Crimson. Wild mouthed mutely with a breathless smile, wanting very badly to pet the neck feathers in front of him.

_‘The bird says greeting and salutations.’_ Revali said with an airy tone as he flew alongside. The red loftwing turned to the spirit with a staticky grumble, and then Revali looked at Wild. _‘He knows your spirit, and he gives you permission to stroke his crest when he lands.’_ Wild grinned. He could feel his hair whipping against his cheeks.

“It might take a couple of trips, most of the knights are in New Skyloft helping coordinating efforts to settle under the clouds. We used to live up here before I defeated Demise and made it safe enough to leave the sky.” Sky was saying, giving Wild a deeper introduction to his history than he’d gotten from any of the others. 

The flight was short, but enough for Wild to get the summary of Sky’s journey to find his Zelda, imprison the enemy of Hylia, and talk about the many plans he hoped to share with the rest of his people as they learn how to live on land. 

Crimson landed on a floating island with a trill, quickly turning to coo at his rider with obvious joy. Sky laughed into the affection, returning it just as much. When Sky steped back, Crimson then turned to Wild and did the same. 

It’s a surprise, but a welcome one. Wild doesn’t move for a moment, unbothered by Sky’s flustered assurances that his loftwing wouldn’t hurt him. He breathed in the scent of feathers, familiar and warm, and he could feel the part of his soul that is Revali waver and pulse. 

_‘He is.’_ Revali crooned softly beside the loftwing in answer to the other’s low caw. _‘We all were just a little not ready.’_ He added quietly.

Wild sniffled, hugging the loftwing properly and recognizing that Sky had stopped midword. It took a few more moments, pretending that it was Revali hugging him, or Teba, or even Kass- a friend really, before Wild felt the tears pull back and then the giant red bird pulled back too. He looked up, golden eyes looking at him warmly, and he smiled before pushing his face into the soft neck feathers again, reaching his fingers up to rub through them gently. 

“Oh. I guess, you’re fine then? You’re welcome to stay as long as you like. I’ll have to see if the Headmaster is able to gather some free wings to help get the others here.” Wild looked up to smile at Sky, who seemed relieved to see him unworried. Crimson cried out, settling in a sitting position that pushed Wild to his knees. Sky laughd before waving goodbye.

_‘He says you are blessed, and that he is honored to be with you for as long as he has been.’_ Revali translated calmly. Wild looked up to see the loftwing watching the rito spirit, who was standing near the edge of the landing platform and watching the clouds. 

Wild had no idea what the birds mean. 

_‘He also says that he is happy to see you have the experience of flight. Over there, where the sky parts without color, is where the goddess Hylia chose to begin purifying the surface. It’s where the other future Hylians would be.’_ Revali tilted his head. _‘If you want to fly down there yourself.’_

Wild wouldn’t mind another ride. It was like a feathered Sidon. 

Crimson, Revali, and Mipha all laugh at that. Urbosa and Daruk let out feelings of amusement, but stay further inside his heart. 

The red loftwing gently preened Wild’s hair for many more calming minutes and then took his leave. Alone and able to explore, Wild took his own opportunity to take more pictures. He found Beetle, to his astonishment, and collected rocks from the flying island and some strange green fruits. He avoided the residential area, and after photographing what seems to be the shopping area, he found a high spot to climb and to just take pictures of the floating island surrounded by clouds. 

It was amazing. 

Soon he started to look for Sky, and was just wandering back to the landing area when he heard Sky calling for him. He found him with a few other people, all wearing tunics of different colors. Sky waved him closer to where he was standing near the edge.

“Here, Wild! I’m sorry I took so long. We’ll have to take the group back in more than one trip. Are you ready?”

Wild nodded, and so everyone whistled long notes to call Crimson and other loftwings. The red bird appeared quickly with a cheerful screech towards the group, and other birds just as large and also in different colors arrived alongside him. They warbled and crooned to themselves, and Revali suddenly laughed as he took to the air. ' _Do it!_ ' He called out daringly. 

Before Sky could climb him, Crimson flapped his wings hard and knocked Wild off the edge. The birds let out shrill cries of triumph.

“Wild!”

“Catch him!”

Wild blinked rapidly, trying to get his hair out of his face as he figures out how to see through the wind. The island quickly faded in the clouds, but he could see faces peeking over the edge, moving frantically. 

Oh, this is what Crimson and Revali meant by flying down himself.

_‘Come on, Champion.’_ Revali said as he dove through the fall next to him. _‘You saw the magic that other hero used. Make a gale. It’s not that hard. I practically do all the work for you.’_ Laughing at Revali's daring tone, Wild wrapped the wind around him and pushed it up from below him just as he brought out his paraglider. With the idea of magic that he didn't actually understand, he tried to copy Sky, managing a little extra boost that pushed him as high as he needed. It may have been the rito, but the result was the same.

He made it back up, leveling above the floating island shortly, Revali’s haughty laughter getting the attention of the loftwings. Sky was on his knees looking rather devastated under the other people he had collected. Some riders were still pushing on their loftwings like they were trying to get on. The cheering from the flying loftwings soon brought attention to Wild in the air, and Sky quickly looked relieved and amazed when Wild gave him a thumbs up.

The unmounted loftwings took the chance to leap up and fly around him, their calls and shrieks drowning out their rider’s attempts to control them. Wild could feel the winds on their wings, and their paths that he could take as well as way they pushed him from behind were helpful for his stamina. This new way to fly, with the aid and encouragement from this large ancient flock, was more than gliding. As long as the loftwings helped him, he could not only keep up with the flock but stay in the air for as long as he wanted. It was exhilarating! Soon, Wild let himself land back on the island so the group could all mount their rides. 

None of the birds let Wind on their back, preening his hair and tugging at his hood instead. After Sky and his headmaster inspected his paraglider, Wild was allowed to use his own means of flight, rather than a loftwing. All of the birds cheered out like a battle cry, like a victory, when Wild used Revali’s Gale to gain his altitude, and they had a small squabble over whose air currents he would ride. 

Sky led the way, but he constantly checked back to see that Wild was still there. At least, until they were above the cloudless hole.

_‘Crimson says this is the way to New Skyloft. We could probably drop off here and stay away from the others.’_ Revali reminded. 

Wild felt guilty at the thought already. Sky looked very worried when he had fallen earlier and he still looked concerned. On the other hand, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be around the others yet, the memory of his last rebuke still bringing a hard pressure in his chest. 

Crimson cawed out, a long and high note that sounded proud. The other loftwings echoed it, and it felt like encouragement. Wild smiled at Sky when he looked back, and he closed his paraglider after giving a thumbs up.

He was able to get a good photo of everyone else waving, even with Sky’s worried frown. 

He landed on the ground just as he always did, breaking his fall just enough to avoid injuries. He was quickly recognized as new by everyone, and was brought to Zelda, and allowed to photograph everything he wanted. 

The library from Skyloft had been brought down, and so Wild had the easiest time copying any maps and history books his own Zelda might like. He found cookbooks, and more flowers and herbs, and collected different pictures of tools and clothes and animals. 

Most importantly, he was able to talk. This Zelda was kind, and she was ecstatic to see all the photos he had of his Hyrule. She had many ideas and shared so many of her dreams that it was easy to pretend he was talking to an old friend. 

Zelda’s other friend, Groose, was also introduced. He was another braggart type, but Wild showed him pictures of the gerudo and suspected he was one of the first. The big man became very flustered at that, to Urbosa’s delight. He was inarticulate when Wild mentioned they were a warrior race of predominately women, but it was a little charming how he was trying to stay humble as often as he liked to put out a show of confidence.

It was rewarding to collect so much proof of Sky’s world, until Time and Twilight descended from the sky and he could no longer ask his questions. 

“What part of stay close did you not understand? Sky says you gave him a heart attack!” Legend asked as soon as they found him photographing a goddess cube Zelda was showing him. 

Wild could feel his smile fall, and see Zelda’s concerned look with Groose openly frowning at the interruption. He lifted his hood up as the bigger man loudly introduced himself and demanded proper introductions because all he had were secondhand introductions from Zelda and Wild. The others looked confused at that, and wary at Groose’s volume, but they left Wild alone and carried on.

Wild put away his slate. He wouldn’t need it now. 

Sky still looked back at him with a shadowed frown, and now Wild can’t bring himself to even look back.

* * *

Sky sat with Zelda as the group joined the New Skyloft citizens for the communal dinner. The table was much larger than he had last seen it, and better crafted too. The rest of the group was spread out, catching up with the ones they met last time or just relaxing together on the benches.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been so quiet.” He heard Zelda say to Wild on her other side. The other only shook his head, pushing his stew around without an appetite. Sky was getting worried. He had noticed that Wild didn’t seem to eat a lot. 

“I know! I can show you my Groosenator! I bet you have never seen anything as awesome as my own invention!” Wild’s hood was up, but Sky felt better to see that he was showing interest in listening to Groose. 

Sky felt bad for the scolding Wild got when the others caught up. He didn't mean to get them as worked up as himself, but he still couldn't believe his own loftwing had pulled a Zelda and pushed Wild off the island. And then the other loftwings had refused to save him? Sky had felt devastated, that his world was the reason a Hero of Courage had, would have, died. His latent adrenaline, mixed with the others from the fight he and Wild missed, didn't mix very well. Wild had been smiling in his Hyrule. He had been openly enthralled with Crimson, and Sky had heard him laughing in joy when he was flying with all of the other loftwings. Now, Wild was as withdrawn as he’d always been. A part of him wondered if Wild was even worse than before because now he was avoiding his gaze. 

“It’s a little far away, but we can try to make the trip if we don’t get taken to a different Hyrule so soon after fighting the enhanced monsters.” Sky told them, hoping Wild would brighten up again. 

“Yeah! The Groosenator was the only way we could take down the imprisoned that was trying to get free. It could have hurt Granny!” Groose’s voice trembled just a little, and Sky and Zelda took a moment to pray for Impa’s soul. 

“Impa was very impressed.” Zelda said. “You would like it, I think.” 

Wild shifted as if to look at Zelda, but Sky could see he didn’t want to because he was on the other side of her. Still, he took out the little thing Wind called a Picto Square. He fiddled with it and showed it to Groose. 

The man stared at it, and Zelda and Sky both were alarmed to see his eyes watering. Groose leaned in closer, his hand lifted as if he wanted to touch.

“Is that, your Impa?” He asked in a very quiet and very soft voice. Wild nodded firmly. Zelda gently moved Wild’s hands, and then she and Sky could see a very old and very little woman wearing an oversized hat, sitting on a cushion. 

It wasn’t really like their Impa, but the parallels were enough. Sky could feel his heart fill with emotion. 

Groose sniffed, clearing his throat to settle down. Then, to Sky’s amazement, Wild gently pulled the bigger man into a hug. Zelda joined in after a moment, and Wild shifted to better try to hug them both. 

Sky stared, amazed and thankful and equally hurt. 

Wild hadn’t tried to do anything like this with the others. He avoided eye contact, he flinched, he hunched his shoulders, and he skittered away like a hurt remlit. How had his best friends managed to get Wild so comfortable with them? 

Sky looked around the table, and he could see how the rest of the heroes hadn’t noticed. He let Zelda hold his hand, and quietly looked at the picture of Wild’s Impa. He prayed for guidance, please Impa, one more time.

* * *

In Wind’s Hyrule, there was less land and more ocean. It was breathtaking, and a little frightening. This young teenager, the youngest of the heroes, lived in a Hyrule where the land had been drowned, and still, he could laugh at the top of the waves that push the kingdom below. There was a little more respect to Wind than just the growing respect Wild had to him for being a kind person. 

The group had found themselves on an island that wasn’t inhabited, but Wind had still recognized. With a stone glowing a familiar shade of blue, Wind was able to contact a pirate ship to help pick them up even though the voices all echoed strangely. 

It took an uncomfortable day for the pirates to arrive. 

“Well, excuse me, Mister Wind Waker. Not all of us can command the very direction of Farore’s winds.” The pirate captain, Tetra, sneered haughtily at Wind’s complaint about their slow arrival. Wind merely laughed, and soon the girl was smiling back. “It’s good to see you, Link. I’m glad to know you haven’t gone and gotten yourself drowned.” The girl looked over the others. “And I guess you all as well. Oh.”

Wild waved. 

“You got yourself a newboot!” Wild had no idea what that meant, but Wind cringed and tried to say something before Tetra bounded closer and peered into Wild’s face. “Oooh. Facial scars. Smile for me!” Wild looked at Wind, who had his face in his hands, and gave a big smile to the girl. “Ooh! Yer gums are a pretty pink! So, you’re another Hero Spirit type, huh?” Wild looked closer at the girl who ignored Wind’s demands for her to stop. “Have at you!” She screamed, throwing her sword at Wild.

It was reflex that brought Wild’s shield out to parry the attack, sending the girl back at least a handful of paces. She kicked sand off of her legs as she sat up.

There was a beat of silence.

“Ahahaha! Not a newboot then! I like this one! What’s yer name?” Wild sheepishly put away his shield as Wind bounded between them. 

“No way! Wild isn’t for taking! We need a ride to Windfall, and that’s it!”

“Oh please! You’re saying we brought your ship out to you and we don’t get no payment for it? Where’s yer honor!?”

“It’s in a job well done! Take it or leave it!” The two but heads, pushing against each other as they growled. 

Wild could see the other heroes talking to the girl’s crew, everyone looking unbothered by the scuffle. He figured this must be normal. It was kind of cute, like puppies play fighting. 

In the end, the crew was divided by rock paper scissors. Wild still ended up with Tetra, and Wind was able to get most of his original crew back. Wild is introduced to Niko, who quickly launches into many different questions about his time and adventure. 

“Cool it, will you? Wind says this one can’t talk and hasn’t picked up on sign.” Tetra snapped. It almost sounded kind. Niko followed him, the crew generously letting Wild explore the ship and when Niko started to explain each room with clear knowledge and detail, Wild felt confident enough to snap pictures. 

In the crow’s nest, Niko brought out some signal flags and said they were used to communicate long distances. 

“Can you show me?” Wild asked before he realized he wanted to. Niko dropped the flags. 

“You can talk!?”

“Er, sometimes?” The little man stared at him, and then got watery-eyed. 

“You trust me this much? I won’t let you down! And yes, I can show you the very important art of flag signaling! In fact, there’s an entire language we pirates use at sea with flags! Here, let me show you our red and white flag alphabets first.” 

It was wonderful, the waves rocking the ship back and forth as Niko let him record the alphabet with the little red and white flags. He was brought to the bridge, where the maps and navigational instruments were held, and he was given a quick explanation of the many shiny brass tools. He took pictures of the other flags, and made notes of how to combine them to make declarations or announcements, such as the Bravo and Zulu flag being combined to mean ‘well done.’ There was nomenclature to learn, and ship storage spaces that put every nook and cranny to use to be discovered. 

There was so much history with just the art of sailing. Wild hoped Zelda cried over this. Niko was wonderful. Wild took many many pictures of the man. 

“We’ve been sailing for generations, really. Tetra has been captain as soon as she could steer the ship. After Link sealed Ganondorf up again, we’ve been on the lookout for new lands to discover. Hyrule has been underwater for decades. We plan to find a new landmass, not just an island, that we can claim as a new Hyrule. Tetra has always been special, of course, so we will find the best land for her to claim rulership over.” 

Oh, This Zelda, Tetra, was a pirate. His Zelda was going to scream. 

“Entering dark waters!”

“Entering dark waters!”

“Entering dark waters!”

Wild was startled by the warning, especially when his slate started to glow as Wind and Tetra’s voice started to speak from it.

“Okay, we hear you. What do you want us to do?” Wind asked. Niko stared slack-jawed at the voices and then they both ducked a little when images of the two pirates began to show up in his Slate.

“You’ve been gone for a while, so you hadn’t heard. There’s a weird monster in these areas. It hasn’t been leaving or causing trouble, but it’s started to show territorial behavior. If ships pass by quietly and quickly, it shouldn’t bother us.”

“Okay, what direction should I move the wind?”

“Aim for an east by northeast bound breeze. That should keep us in the least amount of territory. But just in case, I advise you to ready the cannons.”

“Roger that.” The slate dimmed, and Wild and Niko shared a look of confusion. Wild had no idea what had happened, or how it worked. He looked over his slate. Was this, something he’d always been able to do? A pirate came into the bridge, waving at Niko when he saw him.

“Niko, you’re on lookout with flag duty.”

“Aye aye.” Niko said, arms shaking as he saluted. 

“Wild, you should stay close to the Captain.” Wild shook his head, pointing to Niko. The tall pirate made a face, but nodded. “If you’re sure. I’ll let her know.” Wild nodded at the man. 

“Thanks, but you really don’t need to.” Niko tried to smile, thankful and worried.

“I want to.” Wild said. The little pirate sniffed, but they hurried to the crow’s nest for their duty station. 

For nearly an hour, the ships sailed without a sound outside of the creaking of their masts and the waves they broke through. Niko was vigilant, his telescope out as he carefully circled his view around the ship to check for any changes in the water. In Wind’s ship, there were also two people standing lookout. 

Wild didn’t see what Niko saw, but he did duck out of the way when the pirate started to furiously wave his flags in a message. Cannons aimed to the north, but Wild only saw a shadow as large as a ship before it faded into the depths. 

A tense minute passed.

The crash against the ship nearly flipped Wild and Niko over the edge of their crow’s nest and out to sea. Wild barely caught the edge, Niko’s shirt in his other hand.

“Aahhhhh! Save meee!!!” Niko screeched out, which spurred the ships into a frenzy of orders.

Wild pulled Niko back into the crow’s nest, and then let the pirate help him in again too. He watched the other adjust a tether but refused to use one himself. If there was a fight to be done, he was going to be ready. 

“Wild, please, we’re in battle now! We need to-” Niko was a good pirate, and a really good man. 

“Thank you, Niko.” Wild said, feeling touched at the emotional response to his refusal to stay put. 

The beast that came out of the water was like a giant octorok, all tentacles and a long deflated head. Wild took a photo as it lunged for Wind’s ship, and then he leapt into the air with Revali’s Gale to fire shock arrows before it could touch the others. 

It roared in outrage, lifting itself more and displaying a frightening beak of a mouth. It flailed as it shook off its pain. 

“Fire!” He heard, a series of explosions sounding from the cannons on Tetra’s ship. He could see Niko waving his flags wildly, and then he landed on the beast. 

A Great Thunderblade was in his hands to slash at the tentacles that reached for him, and Wild grinned as he ran along the beast’s body to try to reach the head. Eyes were a reliable weak spot. He just needed to find it. 

Cannonballs fired from Wind’s ship, and Wild could see the two ships trying to circle around the water monster. It let out a low hiss before diving, and Wild had to jump into the air with Revali or risk swimming. 

As he circled in the air, he could see the shadow of the beast duck under Tetra’s ship. A fearful thought of it trying to break it from below had him follow closely. It was a relief to see it continue past from under it. Then it tried to launch itself out of the water to push the ship down from above. The mast collapsed from the impact, landing in the middle of the main deck. The ship cracked, sounds of cracking wood echoing louder than the yells being thrown from both ships. 

Niko screamed shrilly with fear.

Wild dropped down, aiming to where Niko was hanging from the edge of the broken mast by the emergency strap he had around his waist. He snagged the little pirate, a teenager no older than Wind he was realizing, then he sliced through the belt and held him tightly as the crow's nest was slapped against the deck. 

They broke through the main deck and into the second, Daruk’s protection shielding them. The pirate trembled, his skin pale as he refused to let Wild go. The other pirates screamed, yelling out as they attacked the tentacles where they could reach. Wild steadied Niko as they sat up carefully in the snapped wood.

“You’re okay. You’re okay now, Niko.”

“Y-you s-s-s-saved me.” 

“We’re not safe yet. But we will be.” Niko needed prying to let go, but Wild gave him a cup of warm milk as something warm to hold and something to do. The pirate drank it automatically, and Wild ran up the broken ladder to grab onto the last tentacle of the beast as it pulled away.

“Wild!” Tetra was only a flash of gold and eyes of tears. Like his Zelda, hurting from the feeling of helplessness and anger. Wild felt a small plan, a dangerous one, blooming in his mind. Urbosa gathered herself, building up her power as a charge that kept growing.

The monster felt him on its tentacle and flung him in the air, and so Wild pulled and pushed the magic he tried to learn from Sky’s time, and pushed himself even higher. The beast groaned underwater and then leapt up to catch him. 

Perfect. 

Wild took out his shock arrows. As the beast’s terrifying beak of a mouth came closer, he saw its eyes. He fired twice in each eye, and then he let himself freefall until he was certain the beast’s mouth was still open. He threw a metal sword as hard as he could, aiming into the wet flesh. 

With all the fury he could muster, the protection and dedication and sense of care he had for the people aboard these ships, Wild snapped his fingers on both hands.

The furious thunderclap was deafening. 

It was satisfyingly vindictive. 

* * *

Wild was walking along the beach, toeing at the sand and picking up shells or chasing crabs. Niko was waving at him from ahead of the shore, and Tetra was walking between them leisurely, hands behind her head as if she didn’t have anything better to do. 

Wind watched them from the ship. 

The battle with what Tetra had named a Kraken, something even larger than a Big Octo with much longer and thicker tentacles, was honestly frightening. The cannons of two ships did almost nothing except annoy the monster. 

And then Wild went ahead and landed on the thing. 

It was difficult to tell what had happened. Between organizing the ships to circle safely, translating the semaphore flag signals, timing the cannons, tracking the tide currents and wind directions, and throwing orders around to make sure everyone was on the same page, this was easily the hardest ocean battle he had ever been in. 

Tetra’s ship was the one targeted. Wind still wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He had seen Wild’s maneuverability between the kraken and the ship. It was a boon, as dangerous as it could be. Everyone was limited to the ship as their only place to move about, and they could only move so fast. 

Wild had been able to actually hurt the monster, a flash of gold in his hands as he cleaved through one tentacle and stun the beast for small moments. He had been able to stay out of the water when the kraken dived. Then the monster ended up ignoring him, and Wind had seen and even heard screaming as the ship was pounced on. He saw Wild drop onto the ship, and the other tentacle was quickly swinging in. His heart had leapt in his throat when specific names sounded between everyone. 

“Niko!” They had called. “Wild!” Some had added. 

Wind had felt helpless. He couldn’t fire any cannons with the kraken on the other side of Tetra’s ship. The best they could hope for was to try to get them to abandon ship and rescue them before the kraken attacked them too. Instead, Wild appeared in the air again. 

Everyone had seen him raise up high, the kraken jumping up in anger to eat him. It was so enormous, even as high as it had jumped it's body still didn't leave the ocean. It was terrifying. Wind could see every razor edge of that great big beak. Wild had dropped out of the sky like a rock, aiming for the monster’s mouth. Wind hadn’t been able to even scream he was that scared.

But then, Wind saw what Wild was doing. He was engulfed in a green glow before a blast of lightning surged out of nowhere and fried the kraken before it landed in the water. The lightning was blinding. The thunder was deafening. The splash of the landing was strong enough to nearly capsize everyone. 

Wild floated gently onto the monster’s corpse before a block of ice erupted from the ocean. In the time it took Wind to pull up close enough to pick him up, the monster had sunk and Wild had taken the time to swim around and collect whatever interesting thing was floating around. 

Everyone was trying to ask him questions and demand answers, but Wild couldn’t seem to hear anything. He walked a little dizzy, so Wind demanded everyone give him space because he had damaged his ears. It was a guess, but his heart was still pounding and he was still the Captain of the ship, dammit! No one, absolutely no one needed anymore stress after this disaster. While Wind tried to figure out how to go about rescuing Tetra’s crew, it was engulfed in a beam of light. It stopped sinking, righted itself, and was stabilized with only a minor dip in time with Wind’s ship. 

Wild was using his Picto Square, somehow able to do whatever he was doing. It took time, but Wind figured Wild needed space to keep hold of whatever magic he was doing, so he kept his crew and the others away and busy. 

Now, with Tetra’s ship on drydock and everyone working together for repairs, Wind wondered at what he saw. The kraken had black blood. This was obvious as the black smeared along the wooden planks of broken ship wood. Nothing had been enough to do anything.

Except Wild’s friends. The large winged rito that helped him leap up so high. The strong goron that Wind was guessing was how he saved Niko. The tall woman with Ganondorf’s red hair that was there when Wild summoned the lightning. He didn’t see the red zora, but...

Wind wished he could tell the others what Wild’s friends thought. He wished he could tell Wild the answers to the questions his friends wondered with him. 

He wished he was as brave as Wild, so that he could admit that he could potentially help everyone communicate better. It wasn’t hard to notice how everyone was walking on eggshells and tripping each other like they hadn’t found their land legs yet. 

Wild let Tetra pull him by the shirt to walk faster, Niko calling out encouragingly. They were all laughing. Wild was laughing, and Niko and Tetra were able to hug him so easily the way no one else in the group was able to do.

Wind sighed, leaning his cheek onto his arm against the railing. 

* * *

Legend’s Hyrule was thrumming with magic. Wild didn’t have magic, not really. His land was so old, the magic that existed has been bred out to the natural magics that happened rather than the concentrated magics of spells. Magic was like a reflex and not really something that can be learned through careful study of books. His ability to see time slow down, Mipha’s ability to heal, Revali’s gale, Urbosa’s lightning, and Daruk’s shield; all of those skills were less about magic and more about the abilities bred into them. The goron and gerudo bloodline was proof of that. 

Still, it was amazing to feel how awake and aware this Hyrule was. 

Wild carefully kept his hands to himself when Legend brought them to his house. His warning was very clear. Visiting Zelda will have to wait a week. Until then, they were catching up with someone named Ravio, a guy who dressed in a purple robe reminiscent of a rabbit.

Wild took pictures and wondered if Ravio was a brother, because of how similar he was to Legend when his hood was pushed down. Then the Sheikah Slate identified the dark-haired man. 

Lorule Hero. 

Wild considered his Slate. Lorule?

He respected Legend’s warning to touch nothing, but that still meant he had a lot of things displayed in his house. Wild took a seat in a corner and flicked through his pictures to see what else his slate had identified. Did he have anything else from Lorule? A little white bird, Sheerow, cheeped near him. 

After a moment, Wild took out some berries to feed it, and then took a picture of it too. It was a good picture, being such a close shot. 

Then he went back to flicking through his photos to see what his slate knew. Sheerow chirped around him, and every so often, Wild would give it more wildberries. 

Other descriptions, such as Holodrum, Labrynna, Hytopia, also sounded like they were not quite Hylian. Wild pondered and contemplated, leaning comfortably in his corner and absently petting Sheerow when it chirped for attention. 

“She doesn’t let just anyone touch her. You must be a good hero.” Wild jumped, surprised by how close the other man, Ravio, had gotten. He was leaning on the wall, hood over his head and peeking over Sheero to see what he was doing with his slate. “Link says I shouldn’t sell you anything, mostly because he doesn’t want Sheerow to risk getting lost trying to travel between worlds and time. Still, maybe I can interest you in something?”

Wild looked around. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Link and the others are outside sparing and doing other bonding stuff. They won’t be noticing us.” Wild could tell Ravio was sincere in wanting to be reassuring, but. Why wouldn’t the others invite Wild to a spar? “Oh dear. Have I upset you? I’m sorry. Perhaps you didn’t want to be bothered. Sheerow didn’t seem to trouble you, but, I know I’m not exactly like her either.”

“No, it’s okay. I was just, surprised that I didn’t notice everyone leave.” Wild mumbled as he gave Sheerow one more stroke before standing.

“Oh, you do talk! Link and the others said you didn’t?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m not as welcome by them as I thought.” Wild sighed. Ravio’s ears seemed to wilt, making Wild feel bad for complaining. 

“I, that is, you sound like you could use a special discount. Take a look!” Wild huffed, as Ravio swept his arm along a display of items and weapons. He could appreciate the other's effort. 

“Thanks, but, I don’t need anything.” He smiled before having a thought. “Unless I can buy information from you?”

“Hmm, you drive a hard bargain. What information are you looking for?” Wild considered the names his slate gave him. 

“What is Lorule? And Hytopia?” Ravio stared. 

“Those, aren’t names you should know.”

“Of course not. In my Hyrule, a great calamity has destroyed almost everything. We lost a lot of knowledge, so, I’m trying to bring history and information back to my princess.” Wild gestured to his slate. “If I can bring even a little bit to her, it would give us so much back.”

“You’re saying, you just want to buy knowledge?”

“If you can help, yes.” Ravio looked conflicted, his interest in business at war with whatever secret he was trying to keep for Legend. “I don’t need anything personal. I’m not looking to learn anything behind Legend’s back. A description, even a direction is all I need.”

“Hmm. How much are you willing to pay?”

“Um, 100 rupees per fact? 500 if you can show me examples so I can take a picture.” Ravio trembled as he stared, and then he pushed his hood down and pulled Wild’s hands close to his chin. 

“My friend, allow me to show you everything!” 

Maps were hand-drawn, notes made and photographed with specific tools and weapons, and Ravio even dug into his own bag to pull out his few possessions from Lorule. Little seeds and nuts and flowers were carefully picked or trimmed if the man thought it was safe, and Wild’s head was reeling over all the information. He was glad his Shiekah Slate was connected to him, for it kept better track of any information than he could with everything Ravio was showing him. 

The two had just settled for a snack, Wild having been surprised at how well Ravio had kept track of what he was owed, when the others had come back in. Looking out the window, it looked like the sun had been set for a long time.

“What have you two been doing?” Legend grunted as he sat down, sweat rolling off his temple and dirt stuck on his legs. He took a piece of the Monster Cake on the table with his bare hand and ate half of it in one bite. The others settled around the table, quickly making the comfortable room crowded.

“Well, we were having some delightful cake on a nice good plate, but I guess not everyone can appreciate tableware.” Ravio teased. Legend grinned, but Wild was disheartened by the rest of the heroes gathering around and looking as if they hadn’t wondered about him at all. He sat back, holding his fork in the air and wondering if he could keep eating with the others so close at his elbows. 

“This is pretty good.”

“I really like it. It’s called Monster Cake!” Ravio told everyone happily. He stood up to get plates and forks for everyone, and the rest began to tell Ravio that he should have come out to watch, because Time managed to slip and it was the best thing ever. 

“It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Time tried to dismiss. 

“It was hilarious!” Hyrule chuckled. Everyone nodded, talking to Ravio about what they did while outside. No longer hungry, Wild pushed his plate to Sheerow so she could have the other half. 

He slipped outside, into the Hyrule that smelled of nature and magic, and looked over the empty yard. 

He could see where swords had dragged along the ground, where heels or elbows or knees had dug into the earth. He could see indents of powerful strikes that cracked the dirt, and overturned grass that spoke of struggle. This was the reason everyone was comfortable fighting side by side. Weren’t they always reminding him to stay close to them? Why didn’t they try to include him in this?

Feeling like they stole an opportunity from him, even though he had genuinely enjoyed Ravio's company, Wild turned away from the yard and away from the house. Close to the surrounding forest, where the trees weren’t too dense to see the lights from inside, Wild took out his slate and considered it. He could still practice, even if the others didn’t want him to. It would just be a matter of building muscle memory carefully. He needed less wide slashes, more direct hits, something that was less likely to catch anyone next to him. 

Fine. He could do that. 

_‘You know it would be better if you had a brother to practice with.’_ Daruk said, wandering over a few paces. Wild huffed, wondering if the goron expected him to ask one of the other heroes if they still wanted to spar. _‘Of course not. I’m here, aren’t I? Get something bigger out. We’re going to be going slow and steady as the mountain rises.’_ The bigger man grinned, Boulder Breaker in hand.

Ah. Of course. Wild smiled a little easier. 

A Stone Smasher in hand, Wild listened to his friend run him by some drills, moving to tap or block even though their weapons could not physically touch. Daruk was very patient, liberally praising him and giving advice on how to shift his weight to keep his aim where he wanted it. He needed to practice jabbing while using the weight of his weapon, rather swinging wide to build momentum. 

Then Mipha took his place, calling him to hold a spear, and they did the same thing. Mipha was swift and full of deceitfully powerful twists and jabs of her trident. She teased him lightly, making him want to smile and groan in equal measures as she was quick to trick him into advantageous targets to keep in mind and disadvantageous positions that left him open. It was easy to recognize how she was well known for her healing and fighting skills. She had him practice high or low swipes, and how to hook the staff under his arms to control it with his elbow rather than his wrist. 

Urbosa called for him to use his sword, and had him practice grips and holds before they began to include footwork into the practice. Link was already familiar with the footwork and skills learned as a Knight. Urbosa was teaching him the footwork taught to the gerudo of the sands, and it was enlightening. It matched him much better, honestly. They circled each other, swords carefully touching above them, below them, to their side, to their shoulder, spinning to block, twirling to strike. It was carefully controlled so that the edge of his sword never left his line of sight.

Revali had him set up a row of targets, and then they raced to run past the small clearing to compare accuracy. The rest of the spirits cheered, getting more excited than the previous practices. The targets were changed every other round, until Urbosa had the thought that the archers aim at the other spirits.

_‘I’m sorry?_ ’ Mipha demanded, making a face of immediate worry. The gerudo laughed, standing up to a different corner and making a circle over her head with her arms. 

_‘We’ll just have to track which arrow made it in first; the solid or the spiritual one.’_ She grinned. 

_‘You say that with such confidence, because your arms are not the smallest.’_ Mipha pouted. 

_‘Do you not have faith in your Champion, Princess Mipha?’_ Revali wondered airily, twirling his bow and looking interested. 

_‘This would be good practice for shooting close to allies. Don’t miss, little guy!’_ Daruk laughed, lumbering to a different corner and making a small circle with his hands.

_‘It wouldn’t hurt, but I think we should be saying don’t hit us.’_ Mipha grumbled, standing up anyway and making a circle with her own hands as wide as her arms could reach.

_‘Come on boys! Do your worst!’_ Urbosa laughed. 

Wild chuckled lightly, nocking an arrow as he and Revali walked to the end of their clearing. 'Ready, set, go!' he called before darting through and shooting as he went. 

The night was quiet, the moonlight bright from the full moon. It wasn’t the first white full moon he’s had, but it did mean something more to be able to have this night with the Champions. 

The other heroes had their sparring practice. Wild didn’t need them for his own. 

* * *

Legend eyed Wild sitting by himself in the corner of the yard while the others compared the weapons they used in the last fight. They had come back from talking to Zelda, catching a group of normal monsters on the way back to his house. Wild was quiet, fiddling with his Picto Square and hiding his face in his hood again. 

He didn’t get this guy. No one did. Sometimes Legend wondered if he was deaf as well as mute.

Wild’s alarming victory in Wind’s era had shown everyone that the other hero was fully capable of fighting. It was a contrast in how they had been concerned ever since Four mentioned his weapon and shield breaking, and how Twilight noticed the hero never did any weapon maintenance. 

Time had wondered if the powerful hits were the reason he was always trying to keep his distance in fights. The scuffle on the way back today was almost an answer. 

Wild fought with careful control in the form of wide swoops that targeted multiple enemies. He used a staff today, twirling it around in graceful arches that tripped the monsters surrounding him and then stabbing them all in high points that included both ends of his weapon. Legend could see how dangerous it would be to get near an attack like that. 

Ravio had pulled Legend aside the other night, saying he had the feeling Wild was feeling left out. He hadn’t believed it, but looking at how Wild glanced up every so often, always watching them, maybe he could see it. A little. 

Legend hauled himself to his feet, waving off Time’s gaze to head inside. The others would get bored soon. The battle with the monsters enough to work out their energy. He peeked in the kitchen for Ravio and didn’t see him. Huh. He wasn’t in the living room. A glance out the window and Legend could see Ravio hadn’t snuck out without him noticing either. Maybe his bedroom? Legend walked up, grimacing at the heat from summer rising with him. He’d have to start opening the windows soon. He knocked on Ravio’s door.

“Ravio, can you help me make some...” Legend stared. 

Ravio was relaxing in his bed. His bed fully covered in glittering rupees. _Glittering gold and silver rupees._ **_Giant_ gold and silver rupees. **

“What the hell is this?” Legend demanded, trying to keep from screaming too loud. “Were you selling things? Where did all of this come from!? What did you _do_!?”

Ravio waved him off lazily. 

“It was just a conversation. It’s alright. I promised I wouldn’t rent anything to your friends, and I didn’t.”

“One of them paid you all of this!? Who!? Give it back! Oh, I’m getting an ulcer just thinking of how broke we’ll be now.” 

“No way! 96,300 rupees is something you do not ever just refund!”

“96,300 RUPEES!?” Legend screamed. He froze, holding himself very still while repeating that number in his head. “...We’ve never had that many rupees while traveling.” He said as if that fact will make the pile under Ravio disappear. 

“Did you ever even ask? Tut tut, Link, no wonder he’s so shy. Have any of you ever had a conversation with him?”

“... You mean Wild?” Ravio looked at him with exaggerated disappointment. Sheerow chirped overhead. 

“You know what. I’ll deal with this later.” Legend stepped back, shut the door, and then opened it again. “Hey Ravio, can you help me make some lemonade or something to bring everyone?”

“Okay, Mr. Hero. I’ll help you out. For a price~.” Ravio grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Legend scowled. “You need to ask Wild what his favorite drink is!” 

“Fine.” Legend didn’t know how the mute guy was supposed to answer, but it wouldn’t do any harm to try. 

(Wild's fingers were warm when they brushed his to accept his glass of lemonade. He had tilted his head, eyes peeking up from under his dark hood, and then he had taken out a bottle filled with a deep purple liquid. He let Legend take it, and didn’t make a move to stop him when he tried to sniff it. He did duck down to hide an obvious smile when he ended up gagging. 

It was the most lighthearted he had seen Wild be. Maybe Time was right, and Wild was just shy. Maybe Ravio was right, and Wild just felt left out. It was too hard to tell, but was it too late to change how things were?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Legend’s side story was actually the reason this took a little longer to post. Having him get a chance to share his point of view made me wonder what else the others could notice. Despite wanting very badly to add the rupee scene, I ended up doing the side stories in order, so he was not only last, but he needed the most drafts. Come on Legend, work with me here. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm happy to hear from you all, and while I have a plan already made, I enjoy reading about your impressions about everyone. It inspires me to write more, so I'm pretty confident I'll be able to finish this story. Please look forward to that with me!


	3. Lackluster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, you guys are all gems! Thank you for your amazing support and the wonderful thoughts and ideas you share in your comments. I love hearing them. And now, I present to you, chapter three! Please keep a glass of water and a snack with you. Gotta make sure you're all taking care of yourselves!

In Time’s Hyrule, everyone became cheerful and optimistic when they quickly recognized where they were. Everyone looked forward to reaching a specific place. Wild took a few photos but didn't collect much while they walked. There wasn't much to collect. The field they traveled in was wide and green, but barren. Wild couldn’t even see any animals. He didn't see why everyone would be so happy, and no one explained anything after their unanimous decision to lead off in a direction no different than the rest.

They convened at a ranch. It turns out that Time was married, and this was his wife’s ranch. Wild took hesitant pictures of the ranch, struck by deja vu and a wariness of overstepping his bounds. 

“We’ll stay here for the night and leave to Castle Town tomorrow. Rest up boys, we have a busy morning helping Malon out before we go." Time said, looking happier than Wild had ever seen him. This was his home, so it made sense.

“I call horse duty!”

“Milking duty!”

“I’ll help with the cuccos.” Everyone gives Sky a strange look but accepts it. Wild wonders what else there would be to do.

“I call firewood chopping!”

“Does anything need painting?”

“Goodness, I thought I heard some voices out here.” A woman exclaimed cheerfully. She rounded the corner, setting down her empty buckets quickly before she rushed up to them. “Boys!” She hugged everyone tightly, not hesitating in the wake of dirty clothes or sweaty hair. 

“Hi, Missus Malon!”

“Oh, a new face!”

Wild saw crimson red hair, round kind eyes, and a warm smile that spoke of humor. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder as Time introduced him, and he can’t help but tense at the weight.

“Hun, this is Wild. We met him a few shifts after our last visit.”

“Wild, huh? It’s nice to meet you, dear. Please feel right at home.” There’s a moment of expectant silence, a pause that’s waiting for him, and Wild can’t even breath past the pressure that grabbed him with Time’s hand so close to his neck.

“He, uh, can’t really talk.” Sky said after the pause gets too long.

“Oh, don’t worry hun. I’m fluent in sign.” There was another pause as the men all share a glance that Malon catches very quickly. “Boys, did you not even try to see if he could use sign?” She asks with a disappointed tone.

“Er, sorry Wild.”

“Well, he didn’t really try, either.”

“No excuse, boys. You know better.”

Wild kept his hands stubbornly down and shoulders firmly up until Time let go of him. Everyone surrounded him, giving him no choice but to approach Malon. He stood stiffly and still did not raise his hands.

He had yet to see proof, after all. He didn’t know how long ago these heroes lived, but he did know his sign was likely to not be the same.

Malon’s hands waved in front of her as she spoke. “Hello, my name is Malon. It’s nice to meet you.” Wild, could copy that. The bigger gestures, anyway, not the fingerspell thing that she did. Still, surrounded by everyone, Wild could only default.

He bowed, bending at the waist and holding it as long as it took for him to mentally recite his own greeting. Then he refused to look at anyone when he stood up, hood still on his head and hiding his eyes. Malon stared at him with unblinking eyes, trying to catch his gaze without actually moving.

The pause following him was heavy enough to make him stop breathing.

“Well, come in! Come in! I made some changes to the rooms I’m sure you boys will like.”

Malon didn’t sound offended, but Time’s heavy hand returned to Wild’s neck as everyone followed the path to the house. It took two tries of Wild stepping back, pulling away from Time, for the man to let go of him. Entering the house full of people only made Wild’s anxiety rise. He stayed in the corner closest to the kitchen, to something familiar and not as forbidden or personal as the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

The group was relaxed like this was home, and Wild stood apart as far as he could manage. Every time Malon looked over to him he felt guilty and ashamed for being the one to make her worry. She looked very kind. Honestly kind.

He watched quietly as everyone took off their gear and their bags, leaving them in piles along the walls or near the stairs. They were all eagerly talking over each other to try to tell Malon what they’ve been up to and what they had seen. Malon laughed as she walked around them, fixing various collars and hats, taking the time to make sure everyone was happy and hale. She frequently caught everyone's eyes, unable to keep up with everyone's enthusiasm but trying all the same.

Wild stared. Was this what a family was like?

_‘It reminds me of my people.’_ Urbosa sighed, melancholy.

_‘My tribe.’_ Daruk agreed.

_‘Hmph.’_ Revali shuttered himself, refusing to peak at all.

_‘You had a mother, father, and sister, Link’_ Mipha admit quietly. _‘Regardless, surely you know, my family is yours as well. My father and brother are yours. You have this, even now.’_

Wild leaned against the wall, careful of the pictures hanging nearby. The reminder helped. He did have a family. With the Zora. With the Goron, and the Rito, and the Hylians and Gerudo.

_‘Even when you are our sister?’_ Urbosa teased.

Wild let himself smile. Even then. Mipha was right. He had a family. No one here was related by blood. His family was much the same. Still, as comfortable as he was with anyone in his world, he wasn’t sure if he had ever seen this kind of interaction. It was so, soft, and carefree in a way that his world hadn’t really allowed for a long time. Maybe that was what he was noticing. The difference between a family that knew safety, and a family who was determined to stay safe.

“Okay boys, we have a couple of hours until dinner. You all just unpack and relax outside while I spend some time with Wild.” Malon clapped.

“Uh, you sure, ma’am?”

“Of course! I’ve had one on one time with everyone before. Why wouldn’t I take my chance while I can? Go on! Get!” Malon waved at everyone with a laugh.

“We’re going! We’re going!” Time chuckled, holding the door for the rest of the boys. Malon laughed, waving cheerfully before letting the door swing closed. She turned to Wild expectantly, smiling when he walked up to her. She slowly reached up and gently pushed his hood down.

“There you are, dear. I must admit, I wasn’t expecting another Link to appear after all this time, but I can still find room for you. Here, let’s...” Malon grew quiet as she looked over him, making Wild wonder if she hadn’t noticed the scars before. Did she feel uncomfortable with scars? They were much worse than Time's, after all. “Do you not have a bag?” The question, not about his appearance but of his belongings, made it easier to breathe.

“No. I don’t really need one.” He answered quietly, to Malon’s surprise.

“Oh, but then, how do you keep all of your things?” She asked, looking concerned as she compared how much the others had to Wild’s bare back.

“Sheikah Tech.” Wild tentatively smiled, showing her his Slate. Her eyes lit up in amazement.

It was easy to talk about his world, having practiced in Sky and Legend’s time. Malon had also heard stories of other times from the other heroes to compare. Wild shared his pictures, talked about his favorite poses and equipment, and then shared everything he had collected in his materials inventory. Talk about food never going bad brought up the different dishes he had saved in his slate and what he liked cooking on the road.

“Oh! The boys must love that you can take over cooking duties!”

“They, don’t... know.”

“Wha? Why not?”

“...I can’t talk to them.” Malon blinked at him as if she had forgotten his blundered introduction. She sighed, too fond for a woman who had just met him.

“Oh Wild. You’re talking to me just fine, hun.” Wild shrugged.

“It’s different with them. My voice stops working, or sometimes I can’t breathe at all. I, I feel like they’re so different; like I don’t really, belong.” He looked out of the little window from above the kitchen. He couldn’t see anyone, but he could hear the clash of metal on metal as the others spar without him. Again. “I’m not a real hero, Misses Malon. I failed my duties. I failed my kingdom. We’re all in ruin. We’re safe now, but, we lost so much.”

“I’m sorry you feel like that, hun.” Malon said gently. “Is that why you don’t know sign?”

“Oh, I know sign, but it’s not your sign.” Wild let Malon hug him before he was led to the table. He continued to explain the main differences between their time’s signing.

The zora had needed a way of communicating quietly over large distances of water. They used their arms, primarily. When the rito had begun showing their evolved sign, not much changed other than including more angles of their feathers that the zora rarely used with their fins. Fingers were also minimally used, as the whole palm (or plane of primary feathers) was easier to see. Fingerspelling was not done, though there were some exceptions.

“Hmm... Teach me!” She demanded. “I learned to sign because of my husband. You’re one of my boys now, so I’ll learn this one for you too.”

It was touching, and also an amazing opportunity.

“Please teach me your sign in return.” He smiled as he put his hands together in front of him. Malon excitedly put her hands over his, holding him in warm palms.

“Deal!”

It was nice, recording Malon as she fingerspelled the alphabet and went through simple phrases. Afterward, they got started on dinner together. Wild showed her his own gestures and vocabulary for the different things in the kitchen.

Some phrases were easy to understand, but amusing to use because the gestures meant he had to duck away from cabinets or pot handles to avoid hitting them. Malon’s long sleeves were loose enough that she loved to put a flare in her gestures just to make them wave. Wild laughed because it made her words “In the bowl” look more like “Into this here bowl at this instant!”

As the preparation all came to a close, the conversation eased out of repeating their vocabulary and actions to each other and more about each other. Malon was kind enough to sign while she spoke and periodically repeated some easy questions so he could practice the few answers he wanted to know how to sign. 

It was nice.

He helped cook a roast and made a fruit-based sauce with the fruits Malon wanted to try the most. It was fun to cook side by side, where he was used to cooking by himself. She had so many different appliances in her kitchen, and Wild wondered if he could figure out how to make or commission them when he got home for his own kitchen. Even her general commentary of how she was preparing her dishes was enlightening, such as the way she cut her ‘onions’ or the way she stored her butter.

Wild loved to cook. This, cooking with Malon, felt comfortable and enjoyable. He hoped he had more chances in the future to cook with someone again. Yunobo would probably like it.

Dinner was delicious; terrifying because Time was insistent on keeping Wild between him and his wife, but delicious. The table was crowded and a little uncomfortable with how loud everyone was, but Wild found himself smiling. Every time Wind put more food in his mouth than he could chew; when Twilight and Warriors argued over the best cuts of meat only for Hyrule to swipe it from between them; the way Four had to stand up to pick a little of everything and eat with small bites at a time; whenever Legend tried to serve himself more milk, only for Sky to take the pitcher and moderate his refills; It was all just, nice.

Malon let everyone know he was trying to learn sign now, so Wild tried to be optimistic that this was something that could help his communication with the group.

Turns out Time and Warriors were the most fluent. The others only really knew the alphabet and enough to understand battle commands.

Malon gave him a big hug that night, having seen how disappointed he had been at the reaction of the others. She wasn’t even bothered that he preferred to sleep outside with the horses than in the house with the others.

“I see what you mean, dear.” She said gently, pushing his hair behind his ears. “Have faith. It isn’t as bad as you think. Dinner was good, right?” Wild nodded. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have a bed?” He shook his head, and Malon sighed. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. “Alright.” She reluctantly handed over the blankets and cushion for him to take. He appreciated that she tried to offer him something nice, and still let him do what he felt more comfortable with. He appreciated it more than he could say. 

He settled in the stall next to an old mare that felt familiar, like Crimson. Like his own Epona. She lipped at his cloak as he passed, surprising him when she followed him and knelt to lay on the floor. She snorted at him, and Wild took that as an order. He settled against her side carefully, and relaxed when she leaned back more, calm with his presence.

“Goodnight, everyone.” Wild yawned, soothed by the smell of animals and grass.

The horses shuffled, but were comfortable. The insects outside were familiar. The roof creaked in the wind, but only just. Wild could almost imagine he was at a stable. He hummed to himself, drowsy and comfortable the way camping with the others can’t be.

* * *

Time sighed as he closed the door to his room. Malon smiled at him from the bed.

“Grandpa.” She teased. He snorted.

“Don’t you start again. I still can’t believe they think I’m _60_.” Time halfheartedly complained as dropped heavily onto the bed. Malon hummed in sympathy as she reached over to run her fingers through his hair.

“The boys are happy to be here. I’m glad to see it. This is their home too, and it’s rewarding to see how comfortable they are. Even if that means you need to enforce bedtime silence.” Malon chuckled. Time didn’t disagree, but needing to actually tell other adults that it was time to go to bed felt different saying it under a roof than under the stars.

“Well, I’ll be sure to work them hard tomorrow morning.” Time sighed, curling up to better let his wife drag her nails against his scalp.

The quiet of the house waited. The small clock in the kitchen was barely noticeable in the night, and it was the only place Time wanted it to be after spending so long tracking every minute of the same three days for months and months and months. The wind outside made the weathervane creak to a different beat. The breathing of the rest of his boys made the slightest of creaks on the other side of the hall.

“Wild seems like a nice boy.” Time grimaced. He knew that tone.

“He did something?” He tried to ask without judgment.

“I can’t really say. He picked up the signing alphabet very quickly, you know. He tried to say he felt a little...” Malon hesitated, her hand lifting off his head. Time sat up, pulling himself closer to his wife.

“What is it?”

“You remember how you said, when you first woke up seven years in the future, that everything seemed strange and didn’t fit right? You were a child in an adult’s body. I think he feels the same. Uncertain, and uncomfortable with how everyone seems to know what they’re doing while he’s still working on the basics. He doesn’t feel like he fits in.”

“Wild is not a child. He’s fully capable of taking care of himself.” Time said, confused about what Malon was trying to say. Wild didn’t need to be taught how to do anything, not like he did when he first woke up and stepped out of the Temple of Time.

“Hey, listen to me fairy boy.” Malon said with a firmer tone. “Until you get that boy’s story, you don’t really _know_. He likes to listen and watch, and I am under the impression that is all he’s been doing. You can include him more.” Malon huffed, and Time could only pull her under his arm to soothe her temper. He linked their fingers together, wanting her to understand he wasn’t fighting her on this. She was feeling protective, and he loved that about her, but this wasn’t something so easily fixed.

“We’ve tried, Malon. He doesn’t like it. We pull him closer, or go to him, and he backs away. He doesn’t like touch, and he doesn’t like to fight beside us. We’re just figuring that he needs space to fight, that he’s not used to using anything less than wildly overpowered moves, so it makes sense. But we’ve _been_ trying to figure him out. It’s a good day if he can look at us and smile.” Time sighed, feeling tired just thinking of all the hushed conversations he and the others have had about Wild.

“Are you sure? He seemed very comfortable with me earlier.” Malon looked at him with attitude.

“Yes. He’s always done that. In Sky’s time, he was willing to hug others. He was relaxed and even protective of the pirates of Wind’s era. Legend said that Ravio felt very close to him too. It’s just, _us_ , that he has a hard time with.” Time admit bitterly.

It hurt, very much, to feel how often Wild would tense up under his hand, or take a step away. Time liked to see Wild happy. He smiled with his whole body, and his joy spread easily. It was hard to accept that such a bright emotion was so quickly doused under his attention.

Malon sighed, more sympathetic.

“He didn’t know sign. He hasn’t been talking with you, but, please try to talk to him more. He needs it, fairy boy.” Time rested his cheek in his wife’s hair. He nodded once.

From the barn, where Wild had opted to stay with the horses for the night, the quietest of humming sounded in the night. Malon’s family song, Epona’s song. It was a little different – a little more – but still unmistakable.

He held his wife, and wondered if it was proper to pray to the goddesses or to the sages for guidance.

* * *

In Twilight’s time, the group arrived close to the castle, and Wild was able to take advantage of the large crowds around Castle Town to take as many photos as he pleased, even buying some jewelry, charms, and some snacks. To his delight, his Sheikah Slate is able to tell him the recipes of his new foods. Meeting with the Queen was intimidating, but behind everyone as he was he could photograph everything that caught his eyes.

There were plenty of family portraits and historical tapestries along the walls that he focused on while the others greeted this Queen. Before she dismissed everyone with only a warning of monster activities on the road, she requested to talk to Wild before they left.

“He’s not really fluent in sign yet.” Twilight tried to tell her. Wild refused to react to that, focusing hard on a tassel braided beautifully on the curtain tie-back.

“That isn’t a problem. Let me meet this new hero, at least for a few minutes. Feel free to request any supplies you may need in the meantime.”

“Of course, your highness.” Everyone left carefully, sending Wild various looks of warning or worry. It made him just a little bitter.

“Please, may you remove your hood?” Zelda asked lightly as she approached. Wild did so, freezing when the queen’s hand was gently placed on his cheek. “Such scars. I have seen the way you try to piece together the history of my own Hyrule. Will you tell me your story? I can bring you to the family tapestry if you wish.”

A family tapestry. Every little bit was worth collecting for his Zelda, to try to piece together anything they could that had been lost. In this land with ornate decorations and artistic flair that spoke of generations of knowledge, any information would be a boon. He agreed, happily. 

Wild took out his Slate and summarized as best as he could with the time he had. In return, Zelda spoke of her parents, and her family history as she knew it. The tapestry was not complete, only having begun a handful of generations ago, but it was more than Wild’s Zelda had. The anecdotes and few memories were priceless.

“The others said you do not speak, and yet you do. Why is this?”

“I, find it difficult to talk with them.” Wild said, trying to use the little sign he learned from Malon. All he could say was ‘It’s hard’, but Zelda was kind enough to sign as she spoke so that he had practice.

“Ah. I can understand that. Here, take as long as you like. I imagine your own princess is feeling lost and so uninformed of her own history.”

“She tries hard to learn as much as she can, but yes. Most of what we know now has been from contributions of the Sheikah.” Wild said as he focused in on one of the kings without a beard or mustache. 

“Sheikah?”

That discussion leads to who the Sheikah are and what they have done to contribute to the royal family’s wellbeing throughout time.

Zelda became pensive, asking a few more questions as she deliberated on what she had in mind. They soon made their way back to the others, Wild trying to think of something more to say to this Hyrule’s ruler.

“Thank you, for allowing me the opportunity to bring this information back home.”

“Oh, it isn’t a problem at all.” Zelda looked surprised at his gratitude, offering a calm smile in response.

“Still, please accept this. It’s all I can think to offer in return.” Wild said, pulling out a delicate flower. Zelda took it carefully, her eyes wide.

“Oh. What is this?” She carefully took a small sniff of the petals, her cheeks blushing slightly as she peered over the flower to Wild. He smiled easily back.

“It’s called a Silent Princess. It’s very rare, preferring to thrive in the wilderness. It makes wonderful tea and elixirs, but is also something of a good luck charm. My Zelda loves them. She’s hoping to grow them domestically.” He confided. 

“You little charmer.” Zelda gave a little laugh as they entered the courtyard. “I don’t think I could bear to seep this into a tea. I’ll treasure it always. After all, I don’t think I’ve ever been given a flower before. Thank you, Wild.”

“Your Highness.” Twilight greeted as soon as he noticed them approach. Zelda smiled at Wild before turning to the entourage waiting at the castle gates. 

“Link, everyone. I apologize for delaying your journey. I hope you were able to receive the supplies you needed?”

“We did, yes. Thank you for that, and for the information about which roads have become dangerous.” Twilight confirmed, looking at the blue flower Zelda was holding. Wild could feel judgment in the other hero’s narrowed gaze.

“Then I shall keep you no longer. Please, have a safe journey everyone.”

Wild signed his thank you as everyone gave a low bow, making her smile at him in his sudden confusion as he tried to figure out if he should bow as he sign.

They leave town shortly after that, Twilight leading the way to a specific route.

“Where did Wild get that flower?”

“She was blushing, I swear it.”

“They took an awfully long time. What could she have been talking about?”

“Well, it gave us time to ask for everything we needed.”

“We should have left earlier. We have a few different roads to check on.”

“It’s fine, Twilight. You worry too much.”

“I don’t want to be fighting at dusk.” Twilight murmured lowly. Wild lifted his hood, trying to feel comfort in the success of his pictures and information he had for his Zelda.

The route was easy to walk, and since their destination was so close he let himself lag behind everyone. He didn’t want to hear how the group was wondering about his time with this Zelda, or what ideas they had about the reported monsters gathering along the route.

Bugs chirped and buzzed around him, but after the frequent looks from Twilight and Sky, Wild quickly lost interest in catching or exploring. He contented himself in simply looking around, wondering at the plains and the colors it made in the horizon.

This entire land felt heavy to him. It was different from Legend’s, which felt full of the energy that was magic. It felt different from Four’s, which had a smell in the air that reminded Wild of the ozone that Urbosa’s lightning left behind, or the feel of humidity that Daruk’s protection surrounded him with. This land, Twilight’s, tasted like a shadow. Nothing bad or dark, but rather, like night. Wild huffed. Of course, there was probably a reason he was called Twilight.

Perhaps this was why Twilight felt so imposing. But no, Wolfie never felt like this. Wolfie was like a heavy presence, like a blanket. 

Everyone’s chatter, and Wild introspective thoughts, meant they were unprepared for the ambush.

“Back up!”

“Watch out!”

High pitched chittering and squealing surrounded them as hooves thundered in and around. Wild was shoved back, out of the surrounding circle, but in range of the hooves that trampled around.

“Swords out!”

“Wild!”

“What are they riding?”

“They’re called Bullbo! Just attack their riders!” Wild barely had time to pull his shield out to avoid getting gored by a long tusk. The bullbo were giant boars, saddled and ridden like horses by unknown creatures. Their riders, two on each back, were skinny, discolored, and screaming wildly. He was shoved between hogs and monsters, and could hear the others struggle to pull out their swords without catching each other. He could hear their shields, so at least they had their defenses ready.

A part of his wondered if they recognized his problem now that they were experiencing it for themselves.

Wrenching his own shield to the side to pull an arrow off, Wild managed to jump up to shield hop out of the swarm completely. He landed on his side but at least he could roll away safely. An arrow trailed after him until he got back onto his feet, and then he had to stay behind his shield as the next volley rained on him.

These must be the enemies they were looking for. With the other heroes trapped inside the circling mob, Wild could only try to help thin out the hoard from outside.

He summoned his personal Divine Beast, the Master Cycle Zero, and revved it up before circling against the charging monsters. Keeping a knee on the steering handle, hands gripping a Royal Claymore, Wild dragged the edge of his blade along the legs of the boars as he circled around them. With pained squeals, the monsters and their mounts scattered from their swarm.

It allowed the other heroes room to retaliate, and they did with yells of determination and offense.

Seeing his targets no longer running with reason or predictability, Wild switched out to his Spiked Moblin Spear so he would be able to jab with more precision. After a moment of chasing down one pair, he decided to take out his Barbarian Armor to be sure that one hit will kill these monsters.

If they could ambush them so easily, it was better not to chance anything.

“Black blood!” Someone called out, and that made sense.

Without mercy, Wild chased the monsters that tried to keep their distance from the middle of the fight. With his armor, it was easy to make sure no monster had a chance to survive, and with his Sheikah steed dodging arrows was only a matter of speed. He caught up with three separate boar bull things, dispatching all their riders swiftly and with only the last pair bleeding black.

It led him to quite a distance away from the group. When he spied a pig running back towards the castle’s direction, Wild only revved his wheels again before shooting forward to catch up.

Rounding the top of the hill, Link jumped his Master Cycle Zero into the air and saw there were two pigs, each with one rider each. They were heading to the small grove nearby. If he had followed them any slower, he wouldn’t have known. As it was, it explained how everyone had been ambushed so easily. That looked like their plan. To target travelers early, and follow them until they were too far between settlements to call for help.

Wild had felt a heaviness in this land since they arrived. It had masked the feeling of being watched. These black blooded monsters really were more intelligent than average monsters. 

Before he landed, Wild shot out his fire arrows, catching all of the monsters in the head. His Master Cycle Zero faded back into his Slate, and he raced into the small thicket to see if there were more monsters waiting inside. He found a camp.

It was thankfully empty.

Wild considered the dead boar cooking next to him. Well, it was still fresh meat, wasn’t it?

A short time later, Wild had his spoils stored safely away and he was licking up the last of the meat skewers he had as a snack while he checking that everything was tidied in his slate. None of the monsters had dropped anything for him, but he had found a nice little bug. He was just thinking it was a shame he didn’t think of taking pictures of the monsters when he heard a yell from ahead.

“You!” Twilight came charging from atop the hill, sword raised and looking angry. For a moment, Wild thought there was something behind him, even though he had already killed all the monsters in the little grove. But no. Twilight was staring straight at him, and Wild could only think that he _knows_ he didn’t do anything wrong this time! Certainly not something worth being attacked!

The rest of the heroes were at the top of the hill by the time Twilight reached the bottom, and they were all yelling encouragement for Twilight.

“Get him!”

“Teach him whose boss!”

Wild tried to dodge and barely blocked Twilight’s attack when it came down to bash his head in. His shield was nearly dented inward from the other hero’s strength, so he adjusted his grip warily. Then he saw his arms were still painted in its magical protection from his Barbarian Armor.

Did the others not have different armor? Did they, not recognize him?

Twilight slashed at him from the side, his swing heavy and full of power. Wild didn’t want to hurt him, but if he did anything at all it could be risky. A block could hurt him. A counter could hurt Twilight. A dodge would be even worse because if he saw an opening on Twilight at all it could be so easy to retaliate, and he really didn’t want to. He ran backwards, but Twilight stayed close. Too close. 

“Give him back!” Twilight was snarling, beast-like and focused. Wild reached for his slate, and his shield felt too small in the wake of the other hero’s ferocity.

“That’s Wild’s Picto Square!” Someone, Hyrule?, called from the hill. Wild tried to navigate his screen with shaky fingers. Twilight shifted his sword into both hands.

“Wait!” Four yelled out. Wild couldn’t look away from the hero glaring at him while he did his best to stay away, so he had to work his slate blindly.

Twilight lunged forward, and all Wild could do was hope he could change his armor to the one the other recognized fast enough.

Sheikah technology flashed blue.

Wild’s shield was smacked out of his hand, and Twilight tripped forward with a startled yelp. Wild felt Twilight collide heavily into him, closing his eye tight against the flash of silver, and they fell hard.

“That’s actually Wild!” Came a moment too late.

Twilight leaned up, looking down on him. “Wild?”

“Wild!” The others cried out.

Wild looked up, the wind knocked out of him from hitting the ground and having the entirety of Twilight’s bulk land on his chest. He was trembling, he knew. His eyes were too wide, and he could feel his lungs trying to grab air even with his chest tight from the shock of hitting the ground and having the other hero too close to him.

Twilight’s sword was in the dirt just over his temple.

He saw Twilight’s markings on his forehead and suddenly and viciously missed Wolfie, who would lay on him like this on their warmer nights with a heavy and stubborn weight. The thought choked him, bringing tears to his eyes, and Twilight leaped off him in panic.

“Did you hurt him?”

“Are you okay?”

“What was that?”

“Why are you crying? What hurts?” Hyrule cut in, leaning close and trying to check his neck before Wild blocked him. He shook his head, carefully sitting up and pulling his hood up to hide his watery eyes.

“Wow. I didn’t even recognize you.”

“None of us did.” Wild checked his clothes and was thankful that only changing into his hood was enough to stop the others from attacking him any more. He changed into his normal tunic and trousers, avoiding everyone’s questions and comments. Time knelt in front of him, forcing him to look at him. Wild felt shame rise up as a single frustrated tear fell.

“Are you alright, Wild? We should look for where these monsters were coming from before stopping by Kakariko, but we can wait a few minutes if you need rest from being taken.” Wild stared blankly, sniffling as everything seemed to feel so wrong.

_‘Taken? What is that fool of a man talking about?_ ’ Urbosa grumbled from his soul.

_‘Did no one notice your fighting at all? How disappointing!’_ Daruk huffed.

_‘I find myself constantly dissatisfied in these heroes, but I suppose it’s too much to hope that they’d be worth anything at all.’_ Revali sneered.

_‘I agree.’_ Mipha sighed softly.

Before Time could step away, Wild tugged at his sleeve. It felt like everyone was staring at him, and it made his already stiff lungs work harder to try to breathe normally, but he ignored it. He ignored the other heroes standing above him, ignored Time’s heavy single eye gaze, and ignored the building disappointment in his heart and soul.

He carefully used his hand to sign to the leader in front of him.

C-A-M- ….a few fumbles to remember... P

“…Camp?” Wild nodded. “I’m sorry, Wild. We are so close to Kakariko, we-” Wild shook his head hard, pointing insistently at the grove that hid the monster’s camp. “It looks like a good place to use, yes, but-” Unable to sigh, Wild stood up, hand clutching Time’s sleeve and refusing any help when his balance left him and his first few steps came out wobbly.

He ignored Time’s protests to be careful, as if he were incapable of even walking, determined to pull the other along. He ignored the others, ignored Time’s protests, and ignored the feeling of being ignored and dismissed or the fear that he always felt when around these heroes. When he broke the tree line of the monster camp he fairly threw Time inside.

As the others pieced together the accomplishment of having taken care of the problem they were given to solve, Wild marched ahead on the path they had been on. Kakariko, judging by what Time had said.

He made it to the top of the hill by the time the others caught up.

“Hey, what did we say about staying close? Do you want to be-” Twilight’s hand pulled at his shoulder, and Wild knew he wasn’t being attacked. He knew Twilight made a mistake earlier, and it wasn’t anything to hold against him. He knew the other wasn’t actually angry. He knew this.

But he still flinched.

He still flinched, because he also knew Twilight had a very strong sword arm, and he also knew Wolfie had good aim to clamp his teeth down on vulnerable places like a bare throat, and he also knew that no one in this group actually cared to pay attention to him. He also knew that This Twilight wasn’t His Wolfie, even though Twilight and Wolfie were the same.

He, just really wanted his Wolfie back. Even if Twilight did become friendly, it wouldn’t be the same, huh? This Twilight never greeted him with immediate friendship and promise. This Twilight was always disappointed or angry at him for something or another, and Wild was tired of it. Because, it will always hurt, and that means he will always flinch.

He wanted his friend back. He wanted a friend at his back.

The Champions in his soul radiated support and care and comfort, but Twilight’s Hyrule was still heavy and full of pressure like a heavy curtain that covered his connection with the spirits. It left him feeling lonely, despite being surrounded by other Links of the past.

While Twilight tried to find his words, Wild shrugged his hand off and stepped off the path to let the group take the lead.

He stayed quiet as they whispered to each other. He didn’t look around when they arrived at the village. He didn’t react when Twilight brought them to a healer, and he didn’t follow when the group was bid to enter so they could rest up from their battle.

He ignored them as much as he could afford and instead took in the village now that he was alone. This Kakariko, settled in a windy canyon, sounded like a wolf’s howl.

_‘There’s something calling out from over there, Link.’_ Mipha nudged him towards the little pool of water at the end of the village. Wanting a distraction, he walked up to the edge of the pool. He frowned as he listened harder. There really was a howl in the air, ethereal and nearly lost in the wind. It almost sounded familiar.

Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, and Revali stood next to him, stepping into the water and waiting for him to join them before kneeling down in the kiza posture that balanced him on his toes and knees. It wasn’t enough to stay dry, but that was what he gets for copying Mipha. Wild watched the water collect around him the way it didn’t do to them. Then the others bent over in Gerudo prayer, so he leaned forward to put his forehead to the water’s surface too. He watched as his eyes blinked tiredly in his reflection.

The howl in the air was joined by another, like an echo playing back on itself.

A heavy presence built up as the sun set, and finally appeared in a flash of golden light. Above him, the figure morphed in the reflection of the water, wings large and wide and body avian and wise, into a longer and lithe figure that was more familiar of Dinraal.

Wild wasn’t sure when he sat fully on his ankles, soaking his pants completely, but the others were also staring up in surprise so maybe it wasn’t disrespectful to show his awe.

Like a whisper from a different room, the spirit glowing in gold spoke. Wild couldn’t understand it, but the Champions listened intently, their expressions surprised and serious. They looked at him, at the spirit, and at each other in contemplation.

_‘If he will be unharmed, then I agree.’_ Mipha said before bowing her head to her knees with her hands respectfully on her thighs.

_‘If it is what they both want, then I agree.’_ Daruk acknowledged as he put both fists to the ground and leaned forward with his head almost touching the water.

_‘If that’s what they want, I have no complaints.’_ Revali huffed as his feathers smoothed down and he carefully lowered his beak to the water with his wings folding over his legs.

_‘He is missed, greatly. If he truly understands what this type of existence means and wishes for it still, then he is welcomed.’_ Urbosa said with a smooth voice, bowing her head to touch the water with her hands together.

**_‘Hero of the Wild, do you accept the soul of the one Hero of Twilight?’_** The golden spirit of the pond asked. Wild startled at the sudden words, hearing the voices of many, of one Great Being, of a Spirit. To see Dinraal in gold, to hear it speak to him, was enough to make him unable to answer right away.

Then he noticed a small orb, familiar the way the other Champions had been when they left him their gifts. It was unfamiliar by sight, being dark and dripping with shadows.

A soft faded howl sounded, calling for him.

“Please.” Wild breathed, eyes already watering as he understood what Dinraal was really asking.

Wolfie. This was Wolfie! Oh, Goddesses, he had died, and Wild hadn’t even known!? He could have been by his side, could have protected him, but, but...

The dark orb settled into him, shifting alongside the others and pulsing in greeting and warmth. It felt like a hug.

_‘Hello, my Cub...’_ Wolfie whispered to him, radiating happiness and affection. Wild pressed his hands to his chest, too overwhelmed to respond. The other champions stayed silent, undoubtedly speaking to each other away from him, and then Wolfie thrummed once more before settling quietly.

The golden spirit of Dinraal morphed again, growing wings and the form of a great wise bird, before it faded back into the waters that it claimed.

Wild stared into the ripples, heart beating wildly as the souls within him found their place, and when he could breathe normally, he knelt down again. Pressed his forehead to the water. Rose his hands up in praise.

Again, and again, and again.

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

He stayed in that water, thanking every goddess and spirit he could name again and again and again.

His legs were numb, his hands were warm in a floating way, and his face was wet with spring water and tears. But he stayed because this spring had given him Wolfie. He stayed, because as heavy as this Hyrule made him, so much weight and loneliness had been lifted from him just from this gift. So he stayed, and he prayed the only way he knew how.

He knew the way Hylians prayed to mourn. He knew the way the Gerudo prayed in worship. He knew the way Zelda prayed for answers. He knew the way the Sheikah prayed for thanks.

This Kakariko had given him a reason for thanks. To show his gratitude. To be completely unrestricted with his humble appreciation for something he hadn’t dared to hope or ask for. This was the time to prostrate himself and thank the spirits of Hyrule with everything he had, and he will do so. Again.

And again.

And again.

He vaguely noticed a large man with wide shoulders coming out with a blanket, helping him to his feet, and drying his face. The dark of the night grew darker the more he realized he couldn’t stand by himself. It was in the effort of walking that he noticed how exhausted he was. Unconsciousness came to him shortly after.

* * *

Twilight sat quietly, watching over Wild with guilt. Wild was tucked in a bed with a small towel on his head. The white of the sheets only made the red of his cheeks stand out more.

Time had said Malon thought they needed to try harder to include him. Wild didn’t ever react well to being reminded that they were a team; that staying close meant that everyone looked out for each other. Still, Malon wanted them to try. They could see how unbothered he was with his Zelda, and how he was willing to give flowers away, of all things. They hadn’t seen him do that before, so they wondered what she and the others that Wild was opening up to were doing.

After he had mistakenly attacked him, and then had obviously made the other boy uncomfortable when trying to bring him back to the group, Twilight figured it would be better to give Wild the space he wanted.

It was frustrating, to know he had caused such a backslide after he had gotten so relaxed from meeting his Zelda. When he had brought everyone to Kakariko, he noticed that Wild had been holding himself even further than normal. Everyone knew he stayed outside, but they figured he wanted to do his exploring thing. They thought he would come back, hoping he would have felt better after having his time alone. Wild knew where they were, and he always came back from his foraging eventually.

Instead, letting Wild keep his space had given the kid a fever.

Kakariko was supposed to be safe!

It was Luda who grew curious about Wild, and wanted to meet him. No one stopped her from heading outside to look for him. They hoped he would open up to her, the way he often did to children like Wind and Tetra and Niko.

No one was ready to hear the panic in the girl’s voice when she reported that Wild was trapped in Eldin Spring. It was a phrase Twilight had never heard before, but Renaldo hadn’t seemed too worried. He asked Luda how deep Wild was in, and she said he was almost in the middle, but he was bowing and he wasn’t stopping.

Renaldo said nothing more, and the shaman’s silence was difficult to read. He took a blanket out, and everyone followed him out to see what needed to be done.

Wild was kneeling in the water, both knees soaked and hands skimming the water as they moved from the water to the air, palms up in a spiritual plea. He was leaning over his knees to bow, his hair dropping over his shoulders and splashing him as he leaned up only to bow down again. He kept doing so, and Twilight could see how Luda would say he was trapped.

Wild didn’t respond to them, and finally, after a short gesture towards the spirit of the spring, Renaldo stepped in the water and stopped him. Wild gasped like he was crying, but he didn’t seem aware of anything as he was pulled to his feet and helped out of the spring. He fainted before he reached the shore.

It was terrifying. Twilight didn’t answer anyone’s questions about whether the spring was cursed, and he was thankful Renaldo and Luda didn’t mention Eldin either. Wild didn’t seem to have been doing anything other than praying very hard. Twilight couldn't even guess how he found out about Eldin in the first place. The spirit was supposed to be a guardian.

And now, here he was, in bed with a fever.

“Did we do this?” Twilight wondered. “Is this our fault? What are we doing _wrong_ , Wild?” What had he been praying for? What was he so desperate for that he would drive himself to get sick?

Wild shifted, turning his head as he coughed breathlessly. His eyes opened a sliver, and they were hazy as they drifted along the wall. Twilight wasn’t prepared for the beginning of tears when he noticed him, and he had a moment of panic that Wild was actually afraid of him. The boy opened his mouth and let out a whine. He sounded uncomfortable, or confused.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe, I promise.” Twilight said gently, almost in a whisper. Wild let out a shaky breath, and the tears fell thickly. Crap. He should go. Wild didn’t want him nearby, especially like this. He stood up, ready to fetch Renaldo or Wind, when Wild coughed louder, like a protest. He wiggled an arm out from under the blanket to reach for him, and Twilight didn’t have the heart to pull his sleeve out of the weak grip.

Wild let out a small choking sound, sad and shaky. Twilight hurt in sympathy. He had always taken care of the kids of his village, but they had never been this vulnerable around him. If they hurt, they cried as loud as they felt. If they were sick, they complained and whined. They’ve never been this weak or helpless. It was worse because Twilight knew how strong Wild could be. How strong he was.

“I’m sorry. I’ll stay. If you want me to, I’ll stay.” Wild’s sniffled, a small whimper squeaking out. His hand gave a tug, and Twilight let him pull him closer. Then he had to stand up, because Wild kept pulling him, and then the boy was trying to pull himself up.

“What are you doing, huh?” Twilight was half helping Wild lean up, and half leaning over him. Then, Wild let out another whine, soft and hurt, but he let go and then Twilight was unable - unwilling - to move.

Wild’s hands reached for his collar, weak but determined, and tugged at Twilight’s shirt to pull him even closer. Then the sick boy pushed his face into his neck, and relaxed with a shuddery sigh.

Taking a guess, hoping, wondering if Wild was really aware of what he was doing, Twilight settled his arms around him and shifted Wild more onto him. Wild became boneless, exhaling with just a small final mumble. He was asleep in moments, hand still holding Twilight's shirt as tightly as he could.

Twilight stayed where he was, hugging Wild close and hoping he would remember this when he got better.

* * *

Landing in Warrior’s Hyrule meant landing close to Death Mountain. Close as in ending up in the hottest part of the volcano. Everyone immediately started adjusting where they could and tried to figure out ways to help protect those who couldn’t.

Wild wordlessly handed out fireproof elixirs. Then he spotted a path downward and took it without a backward glance. He let the others catch up, but stayed a few paces apart.

“Hey, um, Wild? Are you okay? You look a lot better, but, how do you feel?” Wind asked, not letting Wild stay too far alone.

Wild didn’t bother looking at the younger boy, but he did let Wind hold his hand. He could feel his palm trembling between them, and tried to relax.

Since he received Wolfie in his soul, he hadn’t been able to hear the other spirits. They still stirred in his soul, he could feel them and their abilities, but it was quiet. It left him feeling lonelier than before.

He wondered if he had imagined Wolfie talking to him. If he imagined or dreamed of seeing Wolfie as a person and being able to hold him. He wondered if a person could safely keep five extra souls in them, or if there was something wrong to keep them silent.

He wondered if he was still sick. He had spent just a few days in bed before the others said a portal was coming soon and he had to deal with everyone rushing around him to pack their things. Wild didn’t need to pack anything, but Renaldo had mentioned something about medicine that he didn’t understand before they found themselves here.

Wind looked up at him with worry. “I hope you feel better soon. Could you try to let me know if there’s anything I can do to help? Maybe, draw me a picture, or something?”

A part of him warmed at the thought, once again surprised at how considerate Wind really was. He squeezed Wind’s hand, still too blank to try to smile.

Wind stared up at him for a few more steps and then gave him a hug before catching up with the others.

The mountain was huge, a veritable maze they had to go underground and climb aboveground to navigate. Warriors led the way, but he admitted that he wasn’t as familiar with the mountain as he was the plains. Lava pooled under rock bridges and flowed in small lavafalls. It would have been a nice place to explore if Wild had any of his energy. He barely managed to take pictures of the caverns they entered and exited.

“Duck!”

Rocks shattered over the ledge Wild was about to climb over, the others scrambling back down beside him. A steady thump of weight bounded, rocks grinding against rocks, sounded familiar.

“What the heck was that!?”

“Whatever it was, it’s made of lava!”

“What? How are we supposed to deal with that?”

“Is it a monster?”

“I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Wild was peaking over the edge before the others realized he was still on the wall they had been climbing. Below, in a bowl type of cavern, a river of lava snaked along the opposite side of the room. The path continued over a rock bridge, and between them stood an Igneo Talus. It was winding up its single arm, ready to throw it at him.

“Wild! Get down!” Wild watched without moving as a lava rock was thrown his way. It fell short and missed a by a large margin. He pulled himself up on the ledge and walked along it, trying to see where he could start this fight. “Wild!”

The igneo talus kept him in its range, stumbling after him determinedly. It woke up two others, and they all faced him.

Well, okay fine. He could take care of three at once. 

“Wild, you absolute lunatic!”

Wild whistled teasingly, knowing the igneo talus couldn’t hear any sounds they couldn’t feel, but also knowing the others didn’t know that. It was a little amusing. He started to climb the wall when the stone group looked like they were ready to start attacking again. Jumping ahead to dodge the rocks thrown at him, Wild pushed off the wall after the second rounds, pulling out his paraglider to fly above the three lava monsters and aiming an ice arrow at each of their weak points. The three collapsed where they stood, weakened and no longer burning with their inner flame.

He put on his Flamebreaker Armor as he fell onto one of the igneo talus’s backs, and swung a claymore to take care of it quickly. The gems glittered in the air, and he ran around the others to where their backs would be facing. The other heroes were chiding him, urging him to use caution or to leave the monsters alone, but Wild was focused. This he could do. This was familiar and not an obstacle he needed to fear. He prepared his bow as the other stone monsters reignited.

Link fired another couple of ice arrows on their backs to stun them, before rushing forward to climb the closest one and taking care of it too. More ore and gems, and he stood waiting in the middle of the piles. The third stood up once more, and Wild tilted his head at it.

Could, he parry lava rocks with a _wooden_ shield?

Disgruntlement, which tasted of moonlight shadows, and freshwater, and icy wind.

Right, he didn’t have a wooden shield anyway.

...Did he?

Hard disapproval, from all of the spirits in his soul.

Fine, fine. Wild couldn’t help but give a little laugh. He couldn’t hear his friends, but it was nice to know they were still there. It made him feel lighter. His feet felt like he was walking on air. How strange. 

“Wild!” The ingeo talus threw a magma boulder at him, so he took out his Steel Lizal Shield and parried. It was more pressure than he expected against his arm, and suddenly his ears could hear better.

“Wild! What are you doing?!”

“Get back here, quick!” The talus threw its other arm, and Wild parried that one too.

It, was pretty hot in Death Mountain, wasn’t it? His arm felt slick with sweat, and it was only by conscious thought that brought out his ice arrows to fire at the tall rock jutting out of the stone monster’s back.

He climbed the cooled lava stone and smashed the weak point. Gems glittered in the air, sparkling in the empty battlefield. He, didn’t really want to collect them.

His chest ached. The heat was a little hard to breathe in. He put a hand to his chest. What was wrong with him?

The igneo talus rumbled in motion, undefeated. It jut upwards, throwing Wild off its back and against the wall. Wild laid there for a moment, listening to the cracking of stone and trying to get his breath back. His head kind of hurt too.

“Wild!” The others were trying to shoot arrows, but Wild could see the little bits of wood clattering away. They either couldn’t aim or didn’t know where to aim.

Mipha whispered words of encouragement to him. He didn’t understand them, but he accepted it. This would be okay, maybe not now, but soon. Right?

The other heroes had started to climb down into the area, large weapons ready but no one looking sure how to handle this fight. Wild would like to look at their weapons, a slight interest growing at the new items he’s never seen before, but, he was feeling a little fuzzy at the moment. The heat wasn’t a problem, but, maybe, his soul?

Yeah. Yeah, that made sense. That wasn’t good.

The igneo talus turned around to face the bigger group, giving Wild a good view of its back. He threw his claymore, and only distantly complained about it shattering from just a single toss. The effort was enough to down the last talus, and then he realized the effort to throw was enough to make his vision see spots.

“Wild! Are you insane!?” The others caught up to him, but their voices were fading again.

Four was staring at him closely, approaching carefully and trying to say something. Wild blinked at him, trying to understand, but his vision was dimming and his ears were ringing louder than everyone’s voices.

“Are you okay?” Hyrule signed to him, the others fussing around him. Wild blinked, barely able to shake his head no before he felt too lightheaded to stand. He carefully backed away from the others, vaguely aware that there was a wall he could lean on behind him. When he hit it, all of his strength seemed to leave him, so he slid down to sit. His eyes were tired, the heat of Death Mountain making the air wavy and dizzying. Wind was trying to say something to him. It looked like he was yelling.

Wild couldn’t hear anything. He put both hands on his chest, uncertain why he was feeling like this. 

Wolfie hummed, comfort and reassurance.

Wild felt better with just that. He took a small breath and relaxed his chin on his knee. His vision became tinted in red as the other heroes around him tried to push or pull him. He closed his eyes and let his head drop.

“Wild, please wake up.” He opened his eyes to an evening sky and him on his back. He was in a small room with a sniffling Wind holding his hand. “Oh, man, Tetra and Niko are going to be so mad at me if something happened to you. I bet your Zelda will be pretty pissed too. We, we haven’t even gotten a chance to meet her yet. You, you need to show us your Hyrule still.” The boy was crying.

His chest throbbed. Guilt? Pressure? Pain?

He squeezed Wind’s hand.

“Oh!” Wind looked up, eyes meeting his eagerly. He smiled in relief. “You’re awake. You’re awake! Doctor!” Wild doesn’t manage to let go of Wind when the boy makes to run to the door, so he accepts that Wind will keep calling out to the doctor from his side. It makes his head throb, but a physical throb was easier to handle than whatever ache he had earlier.

The sound of a stampede rushed to the door and the other heroes barged in, everyone calling for Wild's attention.

“You should have said you were still sick!"

“Why didn’t you stay back and out of the way?”

“You idiot! See what happens when you rush into a battle alone!”

“Your stupid armor made it hard to take you down the mountain!”

“Did you even try to listen to us when we were calling to you?”

“What was up with that red barrier you used? We couldn’t get to you at all!”

Wild tuned them out, pulling his hand out of Wind’s. He didn’t care about what the others wanted, so he dragged his blanket to his chin and turned onto his side to face the wall. The spirits of the Champions inside of him warmed him, but his throat was cold and sharp as he swallowed. He didn’t want to hear the others chastising him so soon after waking up. He didn’t want them to keep _yelling_ at him.

“Out! Out all of you!” An old and skinny goron demanded bossily. He shooed the group out swiftly and bodily and closed the door. “Okay, little pebble, let’s see what you can tell me. The others say there was a fight?”

Voice a bare whisper, Wild mentioned the igneo talus while the goron checked his breathing from his back.

“Oh yes, those blasted things. Thank you for taking care of them. We just closed the mine when those things appeared, but it’s a relief to know they’re taken care of.” The goron said.

“It’s no problem. They have a weak point on their back. Hit that, and they are too stunned to do anything. Destroy it, and they are done for.” Wild mumble, relaxing with the gentle touch from the doctor's large hands.

“Is that so? Haha! We’ll keep that in mind! Sit up for me. Let me see...”

Link lets the old goron help him to sit up so he could hear his chest. The goron frowned over him, and Wild could see he was wearing various tattoos all over his body. Some of the ones on his hands were glowing. He asked Wild if the fight was a little strange or if there was something he had touched recently before his lethargic symptoms. Wild mentioned he had been sick, and then he had a fainting spell after the fight.

“Hm, spell might be right.”

“What?” Wild asked, voice already tired. He is handed a cup of tea with a splash of potion. He drank it, but feels no different. He’s given another one with a different potion, to the same effect.

“Yes, spell. You got strong magic all over you. Something big has stretched you, recently I might guess. You’ll be fine, of course. Think of it as a muscle that got a bigger workout than normal, and now you’re in the recovery phase that leaves you sore.”

“That, hasn’t happened before.” Wild frowned, confused by the imagery.

“Hah! You probably hadn’t been pushed past your limit till recently! Everything has a threshold. You probably didn’t realize where yours was. Just take it easy. You’ll come into your strength soon.” The goron hummed.

Daruk let out a contemplative poke with a feeling of support.

Wolfie nudged him, howling gently.

Mipha soothed him, emotionally as there was nothing physically wrong.

Urbosa rested against his soul lightly, a presence that was ready and calm.

Revali radiated confidence, enough to spread over to Wild.

“Thank you.” He said to everyone. He already felt a lot better at the reassurance. Wild smiled softly.

Still, he stayed quiet as the doctor proceeded to tell him and the others when he was being discharged that he was to refrain from strenuous activities and definitely no magic allowed. Everyone looked confused at the last remark, but were glad there was nothing wrong. Wild waved everyone off of him, a little more impatiently than he needed to be, as he started to gather his armor. The others had taken it off, leaving him in an undersuit with the pieces piled near his Sheikah Slate. He changed into his tunic and put away the Flamebreaker set without any problems, and then followed everyone out of the clinic.

The walk off the mountain was slow.

Wild followed behind the others, listening to them recount the fight with the talus between themselves as he wandered back and forth between different patches of grass and flowers and bugs he would see. The others kept him in their sight, not letting themselves walk too far ahead of him until he returned from wherever he wandered to. He supposed they didn’t trust him.

The fields were large and empty, but where Time’s fields were softly rolling and bare of diversity, Warrior’s lands were full of different intersecting paths that were larger than any road he’d seen. Wild took probably more pictures than he needed, because the way the roads wound around the land was simply so unusual to see.

Warriors told a few stories as they passed some of the roads, about the battles he fought in whatever was at the end of this or that direction. His hometown was apparently over yonder. The neighboring city was thataway. Wild found himself climbing the small stone ledges that ran along some roads to try to see further across the pathways and hills.

It took Wild until they were halfway to the castle, an embarrassing amount of time, to realize that the others were pacing with him. He had been pacing to them. Feeling coddled, and wondering if they thought he was a liability for being sick and then being injured the way he was, Wild lost interest in taking pictures anymore.

The pace picked up after that, so he entertained himself by poking at his soul gifts while following the others in his peripheral. He wondered what Wolfie’s soul could do. No one answered him when he threw the question out to them. He wished they would. They had earlier, hadn’t they?

“Are we really not going to talk about this?” Twilight growled from next to Time. Wild suddenly noticed how close he was walking to the others, and that he had no idea what they had been talking about. He had the feeling it was him, though. They were always talking about him. It was beginning to annoy him. Couldn’t they just talk to him?

“Not now, no.”

“I think being aware of how much magic one of us can use is important.” Legend added with a grumble. Wild let himself fall further behind.

“It didn’t feel like magic.” Hyrule noted hesitantly.

“Are you sure, though?” Four asked. Wild stopped. They were definitely talking about him, and he didn’t want to hear it.

“What about that big loud horse that he summoned? Was that magic he just didn’t finish recovering from? Or did he get sick because of it?” Sky wondered from near the front of the group.

“None of it feels like magic.” Hyrule repeated.

“But are you sure? Aren’t there different types of magic?” Warriors asked.

“We can ask him, you know.” Wind loudly huffed. Wild nearly startled. He looked at the youngest hero, who was standing close to him. “Wild, are you using magic?”

I H-A-V-E N-O M-A-G-I-C

He fingerspelled, still feeling clumsy and slow. The spirits in him were quiet and still, and it was making him uneasy in the face of everyone’s almost accusations.

It made the rest of the trip to Warrior’s Zelda full of speculation and remarks that Wild had no interest in paying attention to. He walked even further from the others, maybe not behind as much as to the side. It took him off the large road, but it was enough.

Then they arrived at Castle Town, and the castle was large and beautiful and gave him a feeling of purpose. Now he had something to do. As soon as he was able, he was slipping away from the others to avoid their eyes and voices.

He found the mesmerizing troops training in formation. He was in awe of the architecture that declared itself less of a castle and more of a fortress. He dared to climb the tallest tower to get the best picture of Hyrule available. He felt like he could breathe as he leaped from turret to roof and climbed and dropped onto ledges.

Warrior’s Hyrule was rather beautiful. Hyrule was always beautiful, but this one felt especially full of people and towns and civilization. One day, he hoped, his own Hyrule will look like this one. He took a picture in the sunset, where the light and shadows were able to catch all of the edges and corners of the places everyone lived and worked.

“Ah, you must be Wild.” Zelda was the one to find him, beckoning him into a window with a small loaf of bread that revived his appetite. He sheepishly accepted it, nibbling as slow as he could while she told him that the others had arrived and told her that she could find him on the roof. “Oh, I didn’t even believe them! But here you are.” She was amused by him, and it let him speak openly to her about what he was doing when she asked.

She gave him access to her personal notebooks, and let him photograph her and her armor. She told him how to use magic to transform into her Sheikah counterpart, with the promise that he tell his own Zelda as soon as he was able.

“It’s a spell that protects us, and it should never be forgotten to time. It’s cast not by magic, but by prayer.”

“Can I use it, do you think?”

“…You know, I don’t think a hero has ever tried. If you manage it, please, do tell me. I would like to know.”

Wild felt a lot better by the time Zelda brought him to the others. It helped that they didn’t even look surprised that Zelda was holding a Silent Princess.

“We are sorry if he was causing any trouble.”

“Oh, no trouble at all.” Zelda assured them, still holding the blue flower to her face. “He was delightful company.” Warriors scowled at him as she bid them goodnight. Wild glared back, shouldering passed the crowd to find the empty bed that was his. He took the blanket, and then climbed out of the window to get away.

They didn’t understand, and he was tired of waiting for them to try.

* * *

Warriors was used to knowing how his behavior affected those around him. Battles were easy. The more definite your success, the lower your enemy’s morale. The quicker your aid, the higher your ally’s morale. Outside of battle was a little harder, but not nearly as hard as Wild.

Wild watched them, to an alarming degree. He listened to them attentively and was clearly someone who looked out for others. Despite this he avoided eye contact, he didn’t show any interest in conversations, and he wasn’t a team player. It was a maddening contradiction.

“You wanna come with me to fetch water?” Warriors asked, standing at least five steps away from Wild. It was the closest he figured he could stand. The boy didn’t have a proximation limit for Wind, but it seemed Time, Twilight, and himself made him uneasy. Everyone else was allowed at least a three step distance. Four was the one to notice. Warriors still couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed first.

Wild faced him, hiding his expression under that annoying hood, and shrugged. What did that mean!?

“Well, come on.” He tried to say as if he hadn’t just been shunned. “There’s a river this way.” He gestured, already holding everyone’s waterskins. He didn’t feel as bad when Wild stood up and followed him without delay.

He would have loved to stay behind. Have someone else take Wild away from camp so they could try to figure out what the heck they were doing with the kid. Wind would have been a good choice. Wild loved him. Except Wind knew Wild best and they had already decided that he was the Wild expert so he should be the one to brainstorm with everyone.

He looked over Wild as they left, the hooded hero too silent to be real.

“So, you don’t have a bedroll, but that’s cool. Do you have a waterskin?” He wondered. Wild walked four steps away and made no sound by answer or as he walked. “Yeah, alright. You don’t have to answer that. It would be nice, though.”

Wild did something with the back of his throat. A huff, or scoff, or maybe a cough, Warriors didn’t know.

“Do you have a favorite Hyrule?” He wondered aloud. Silence, though Wild did tilt his head. Was he thinking? Was he listening to something Warriors couldn’t hear? “Probably Sky’s, huh? You liked going around everywhere and snapping pictographs on your Picto Square. You seemed to like Twilight’s too, but I guess getting sick might not be the best souvenir.”

No reply.

It took many different conversations for everyone to accept that Wild was not only shy, but also on a quest of his own. It wasn’t by whimsy that he explored everything around him and left them to see something or another. He wasn’t constantly going away because he was bored with them or because he didn’t like them. Or so they hoped.

Wind suggested this idea, of Wild having a reason to be going on his own, and Ravio was the one to confirm it. Wild used his Picto Square for anything and everything. They shouldn’t be getting frustrated at him using it or being on it all the time. They didn’t even know what he was using it for. Ravio said it was for Wild’s Zelda, but they couldn’t really be sure. It took pictures, and Wild liked to use it to learn as far as they could tell.

So, they let Wild do what he wanted, and tried to remind him to stay close to them because he was a part of their team. And also they were never sure when a portal would decide to take them somewhere else. Staying close together was the status quo. They couldn't understand why Wild hated it.

“What’s the coolest thing you’ve found? Like, pictograph or, treasure, I guess you could call it? You like to pick up a lot of things. I know you like to give those flowers to our Zeldas too. Who taught you that, by the way? But, wait, no. You. What have you found that you liked the best?” He repeated.

There was no sound, so Warriors turned to see if the other guy was at least looking like he was listening.

No one was there.

Warriors scowled, then panicked.

“Oh, goddess damn it all, Time is going to kill me.” Warriors groaned as he rubbed his hand down his face. He looked around, hoping Wild was just a little behind or ahead. But no. No one was nearby.

When did he leave? Why?! Did he purposefully ditch him? Was Warriors talking too much? It’s what the group was told to do! Malon said to talk to him!

Warriors resisted the urge to throw everyone’s waterskins away in frustration. He carefully turned around and backtracked, looking closely at the path he took. He may not be a country boy like Twilight, but he could track footprints. He might not be able to identify what he was looking at, but he could find them and follow them.

The group had thought Wild was getting better. He had been opening up. Maybe not to all of them, but more often to others in different Hyrules. Twilight admitted that Wild had asked for a hug on his own when he was sick. Wind was apparently allowed to go up to Wild and hold his hand anytime. Legend had even said Wild had shared a potion with him when he asked what he liked to drink.

They had seen him protect them in battle and give gifts to others. He helped around when they camped out, and though he never woke them for nightly ambushes, he kept them safe.

Now, here in his Hyrule, he always had his hood up, during the day and night. Sometimes they would catch him holding his chest, a worrying sign. He was less animated, more guarded, and his staring had become judgmental.

Wild was wild. Warriors still didn’t know much about him. He liked his space, and disliked them. He was curious about cities and comfortable in nature. He didn’t eat much, especially when they were watching or sitting too close to him, and apparently he liked giant birds despite being pushed off a cliff by them.

Wait.

He could hear a rustling that wasn’t from the wind. There, behind the tree. Warriors stared hard, hoping it wasn’t an attack. He didn’t want to accidentally pull his sword on Wild. Twilight had already done so, and even though Wild got cuddly with him, he hadn’t dared to look at him since. Warriors refused to make the same mistake.

There was something next to him.

“Gah!” Warriors flinched. Wild was looking at the bush with confused intensity and then turning to look at him. His frown told Warriors he didn't know why he had been doing so. “Ah, there you are. I thought, uh, that was you.” Wild blinked at him, and then narrowed his eyes at the next rustling bush with more suspicion. He drew his bow in a dull spray of blue light. Warriors felt his heart jump, then followed suit.

Okay, that hadn’t been Wild.

They crept forward, Warriors letting Wild lead since he was better at sneaking through. It was a little nice, since he could see what Wild was doing with his feet and how he leaned through the grasses and shrubs to keep them quiet. Warriors had to hold his scarf up so it wouldn’t snag, but that was not a problem.

Wild was letting him stand at his back, actually waiting for him and letting him stay close. Warriors was going to rub this in Legend and Twilight’s faces.

They arrived at the river, Wild looking up and downstream before approaching the water’s edge. He knelt down at the mud and put away his bow.

“What was it?” Warriors asked, taking his cue to relax. Wild pointed at a set of small footprints. They were tiny little paws, the back ones a little longer than the front. But, “I don’t know what that is. Wild looked at him, his hood shadowing his face but the water reflecting it a little bit. Wild brought his hands to the top of his head, arching his palms forward. “...a rabbit?” Wild gave a small shrug, and Warriors could see him already starting to shut down and pull away.

He had no idea what to do. What did Wild need to stay open and relaxed? Warriors tried not to look at Wild directly, tried to stay relaxed and calm and open. He wished Wild would copy him. He wished he knew what to say.

“Well, that’s good.” Warriors mentally smacked himself. “Here.” No, too strong. “Can you help me fill these?” There. Was that encouraging enough?

Wild took half of the waterskins and let Warriors kneel next to him. So, maybe that was fine.

“So, I don’t know if you were answering me earlier. Did you have a favorite thing or picture?” Warriors asked, remembering his question as they walked back to camp. Wild pulled out his Picto Square, slowing down as he squinted at the bright screen. Warriors watched, realizing this was what happened earlier. Then Wild was showing him his pictographs of tapestries and family trees from different Zeldas’ castles.

Warriors carefully tried to continue the conversation, changing the subject to food when Wild got a little wary and letting the other have his space when he got bothered by how close he was to him.

It made their return to camp take longer, and it completely ruined their night vision, but, Warriors felt accomplished. Tomorrow night, he was going to tell the others what Wild had been comfortable showing him, as well as what he didn’t like. Maybe Malon was onto something. It would be hard to talk to him so one-sidedly, and Wild had more topics he was suspicious or wary of getting into than not, but, they could do this.

They could do this.

(He didn't let himself be discouraged when Wild stood apart from everyone when they did arrive at camp.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warriors is hard to write. Geeze, man. 
> 
> I know a lot of you view him as a leader, but really the boy was still in training when he went against orders and regulation to help the good fight. I see this boy as someone who is observant, sure, but only in the grand scheme of things. It's how he fights; noticing and keeping track of what allies and enemies respond to. He doesn't tell anyone what do to in his game. He is the beacon of hope, not the crown that others look to for guidance. All this means is he was fighting me!
> 
> In my first draft, he started off completely introspective and didn't say anything at all. But that's not right, because Warriors is a talker. 
> 
> In my second draft, he came across a Wild with a blupee which disappeared and freaked him out because it made Wild lose his happy smile. Getting closer, Warriors, you know what morale is. Use it!
> 
> In my third draft, they found a Great Fairy that just wouldn’t let him think over his worry for Wild and flashbacks of it was like to have a Great Fairy fight alongside of you. Or, for you, I guess is what it was like? I really liked that scene actually, but it was simply too long! I'm so sorry!
> 
> Finally, this false alarm was enough to make him realize things about Wild. It had just as much speculation about what he noticed in Wild that I'm happy with, as well as a little action to give Wild and Warriors a quasi bonding moment. Good job, big brother Warriors, you did it.
> 
> There, that's a thing you know about my writing process now.


	4. Wilderness in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, please consider looking into Lirel's story, A Chain is Full of Links (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13589949/). They were inspired by Unraveled, so I hope to see what they make of a Sky and Fi focused story. ^.^

The Hyrule they arrived in was wet and smelled of static. The rocks surrounding them were pale and the trees were tall and flat-topped. Birds with long legs walked through the water gathered around them, and Wild could see Sneaky River Snails in the shallows. In the east, the shadow of Hyrule Castle could barely reach above the cliffs, and he realized they were near Tabantha Great Bridge.

“I have no idea where we are.” Hyrule said.

“Well, it’s not my Hyrule.” Wind shrugged.

“This place looks pretty desolate.” Sky murmured, wandering around them to test the water.

Wild raised his hand.

“Whose Hyrule is this?”

“Not mine.”

Wild tried to huff, waving his hand to Time’s question.

“Nor mine.”

“I can’t even guess what kind of terrain this is. Is this near another Death Mountain?”

Wild tried to walk closer, circling the group even as they spread out to take in the marsh they were standing in.

“Can’t be. It’s not hot enough.”

"This place is so weird." 

Wild scowled. The spirits in his soul pulsed in reaction, but remained quiet. The past weeks, the past worlds and interactions, had been nothing but stressful for him. The others would _sound_ concerned and worried for him, but they certainly never acted like it. He was getting lonely, surrounded by Champions and Heroes and having no one he could actually talk to, least of all himself. All he had were his own thoughts, and they were steadily getting less happy.

The frustration had been building with every dismissal, every brush off, every time he was looked over as if he were nothing, and especially when he was scolded for doing things he had always done. He had little faith in the others. If there were to be a battle, he couldn’t bring himself to try to trust them. He had tried, hopeful, but ultimately he would focus on himself as they left him alone more and more.

He couldn’t talk to them before, but now, now he couldn’t even manage a growl. It was unfair. They were unfair. He couldn’t understand why they treated him so differently, why they seemed to ignore him until they wanted something to degrade. He was finding himself with less and less patience.

With the others still blind to him, Wild sniffed and climbed a comfortable looking rock. No doubt they would start to figure out a plan soon, so he may as well get a head start on that.

His Sheikah Slate showed him a map for the first time in a long time, and he could see which roads to take to make it to Zelda. It was almost a straight shot from where they were in the Thundra Plateau, but a little rest would be preferred, as well as horses to travel faster. Wild was used to running, if not outright sprinting, everywhere. He was used to climbing over obstacles and treating roads as suggestions rather than necessary. He was used to gliding in the air more often than not. Walking so slow in a group had been a surprise, but he supposed not everyone was used to walking. Wind was a sailor, after all, and Sky, Time, and Twilight all were used to riding horses or loftwings.

No matter. If they headed to Tabantha Bridge Stable, Wild could get them horses. From the stables, certainly it’d be just a day’s ride to the castle. Two if they start late and don’t mind sleeping in the fields. Honestly, Wild would rather not. There were still plenty of ruins they would need to pass around the evening if they do plan to sleep out tonight. If they didn’t get horses, it would take them at least four, maybe five days to walk.

He would rather get to Zelda sooner than that.

“Hey, Wild, get over here!” Legend calls. Already annoyed at the other’s tone, Wild stands up on his rock and looks around. The others are spread out, some climbing the plateau to the shrine he activated so long ago. Legend spots him, and puts his hands on his hips. “Is this your Hyrule?” Wild nods. “Well, say something! We’re over here trying to figure it out and you could have let us know.” Wild already had his hood on, but he snapped it up more for the satisfaction of the sound, and then jumped off the rock.

He started walking west, towards the stable.

“Wild! Wild, where are you going?”

“Wait, Wild. We need to talk.” Time called him back. Wild wished he could groan. He turned back to the group. Time was standing on the platform, waving for him to climb up. “Everyone, meeting time.” Wild climbed up quickly, hoping to finish soon. It was going to be a long trip just to get the horses.

Oh. Oh, wait. He was going to have to catch the horses, wasn’t he?

Wild took out his slate again to consider the terrain around the stable. Where were the closest horses? He had a mountain top marked with a monster Kilton liked nearby, but surely he marked where there were horses too? He shouldn’t need to go past the bridge. It might be in the valley south of the stables. Yeah, that was right. Bokoblin often rode those horses, so they would be easily trained for Hylian riders. Ok, that was fine. He would need to catch the horses and bring them to the stable master. Hopefully he will have enough space until there were enough for everyone.

“Wild.” Four called out. Wild looked over his slate. Everyone was shaking their boots or trying to figure out where to sit. “You ready?”

He had no idea what they wanted, but sure. He put away his slate and sat up. Time was the only one not sitting.

“Okay, boys. Where in Wild’s Hyrule now.”

“Whoo.” Warriors cheered halfheartedly.

“Every new Hyrule we entered, we tried to give each other a summary of the biggest dangers or major historical events. Now it’s Wild’s turn.”

What?

“How? He still can’t talk.”

“And maybe his signing won’t be enough for everything we need to discuss?”

What?

“That doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.” Time said soothingly. “No one make this any harder than it needs to be. Wild can take as long as he needs.”

What? Wild stared at Time, at everyone sitting around together and looking uncomfortable or uninterested. They couldn’t mean, that they’ve discussed each other’s time and lands before. That they’re expecting Wild to give everyone a heads up when they didn’t bother to give him one on his first visits to their own Hyrule. That can’t be what Time was asking right now.

“Well? You said it was your Hyrule, right?” Wild stared blankly at Twilight, taking in his less than attentive posture. He nodded once, carefully. “Okay, then tell us what your strongest threats would be.”

That was exactly what they wanted. How, how unfair!

He scowled at the group, but rose his hands to try to answer anyway. His hands were shaking just a little, and he sat straighter to try to get control of himself.

L-Y-N-

Stopped. Looked at the sky as he wondered about the moon.

Had Zelda managed to purify all of the rouge Guardians? The Blood Moons were not entirely gone, sometimes taking a season to gather enough energy to revive the monsters throughout the land. He frowned, trying to think of the risk they had in running into a rouge guardian. He didn’t know how long he had been gone from his Hyrule, even though it had been months with the others. Still, to make it to Hyrule Castle, they would be entering through Hyrule Field, which had the most guardians patrolling. It might be fine, but, he couldn’t guarantee that. Lynels wouldn’t be in their direct path. Guardians will.

G-U-A-R-D-I-A-N

“Guardian?” Time asked slowly. “What is that?”

Wild wouldn’t be able to explain, couldn’t impress the dangers of Guardians enough, so all he could do was provide a picture. He pulled up his Compendium and swiped through to show everyone the different types they were likely to face. The pictures were deceptively calm, taken from before he had been noticed.

“Whoa, these look so strange.”

“What do they do?” Sky wondered.

Wild snapped his fingers for everyone’s attention, and carefully spelled out

K-I-L-L

“Pft. Right. Of course they do.” Someone snorted. Offended, and growing cold at the naïve dismissal, Wild stood up and shucked off his shirt. He pointing angrily at the scars around his face and his torso. He pushed a hand against the one over his heart, where the white starburst centered from, and turned around to show the other side.

The group behind him was very very quiet.

He was shaking. He could taste rain in the air, and the lowered pressure that meant a storm was coming. He snatched his shirt up and yanked it back on, turning back to the others when he was certain his hood was back over his head. He spelled again, insistent even with his shaking fingers.

K-I-L-L

“Y-You’re saying, you died, Wild?” Wind asked, his face pale. Warriors was also very pale, looking at Wild with wide eyes. There was no way he would be able to explain how he failed. How he died, was dead, was gone, and only through desperation was he able to be resurrected. How the Calamity killed him 100 years ago, and how it was through the Guardians that Ganon infected with Malice that the rest of Hyrule also perished.

There was no way he could explain just what the Calamity had done to him and his lands, not to these heroes. These heroes had defeated their evils. These heroes had families, and peace, and a population across all races that spoke of success.

Wild’s lands were raw. They were beautiful and dangerous. They were filled with amazing potential, at the cost of all previous history. Wild had died, and he was supposed to be free now that everything was done.

Except he wasn’t. There was a matter of these black blooded monsters and the portals that connected Hyrule through times.

Wild was shaking as he swiped through his photos, trying to find ones that could show just a little bit of the fear his Hyrule felt when looking at the Guardians.

Fort Hateno. Ah. That was, probably enough.

The others were quiet as they studied the crumbling walls and solid remains of broken Guardians. The red moonlight of a rising Blood Moon glinted off the leftover weapons and shields scattered around.

Hyrule was staring at him with sympathy. Wild spelled out in solemn gestures.

M-O-S-T D-I-E-D

“Most died? Are you saying, most of Hyrule were killed from these Guardians?”

Wild nodded once. He took his slate back and sat down.

“Okay. Guardians are something to cautious of. Thank you, Wild.” Time said with a wet voice.

Wild waited.

“Then, what do we do now?” Four asked. “Is it safe to travel?”

Wild nodded.

“Can we defeat the Guardians?” Sky wondered, looking sad but hopeful.

Wild considered everyone, knowing they still had skills he hadn’t seen yet. They weren’t the fastest, but, they couldn’t be called slow. Maybe they could?

He nodded.

“You took your time answering that. Are you sure?” Legend asked. He nodded again.

“Okay, that’s good. That’s good.” Time sighed. “Can we see Zelda, at all?” Wild nodded.

“Finally, some good news!” Twilight sighed. Wild wished he could snap at the other man. In his soul, shadowed fur nudged him with apology and support. Instead of making him feel better, it only made him realize he had a headache.

The sky cracked overhead. Wild grimaced as he realized he needed to stow away his metal weapons. He would need to warn the others about the heavy lightning compared to their own, but they were no longer looking at him.

“And now it’s raining.”

“Just great.”

“Is there any shelter nearby?”

“What about this house thing?”

With building frustration, Wild could only follow the others to the shrine as the water fell from the sky in sheets. He tugged at Time’s armor.

T-A-K-E O-F-F

“Why?”

Wild tugged at it. He could smell the lightning building in the air.

N-O-W A-L-L O-F I-T

He moved his fists to sign what he hoped meant to include everyone. 'Everyone' he used in his sign, just in case.

“What do you mean?”

“Hey, this doesn’t have a door.”

“Well, I guess it looks too strange to be a house.”

Wild could see the charge building in the air.

“Man, I was not looking forward to getting rained on.”

“Uh, Time? I don’t like how the air is feeling right now.” Four said as he pushed himself into the shrine.

“Yeah, 'cause it’s wet.”

“Wild, please let go. A little rain won’t hurt my armor.” Time said as he stayed next to the pedestal of the shrine. Twilight was looking at it with curiosity, poking at it carefully.

Wild could see the fur on his shoulder rising up.

“What the?” Twilight noticed, and then flinched at the static sparking from Time’s armor. “Hey, Time?” The building electricity sparked with growing speed. 

With panic in his chest, Wild shoved the two under the shrine, knocking over Sky and Legend. He snagged Wind and threw him in too, just as he jumped out and swiped at his slate to pull out the Thunder Helm. After all, even though everyone was covered, they had so much metal between them Wild wasn’t sure if they would really be safe.

The lightning that aimed at the group was loud and bright, but thankfully had no other effect.

After a few tense seconds, Wild sighed and walked closer to the shrine.

“What was that!?”

‘Lightning’, Wild signed in his own sign before he started to spell in Hylian sign.

T-A-K-E O-F-F M-E-T-A-L

He had to repeat himself three times, each time getting more frustrated by the growing complaints and loud fuss made from the ones in the back of the shrine.

“And what are you wearing?!” Wild said nothing as another strike of lightning flashed through and harmlessly glittered over him. Legend flinched violently, glaring as he continued. “Are you summoning the lightning, huh!? You think it’s funny?!”

“Legend, calm down! It’s just a lightning storm.”

“Are we safe here?” Twilight asked, but Time looked at Wild for the answer.

“This Hyrule sucks!” Wild flinched. “Were supposed to trust Wild to navigate it? Hah! He’s always wandering off, never says anything, and can’t even have the decency of showing us a reason to trust him!”

“Legend, that’s enough!”

Lightning snapped, harmless as a flash of light, and it showed Wild a view of Legend pushing himself into the very back of the shrine. His eyes were too wide, full of panic and irrationality. It would have been easy to brush off, but...

That’s all he’s ever done. Everything that hurt, everything painful the others have said or done, was always brushed off.

It wasn’t fair. Even if they didn’t know any better, if they didn’t mean what they said or did, it doesn’t make it right or better. It wasn’t fair, and it still hurt.

Wind was crying, getting scared by the storm and Legend pushing against him even as Warriors did his best to shield him. Hyrule was trying to hold Legend’s arm, Four on the other side, trying to keep him from lashing out. Time was taking off his armor, Twilight pulling off an entire layer of chainmail. Sky was watching Wild with a worried expression.

No one really needed Wild to be here.

He turned away, carefully scrolling along his map, and then found the one place that was his and his alone.

Sky would be the only one to see him vanish in a flash of blue light, but that would have to be enough because Wild was done with these heroes of the forgotten past.

* * *

Hateno was dry and warm. It was comfortable, even if the teleportation assured that he would no longer be wet at his destination. Without storm clouds, Wild could see there were still a few hours left before sunset. He stood in place for a few moments, letting the quiet settle his nerves before he put the Thunderhelm away. He refused to think about Legend's accusations, Wind's tears, Sky's stare, or Twilight's ignorance. He listened to the birds and bugs settling into the evening and relaxed at the familiar sounds of Hateno Village before leaving the shrine to stop by the main street.

By habit, he went to the market, buying everything in stock from Pruce even if he really only wanted the milk. He wandered around, going in to see Sophie and contemplate if he should buy another hood to have one of a different color. He waved to everyone he passed, even seeing Worten who was getting ready for a trip to Rito Village.

“It’s so good to see you, Link!”

“We’ve missed you, Champion! Goodness, it seems like you’ve been gone for so long!”

“You’re back! How long will you be staying home this time?”

“Just the night, sorry.” Wild answered the kids as they gathered around him. “I’m on a quest for the Queen, but I think I’m almost done.”

“Okay! You finish your quest! My birthday is coming up, so you’ll be here in time for that, right?”

“I’ll do my best.” Wild smiled. The kids all scattered quickly, one reaching up for a high five before following the others.

Bolson and Karson were happy to join him for dinner before they went home. It was nice to be able to relax and just _talk_.

“Look at it, Bolson! Can you imagine what it would have been like to build something like this?” Wild shared his favorite pictures.

“It’s artesian work, righty-o.” Bolson hummed appreciably as he looked through the different houses, bridges, and castles. “Goodness, I can’t wrap my head around it. Before the Calamity was a thing, this is what Hyrule looked like.”

“Amazing.” Karson agreed. “If Hudson were to see this, he’d want to figure it out to teach the group over at Castle Town.”

“He is coming along rather well with his inheritance, isn’t he?” Bolson considered with obvious pride.

“So he really is going to inherit your business?” Wild asked, excited for the group. The other men laughed good-naturedly as they relaxed.

Dinner was more comfortable than what it had been since Wild left his Hyrule. The men who watched over his property for him were delighted to see him and happy to hear from him. He talked about what he had been doing, the different Zeldas he had met, and showed some samples of the materials he had collected from the past. Wild was happy to be brought into the gossip they had about Hudson and Tarrey Town.

Finally, he was comfortable. The evening set long before they were done, and Bolson was reluctant to give into the need for his beauty sleep. Wild assured him he was fine to tidy after them, and that he’ll do his best to not take so long to come home next time.

“Goodnight, Link.” Karson waved.

“Sweet dreams, Link.” Bolson blew a kiss.

“Goodnight, guys.” Wild laughed, waving back and blowing a kiss in return.

Wild cleaned up easily, soothed by the routine. He dusted his weapons on display, hunted for dirt or bugs in the corners of his house, and lit a small candle to see by. He used a wet towel to wipe himself clean, took his time to brush through his hair, and changed into the sleeping clothes he had in his drawers. He refused to look outside, where his window faced the direction of the heroes he left behind. 

Drowsy and in his own bed, Wild pulled out his slate to go over his plan one more time. In the Thundra Plateau, he could see a symbol of the triforce, which meant he could track the others like his horses or Wolfie.

A part of him wished he couldn’t.

_‘You don’t mean that, cub.’_

No, he didn’t, but the feeling still stood. The others didn’t like him, and he was never going to be able to talk to them.

_‘The princess is wondering when to expect you.’_ Urbosa hummed, a little distant which meant she was leaning more inside Zelda’s soul at the moment.

_‘You should also plan for an explanation. You know she’ll notice you being so off when you arrive with the others.’_ Revali clicked.

Oh. Zelda did know him well enough to tell. He was going to see her soon, so he would gladly tell her everything then.

_‘Are you sure? You seem a little less sturdy than normal.’_ Daruk flared lightly. _‘We could give her a heads up.’_

No. Zelda couldn't hear the others as clearly as he could. This was something he would need to talk with her about. He had pictures and materials to show her, and stories and history to share. Anything about his journey with the heroes and feelings was something only he should talk to her about. 

_'Very well. We'll let you shape her preconceptions.'_ Mipha allowed. The other Champions thrummed, wavering as they sent their messages to Zelda and let him have quiet to fall asleep.

Wild closed his eyes and curled under his blankets.

He will be catching horses tomorrow, will be spending one more night with the others, maybe two if they were slow to set off in the morning, and then he could see Zelda and hopefully...

Hopefully...

Well, hopefully things will be better.

_‘There you go, cub. Hope. You’ll be fine.’_

Will he really?

* * *

The next morning, Wild had an early breakfast before the sun finished rising. He felt better, much better, and was even starting to feel guilty about leaving the others. After all, it was obvious Legend hadn’t been thinking clearly in the thunderstorm. And Wild was probably too emotional to temper his reaction. He was sure he still would have left them, but, he could have tried to let them know he was coming back. Or, something.

Oh well.

He walked into the Tabantha Bridge Stable before the sun could properly light up the sky, being on the other side of Hyrule and surrounded by cliffs as it was.

“Good morning, Champion!” Link heard as he approached. He waved back happily.

“Good morning, Dabi.” Wild laughed into his yawn before approaching the stablemaster’s counter. “I was hoping you could help me. I’m traveling in a group and would like to get some horses for everyone. If I catch some, would you be able to hold them for the morning until we could all arrive?”

“Hm, well, if it’s just fer the morning, that sounds doable. I suppose we can keep ‘em in with the goats. How big is yer party?”

“There’s eight, so with me nine. I can pay extra for the registration if you need it.”

“Don’t you stress about that. A morning should be fine. Let me go dust off some saddles and bits fer ya.”

“Oh, would it be possible to ask that Din be brought over?”

“Yer giant horse? Ha! Now yer really pushing our stable’s capacity!”

“I could settle for Epo-”

“We’ll get you yer Din. She’s honestly a treasure to work with.” Dabi laughed as he pulled out the messenger hawk to message the stable Din normally stayed in. “Go get yer party’s horses. We’ll be ready fer ya.”

“Thank you, Dabi.”

“It’s no problem at all, Champion! Good catching!”

With a laugh, Wild jogged around the stable and followed the path alongside the southern side of the canyon.

After a quick glide over the bokoblins that were sitting on the herd, Link had six horses to corral along the narrow path back to the stables.

“Hm, you look two short, my friend.” Dabi said as he fitted them.

“Yeah. Hopefully some of us can share a horse.”

“Well, Din could definitely fit more than one rider.”

“True, but as easy as she is to handle, she still has a wild temperament.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Dabi chuckled. “Have faith, Champion. You’ll get to yer destination sooner or later.” Wild let the man’s trust in him be enough. He fed the horses some apples, though they were already very comfortable with riders. Having bokoblins as a rider probably meant hylian riders were a treat in and of itself.

“I should be back by the afternoon.” Wild said as he stepped away. “If we take any longer, we probably had to take care of a monster or such, so I apologize in advanced.”

“Don’t you worry. The goats ain’t bothered none and I’m sure Din would appreciate a rest from where she’s being brought over by. Good travel, Link.” Wild smiled and then opened his map.

With a sigh, he found the shrine the other heroes were still loitering near, and teleported to it.

“Wild, you’re back!” Sky tried to hug him as soon as he was noticed. Wild cringed, keeping his distance and avoiding eye contact when the other man looked apologetic. He could see the others rushing back to the shrine, having been poking at the scorch marks and glowing stones around the platform.

“Where have you been?”

“We thought the lightning disintegrated you!”

“Only you thought that Hyrule.”

“No way, I thought so too! Don’t do that again, Wild!” Wind pleaded, also moving in to try to hug him.

Wild flinched away from him too.

Everyone grew still and quiet while Wild took a calming breath. He waved at them to follow him, and then jumped off the platform to lead the way to the road. He was walking for a good minute, refusing to look behind himself, until he finally heard the splashing of feet following him.

The others whispered behind him, and he could hear shoving every so often.

“You need to.” A few someones would keep saying.

“I’m hungry.” Hyrule and Sky could be heard repeating in different phrases.

“Looks like rain soon.” Wind said as someone noticed the quickly moving clouds.

“Ugh, I hope not. My boots are already soaked.” Came the general reply.

After an hour of walking, Wild managed to bring everyone to the edge of the pooled marshland, and he was thinking the others would be able to walk faster now that they didn’t need to push their feet through the water.

They stayed in the water.

Trying to push his annoyance down meant thinking of something else. He went over the plan for the day, and repeated it until he started to look forward to finishing quickly. It was only a few things until they were done. It would be an easy day.

“Called it.” Wind said as the rain fell.

“Oh come on! Why is there so much rain?”

“Maybe it takes after its hero.”

A smack.

Wild ignored it, climbing higher onto the outcrop and sitting down. The others were a bit more behind than he thought, but that didn’t matter. They cautiously copied him when he gestured for them to sit.

“Oh, thank you!” Hyrule said quickly when Wild passed around meat skewers. The others thanked him too, uncertain but digging in eagerly. Wild ate his slowly, uncomfortable but willing to try making it easy for everyone. They didn’t look like they were able to have dinner last night. Or breakfast. He passed around Hydromelons and rice balls, just in case. Wind braved the melon, falling in love with it easily. The others tried, too hungry to be picky, but they wondered between themselves what they were and if Wild had other foods with him. Wild tried not to think that they would have known if they had noticed earlier. He didn’t deign to acknowledge any of their questions.

“Hey, is that Hyrule Castle?” Twilight asked, looking over the eastern ridge. Since no one was looking at him, Wild just finished his food.

“Why are we walking this way?”

“Maybe that way isn’t passable?”

“We do look to be in a hole.”

Wild sighed, unable to find the patience to even listen to anyone anymore. It was going to be a long time for him to feel comfortable with this group. They were too different, and it’s been too long now. Seeing that everyone had slowed down on their eating, he stood up and started walking again.

“Wha-”

“Hey, Wild, wait up!”

“Aw, come on! We just sat down.”

Wild wanted his friends. Heck, even just a fight would be nice right now. At least when there are monsters to fight, he knew the others would at least try to look out for him. It would be unnecessary, but they would still try. Probably.

Wild led the way, weaving through the rocks, walking onto the jutting paths, and trying to keep everyone out of the water. Some of them stayed in the water, but Wild didn’t bother to wait. He wanted to get back to the stables. The sooner they got horses, the sooner he could bring them to Zelda and hopefully say he was done with them.

Three hours later, the rain was just letting up and the group was still sloshing through the water and only halfway to the road. Someone kept falling, and someone else kept tripping. Wild turned to watch, throat tight and eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“You suck.” Wind was chuckling at Warriors. He and Time were both sitting in the water.

Wild jumped down, stomping to the group so that he could pull the two men to their feet. He bodily shoved everyone to the stone walls, even though Four was already standing on it.

He ignored their protests and indignation, and then pulled all of his growing frustration to growl.

It came out as a hiss, and that gave him a blessed silence until they finally reached the road. He turned right.

The others walked even slower. They whispered to each other, and Wild could hear his name every so often as they tried to figure out whatever it was they were trying to decide.

“Hey, Wild? The castle is that way, isn’t it?” Sky asked. Wild looked back, waved at then to follow him the way he was going, and then looked forward again. “Um, okay. If you’re sure?”

“So, just to be clear, we’re not going to the castle, right?” Four asked, carefully walking a few steps from his side. Wild looked at him, but with his hood the other hero probably couldn’t see his eyes. He nodded anyway. “Is Zelda not at the castle?” Wild didn’t answer. A nod or a shake could be taken either way, so it was best not to answer so there were no misunderstandings.

“Why would we be walking away from Zelda?”

“Do you not want us to meet her?” Wind wondered quietly.

“Why wouldn’t Wild want us to meet her?”

“Well, we made him upset last night, and _somebody_ still hasn’t _apologized_.” Wind said pointedly.

“Hey! I will if he does for summoning that storm!”

“He didn’t summon it!”

“How do you know?”

Wild grimaced, getting the feeling Legend had issues with storms, and tried to take a deep breath as he vowed to just ignore the other man.

“Are you alright, Wild?” Time asked. Wild only nods, uncomfortable with how close Time was to him. “If you’re sure. You leaving last night was worrying. Legend said some things he does actually regret. I know you were trying to warn us, so I am sorry for not being able to recognize what you meant.”

Wild walked faster. He wasn’t in the mood to hear Time try to mitigate or explain away his feelings. He wasn’t the one who could do that. Even knowing Time was a few steps behind him wasn’t enough to calm the rise in his heart rate. He pushed his hand to his chest as if he could make himself calm down by the gesture.

No one really felt safe to him. He didn’t feel safe with these heroes, and how sad was that? How bad of a hero was he to feel worried about these heroes at his back? He couldn’t manage to talk to them, even when they spoke to him first and waited for him to answer. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t, he wasn’t a hero.

In the beginning, he had said nothing because he didn’t want to mess up. He wanted to make a good impression, and that meant avoiding speech so he couldn’t risk saying something wrong. That must have been his first mistake.

When the others were criticizing or scolding him, he must not have recognized it for the attack it was. Every negative comment and attack on his abilities was an injury to him that he hadn’t noticed, and that was how his pain had built up without his knowing.

Any attempt to help them, to stay out of the way, to forgive or learn was ignored or unseen. That was why he was closed off now. Now, he was no longer worried about what they thought. Now he was letting himself be angry. Acknowledging his anger was better than acting on it.

He didn’t need to be friends with these heroes. He had Zelda, and the Champions, and Wolfie, and literally the entirety of Hylian’s citizens.

“Oh thank the goddess, a person.” Wild suddenly noticed the road in front of them, and saw a fake faced traveler waiting next to the sign at the fork. He grimaced.

N-O T-A-L-K

“What?” Twilight asked. Everyone looked at him, and after Wild was sure the fake traveler hadn’t actually noticed them yet, repeated himself

“No talk? You don’t want us to talk to them?”

“Why? It’s not like we’re pressed for time.”

“Wild,” Time sighed, pulling Wild close to him. His shoulders were tense against the man’s armor. “You gotta let people in.” Wild pushed, pulled and wiggled to try to get Time to let go of him. He didn’t budge. “Let’s talk to the nice stranger, and then go on our way.”

“We’re heroes. They look like they need something, so maybe we can help them.” Twilight added pointedly, as if Wild didn’t know how to be a hero. He glared at him, and at Time, and he struggled to pull himself free even more.

“Um, Time, maybe caging Wild like that isn’t the best idea.” Warriors said hesitantly. The man was sometimes obnoxious, but Wild was willing to reconsider his opinion if Time actually let go. Wild was breathing harshly, trying to growl more but only managing a breathy hiss.

“We should have addressed this a while ago, actually.” Four mused. “Wild has only shown considerable attention to Wind, and that was practically because he bothered him.”

“I did not!”

“Sure, okay, but choking Wild in a headlock isn’t the same as bugging one’s way into Wild’s heart.”

“Hey!”

Wind’s indignant cry brought attention to the liar waiting ahead, and Wild could see the moment the man recognized the opportunity before him.

Wild was fairly scratching at Time’s torso as he tried to push himself free. Unfortunately, the armor was as functional as it looked.

“Hello travelers!”

“Hey there. Please ignore our, brother.” Wild let himself fall limp, the casual dismissal enough to hurt. He opted to glare at the fake in front of them all. The liar let out a laugh, their smile far too wide to be good-natured amusement.

“Oh, not a problem. There’s one in every family. Say, you all look like well abled young men. I have a proposition for you.” The traitor to the crown began beseechingly. Sky sounded curious in response.

“Oh? You need something taken care of?”

“Sure. Why don’t you join the Yiga Clan? You’ll be perfect!” Wild tensed again, both hands trying to push under Time’s elbow. The others made sounds of confusion. That only made the fake faced traveler smile wider as he stared right at him.

“The Yiga Clan?” Four asked, sounding more curious than wary. Did none of the other heroes have traitor Sheikah? Wild tried to pull himself out of Time, wishing he was at an angle to kick the other in the back of the knees. All he could manage was to get Time to adjust his grip. He could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears. The traitor chuckled.

“What? You don’t know? Fine...” That fake face grinned widely. “I’ll tell you...” He stepped closer. “The Yiga Clan...” Wild bared his teeth in warning. “It’s...” The Yiga carefully prepared his fingers for his transformation, reveling in Wild’s vulnerability. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Legend demanded.

“A powerful, brave group of warriors, founded by Master Kohga and dedicated to defeating a hero thought long dead.” There was a moment of bewilderment, and then the traveler transformed in red magic and charged. “I will take your life, enemy of my master!”

Wild pushed hard with a worried yowl, but Time was still holding him tight. The traitor to the crown, the yiga foot soldier, reached back to prepare his killing strike. The Demon Carver glinted, and Wild only had time to think _help_.

Daruk’s Protection pushed out, knocking Time and the yiga member off balance. In the next breath, Wild had a bomb arrow nocked and fired.

The explosion was close enough that he could feel the heat from the flash fire.

“Gah!” With a grunt of rage, the fake traveler was gone in a puff of red magic.

No one said anything as Wild brought a hand to his neck and slowly fell to his knees. He was shaking, pent up frustration trying to bubble out but only able to sound like gasping. The red of Daruk's shield pulsed, the goron in his soul tense and protective. Wild sat, digging his other hand into the dirt as he clutched at his neck. His chest felt hot, adrenaline and shock making it hard for him to hear anything over the rush of his pulse in his ears. Slowly, as Wild got his breath back to a less frantic speed, as Daruk calmed and realized there was no other danger, the red shield of Protection faded away.

“Wild, are you-?” Wild slapped the hand away from him. It felt heavy, and Time backed up a step in response. He glared at him.

This man was supposed to be a leader. This man was supposed to be a leader! This man almost got him _killed_!

There was a reason he couldn’t talk around someone he thought of as a leader, and that reason was because of disappointment! There was a reason he had been uncomfortable, and that reason was danger! Time may not have meant it, but that didn’t change the fact that it still happened!

Wild opened his mouth, wishing he could yell, wanting very much to scream at the other heroes who nearly stood by and watched him die. The heroes who, at worst, had nearly brought him to his own death. He told them! He said not to talk to them! He said not to engage! They had asked him to tell them all of the dangers in his Hyrule! He told them! Why couldn’t they have listened!?

_Why do they never want to listen!?_

All he could manage was a garbled shriek that wasn’t nearly as loud as he wanted it to be.

His ears felt hot, no doubt glowing red. His hands were still shaking, twitching, and trying to hold a weapon but not satisfied with the targets in front of him. His neck throbbed, where Time had pressed and collared him in his arm.

“Wild?”

Wild roared, pushing the sound from the deepest part of his lungs, and the sound echoed out almost satisfyingly. A barking yowl was answered in the near distance. He zoned in on that sound, recognizing it easily.

Body too hot to stay sitting, Wild pushed to his feet and turned away from the stables and towards that answered roar. It was exactly what he wanted. Something to fight. Something to fight that would be okay with him using only his muscles and his skill. Something he could scream at and have no consequence about doing harm. He began to leap up the cliff face to reach his target.

The others called to him, trying to get his attention, trying to use words, trying so hard for him when he wasn’t in any mindset to appreciate or even notice.

All he wanted was blood. Time was lucky he didn’t really want his.

He climbed over the rock standing tall over the road, darting up faster than he normally needs to, and leaped over the edge to the lynel ready for him.

It roared at him, threatened, and willing to destroy him. Wild roared back, firing a bomb arrow as his opening before lunging forward to slash at it with his claymore.

The monster was quick to get back up, lashing out with its own weapon, but Wild backflipped out of the way with ease, the last round giving him an opening to counterattack. Lynels were easy. Fighting monsters were not hard.

People were never as hard as these heroes. He had never been as mute as he was since 100 years ago when the King gave him his first order; say nothing to reflect poorly upon the throne.

The monster’s thick flank was still too soft against his blade. Wild wanted to feel as much resistance as possible. He was still trembling and shaking and this lynel was powerful but he knew all of its tricks.

He switched to a smaller blade. Something weaker. Something that would let him drag this fight out. Something that would break the way he _needed_. 

As the beast moved away to aim its breath of fire, Wild ran forward with a howl of challenge, ready to leap up to catch the updraft. He was quick to get close to the snarling face, and he fired more arrows than he really needed before catching his paraglider again to maneuver above it.

The smoke of explosive powder and burned grass smelled familiar, comfortable, and trustworthy. He couldn’t breathe, but that was less because of the thick air and more because he physically could not catch his breath as he continued to scream his challenge. He couldn’t see, the heat and smoke making the air blurry, but that was just a part of the challenge he needed. He angled onto the lynel’s back easily, dropping down with a roar as he proceeded to stab at the beast’s back.

He could feel bone. He could feel the thick warmth of the monster’s blood and it was comfortable on his cold skin. He could feel the monster’s muscles flex and shift under his legs as it bucked and twisted under him. He could feel his fingers and his legs tremble as he stained to keep a grip on his enemy. He could tell that his trembling was less from his own strength and more because he physically could not stop shaking. 

This was a struggle that he needed. This was a fight he could control. This was familiar, and even shattering his blade meant nothing as he pulled out another one just as he was finally pushed off.

“Wild!”

Wild turned away from the lynel and screamed at the hero climbing up the cliff edge. The lynel behind him roared in its own frustration. They, whoever it was, Wild couldn’t see clearly over the blurry air, yelped and ducked back down.

Wild flipped away from the charge he could hear trying to sneak up on him. He swung his sword in a frenzy, hitting the bared belly and vulnerable legs. The pull against his own muscles, seeing everything and pushing against the air to move as fast as he knew he needed for this flurry rush, it was an effort he needed to work against. It made his muscle wake up and his body sing as it did what he did best.

Fighting was his strength. This was his greatest strength.

He growled and roared at it. It snarled and roared back at him.

Then the lynel died, and Wild was still trembling.

“Gyaaa!” He wasn’t done! He still needed to fight!

Without a thought he threw his sword against the stone structure jutting out, the shattering metal on rock only partly satisfying. He snagged the lynel’s weapons and threw them too at the rocks nearby. He flung the shield over, and his shield followed shortly after. Each throw took minimal effort, so he took out the rest of his inventory and they flew as he let each and every drop of frustration pooled in his chest out with a scream.

Clubs, swords, spears. He chased down the weapons that bounced away and continued to shriek and yell out as he worked out every bit of frustration bubbling within him. The whistle of blades and poles flying through the air was all he wanted. The sounds of metal shattering on rock were all he needed.

Eventually only his favorites remained, and he would only make himself more worked up if he broke those for no reason, so he took out his bombs. The explosions were only slightly soothing.

He threw bomb after bomb, screaming with each throw, detonating them just before smacking the stone walls, and relishing in the close explosions. Scream, throw, click, boom. Howl, throw, click, boom.

He was still shaking.

His throat still hurt.

He was still alive.

He, was breathing a little too quickly. It made his chest ache in a different pain than just being unable to speak.

A scuff from behind him, and with a snarl he threw the bomb he was holding.

“Whoa!”

“Wait!”

“It’s us!”

The bomb rolled quietly past the other heroes, and tipped harmlessly over the edge.

Wild stared, heart still fluttering and lungs still struggling. He had no weapons, having broken them all. He had no shields either. He let out a low and garbled hiss and bared his teeth as a threat. He glared at them all, meeting eyes and fully aware of how different they all were to him.

Them, the real heroes of the past, wearing their iconic tunics and wielding their chosen weapons and swords. Him, wearing monster blood and wielding only the instincts taught to him from the wilds of his Hyrule.

He had so much to look forward to when he first started traveling. He had been nervous because he really wanted to be friends. He had been curious and hopeful, wanting to learn about them and have someone he could _relate_ to.

But, he can’t relate to any of these heroes, can he?

He can’t. They had known from the beginning. He was blind to be so hopeful. They had known from the very start that he had nothing in common with them. They had known all along that he had no chance of getting along with them.

The air was still blurry, and the others were looking at him like they had no idea who he was. His cheeks ran warm every time he blinked, and his chin was cold.

Wild sniffed. He took a step away.

He let out the little sound pushing out from the back of his throat and then he couldn’t keep it in.

He didn’t want them to be his friends anymore. They... They were frightening. They represented a standard he could never hope to meet. They represented a hero that he could never dream of becoming. They were terrifying. He had never met their expectations, and now he realized he never could.

He whined, hiccupping little breathes that only spoke of weakness and fear and _please stop hurting me_.

The blurry air became even blurrier as he blinked and realized, oh those were tears. 

He cried, unable to look at anyone and too shaky to stand up anymore. Falling to his knees, he tried to dry his eyes, he did, because this was the last thing he wanted to let the others see. No matter how hard he pushed, his hands were too wet with tears to be of any use. He cried, louder than he wanted, and surrounded by a silence that made it sound even noisier than it should be.

He could hear the others walk closer. It was too much. They were too much. He didn’t want them to see him like this and he wanted nothing more to do with them! The closer they got, the harder it was to stay quiet. He could feel his face burn as he broke down in front of them.

His fingers rubbed his eyes uselessly, and his wrists were no good to dry his tears, and even his arm couldn’t stop his crying. It made him whimper more, each inhale and exhale a failure to stay quiet, and each sound making him sob louder.

How pathetic! None of the other heroes have had a reason to trust him, and now not only has he ran away from them but here he is breaking apart. For what? They weren’t his friends. He shouldn’t have had a reason to want to trust them. This was his own fault. This was all his fault, wasn’t it?

The others stepped within reach, but Wild was too tired, too sad to bother getting away anymore. He felt rooted on his knees, and he could only keen in protest from behind his hands.

_Go away! Go away! Go away!_

“Wild, you’re okay.” Wind said gently.

“Hey, not too close.” Someone said quietly.

“Shut up.” Wind snapped back. “He’s sad, so I’m giving him a hug.” And then Wild found his head wrapped up in small arms.

The plateau was silent, Wild’s sobbing silenced even as he continued to shake and hiccup. He could feel the tension around him, and it made him want to freeze. But, he could smell Wind, young and friendly. He relaxed just a little, and Wind stepped closer to sit in his lap, where he had no other choice but to wrap his arms around the boy and curl into him.

Crying was messy and humiliating, and on top of that he was covered in monster blood and smoke, but Wind didn’t seem to care. Wild let himself hide, let himself trust just for this, and eventually his tears slowed down and he realized he was feeling rather sore.

A wide hand rested on his back, making him tense up again and hold his breath. Wind didn’t seem bothered, continuing to gently rub his fingers against the base of Wild’s twitching ears. The hand on his back started to rub a small warm circle.

He could feel someone remove his hood from his shoulders, and then proceed to gently pull his hair back. He shivered in the air, but the hands were soft and light and thoughtful as they finger-combed through.

Wild closed his eyes, trying to hold his breath to be quiet, but all he could do was whimper with each jump in his chest.

Someone else had a cloth, and they were wiping at his sweaty neck. He pushed his face more into Wind’s tunic, but the cloth only feel potion cool.

It felt like an apology. It wasn’t near enough, but finally finally finally Wild felt like he could breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! The reason for this story! I really just wanted Wild to cry!
> 
> But no, this chapter is so very different than how I originally drafted it. Firstly, I never intended a Yiga to be in this story again, secondly, Wild was supposed to run away and only be watched fighting the lynel by Warriors and Twilight, and then he was supposed to be fighting in Hyrule field while it rained as he tried to scream as loud as the thunder. Then I was supposed to fit a singular heartfelt apology before good boy Wind offered his good boy support. That draft is gone. That draft is so very gone, and this fight was so short comparatively. But I think this is still fine. He’s crying. He’s crying so much more in this version. 
> 
> Please take a break for yourselves with a glass of water and a snack!


	5. Effort

The group sat in a circle. The air still smelled of burned glass and upturned mud. Wild was feeling too empty to feel any other emotion, so he supposed this was the group’s best chance at saying what they wanted to say without worrying about his reaction. Not that they ever did before, but now they wouldn’t risk him screaming at them again.

Wolfie whispered a distant howl that sounded like the one to announce his presence. He couldn't be physically present but Wild was glad for the effort of support even as he sighed at the reminder of how alone he was.

“Okay, I’m saying it.” Hyrule broke the silence first. “Wild, we’ve been trying to think of ways to help you open up, and it’s been brought to our attention that we’ve been expecting too much of you when we haven’t given you any reason to trust us. We’ve been traveling together for months before we came to your Hyrule, and we’ve all made our mistakes with each other and figured out some secrets that wouldn’t have otherwise been told. It’s not fair to you, for us to expect you to immediately blend in and us getting frustrated when you don’t.”

Wild glowered, nose red and only making him want to frown harder. He knew this already. What was the point of rubbing it in? Did they want him to tell them more about his Hyrule?

“I think we should say a secret about ourselves so that you can’t be held out of the loop anymore.” Wind said pointedly. The others made faces, making Wild wonder if the boy had suggested as much before.

“No way! Secrets are supposed to stay secret.” Legend crossed his arms.

“Then I’ll confess one of mine.” Wind was undeterred. 

“We’re not sharing secrets!” Wind scowled at Legend before he sat up straight and faced Wild. He looked serious and a little worried as his gaze flicked around the group before meeting Wild's eyes.

“Wild, when you first joined us, I know you couldn’t talk, but you were still talking and I’m sorry I couldn’t help but eavesdrop. I used that to judge how you felt or what you were thinking about us.” He grimaced at everyone's changing expression before he hunched his shoulders and focused on his hands. “Ever since, ever since Mister Renado found you in the spirit spring, I-I haven’t heard or seen the spirits that follow you.” He ended in a quieter voice.

Wild blinked. That was, not what he was expecting to hear at all.

“Wh-What are you saying, Wind?” Sky asked, leaning away from the boy. Wind looked up at Sky, but then turned to Wild. He looked sorry.

“I can see and talk to ghosts.”

Wild tilted his head, and then the spirits of the Champions were there, standing up over him protectively. Wind flinched back in surprise. Wild blinked slowly as he took in his friends, having fully believed that they couldn’t appear for him anymore.

A part of him, a part that had been hurting, carefully relaxed. Shadowed fur thrummed encouragingly.

“Uh, hi? I’m really sorry for eavesdropping!” Wind said quickly, eyes looking up and meeting all of the Champions nervously. Wild tilted his head to the other side. The other heroes leaned away in caution.

_‘So, it is true then. You are pretty clever, little chick, to hold your secret for so long. Or maybe the rest of your incarnations are just too dull and simpleminded to notice.’_ Revali huffed.

_‘Thank you for trying to take care of Link. My name is Mipha, and that is Revali.’_

“Nice to meet you Mipha, Revali.”

_‘Call me Urbosa. And warn the others that our Link isn’t the only one who can command the lightning that they have seen protect him. It was my gift first, after all.’_ Urbosa said, standing tall and imposing over everyone. Wild could hear the amusement in her voice at seeing Wind look so intimidated and the others taking his cue.

“Yes ma’am. Everyone, Miss Urbosa says Wild’s lightning was given to him, and that she can still use it outside of his will. So, that’s a warning for us.”

Legend puffed up in offense, but preferred to look wildly in the air between Wild and Wind than to say anything.

_‘I’m Daruk, Champion of the Gorons! You better believe I’ll be watching to make sure our little guy is protected. It’ll take a lot more trust to wear down the walls that were built with each of your failures.’_

“Y-yes sir, Mister Daruk.” Wind gulped, looking at the goron’s weapon with worry.

Wild sighed. Wind was the closest thing to a friend he had, and now the Champions wanted to show up and scare him off when he was the least responsible for this entire mess?

The Champions stood tall, poised and intimidating, before relaxing and offering a smile to the group. Urbosa approached Wind quickly, leaning down and reaching forward as if to cup his cheek. The boy leaned back but didn’t move any more after realizing she meant no harm. The rest of the ghostly group eased out of their protective line in front of Wild, spreading out and relaxing.

_‘Just seeing if he was telling the truth.’_ Mipha shrugged, a soft smile on her lips.

_‘Very well, we’ll stop teasing.’_ Urbosa said, waving at Wind and fading back into a less visible soul. The others followed casually, wavering around Wild like fireflies or half-formed souls.

They had been hiding, Wild realized. Did they know about Wind? No, they couldn’t have. Or did Wolfie?

Moonlit claws pawed at him from within, asking for patience. So Wild let it go and enjoyed his friends being available to him. The Champions settled next to him, sending him soothing feelings for his emotions and his body. Daruk floated at his back, protective and strong. It helped ease the empty feeling Wild had into something less defensive and more tired.

‘Thank you.’ Wild signed to Wind, after the boy relaxed.

“Sure. I wasn’t expecting them to appear, but, I guess I should have, huh?”

“So, this must be how you got into Wild’s good graces so quickly.” Four hummed with an unamused look. Wind grinned back without remorse.

“You cheating liar/sneak.” Warriors and Sky glowered in tandem offense.

“Wait, are you saying you’re really _haunted_?” Hyrule asked. Wild shook his head, paused, shrugged a shoulder halfheartedly. In the silent pause, waiting for someone else to say more, Twilight sighed loudly.

“Alright, I guess I can share a secret. Some of you already know, but I am Wolfie.” Wild couldn’t help but scoff while the rest of the group reacted with shouts of denial or amusement.

“What!?”

“No way!”

“Honestly, pup, this is how you choose your big reveal?”

“Wait, you knew!?”

“I did too.”

“Hey!”

“You don’t look surprised.” Twilight said at Wild’s bemused expression over everyone. Wild shook his head. It wasn’t that big of a leap to guess. Did most of the group really not put it together? “What, don’t believe me?” Wild frowned, tensing at the low tone in the other’s voice. 

There was a sense of smug anticipation from the spirits around him and playful amusement from the one within him.

“Then let me prove it.” Twilight stood up and moved away for space. He muttered something about the transformation being a little dark, and then there were shadows surrounding him like flickering confetti. His form condensed, body shifting to stand on four legs with familiar tail and ears, and then

the shadows fell off to reveal Twilight on his hands and knees gasping for air.

“Twilight!” The others quickly stood up to check him over.

Wild pressed a hand to his chest, the spirits of his friends pulsing in their private conversation before Revali approached in his orb form. The rito floated around Twilight as the man carefully sat up. Wind noticed him quickly, taking in the way the green spiritual residue drifted closer as if curious.

“Do you know what happened?” He asked.

“How should I know?” Legend asked back before paling with the realization that Wind was asking the air between them.

_‘The shadows are not his to command.’_ Revali replied with a flippant tone.

“What?” Wind’s continued attention drew the others. They all warily gave space to where Wind was facing. Twilight was shakily drawing in deeper breathes, as if he had been unable to breathe in the space of his transformation attempt.

_‘The shadows are not his to command.’_ Mipha repeated from beside Wild, half-formed and drifting in the spiritual flames that licked the middle of her waist.

“But, what does that mean, ‘the shadows are not his to command’?” Wind asked with a confused pout. The group looking between him and Wild before some approached Twilight. Wild looked at Urbosa, who was relaxing in her own half-formed state above Time to better watch the others help Twilight. She had her arms crossed over her chest pridefully. For what, Wild couldn’t guess.

“I’ve, I’ve never had a problem transforming in the other Hyrules we’ve been. What makes this one so different?” Twilight asked, unsure where to look but trying.

_‘Well, for one, your twili magic didn’t let you in this one, did they, wolf boy?’_ Revali muttered with a mocking tone. It sounded a little more sarcastic than Wild was used to. 

“They, your twili magic, didn’t let you in this time?” Wind repeated, confused by what that means.

“Well, yeah, I guess that’s true. The shadows normally feel like walking through a curtain. This time, there was nowhere to walk where they would let me through. But, why?”

_‘They are not your shadows alone, beasty. In this Hyrule, there is one who stands before you in ownership.’_ Daruk said, not bothering to stay out as he returned to Wild’s soul. Wild put a hand to his chest, feeling the fluttering of the champions as they conversed privately. It felt like they were teasing the goron. He shook his head and looked at Twilight again.

It had to be Wolfie’s fault. But, Wolfie was Twilight, wasn’t he? Why would Wolfie preventing Twilight from transforming? The other man had still been able to transform after Wild had accepted Wolfie’s soul. He’d seen him. Or, could Wolfie always control it as long as they were near?

“In this Hyrule, someone is, blocking you from owning your shadows?” Wind repeats, looking at Mipha in confusion. He didn’t seem to hear the others’ questions.

_‘No, not exactly, dear Hero of the Wind. There is another in this Hyrule who holds priority to the twili magic over your friend Twilight’s dark beast form.’_ Mipha elaborates gently.

“Oh! So, because Twilight doesn’t have priority for this twili magic, he’s not allowed to use it without permission?”

_‘That is more correct, yes.’_ Urbosa hummed, gradually fading back to Link.

“But, who in this Hyrule is using Twili magic?” Twilight asked, looking equally curious and suspicious.

Wild found himself the recipient of this question, as the champions faded and Wind’s focus brought everyone else’s to him. He stared, wide-eyed and uncertain before tugging his hood back up.

Wolfie’s soul must have precedence to Twilight just by being in his Hyrule again. Would that mean Wolfie could only control Twilight’s transformations while they were both here? To what purpose?

Twilight howls rumbled quietly. Patience. Patience. Patience.

Sturdy iron sand warmed him. Calm. Calm. Calm.

Mipha pulsed her healing magic, smiling at him from beside him. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Revali pushed a gentle breeze through the group to Wild’s hair. Focus. Focus. Focus.

Urbosa made the air heavier, more grounding. Steady. Steady. Steady.

Wild let his own questions lie with a final spiritual poke to Wolfie. Refocusing back to the others, he watched as Twilight dropped himself back into his previous spot.

“Well, okay, fine. I guess I can’t show you undeniable proof. But, that’s still the secret I’m sharing. I’m Wolfie. Ow.” Twilight deadpanned as Warriors leaned forward to give him a punch in the shoulder.

“You sneaky bastard. I’ve given you more pieces of my dinner than you actually deserve.” Twilight only grinned back, showing sharp canines that were undeniably wolfish.

“Okay, that’s great, but, you’re actually Wolfie? You utter ass. I’ve hugged you after nightmares.”

“I comforted anyone as Wolfie. It’s not like I talk about what any of you guys confess to me when I’m furry.”

“You know, this explains when you first appeared to Wild as Wolfie. Whoever has magical priority over you must have been a friend of his, and he recognized your wolf form. He looked very happy to see you. You snapping at him really hurt him.” Hyrule noted.

“Yeah. I was still trying to figure out why a hero would easily kill any person. When we first met you, you were looting a dead body. It, well, didn’t look good.” Twilight looked at Wild, and Wild could only avoid eye contact. “I’m sorry.” Wild didn’t look up, even though Twilight sounded sincere.

“That person you fought must have been another member of that clan that wants you dead, weren’t they?” Sky added. Wild hunched over more, not remembering what they were talking about. When did they watch him fight a Yiga other than recently? Oh, was Warriors talking about the one member that shriveled himself up like a monk, just before they found him? Is that why some of these heroes didn’t like him?

Tch. A stupid reason, if they didn’t even know why he had been fighting in the first place.

Four let out a sharp breath, bringing everyone's attention to him.

“Okay, you know what? If we’re actually confessing secrets and other forms, I’ll go next. Some of you have noticed that I’ve mentioned the Minish before. What you don’t know, is that not just anyone can interact with them.” Four said, eyes a mix of colors in the field as he watched Wild from his spot in the loose circle.

“The what?”

Four stood up, looked around the burnt and messy ruins of the lynel’s territory, and then nodded to the pillar he saw facing towards the north. He smiled reassuringly at Wild, moving forward to take his hand, and carefully bid him to follow.

“The Minish are a tiny race. They are known as the Picori in the stories. They normally can’t be seen by adults, and they like to create goodwill by leaving gifts for Hylians to find, like rupees in the grass.” Four led him to a small rock close to the rising wall. The others followed, trying to give Wild space but too nosey to stay too far.

“Really!?”

“That’s why rupees are always in the grass?” What? Rupees weren’t in the grass.

“They sometimes hide them under rocks, too.” Four added. Wild could admit he did sometimes find rupees under rocks, especially near bodies of water. How strange.

“Whoa!”

“Thank you, Minish.”

Wild’s hand was prickling in Four’s loose grip, but he recognized that the smaller hero was also nervous. This was a secret after all. For whatever made it necessary to come by the crumbling pillars of what was once a part of a past civilization, it was a secret that he was nervous about revealing.

“Here, hold out your hands.” Four said, moving Wild’s hands to cup them near a small crack.

“Why? Will the Minish people come out?” Hyrule wondered.

“From there?” Twilight asked, squinting at the crack.

“Somehow I don’t think they’re comparable to water.” Sky smiled from behind them.

Wild shifted to stand against the stone rather than in front. He felt better when the others backed away a little, letting him have the room.

“Don’t... Don’t drop me, okay?” Four asked, looking at Wild with the barest of red in his eyes. Wild nodded, wary but curious. Four took a breath, centering himself, and then he touched the crack with his hand. With a flash of magic, a tiny Four was standing in Wild’s palm. Wild stared, mind throwing too many questions out to focus on just one.

“Aww!”

“Wow! Look at you!”

“You’re so tiny!”

“Tinier, anyway.”

“Four, I had no idea!”

Wild carefully brought Four up to his eye level to better look over the tiny hero. He was exactly the same. Just, tiny. What- Who were Minish? Was it a big secret if Four hadn’t mentioned them before, or just a membership thing like the Gerudo Secret Club? Were they a group that existed only in Four’s Hyrule, or had they faded into history later on? Were they just forgotten, or as gone as the Zonai? Did they give Four the ability to become so small, and could Wild learn it? How scary was it, to be so small in such a big world as Hyrule?

“Pi! Ripico cori picori.” Wild felt his ears twitch at the new sounds as everyone jerked back in surprise. Four considered them, and shuffled stiffly. “There. This is my secret.” He repeated, a little more embarrassed and obviously not meant to reveal the different language on top of this.

Wild wanted to ask. He wanted to know if it was a magical ability or an enchanted item anyone could use. He wanted to take pictures. He wanted to _know_.

He almost opened his mouth to try.

The group gathered around to wonder at how small Four was, while Four himself just let them. He carefully sat in Wild’s palms, a small warm weight while the rest comment and ask their own questions. Wild could feel Four's hand press into his skin, his fingers incredibly tiny as they held him for balance. He felt like a small bird or a mouse. Four didn’t answer any of the others, but he did eventually relax as everyone proved to treat him no differently than before. 

“Maybe one day, if we can find them, I’ll introduce you.” He heard from the small man in a tiny voice. Wild wondered if he really would.

He wanted to try. He really wanted to try to ask his questions. Or even just one. But, the others were too close, leaning into the small space they made to better look at Four. No one was touching Wild’s hands to move him, something Four must have known and which he was glad for, but they were still too close.

Wild said nothing.

Finally, Four waved everyone back and leaped off to the small cracked rock. He returned back to his normal size and smirked at everyone before walking back to where they were originally sitting. Wild followed without a word, even as the others groaned about the abrupt change of attitude.

“What if we weren’t done talking about how cute you were?”

“Next.” Four called, crossing his arms and leaning back. He gave a small smile to Wild when he caught his eye. Wild gave a small smile back.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Hyrule shrugged. “So, um, I’m part fairy, so, I guess I can shrink too?”

And then a fairy was fluttering in Hyrule’s place.

Wild nearly lunged forward to catch it, instincts triggering a reflex of grabbing things that glitter before they fly away. Only the proximity of the others prevented him from snagging the fairy that was Hyrule.

A few others leapt up anyway, but Hyrule fluttered just out of reach until deciding Time was the best person to approach. The man lifted a hand and smiled when Hyrule sat down nimbly.

“You know, that makes sense.”

“How so?” Hyrule asked, his voice taking on a chiming quality.

“You do get pretty insistent about making sure we’re healthy.”

“And you have magic unlike any of us! Maybe because of your fairy form?”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure I had my magic before my fairy form?” Hyrule mused, his glow dimming in thought before he shivered his wings and settled back. “Anyway, um, that was something I had kept quiet.” He smiled shyly, rubbing his arm nervously.

“Amazing. Now I know why fairies always flock to my ranch when you are outside long enough.” Time hummed.

“Time’s turn.” Four smirked.

“Time’s turn.” Wind echoed.

“Time’s turn!” Twilight grinned.

“Time’s turn!” Everyone copied as Time looked around. Hyrule giggled, a chiming sound that made everyone feel happy to hear, before he fluttered up and returned to his normal size. Time made a face, but then sighed and rubbed his chin in thought.

“Alright, alright. Let me see... In my Hyrule, there were these grave markers called Gossip Stones, or Boing Stones. The spirits of the Sheikah resting there would always give me trivial gossip as their advice on my journey, so I really enjoyed bombing them as a kid. They would launch themselves into the sky every time rather than be destroyed. I never dared admit this to the last Sheikah in my era.”

“What? What kind of secret is that!?”

“You have to give us something better.”

“That’s all I have! Anything I’ve already said none of you actually believes.” Time laughed, spreading his hands out.

“What, like being engaged to a Zora Princess?”

“Or that you once fought the _moon_?”

“I feel like I’ve heard this before.”

The others grumble, but Wild knew how resilient anything made by sheikah was. This actually made him feel a little better, not only hearing how Time was given as much frustration by the sheikah as he was by the monk's challenges, but also that Time wasn’t always as serious as he thought he was. Sometimes he felt frustrated by the puzzles left by the Sheikah Monks in the Shrines too, but it wasn't like anything he did would affect them. Maybe they learned from Time's actions?

Wild looked along the circle as Time got everyone to calm down and accept what he gave them. Legend met his eyes before startling at the realization that he was next. He scowled but still sat up.

“Alright, fine, if we’re gonna be sharing different forms, listen up because I’m only going to say this once and I ain’t answering any questions about it either. In one of my adventures, I traveled to the dark world and like Twilight I gained a form of an animal.” He scowled, pointing a finger at Wild that would have made him lean back if Legend didn’t look pink in the face. “If you see a pink rabbit, don’t shoot it, got it?”

“Hold on, wait!"

“You mean Ravio dresses like that because of _you_!?”

“A pink what?!”

Wild didn’t hold Legend’s gaze, but he did make the mental note to be extra cautious about Blupees. He didn’t think he would mistake them in form or color, but he should probably double-check from now on, just in case.

“Sky’s turn!” Legend nominates as he shoves the other man. The others take a few moments to laugh before letting go of their curiosity. For now.

“Um, I’m not really sure what sort of secret I have? I mean, I can think of one for Zelda, but not really anything about myself.”

“No way, you have to have something.” Four pressured. “Something embarrassing or scary or just something unusual about your adventure. Something no one has heard before. Those were the terms Wind suggested.” Sky grimaced.

“Whatever you just thought of, how about using that?” Time suggested. Everyone sat up, wondering what Sky could possibly have that counted as a secret.

Wild felt mildly uncomfortable at the insistence. Would he have to share a secret? He wasn’t sure he wanted to participate. He wasn't sure he could. He might end up losing his temper at them again if he tried.

“Well, okay. First of all, this is just a thought but I’m still sorry.” Sky took a deep breath and then focused on his hands in front of him. “On my journey, a friend followed me to the Surface. Groose had been determined to do his part of the fighting when things got serious. You all know I didn’t have a Ganondorf in my time, that I was fighting the very evil that corrupted him. You’ve all said that there has been a cycle again and again between the Hero, Princess Zelda, and the incarnation of evil..." Sky looked up, as if to check.

"Yes, that's what we all figured."

"It's in the timeline and the stories of our journies."

“I think, that when Demise cursed me, cursed us... He included my friend Groose.” Wild thought about the big man with red hair and a large grin. He liked him. “So, here’s my secret. Every time I hear you all speak about slaying Ganondorf, all I can think is that there’s a child of mine hunting down the child of one of my friends in the name of the child of my other friend.” Sky said, looking pained to even think it. Wild felt his stomach lurch just imagining it; children hunting children. Children of a group of close friends. 

“You're saying, your Ganondorf is actually a good guy?” Sky made a face. Wild did too. He didn't think that was the point.

“His name is Groose. And he’s a jerk, but that doesn’t make him less of a friend. He’s like Legend or Warriors, if anything.”

“Hey.”

“This is news.” The others contemplate the information, some promising that they’ll try to be mindful of how they recount their adventures for Sky’s sake.

Wild leaned back, wondering if Sky was right. Was Calamity Ganon really the result of a curse? Would Ganondorf, or Ganon, have been a friend, if not for the Malice that so thoroughly corrupted him? He wondered what Zelda would think. He wondered if, in another world, he could have had yet another friend make it 100 years into this future with him who remained unchanged by time.

The spirits in his heart shifted around, curious. Someone faded away, no doubt keeping Zelda informed. Wild hummed. It was nice to know he had this connection with Zelda again. It hadn’t been possible when he was in the other eras.

“Okay, Warriors. You’re up, and then we can try to move on and be a better team.” Time clapped a hand on the other man’s shoulder. Warriors eyed everyone and lowered his gaze to his hands.

“Fine.” He rubbed his scarf between his fingers. “Here’s my secret. I’m probably the least successful hero out of all of us. I lost. I lost to Ganondorf and I couldn’t actually defeat him.” Everyone stared as Warriors stood up and paced around, nervous energy driving him to fidget. “The only way we had saved Hyrule, was through the help of all of our army, the allies we made across time, and Zelda literally holding the master sword with me to finally seal away the darkness. I couldn’t do anything by myself.” He bit out.

Wild understood that Warriors was a man that exuded confidence, and he had heard how celebrated and loved he was in his land. Surely it couldn’t be so bad if he was in the front lines with everyone, giving them the courage to fight for their home? He was still loved and adored for being the one to inspire so many.

After all, Wild was much the same. He didn’t have an army by his side, but he was also the beacon of light and hope to his Hyrule. He couldn’t get to any of the Divine Beats by himself, needing help from the people around the lands.

Wolfie chuffed, a vibration in his heart that felt encouraging. Hopeful.

Wild moved to kneel next to Warriors, bumping him with his shoulder just enough to get his attention. And then he hugged him, just a little, hyper-aware that this man took pride in his clothes and not wanting to stain him with the blood he had on him. The man made a face, his lip wobbly for just a moment before he tucked his chin on Wild’s head in acceptance. That was fine. Wild would have felt trapped if he tried to wrap his arm around him.

The others quickly stood up to add their support too, everyone fully aware that this was pretty deep and painful.

Wild had to duck out when it looked like they all wanted to join in the hug. That was just too much for him.

“Thanks, everyone, but you can let go.”

“No, Warriors, you need to understand that we love you and would never think of you as a failure!”

“I know I’m great and all, but seriously!”

“You let Wild hug you!”

“Wild’s a special case and you know it! Get off!”

“Make us!”

* * *

The climb down the plateau and to the road was sobering, a cautious test of boundaries now that the group had done their best to bare goodwill to Wild.

Wild jumped off the ledge, gliding to land safely and leaving the rest to catch up as he walked ahead. He could see how everyone tried to approach to him. They tried to keep him with them, to have them all walk together rather than let him stray the way he normally did. It was too uncomfortable. Wild didn’t know if he wanted to let them change the status quo.

That discomfort led to him recoiling in surprise when Wind tried to hold his hand. He was stubborn though, and a part of Wild was glad for it as Wind held him firmly and didn’t let go.

“Sorry, but I’m not sorry.” Wind said when Wild carefully adjusted their grip to something less anxious.

“I am.” Warriors chimed.

“Me too.”

“I’m definitely sorry for hurting you, Wild.”

Wild walked faster, glad for his hood no matter how stained it was with blood. Wind tightened his grip so he wouldn’t trip in the sudden speed, and Wild looked at the boy in concern before allowing himself to slow down again.

This boy. This stubborn little boy. No doubt he was using any advantage he had to make sure Wild wouldn’t do anything rash again.

Dark fur murred, pleased, and Wild gave up thinking about it anymore. The others would do whatever they did. He would have to do something about the sailor’s bloodied tunic. His own acceptance to Wind’s lack of apology.

“I see something!” Wind said as he noticed the windmill blades and pinwheels on the top of the stable later.

“What is it?”

“I smell horses.”

“Are we going to get horses?”

“Heeyy!” Beetle called from ahead, heavy backpack overshadowing him in the late afternoon sun. Wild let go of Wind to wave both arms, gesturing his hello. “Is that you, Champion!?”

“Beetle?” Some of the others asked incredulously.

‘Yes, I am. How are you?’ Wild asked back, the back of his throat laughing mutely in renewed relief. He could hear the others' surprise as they recognized the merchant. He was surprised they recognized them too, but that was for another day. He liked Beetle. The man meant arrows and potion ingredients! 

“I have new butterflies for you! Come look! Also, are you _bleeding_?” Beetle called back, his gestures taking an exasperated flair. Wild huffed a shaky laugh, letting himself smile and crossing his wrists in front of him in a negative before explaining.

‘No, not mine. Lynel.’

“A lynel? Are they starting to move then?”

‘No no. I was hunting.’

“If you’re sure... Did you get what you wanted from your hunt?” Beetle wondered, close enough to lower his voice and starting to pull out his foldable tabletop. Wild shrugged. He hadn’t actually looted the monster parts, but the fight was productive enough. “Glad to hear it! Take a look at these, Link! Freshly caught and ready for any elixir you could think to use them in! Of course, if you’re ever ready to part with those energetic rhino beetles, I’m willing to trade for those too.” Beetle grinned, eyes fluttering as he pleaded. Wild let out a softer and more genuine laugh, pulling out his slate to get his rupees.

Wild bought the arrows Beetle had, and then gave him a Rugged Rhino Beetle just because the man managed to trick him into signing without realizing he had done so.

He didn’t look at the other heroes as he left them to Beetle’s happy cheering. He left them quickly and waved at Dabi, who was smiling tiredly from the counter.

“Just fer the morning, eh?”

“I’m sorry. I was wrong.” The man laughed, shaking his head fondly.

“We all heard the lynel roar from here. It sounded like quite a battle. Looks like it too.”

“There was also a Yiga at the crossroad again.” Wild mentioned. Dabi frowned.

“Those damn Yiga. Always harassing honest travelers. Thank you, Link, fer taking care of ‘em.” Wild swallowed, feeling a faint pulse of memory of Time’s arm around his neck. His ears burned at the memory of Twilight's jab about how being a hero meant helping others, and how he had wanted to avoid the fight. He swallowed before nodding back at Dabi.

“It was no problem. I’m sorry we took so long. Do you think we could rent some beds for the night? Some of us would be fine outside if not.”

“Ya look like you could use the rest” Dabi hummed. Wild chewed his lip, chastised by the tone. “Don’t be looking like that. Makes me think you did something I should be grounding you for, and ya ain’t even my kid.” The man snorted, stepping out from behind the counter to push Wild into the stable and to a bed. “You go ahead and set yer bum down. Nap if ya need it. I’ll give my spiel to yer party and work out the details of the night.”

“I’m covered in blood.” The stable owner pushed him harder, towards the soft bed.

“Then get uncovered in blood. I know you and yer tricks.”

Groaning, Wild used his slate to change his outfit to a different set, and with it, all of the grime and blood covering him was lifted away to the unknown. It never stayed in his slate, and his clothes always came back as if brand new. It was a trick that took many correspondences between stable owners to concede was just a thing Wild could do.

“Nap time, boy.” Wild let himself be pushed onto the bed, and he huffed as Dabi playfully hit him with the pillow he had missed. He settled over the blankets, making a small gesture of thanks as his body realized how sore and tired it really was. “Good sleep, Link.” Dabi whispered, a gentle hand pressing his hair back. It was cool against his neck, soothing and safe.

With that familiar send off, Wild fell asleep quickly and deeply.

* * *

Wild woke to the still of dawn. He waited for a few tense moments, trying to get his bearings in the dark. He was surrounded by breathing and the wind whistling through the tent in a familiar song of creaking weight, flapping flags, and clanking of wood.

Right, the stable.

Wild sat up, warmer than he expected to be for having fallen asleep on top of his covers. The blanket that fell away from his legs answered that. Dabi must have covered him. Looking around, he could see the rest of the heroes sleeping either on the rest of the beds or laid out on the floor in their sleeping mats. It looked like a trap for whoever was in the middle bed.

With a hard stretch that popped his bones louder than he expected, Wild stood up and scratched his head. Time was against the wall, Twilight almost blocking him in the space between the beds he was in. Legend was settled on the ground next to Warriors, who was snoring even with an arm and leg hanging off his own bed. Hyrule had the next bed, judging by the bag at the foot of it, and Four was in the space between the beds with Sky sprawled out as if to block him in the space. Wind was in the last bed closer to the opening of the tent, tucked neatly under the covers and his pillow pushed close to the edge.

Everyone was sleeping, deeply by what he can tell.

Wild frowned as he considered the group again, then looked over at Dabi who never seemed to sleep. The man met his eyes after a moment. Grinned. Wild walked over, voice lowered in the darkness.

“Dabi.”

“Morn’n.” He nearly chirped back.

“Dabi. We weren’t supposed to kick the kids out of their beds.” Wild whined, guilt building as he looked over and spotted the bundle of blankets to the right of his bed where the kids were piled together.

“The kids offered, and the beds aren’t theirs anyway. ‘Sides, they wanted to protect you.”

“What? Protect me?”

“Champion, my boy, oh but you were snoring up a storm. Goddesses above, you must have been so tired.” Dabi chuckled, obviously enjoying Wild's embarrassment.

“What? I don’t snore. Dabi, hey, wait, I don’t snore!” Wild hissed as Dabi waved him away and turned to stand at the front of his counter.

“Believe what you will, Hero. Everyone is a witness.” Dabi said with too much certainty. Wild rubbed his jaw self-consciously.

Ugh. That is definitely something he didn’t want to contemplate. Wolfie's laughter drifted through his mind like smoke. The insistent _truth truth truth_ making him blush harder.

“You up for good, Link?” Banji asked quietly. Wild turned around to see the mother of the kids sitting up from next to the pile of children.

“Yeah, I suppose I am. It was supposed to be a _nap_.” He bemoaned. Banji smiled good-naturedly as she stood up.

“You must have needed it.” Banji soothed, reaching up to wipe at the corner of Wild’s eye. He looked away, but Banji didn’t stop rubbing his face until she satisfied her motherly habit. “It’s alright. The kids may also be to blame. They decided to protect you and wouldn’t have no one bothering you.” Wild looked at them, puppy piled the way they were, and then froze when his stomach rumbled lazily. He sighed. “Not even for the sake of dinner. Our apologies, Champion.” She chuckled, leaning back to give him his space again.

“It’s alright. I can appreciate it.” He shrugged. It was true enough. He had a weakness for kids that mainly stemmed from him wanting to let them do what they want. Kids had the most interesting ways of looking at the world. When his mind was empty of any memories at all, children were the easiest to approach and so it was their view of the world that he was first introduced to.

They were his own heroes; little balls of curiosity and light that made everything seem brighter in the darkness of a Malice drowned Hyrule.

“You want to help with the chores?” Banji offered. Wild looked at the sky outside of the tent and figured that sunrise would be approaching soon enough.

“Sure. I’ll go fetch the water.”

“You emerald, you.” She praised coyly. Wild grinned as the stable hand left. He looked over the kids and fixed their blankets. He looked over the other heroes and carefully approached Wind.

The boy didn’t smell like blood anymore. He must have washed up easily enough. All the more reason Wild should be fetching more water for the stable.

There, laid out flat next to the boy’s small satchel was his blue tunic. It looked darker than it should be, and Wild carefully picked it up to see for himself. Pants fell onto the floor from where they were hanging, and they were a little wet too. Wild grimaced as he looked the clothes over.

The shirt was a still little damp. Someone tried to clean it, but lynel blood – monster blood – was something else. It was still colored red from the blood, second hand as it may have been delivered. The pants were even worse, and Wild could recall that Wind had been without hesitation to encourage him to curl up against him, sitting in his legs just to be the comfort Wild had really needed.

Did any of the others even have extra clothes? Most everyone was pretty handy with a sewing needle, but he didn’t think anyone actually changed their outer clothes as often as their under clothes.

Wild tapped his Slate and watched Wind’s clothes disappear in a burst of blue sparks. He recalled that there was a fairy fountain nearby. Would he be able to see if she could enhance Wind’s clothes? It was different than his own replica, being the original, so maybe it could work?

Wild shook his head. There wouldn’t be time, and he would feel bothered by being unable to do everyone else’s clothes too. It wouldn’t be fair, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to upgrade anything to begin with. He took the smaller blue tunic back out of his slate, shaking the shirt out to check it over. The colors were renewed, the stains gone, and the small effects of wear mended. He took out the pants, similarly restored, and folded it back.

He looked over to Warriors and wondered if he should check him too. The man rolled over in his sleep, and Wild figured he might actually be fine. Most of the blood would have been on his armor, rather than his clothes. Four was lucky his hands were clean when he sat in his palms.

Wild left the group to step outside.

He was familiar with the stables. More than a traveler should be, to some stable masters’ dismay. He liked helping the places that kept his horses for him. Each stable was pretty similar too, so he had no problem searching for the watering buckets and pole he was going to carry them with. Once he had his stuff, he went to the small well carefully hidden along the canyon and returned with the buckets filled to the top.

“That our water?” Chork asked from the goats. Wild grinned, waving his hand in a vague affirmation. “Ha! Bring it here, Hero. Yer wild horses are prob’ly ready to get a morning warmup walk, so let’s get them watered.” Wild did, letting the stable hand tip the water in the trough as he held it in place by the carrying pole.

“Good morning, Link!”

“Good morning, Champion!”

“Good morning, Hero!” The kids all greeted as they darted past the goat pen. Wild waved at them with a smile, a small thank you gestured as they watched. They giggled, obviously still very proud of themselves, even as Wild’s stomach grumbled at him. Chork laughed at him, pushing Wild out of the pen and to the cooking pot.

“You still starving, then? Go feed yerself, Link.”

“I can still help.” Wild protested halfheartedly. He had seen Din in the back of the tent, patiently waiting for her turn for morning attentions.

“Pops, come talk sense into our Champion.” Chork tattled. Wild pouted, feeling distinctly babied. The stables were always like this. He loved to help out, but as soon as they thought he was less than 100%, they took all hospitality to an extreme for him.

“You skipped dinner, Link. Judging by the hunger your party had to their simple dinner, I’m willing to bet your lunch and maybe breakfast weren’t too filling either. It’s time for you to eat.” Dabi said as he stoked the fire. “C’mere. Sit. Make breakfast for everyone as long as you make a little more for yourself.”

Wild could do that. As long as he was still helping, he wouldn’t feel anxious waiting for the others to wake up. He settled next to the stable master and let him oil the pan while he took out his ingredients. Something easy to mix together and cut evenly. Something filling that he could add some spices in. Something everyone would want to eat. 

He started with some eggs, cracking them two at a time and letting them sit for a moment while he gathered some herbs to tear apart. He tossed in some salt and goron spice, and considered a chunk of honey before shrugging and adding it in too. While the ingredients bubbled together, Wild cracked some more eggs to make sure the dish ended up an actual omelet instead of just glazed vegetables. He took the spatula from Dabi and mixed everything together before slowly spreading it thinly in the wok. When it was ready, he cut the omelets up and stacked them in a few neat piles.

“Ta-da!” Wild grinned happily at the omelets. They looked fluffy and pretty, and they smelled exactly how they should. Dabi clapped for a moment before offering the pile of dishes to serve everyone.

“Well, that answers that.” Dabi hummed to himself. Wild looked at him curiously. The older man chuckled lightly. “I had wondered how much you like these men yer traveling with. Here you are, at least happy to cook for them.” Wild piled the plates carefully, considering.

“I, guess. They’re kind of hopeless when it comes to cooking.” He tried to say lightly. Dabi watched him closely as he shifted the plates and piled them nicely. He was waiting. Wild contemplated ignoring it, but, that wouldn’t be fair. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to really cook.” He admit quietly. The other man let out a disappointed breath.

“They have no idea ‘bout ‘chu, do they?” Wild grimaced at the disappointed tone in the stable master’s voice. “I’ll tell ya, Link- Gosh, yer party all looked so guilty to hear you rumbling away last night. When I asked if you hadn’t been sharing the night watches, they looked even more alarmed. Like an epiphany gone struck them upside the head. What, are you not waking them when you should be? Are you not resting enough? Or are they treating you unfairly and giving you too much to do?” Wild sighed.

“It’s not that.” He denied without looking at the other man. “Our nights are fair.” It probably just hasn’t occurred to the others that he’s been treating his night watches differently than their own. He’s never woken them for ambushes, the way they do on theirs. He lets them sleep... Though, last night, he left them when he could have helped ease their night. The lightning storms around that area last for a long time, after all.

“That big fellow, with the scarf, he said you all had been together months. You ain’t hard to get to know, boy. How do they not see what you do? Why they not know at least your likes and dislikes? Even us stables who don’t see you often know that much.”

“I’m just traveling with a bunch of weirdos.” Dabi put a hand on Wild’s shoulder, stopping him from brushing off the conversation.

“Hey, now, tell me honestly, Link.” He started in a serious tone. “That group you got there. Are they treating you right?” He asked pointedly. Wild grimaced. “No lie, please. It took me only a minute talking to ‘em to realize they didn’t know sign, and they ain’t never heard yer voice. You came here yesterday covered in blood and exhausted, while they were fresh and obviously comfortable with their own weapons. You're here fighting and pushing herself when they coulda been helping you. That tells me something serious, boy.” Wild considered how quietly the other stable hands had been while talking to him this morning, and the side-eyes being given to himself and the others. He supposes the stable must be feeling protective. 

Wild took a breath and lowered his shoulders. He took the other's hand in his and let it go after a small squeeze.

“I’m alright, Dabi. Things aren’t as bad as it had been. They’re a little...” Wild bit his lip. Blind? Deaf? Forgetful? “Dumb.” He settled. “but, they’re starting to notice where it matters.” He tried. Dabi gave him a close look. His hand tightened just a little, and Wild could feel how he was beginning to tremble. He took a centering breath.

“Are you sure? You don't have to keep them around if they ain't be'in fair. We can cover fer ya, if you wanna disappear. Tell me where yer heading, and I'll send them the other way.” Wild could only feel gratitude for such concern. The man was all heart. The entire network of stables was filled with the best people willing to keep an eye out for anyone who dares to travel Hylia’s lands. He was glad he could call all of the stables safe, and that they did their best to be known for it.

“Trust me, Dabi. These men, they’re all heroes. They’re not perfect, but, they’re still good.” The reminder choked him. His voice was barely able to stay steady as he admit it. Dabi didn’t look like he liked that answer. It was fine though. They were going to get their horses, go see Zelda, and then hopefully he’ll be done.

“Alright. If yer sure. It’s about time I wake them soon. You finish up with bringing yer new herd out and ready, and then meet us all at the pit. I’ll have ma boy roll a log up to fit everyone.”

“Thank you.” Wild said. For the kindness. For the understanding. For the consideration.

The heroes were happy to see Wild awake and well. Wind and Legend were astounded by the suddenly clean tunic that no one was able to clean last night. Time and Hyrule looked over at Wild in contemplation but said nothing out loud. Dabi gave a slightly judging look to Wild that he couldn’t help but shrug at.

Breakfast was lighthearted, even with the stablemaster watching over them all like a hawk. When everything was gathered up, cleaned, and carefully put back where it belongs, the horses were ready to be mounted.

“Alright boys, did you all figure out who was doubling up?” Dabi asked from behind the counter, Wild waiting near the darkest stallion.

“We did, yes.” Time answered, and the group shuffled to stand apart or next to their partners. Hyrule looked nervous as he stood by himself, but Wind looked indignant as he was made to stand next to Warriors. Wild wasn’t even sure they meant to line up the way they did at Dabi’s question.

‘Time gets this one.’ Wild gestured.

“Mister Time? Link is holding yer horse fer ya.” Time turned around, surprised to see Wild behind him. He accepted the reins easily, guiding the horse out of the way and to better check him over.

Twilight and Four shared a big brown mare with white socks and dark hair. Twilight looked happy to have her and Four looked grumpy but willing to listen to Twilight as they introduced themselves to the mare.

Warriors and Wind had a light stallion. Wind was eager to try steering by himself but couldn’t quite reach the stirrups. Warriors still let him sit in the saddle first while he pet the cream-colored nose.

Sky needed help to figure out how sit and ride, but was quick to understand. His mare was a light blue, and he immediately loved her, already prepared to give her affection and treats.

Hyrule was nervous to sit on his older mare with full spots. She stood patiently, unbothered by his uncertain gestures. She nosed at him when he got close, but didn’t seem to be nipping him as much as trying to take what chances she could to learn about him.

Legend got the last mare, a light brown girl that looked splashed with white. He was patient in letting her nose at him, and comfortable getting up on the saddle. She was still young and didn’t seem as used to having a rider, but he stayed calm enough to work with her.

The group walked careful circles together, trying to get the horses used to riding around each other with riders. It helped that the horses were all from the same herd. It also helped that Time and Twilight were very skilled with horses and could actually correct or tell the others what to keep in mind.

“You're all looking pretty good, I’ll say. You think you’re ready to leave the stables?” Chork wondered from the goat pens. Dabi groaned from behind his counter, a hand over his face but still audible.

“Yer not supposed to say that, son.”

“Just wondering when to get Din from the back. The kids were wanting to fit her up by themselves.” Wild looked at the stable hand in alarm. The kids were absolutely tiny compared to Din! He was waved off. “Don’t be worrying. My wife is watching over them.”

‘Alright. We’ll set out then.’ Wild signed. As long as the kids weren’t at risk of being stepped on. Din was very aware of her size, but the kids were still toddlers compared to him and Din could still bruise him just from running suddenly. Which she liked to do, as an expression of thanks if he had given her more treats than she thought she deserved.

“I hear ya.” Chork smiled knowingly before letting out a whistle. Wild narrowed his eyes. He was feeling vaguely manipulated.

“No!” Came three little voices from behind the large stable tent. “Not yet! Not yet!” A woman’s laughter sounded as steps could be heard trotting along the dirt.

The rest of the heroes turned in curiosity, freezing with shock and awe at Din leisurely following the long reigns Banji used to guide her to the front. The kids, Sho, Kenyo, and Ena, were pouting from Din’s back, holding onto her mane as if to steer her back. Din’s ears were calm, her tail relaxed even with the kids high pitched whining. She seemed to be taking higher steps, and the three little bodies on her back were a possible reason.

Wild approached her, catching her head in a hug when she dipped to nose at him with a snort. He barely came to her chest, though everyone would be small comparatively. It made the others’ sounds of surprise and question familiar, seeing as every stable that has met her has gone through the same reaction.

The last of the Gerudo horses, Din, was Wild’s best alpha mare. With a large group, she would be the best to hold that position to ensure the other horses stay in line. Not only because of her size but because of her intelligence. Her, Epona, and even the White Stallion that Zelda reclaimed were the most intuitive horses Wild has had the pleasure of riding into battle with. Not only were they all comfortable with him throwing all sorts of weapons around their back, sharp-edged or exploding, but they were willing to take initiative and use their hooves and their weight to take what shots they could as they rode fearlessly through monster hordes.

He wanted to give Din a treat, a throwback to her days as alpha mare from before he had caught her. She would be in charge of this herd while they ride to Zelda.

“Mister Champion, please! We love Din! Please don’t take her yet!”

“Alright, kids. Switch seats with Link. He’s got a quest to finish, ya know.”

“He just caught those horsies! He don’t need Din!”

“Off you get.” Their mother said calmly as she tugged her children off by the legs. They whined as they were caught, but didn’t do anything drastic like keep hold of Din’s mane.

‘Thank you.’ He signed with a smile. The woman patted his cheek lightly before corralling the children to play elsewhere.

“It’s huge.”

“How is Wild going to-?”

With a hard jump, Wild pulled himself up into Din’s back and whistled out a series of notes, each in a descending tone. It told Din it was time to set off. It told the other horses the same thing.

Din neighed with authority and trotted along the path, the other horses rearing up excitedly as they followed quickly. Surprised yelps and rumbling hooves behind him, Wild could barely hear the stable voices.

“Good travel, Champion!”

“Good health to you, Champion!”

“Bye-bye Din!”

“Good travel, all of you!” Dabi called out.

Wild tucked his knee up to lean back on Din, turning to wave at the stable hands before they were too far in the bend of the winding road.

‘Thank you, everyone. Good day to you!’ He told them with wide gestures and an easy smile. Then he noticed the others staring at him, holding onto their horses in various degrees of familiarity.

He tried to give them an encouraging smile, and then sat forward. They weren’t as early as he had hoped to leave, but they should still make good time in their travels.

“Hey, Wild?” Time asked, pushing his stallion to ride closer. Wild let Din slow just a little. The other horses were keeping up without trouble, but they wouldn’t be able to manage their speed for too long. “Back at the stable, you were signing, weren’t you?” Wild had hoped the entire morning without question meant there would be no questions. He supposed this should have been expected. He nodded.

“Why didn’t you show us you could sign? It would have prevented so many problems if you just communicated with us.” Legend asked. Twilight and Four, riding next to him, were also sharing his look of disappointment.

“You didn’t even sign to Malon.” Sky added. The others added other times they could have used Wild’s communication. During battles. During travel. During watch or scouting.

Wild groaned, turning around in Din’s saddle and letting her follow the road on her own. He gave the other heroes a look and then scooted up, further behind Din so that his legs rested nearly over her tail and he could see everyone. They looked alarmed, but as he was want to do, Wild ignored their expressions.

‘How could I talk to you if you don’t understand me?’ He asked them in his sign, expression blank and arms moving in confident, if not flippant, gestures.

“Um?”

‘I don’t know your sign very well.’ He repeated for them, the old Hylian sign not as smooth or confident as the one he grew up with. ‘You don’t know any of my sign.’ He made careful gestures, slower than he was used to.

“Wait, you have a different sign?” Time asked. Wild nodded.

_‘Many years ago, the Rito began to show the use of sign. It turns out, they descended from Zora, and their sign still retained much of the gestures we used for communicating long distances.’_ Mipha explained, startling Wind and thus startling Warriors who was sitting behind him. Their horse snorted, ignoring their motions and staying steady where it was following Din.

“What is it?” Warriors asked.

“What happened?”

_‘It was a better way. You Hylians don’t realize not everyone has small short fingers to depend on for speaking without your voice.’_ Revali added, gliding as the horses carried on.

“Oh.” Wind said, voice low with comprehension.

“What’s oh? What’s wrong?” Warriors repeated, hand reaching for his bag to be ready for a weapon.

“Wild’s using _Zora_ sign.”

“Zora sign?”

“I didn’t know they had a sign language.”

_‘Hylian signing has actually been forgotten.’_ Urbosa added, letting herself float alongside Wild, who deemed the conversation no longer necessary or him and was turning around to sit in his saddle properly.

“Urbosa says Wild’s Hyrule has forgotten Hylian Sign.”

_‘It’s been lost and buried for at least a few centuries.’_ Daruk said.

“At least for a few centuries.” Wind repeated dutifully, looking amazed.

“Oh. So even if he did sign, we still wouldn’t know what he was saying?”

“Wait, Wind, you have Rito in your Hyrule. Wouldn’t you know his sign?”

“Er, no. I didn’t even know Hylian sign before you guys started teaching me. I hadn’t met any Rito until my journey began, and I spend most of my time sailing rather than visiting their island afterward.”

Wild let the others talk, content to let them forget him. He was going to bring them to Zelda, give her everything he collected from the other times, and then leave this entire mess behind him.

This group didn’t need him. They had given him their apology, and he didn’t need to stay any longer in their company than necessary. The other Champions could tell them all they needed to know, now that Wind could translate between the dead and living.

_‘Hah! You wish! We’re not here to be glorified translators.’_ Revali cawed, dispersing his form into a spiritual orb and orbiting him before hiding away in his heart. The others gave their farewells to Wind before following suit. They buried themselves deep, keeping their conversation away from him and soon settling into a resting state.

Thanks, loyal Champions.

Wild sighed, wishing the other Heroes weren’t here so he could have talked, actually _talked_ , to his friends.

It took five hours to reach the entrance to the Breach of Demise. It was long enough that Wild wondered if the demise Sky had mentioned was the same the wind-carved canyon was named from. He didn’t bother to ask. Instead, he stopped everyone to set up a small fire to rest by. He passed out food, simple rice and curry, and then offered fresh vegetables and fruit to the horses.

“Where is it coming from?” Warriors wondered. 

"Ever heard of a gift horse?" Hyrule asked back.

"No, why?"

‘I’m going to ahead. I’ll be back soon.’ Wild gestured to Time before jumping back onto Din.

_‘The little guy said that he’s going to take care of a bokoblin camp ahead.’_ Came a cheerful call after him.

Daruk, they didn’t need to know it was for monster hunting.

_‘Well, why not? Be honest with them, little guy.’_

Wind watched him go, mouth pouting after him but not looking like he was going to elaborate for the others. Wild had Din run at full speed before anyone could get the chance to try and argue or follow anyway. He didn’t want them to do anything. He didn’t want them to fight in his world. This was his home, and he didn’t need their help to protect it. They weren’t staying, but he was going to make sure he did.

This was going to be the last world he traveled with them.

_‘You don’t actually know that.’_ Revali pointed out.

He was going to make sure of it. He wasn’t going to stay with them. He couldn’t.

The spirits quieted in his soul, not sharing his confidence but willing to give him their hopeful support.

Wild caught the bokoblin camp by surprise, firing the arrows he bought from Beetle and finishing them off with their own weapons. Then he took the time to go through the loot and monster parts left behind. It was a vague relief to have more weapons again. It's been so long since he had so few in his inventory. He wished he hadn't thrown the fit he did. Maybe Zelda still had some weapons collected from the days of a ruined castle barracks that he could claim.

This was comfortable. This is what he’s been doing for so long. He wasn’t accustomed to fighting alongside others. Not alongside other Hylians, anyway.

He could do anything they could. When he fought alongside the new age champions, it was because they could offer him skills that he couldn’t otherwise do. Sidon could swim much faster and with greater agility than he could. Yunobo was capable of surviving being thrown into mountains like a cannonball. Teba could fly, whereas Wild could only glide. Riju taught him how to seal surf, and was still much better at it than he was. Shield surfing had nothing on controlling sand seals with the same proficiency as a horse.

The heroes of the forgotten past didn’t actually need him, and he didn’t need them. It had been a mistake to want to join them. It was a big mistake to think ~~he~~ that they would need him.

Why did he join them anyway? They had said they had been together for months before he was thrown into their group. Why so late?

He wasn’t needed, that’s why.

All of the traveling alongside them just opened his eyes to that. He had an opportunity to discover what his Hyrule had lost, and that was the only helpful part of following along. He was home now. He was done.

Even if it would have been nice to see more of their time and Hyrule.

Din approached him, nosing his side for a treat.

“Yes, yes. You did wonderfully.” Wild smiled, letting her pull him back to what they were doing. He gave her an apple. “Thank you for your assistance.” He added, stroking her face as she ate. She snorted at him, rubbing against his hand.

After a moment of enjoying her affection, Wild jumped back onto her saddle and turned her around to return to the others. He would let her rest for an hour or so, even though she didn’t need it. He wanted her to spend time with the herd. While they walked back, Wild pulled out some food for himself. When Din looked back to him, he offered her a little taste of the greens he had grilled.

“The others should be finishing lunch. We’ll let you rest a bit with the others, then it’ll be a couple more hours until we reach Hyrule Field. Unless the others slow down even more. Well, the new horses might need a slower speed. They can’t keep up with your stamina, Din.” Din snorted at her name, nodding her head as if agreeing. Wild pet her idly as he thought. “We may not actually make it to the Castle tonight, will we? Great.”

Wild sighed as Din trotted leisurely along the trail. One more night, then. One more night, and then he would be done.

The spirits all pulsed, feelings of comfort, and then faded. No doubt to catch up to Zelda now that they were able to give her an estimate of arrival.

Before he could see the group, Wild received faded feelings of appreciation and vague images of the library filled with people. He smiled. Zelda was happy then, if she wanted the Champions to give him a blurry view of what she was up to. She was excited to see him soon. He was sure she missed him just as much as he missed her. The Champions stayed with her, making the impressions he received a little faded, but they sent their own feelings of excitement for the project Zelda had begun with her research. He wondered what they would find. 

Wild had approached the group at a walk, letting Din greet the other horse before he jumped off to also pet them. He spent some time there, getting used to the different faces and personalities of the herd he had caught, and letting them get used to him.

He wondered if he should keep them. He didn’t need to, only wanting to have them for the group of heroes. If he stopped traveling with them, would they still be able to visit his Hyrule? Would the others be able to bring the herd with them?

Time’s stallion lipped at his hood, pulling it and pushing it down to cover his face more.

“Oh! Ahah-!” Wild giggled in surprise, letting the horse get his curiosity out of the way. His cloak was being pulled over his shoulders, but the stallion didn’t seem to want to take it. Snorting, the dark stallion let go and Din chuffed her displeasure before nosing at Wild to check on him.

Wild shook his head free of his hood, smiling as his mare lipped at his hair as if to fix it.

“Wild! When did you get back?” Legend noticed him.

“Long enough to get eaten by the horses, looks like.” Warriors said, approaching the horses with only a vaguely worried eye to Din. “You alright?”

Wild could feel his smile fall. He couldn’t help but look away from the eye contact after only a moment. He could feel his neck throb as his throat tightened, and he could only nod before hiding under his hood.

“Hey, we saved you some food. We weren’t sure when you were coming back.” Sky said from the main group.

‘I’m fine.’ He gestured to everyone, his fingers moving only as much as necessary. He took a calming breath when he realized his signing was looking timid. He forced his arms to be looser.

“If you’re sure.” Warriors allowed, stepping back a step. He scratched the back of his head and looked away when he noticed that Wild relaxed with the distance.

“We were wondering if you could tell us about your Zelda.” Hyrule said from his seat. “How old she is, if you guys have known each other before your journey, or something.” He added, trying hard not to look directly at him either. Wild could feel his uncertainty, and it made him feel comfortable enough to choose him to sit next to.

‘Ok.’ He gave a thumbs up to the others. Then he realized that with the Champions with Zelda, he would have to make more of an effort to communicate to the heroes. He used his zora sign for Zelda’s name and tried to remember what Malon had shown him so long ago about numbers. ‘Zelda is 120 years old,’ he carefully gestured, glad to remember the way to sign hundreds.

“Wait, what?”

“Did that mean, what I think it means?”

“120 years old?” Wild nodded, wondering how to explain.

“That’s amazing! Is she still a princess then? No, she’s a Queen right?” Wind wondered. The others murmured their own hopes of how old their own Zelda’s might live to be.

Wild didn’t know the sign for either answer, so he just held out two fingers to signify the second option. Zelda was a queen. She was the last of her family, and so there was no other title for her as ruler of Hyrule.

“Wow.” The group sat back, amazed, and Wild could feel his chest tighten at this enormously wrong assumption. Zelda didn't look her age. He didn't either. To really see the proof would require visits to Impa, to King Dorephan and Mipha's statue, to Revali's flight range to learn about the why it was named so, to Daruk's monument to learn about the goron's leadership, to see Riju and hear about the legendary Gerudo Chief. The proof would require them to see the picture sitting in Wild's house.

He could just tell there would be accusations and disbelief when they see Zelda without those. It made him want to be angry. It made him mostly feel tired.

“What about you? When did you meet Zelda? Before, on, or after your quest?”

‘I was 16 when I was made K-N-I-G-H-T to Zelda, before my quest.’ Wild looked at the group, already ready to make opinions. Already ready to look away. He looked at his own hands as he tried to sign, ‘That was 104 years ago.’ He put his hands down.

He wonders how to sign the words, ‘death’, ‘resurrection’, and ‘amnesia’ to the others. He doesn’t know if he wants to. The others had given up a large secret of their own, to try to make him feel better. Warriors had mentioned defeat and the need for help for his own success.

He hadn’t even known his name until Zelda’s voice called to him. He hadn’t realized he was even capable of moving, of living, until she urged him to do so. His Hyrule had died with him. Everything they see in the wilderness was just like his own self, trying to grow again and flourish after his own destruction.

There was no way he would be able to explain any of that without actually talking.

He swallowed.

“I don’t believe it! Haha! You have a sense of humor after all! You really had me going there!” There was a nervous pitch in the attempt for laughter that Twilight and then Sky tried to make. The others stared, unable to believe and not able to guess why.

Wild didn’t smile. He tilted his head, wondering how much they really wanted to know. The group gradually noticed his lack of amusement and looked uneasy at the implications. He touched his heart very deliberately, meeting everyone’s eyes until he was sure they were thinking of what he showed them just yesterday.

‘I... Zelda is... my D-U-T-Y.’ He started clumsily, focused but finding himself with too much to want to say. ‘When I D-I-E-D, she said no.’ He tries, mind vaguely able to recall the desperation, the defiance, the power, when Zelda stood in front of him to protect him pulled forth her holy powers to do what he failed to do. ‘She W-A-I-T-E-D for me, until I could R-E-T-U-R-N to her.’

“What?” Time asked, horrified.

“Wait, _wait_. Where’s Mipha? Where’s Daruk? I think we need the whole story.” Wind said loudly, almost desperately. Wild shrugged, eyes narrow and fickle patience wavering in the face of everyone’s discomfort.

They asked. They wanted to know. They should stop asking him if they didn’t want to listen to him.

Wolfie thrummed, then impressed images for him to consider. Wild raised his hands and carefully stared ahead as he copied the gestures he could vaguely make out.

‘I failed my duty 100 years ago. It took that long to heal, and try again.’ Wild tried to say again with Wolfie’s help. ‘Zelda fought C-A-L-A-M-I-T-Y by herself, until I succeeded.’ He said, hoping that was enough. Everyone made him nervous. He didn’t like everyone staring at him with various degrees of horror or grief. This conversation was making him nervous. The others were only going to look more scared or sad.

They should stop asking him questions.

“Calamity?” Sky wondered hesitantly.

Wild took a breath, aware that the others had judgment, had ideas, had thoughts in their mind of how horrible it must be to be denied death for the sake of duty. It could be horrible. It certainly sounded that way.

For Wild, it was a privilege, an honor of the highest order, to be given the opportunity to live. For the chance of life with Zelda once again, to be able to keep his friends in literal spirit, to have a life after the death he had fallen into.

Wild loved Hyrule. He loved the people on the land, the citizens who had the audacity to survive in the face of disaster. He loved the snow on the mountains, the sea on the beaches, the ever-flourishing patches of plant life that refused to give way to the monsters that roamed. He even loved the ruins of houses and carts that told stories of families and their livelihoods; he loved the sands of the desert and how they spoke of eternity and a refusal to reach an end; he loved the storms that lashed out and screamed it’s celebration of power.

Wild was grateful to be alive. He was grateful to be allowed to continue living.

Wild took out his slate, ignoring the tension that the others had as they tried to prepare themselves for their answer. He showed them Hyrule Castle and the way the calamity used to snake around it possessively when it still polluted the kingdom.

“What is that?”

“That’s huge.”

“How did you fight it?”

He showed them Calamity Ganon, the features of different blights and corrupted sheikah technology making him look less of any man they were expecting and more like a spider out of their nightmares. Everyone flinched back. They stared at Wild with wide eyes.

“That’s... Not even human.”

Wild swiped through the pictures, determined to not let them pull away.

He showed them Dark Beast Ganon, its power and fury pulsing out along its side like fire. It was rearing up, and in the picture Wild was on the grass, kneeling as he reached back to pick up his slate. He had dropped it when trying to switch bows. The photo captured the blood coating his face like another mask, his hair half burned and half plastered to him from sweat. It showed his eyes trying to glare in defiance but only managing to squint from the heat and the exhaustion pulling at him. Wild had felt small. In the picture, he really wasn’t, but he still looked like he felt it.

“That looks...” Twilight swallowed. Wolfie thrummed with sympathy that Wild didn’t feel.

Wild remembered the next picture, and considered. He looked at the others, their eyes wide and helplessly curious. He figured he may as well since they were asking. Since they wanted to know, right?

He swiped to the next photo, and held it out defiantly. 

In the picture, Wild was on his back, out of breath and laughing in hysteric relief. Zelda was beside him, hugging him as she too laid back and screamed in victory and mourning. They were both dirty and trembling and utterly out of their minds. It was Zelda who asked for the picture. For proof that she wasn’t dreaming. For something to look back on and hold as a trophy for him. Because he _remembered_ her, and she couldn’t have given him any of that without the proof of a picture, so she _needed_ one for this moment too. So it would _never_ be forgotten.

They were at their lowest. This was their win, and it had taken everything and everyone they loved to make it. A pyrrhic victory. It showed in their sweat, in their blood, and in their tears. It showed in Zelda’s powers, and in Wild’s scars. It showed in the pull of their split lips and the red agony in their eyes. It showed in how alone they were and how unwilling they were to let go of each other at that moment.

He turned off his slate, jolting the other heroes back. They tried to find something to say, so Wild held out a hand to stop them. When they relented to wait for him, he carefully moved his wrists and fingers to sign.

‘The C-A-L-A-M-I-T-Y had infected Hyrule with M-A-L-I-C-E. That M-A-L-I-C-E took Mipha, Revali, Daruk, and Urbosa.’ Wild said, using their sign names and trusting they would be understood. ‘Now, it is gone. Now, we can live. So we do.’ Wild told them, hoping it was enough for them to stop judging.

They tried. The other heroes tried to feel relief for his sake, that he had won and was able to have peace. They still looked bothered, but not outright disgusted or dismayed. Wild considered them, and how they didn’t look like they wanted to ask any more questions. They didn’t want to look at his Hyrule, or each other.

He stood up.

He wondered if they got what they wanted. Should he have kept quiet? The rest of Hyrule hasn’t yet asked for the whole story other than to clarify he and Zelda were the same as the stories of the past. He and Zelda hadn’t yet offered. Everyone was happy to know Calamity Ganon was gone, and he and Zelda were back. They were proud to help rebuild Hyrule with just that.

He wanted to stay home, to continue working on rebuilding and healing. He didn’t want to travel with these heroes.

‘Let’s go.’ He gestured them to the horses so they could continue on their way. No one was going to want to sit in one place for the rest of the break. Not with the images he shared burned in their minds.

Wolfie’s starlight-whispered affection was more jovial and brighter than it had any right to be. It made him feel better anyway. Less guilty, despite the air of guilt clouding the group.

Their journey through the Breach of Demise was silent, even as they noticed the remains of the monster camp Wild had taken care of.

They stayed quiet as they crossed Carok Bridge. 

In the ruins passed the bridge, the remains of a layover town that the current Hyrule no longer necessitated, Wild let them stop. The night was beginning to fall, so this would be a good place to stop.

“We’re staying here?”

‘Yes.’ Wild nodded, slipping off Din’s back and taking off her gear to begin cooling her off.

“Uh, Wild, is that supposed to be there?” Hyrule asked as he stayed on his horse, refusing to move even as the others slowly copied Wild. Everyone looked at Hyrule, and then followed his pointing arm towards the mountains.

In the growing darkness, a red light shone through ominously. A Guardian Skywatcher, with its search beam corrupted red with Malice rather than the royal blue of Shiekah devotion. The others would recognize the light from what he had shown them just the other day.

Wild waved it off, slipping Din’s heavy saddle off and once again wondering if using the Magnesis wasn’t something he could use instead. But no, the stables didn’t have magnesis, and they could do it, so he can too.

“Are you sure?” Wind asked, carefully approaching.

“You said it was dangerous, right?” Twilight checked.

“You said it killed you.” Hyrule reminded, hesitant and still sitting in his saddle.

Wild shrugged. ‘Not that one.’ He managed to sign. ‘It won’t come here.’ He dismissed as he slipped the reins off Din’s head. She huffed, chewing the air after the bit was taken out. He frowned at that, wondering if he should adjust it for her.

“Wild, are you sure it’s safe here?” Time asked, approaching where Twilight was standing on a worn-down frame of a building that had been left to the elements. Wild scowled at the group, pointedly putting Din’s tack in his slate with a loud slap.

Din shifted her attention, facing the other heroes with pinned ears, subtle teeth, and an intimidating gaze. She had noticed the way her rider was getting tense and was shifting herself ready to react. Her horseshoes caught the light as she pawed a hoof in warning. 

“Hey now,” Sky started, trying to soothe everyone as he brought his blue horse closer to Din from the side. “We can avoid all this posturing if we just talk more. Wild wants us to settle here for the night. He says that guardian is supposed to be there, so we should be safe here, right?”

Wild looked at the tense group behind Sky and nodded.

“Great. We all understand that. Let’s ask why Time and the others are still double-checking.” Wild blinked at Sky and leaned back to settle Din with his shoulders. The mare let him press against her, but didn’t move. She lowered her head protectively.

“Okay, we’ll do it that way.” Time said as he folded his arms. “I am only asking because it’s moving closer.”

“What!?” Legend and Four barked.

“Coming closer!?”

“You said it won’t come here!”

“Do we need to fight it?”

“How do we fight it? Look how high up it is!”

Wild patted Din in warning before he whistled shrilly, startling all of the horses and making Din rear up with a roar. The horses froze to Din’s command, which slowly made the others notice the almost unnatural command the Wild had made to the animals. When he had the heroes' attention, he crossed his arms and stared at Sky.

“Er, right! Let’s, ask Wild why, why we shouldn’t worry?”

‘That one,’ He pointed forcefully to the growing light, ‘won’t come here.’ He jabbed his arm to the place he was standing before crossing his arms.

The group stared mutely as they watched the light grow and then circle past their area without coming close enough to even make it out clearly.

“Oh.”

“Great.”

Everyone sheepishly started to finally copy Wild and get ready to set up camp.

Wind stayed where he was, looking nervously between the fading light of the skywatcher and Wild.

“Can I ask, again, are you sure?” He asked quietly, rubbing his arm nervously. Wild tried not to make a face, but Wind continued before he could reply. “Just, like Hyrule said, it killed you. I don’t- I wouldn’t… I would be scared to have to be near something that killed me, I think.”

Oh.

Oh!

Wild offered an easy smile, shaking his head and pulling Wind into a hug because the boy was always hugging him when he needed it, and now he needed one himself.

‘I’m fine.’ He signed. ‘P-R-O-M-I-S-E. It wasn’t that one.’

Wind sniffled, hugging Wild tight. “Okay.” He said, thankfully without tears in his voice. “If you promise.”

Wild tightened his hug, just the way Zelda liked that made one breathless in surprise. He was glad to see Wind smile back when he let go.

The night started uneasily, with different levels of sad or worried looks from the others that were just weird. But, it was okay for the first time he spent camping with the others in his own Hyrule. Dinner was good and eventually relaxing, with food from Wild and what stores Time had in his bag. The conversations were filled with questions about the different forms some of the group had, and they wanted to know what Wild thought without forcing him to reveal anything he didn't want. Warriors and Legend were showing curiosity over what Wild had done with their Zelda's, and what the flowers he was giving away were coming from. He tried to sign that they were his Zelda's favorite, so the group wondered what else their own Zelda's all had in common. Hyrule wondered about his magic, and they waited as Wild signed in the firelight that he didn't have magic; that it was something harder to learn and more akin to special skills. Wind wanted to see, if Wild was okay with it, what it would be like to fight against him in a spar. The others also added that they really wanted to know how Wild fought because they were amazed and it was nothing like their own styles. There were no trees to climb, but Sky offered to stand watch with him on the taller rock above the camp.

The night dragged a little late, but, it was a good night. He was home, the others were looking at him and not making him feel angry at them, and, it was okay.

Tomorrow, they will see Zelda. Tomorrow, he'll let them speak with her, and she'll be glad to see him return with everything he's collected. He can tell her that his journey was finished. He can stay by her side, and these heroes will continue on their quest. Tomorrow, he can say he was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confess your confessions, boys! Oh, but I wish I knew who else knew about Legend’s rabbit form before this chapter. I almost referenced the latest Jojo chapter! But I don’t think I should without knowing the conclusion of Legend’s reveal. 
> 
> I also almost ended in tears again! Wild, you almost made Wind c r y. You had such a productive chapter, Wild, don’t ruin it! Select all, and delete!!!
> 
> Okay, everyone! Please make sure to take a break from reading so you can nibble a snack and drink something refreshing! And with that note, I'm afraid I will no longer be able to continue weekly chapter updates. We're not too far from the end, I think, but responsibilities are continuing on as society reopens. 
> 
> Japan has lifted our state of emergency, so I'll be going back to work in June. With my job having been on pause for the last two months, our working hours and days will be changing. This change will reflect the updated policies of our prefecture as we start to work towards a safer future. This will also be to make up for the schedule and events that we missed because of Covid-19. I'll be planning for an update every two weeks if I can, but I don't really know how well I can keep that schedule. 
> 
> Still, your support and enjoyment for Unraveled has been wonderful and I look forward to continuing this story with you all! Until next update, please be mindful of yourselves and your neighbors!


	6. Building and Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm so excited that you get to see who's here!

After a slow morning, Wild was relieved to see Castle Town in the distance. Wind insisted on staying close, daring to ride Din with him. It was probably less because he was worried about Wild than he was trying to take a chance to ride the biggest horse he’d ever seen. Wild couldn’t blame him. Children all loved Din.

The others casually made conversation behind him, but it was sporadic and uncertain. He could tell they wanted to include him, but he was not interested in trying to sign to them so early in the morning. Wind had tried to help by asking him questions, but he was comfortable with letting Wild lead them the way he wanted. That meant Wild was able to ignore most of them as they rode on.

The noon bells echoed over the land as they approached the first of the construction crews. Wild was that much closer to meeting with Zelda. The heroes will see her, and then they can go forth while he stays home. This was it. He was almost done.

As the sounds of hammers and focused voices reached them, Wild felt a wave of familiarity wash over him. He could feel the air fill his lungs as he breathed. His posture relaxed. His hands were able to absorb the warmth of the sun. He was home. This was finally safe.

“Whoa...”

“Is everyone working together for this?”

“Is this a Castle Town?”

“I see more teams over there.”

“More?”

“Yeah, see those goron heading over that way?”

The sight of seeing so many people was almost a shock to the others. The construction had many people working with stone laying, house rising, food baking, and general life that must have been a palpable relief after the grim story of Wild’s death and adventure. Everyone certainly seemed amazed.

Goron rumbled around, calling to others as they coordinated anything that needed their strength. Hylian and Gerudo cheerfully worked side by side as they discussed planning and orders. Rito fluttered between different parts of the areas being worked on, keeping a careful eye on the parts of construction that couldn’t be seen from the ground. A few Zora flit through the crowds, offering encouragement and refreshments to keep the morale and health of everyone as high as possible.

This was his Hyrule, and it was flourishing in the midst of the destruction that tried to burn it down.

He wondered if the others would see that, or if they would doubt his story after seeing so much life. It wasn’t anything like their own Castle Towns, but it did seem much more lively than a recovering populace might be, right?

“I thought, the castle was in ruins?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Isn’t that what we heard the first time we were in Wild’s Hyrule?”

“No, I thought that was just about Castle Town.”

“It sounded to me like there was no one wanting to live out here.”

“Doesn’t look like that anymore, does it?”

Right. Wild turned his attention away from the others and refocused on keeping Wind balanced in the saddle. The boy was trying to look at everything, leaning up and trying to look around Wild’s shoulder to take in everything that caught his eyes.

“Sir Link!” A soldier saluted from their station on a guard wall. Wild saluted back but didn’t stop. 

“Welcome back, Hero!” The roadworkers greeted cheerfully. Din walked carefully on the new cobblestone, fully aware that a careless step could crack a part of the path. The horses behind her trotted along with nervous flicks of the tails and shifty ears at the new sights and sounds. Sounds that mostly covered the quiet discussion behind him.

“Oh! Champion Link!” The different construction groups noticed them quickly, interested and excited when they recognized him. There were entire streets being developed with new buildings and other constructions like a well over there, or a stall or shed over there.

“Sir Link, shall I send a message for you?” The next soldier asked as he saluted. His group followed suit behind him, casually lined up in formation as they patrolled alongside the street. They were holding different bags of light supplies.

‘No need for a message. The Queen knows I’m arriving.’ Wild gestured back, making sure to move wide enough that the next few towers should be able to see if they had noticed him.

“As you say, Sir.” They saluted again before continuing along their route. It got busier the closer to the main street crossings were. Wild took Din’s reigns in hand, holding them over Wind’s own to steer her and the herd through the different routes.

“Sir Link! You’ve returned!”

“Champion, it’s so good to see you!”

“It’s the Hero!”

Wild smiled happily as he waved his hello at everyone who waved or grinned at him. Wind settled in the saddle, leaning carefully against him as he took in all the cheerful greetings being directed to Wild.

It looked like the construction project was going well. He really was amazed to see so much progress. Hudson did a great job teaching everyone all they needed to know to build houses and stores. Last time he had been here there were still ruins and Guardians aimlessly wandering. Zelda and Purah must have moved them to keep the new town safe from the risk of the random Blood Moons. Now, Wild didn’t even recognize the streets without the small trees that had grown over everything and the new posts and corner markers.

Even the castle was coming along nicely. It looks like everything was being reused and refitted, the destroyed stone walls being reprocessed rather than simply being replaced. The towers and walls were now a mix of different colored stone bricks, but it looked defiant rather than messy. It showed the age of the castle in a good way. There were only a few more scaffoldings working on the western part of the castle. It was wonderful to see from the town. Like inspiration.

No wonder the town was coming along so fast. The castle was started first, and the town was progressing quickly with everyone more familiar with their jobs and skills.

Wild was proud of everyone. Some groups were _singing_ as they worked. Some were yelling loudly to be heard over the din of hammers and the noise of a crowd. He could hear some laughter over there. This was success. This was what he had fought for. His home was flourishing. He felt a smile stretch over his face, knowing that everything was coming along even better than he could have expected.

It helped that he could feel the relief and lightening mood from the other heroes following behind him. He was glad about that too. The others had been so tense and wary around him, it was making him more nervous than he wanted to be.

“Blue jay! There you are! It’s good to finally see you!” A familiar rito greeted, fluttering alongside Din in a stubborn glide. They weren’t walking fast enough for good flying speed, but that didn’t seem to be a problem to the rito warrior.

‘Teba!’ Wild grinned, arms signing out Teba’s name in a wide archer’s pose mixed with encouragement. ‘What are you doing out here?’

“Looking for you. It’s been so long since I last saw you, I worried you’d done something foolish.” The white rito clicked his beak playfully, arching over the Din’s other side for momentum.

‘I’m, doing alright. I have some company for Zelda to meet.’ Wild gestured to his lap, where Wind was staring with awe.

“So I see. She said as much. Any reason for the...” Teba flicked his wingtips meaningfully.

‘Ah, I, can’t bring myself to, around them...’ Wild grimaced. ‘It’s okay! It’s not their fault!’ He added quickly, seeing Teba’s eyes narrow. He hugged Wind protectively, to the boy’s surprise. Teba flapped once, to take in the group following behind, and then his glide evened out.

“Alright, alright. Forget I asked, little blue jay. Your fledgling is safe. I’ll be heading back to the village later on this evening so I may not catch you again, but be sure to come by the nest soon. The family misses you.”

‘I will.’ Wild smiled softly. He offered a thumbs-up as a goodbye and a wish for a safe flight, as they always did when parting, and Teba returned it before gliding back up to where he had been before.

“Your rito are really tall. I thought Revali was special because of his Champion title, but.” Wind peeked over Wild’s arm to follow the white rito’s flight around the bustling construction, and then just leaned back into Wild. Wild kept an arm around him. “Everything in your Hyrule is very big.” He said thoughtfully. The others were also talking about Teba and the other rito they saw flying all around.

Wild supposed his Hyrule was big compared to what they’ve traveled through in the others’ Hyrule. The others didn’t have to travel for days between settlements in their Hyrule. They were only making good speed in his own because of the horses.

They picked up to a light trot after leaving New Castle Town, winding up the paths leading to Zelda’s castle. The sounds of the water from the moat and the many waterways feeding it were just enough to keep the quiet from feeling awkward.

“Everything is so tall.” Sky was whispering.

“Those pillars look different from the rest of the castle, don’t you think?” Legend hummed in contemplation.

“I wonder why?” Warriors sounded curious.

“They remind me of those Guardians.” Time noted solemnly.

Wild let them be, not wanting to bother anyone until he felt Wind’s stomach growl from under his hand. The boy tensed in surprise, and Wild could feel him growing embarrassed. It was a good reminder about lunch though, and so Wild calmly took out his slate to pull out something easy to eat.

“Oh, what are you doing with your Picto Square?” Wind asked, leaning up in his interest and half blocking Wild’s view. He pushed the shorter blond back down with his chin to look through his prepared foods, and then pulled out some rice balls. “Whoooaaa. Wild, how did your- This Picto Square is awesome! Oh. It’s still warm!” Wild gave a small smile at Wind’s easy delight.

Figuring it was pretty close to lunch anyway, and they still had time before they arrived at the castle, Wild took out enough rice balls for the others. He turned around on Din, trusting her to steer herself even as Wind flailed without him to support his back. Scooting back to the group following him, he gestured the others closer to give them their lunch.

“How did you get…?” Twilight wondered before cutting himself off. He reached over to carefully grab his share. “Thank you.”

“Please stop sitting like that.” Time asked as he took his own. Wild stared at the man until Time quirked an eyebrow and raised his food in cheers before letting his horse fall back.

“Thanks, Wild.” Sky smiled gratefully. His blue horse was prancing, looking playfully interested in Din’s long tail flicking out like a ribbon. Sky maneuvered his horse back smoothly, gently stroking the light mane to stop her from bouncing his saddle.

“Thank you. I was wondering about lunch.” Four said as Warriors leaned up to get their share.

“Where do you keep getting food?” Warriors didn’t look like he was expecting an answer to his pouting complaint, so Wild didn’t bother to answer. Their horse snorted, interested in the bundle passing its ears. Four reached up to soothe it while Warriors took the second bundle.

“Thanks. It looks pretty good.” Legend said with a nod. His horse grunted as if to reflect an opposite opinion. Still, the man took a hearty bite before backing away and letting the next horse by.

“Oh, I’m so hungry.” Hyrule grinned before leaning back in his saddle. “No, no, Silver Bell, this isn’t for you.” His horse whickered at him, turned her head back to look at the food.

Wild was glad the others were getting along with their horses. Hyrule’s name to his made him wonder what names the others have come up with for their mounts. He would have to settle their registration if they weren’t able to keep them.

Food passed out, Wild carefully twisted back to his place behind Wind. The boy looked brighter now that he had food in his cheeks.

“Aren’t you eating?” Wind asked after a few moments. Wild wondering if he was hungry enough. He kind of wasn’t. If he knew Zelda, she probably had the kitchen staff preparing something light for their meeting. Unless the kitchens wanted to flex their culinary skills in the light rivalry they had with him. Wild hummed in thought. Maybe he shouldn’t have fed the others? The sound was enough for Wind to turn to look at him. “I guess, you still don’t feel like it, huh?” He sounded disappointed, leaning out to look over the heroes behind them.

Wild wondered what the boy was thinking about, but didn’t push. He carefully hugged Wind his acknowledgment and felt the boy relax.

Soon, they arrived at a line of armed soldiers, where one stepped forward with a salute.

“Champion Link, we’ve been expecting you. We shall take your horses to the stables and take care of them if you wish to proceed.” Wild saluted back easily before sliding off. Wind hopped down by himself, and the rest came to a stop and dismounted.

‘Thank you. We’ll do that.’ Wild gestured for the heroes to follow him. After they took all of their gear off their horses and said their goodbyes, they proceeded up the stairs and towards the castle proper.

The walk was a short one. Wild led them through the foyer towards the set of halls that would take them to the throne room. The rows of soldiers they passed were sparse but always in pairs. They saluted often, slowing down the walk a little, but Wild could see their curiosity at the other heroes, so he didn't begrudge them their loud and enthusiastic greetings. Wild took care to step calmly, the castle echoing just enough to remind him of marching speeds. Gradually, the others matched him. He barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that when he noticed.

Wild stopped at the doors of the final hall, where the six soldiers waiting all saluted. In their polished armor and sharp formation, they looked very distinguished as both guard and doormen.

“Sir, welcome back.” Said the man in the corner furthest from him. Wild returned the salute to the captain, and then looked behind him.

Everyone was casually paired up, looking around themselves at the walls and the soldiers who were walking around them in escorting formation. Nothing in the hallway was broken, but it was obviously aged and worn down. The group of heroes looked tired and scruffy compared to the shiny soldiers around them, and he was sure he did too. Not the best way he could introduce everyone to Zelda, but, it couldn’t be helped.

Wild put on his own Soldier Armor, so at least he could say he tried to clean up, and nodded at the doors.

“The Queen’s Throne Room is this way.” The captain said, stepping alongside Wild. He supposed the soldiers all around the castle were eager to put their training to use. They didn’t recognize the heroes after all. Did Zelda tell everyone they were expecting guests? Did they think it was a test, or genuine?

The soldiers walked bracketing the heroes only a pace away, their armored feet heavy and perfectly in time. Wild could feel their eagerness in the air. It was almost cute.

“Where did Wild go?” He hears a whisper.

“He was just here.” A soft exclamation.

“We are literally at his Zelda’s feet and he disappears now?” A quiet hiss.

“Sir? Is someone...?” The squad leader asks softly as Wild gives into the need to roll his eyes.

‘It’s alright.’ Wild gestures, shaking his head at the wary hand on the soldier’s sword. ‘Don’t mind them.’ Together, he and the captain, Malio he thinks, arrive at the last set of doors and they pull it open.

The throne room was filled with light. The afternoon was cloudless and bright, making the subtle accents of metal and gems shine through the large windows with rays of colorful lights. The tattered red fabrics of curtains and runners along the stairs and floor were gradually being replaced by the shade of blue Zelda preferred for her reign. Her throne was lined in it. Her father’s throne, unrestored and harshly weathered, remained covered in the dusty red of his own earlier era. After Hyrule was healed, after Zelda felt ready to say her country was hers, that her rule was truly steady, then she will have the other throne tidied and ceremonially replaced.

Wild was as nervous about the thought as Zelda was.

The others carefully entered, following the leading soldiers as they approached the sigil of three triangles in the middle of the room. Zelda stood watching from the top of the middle landing, in front of her throne with her head bowed and her hands clasped relaxed in front of her.

“Presenting to Her Majesty, Queen Zelda, the honored guests of Hylian Champion, Sir Link!” Malio announced. He saluted, which was the cue of the other soldiers to kneel in their own salute. This made Warriors copy them with impressive timing, and thus the rest of the heroes hastily kneel as well. 

Wild rolled his eyes as he changed into his Champion Tunic in a flash of light. He could see Zelda smile in amusement.

“Well.” She said after a moment, shaking her head at the display of everyone’s unpolished antics. She was grinning and trying not to. “Captain, thank you for leading them here. You are dismissed.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. Your will is the way.” Malio lazily saluted, smirking playfully, before clipping his heels and leading the other soldiers out. Before they had closed the doors, Zelda was already walking down the imperial staircase towards Wild.

“Oh, Champion Link, you bring me this day such tremendous joy to see you after all this time.” Zelda says, her happiness easily audible. “Approach, my Knight.” Wild nodded, hearing the request for the role she wanted him to play, and stepped around the others to meet her at the bottom curtail to offer a hand. She touched the palm of his hand with the tips of her fingers, and let him lead her to the front of the kneeling heroes.

“When did he-?” A breath of a question.

“Shh.” A sound not quiet enough.

Wild let her stop where she wanted, and then dropped to his own reverence, back straight, and sword arm offered empty on his knee. He didn’t look at the others. He barely looked at Zelda, who was smiling with glittering eyes. She was ecstatic, and no doubt bursting with questions. He lowered his eyes. A part of him wished he was as excited as she was. Instead, his stomach fluttered nervously.

“I am gladdened to find you returned to my side unharmed, and with such wonderful gifts from your travels. Hmm.” Zelda looks over the line of men behind Wild, a playful tone in her hum. “My honored guests, please, rise.”

“Of course, Queen Zelda.” Legend said before obeying. The others nervously stood up, no one knowing what sort of court rules to obey or how to react to Zelda. Wild could feel them staring at him where he remained motionless and kneeling.

He wondered what the other Champions have told her. She was about to break character with how excited she was. He kept his head high, though he wished he could have spoken to her in private now that they were here.

“I find myself curious about your presence when by all means our meeting should be impossible. You have all been traveling through time, haven’t you?” Zelda asked, her voice teasing and deceptively knowing.

“Yes, your majesty.” Time answered when it was apparent that Zelda was expecting an answer and no one else wanted to try speaking up. “We’ve have been called together by something beyond us, though we suspect is it the goddess Hylia.”

“Yes, that much is true.” Zelda agreed with a low tone. It could sound haughty. Zelda was more annoyed. Wild was sure she was tired of the mere thought of holy interference. “Link, your report, if you will.”

Wild stood up, and hesitated.

He glanced at the others, who were looking curiously between him and Zelda, and realized he might be able to talk since it wouldn't be to them. His chest didn’t grip him without mercy, though it still felt slightly tense. It was only the worry of their reaction to his voice in front of Zelda that made him nervous. He could. He didn’t want to, but he could. Zelda was here, and she was always a strength to him.

_Say and do nothing to reflect poorly on the royal family._

He didn’t want to risk it.

‘I went to Lurelin to begin my search for the black blooded monsters. I was going to sweep through the regions starting from there. It took a few days, but I learned the tells to look for in identifying them. Then I found these heroes.’ He gestured to the line in front of Zelda.

She held out her palm.

“Are you injured after all?” She asked, voice no longer the playful royal tone she liked to use when at the castle. Wild shook his head in confusion. She looked at him closely, and then the past heroes.

Oh. Oh no… Zelda, please, whatever you are thinking-

“Link, no discredit to your teaching abilities, but you know not all heroes of the past had Rito in their times. You can’t expect them to learn a new language in just one month.” One month? They had been gone only that long? Time must pass differently. The others didn’t quite shuffle, but they were making quiet sounds of confusion or unease. Wild swallowed nervously. “...Ah. I see. Do I need to command you?” She offered, her distaste obvious but her offer genuine. Wild could feel a slight wave of emotion from the spirits of the Champions. They must be explaining to Zelda his reason for signing.

He looked at her and gave a pleading nod. He did need help. He didn’t want to do it on his own.

‘I’m sorry.’ He told her with small gestures. Her eyes softened, even as she stood straighter and crossed her arms.

“Of course. My Champion, do give me a proper report.” She said imperiously.

The anxiety didn’t exactly fall away. His voice didn’t become easier to use. But the order was enough. Her order took the responsibility out of his hands, and the expectations as he knew them were shifted to her.

Him being directly ordered by Zelda to go against his discomforts wasn’t as necessary here, post-calamity. He was sure she never expected him to need her to do so again with her father gone. Her orders to ignore any difficulty had been the way they began their friendship pre-calamity in that it overrode the King’s expectations.

When his sympathy wanted to let Zelda have the comfort she wanted, he let her order him to speak against the King’s wishes, and he did. When she wanted a plain answer, without the needless court drama or rules, she ordered him to ignore laws and he obeyed. When he found his own uncertainties building up, she ordered him to hold firm and he found himself less burdened.

When he died, she told him he would be fine. And then he was able to wake up 100 years after his death. He trusted her with his life.

“Of course, my Queen.” He said with only a slight rasp of nerves.

“You can _talk_!?”

“ _Hey_!”

“Wait, _what_!?”

“You’re _kidding_ me!”

“ **Boys**!” Time’s voice boomed louder than the rest of the complaints. Zelda’s expression cooled as she stared the others into silence before turning to him.

“You’ll explain this, however, please begin.” Wild took a breath, the reinforced order helping him breath better despite the glares on his back.

“Yes, my Queen. Upon your request to investigate the reports of black blooded monsters, I headed to Lurelin.”

He reported as sufficiently as he could. Of finding the monsters, and learning their tells through behaviors and their different eyes. How he noticed the group behind him, and what led him to travel with them. How amazing it was to explore other eras.

He let himself get excited to mention all the things he’s collected, and the pictures he’d taken of clothes and buildings and art.

He gladly told Zelda the different foods he’d found, and the way the heroes of the past had so much to forage from, it was amazing, but they didn’t seem to be as adventurous with their culinary skills as they are with their adventuring. A little strange, that.

He told Zelda about how Sky’s people really lived above the clouds, and how they could use special statues to create magic like Revali’s Gale. Their Loftwings were soft and really kind. He wishes there were a way to know if they still existed.

He spoke about Legend’s Hyrule, and how his era had many neighbors. The world was colorful and full of energy. It was like walking through weather than rained magic. He had so many stories he could share about those other countries and he hoped they could find out what happened to them and still reach out for positive relationships.

He mentioned that Twilight’s era felt cool and heavy as if on the verge of a storm, and that since his arrival his soul has felt heavier since the first night. He had greetings to share from that Zelda to his, and a magic he wanted to give back to her. He admit he may have gotten sick, but he didn’t elaborate on why.

He gave her stories of what it was like to camp with the others, of how Hyrule had the most unique and diverse set of magic he had ever heard about, look at him, Zelda! How Time was the leader and he had been to the ranch before they were ruins, and can you imagine something surviving for so long? He had so much to share about the lifestyle that Wind lived completely on the sea, it’s utterly amazing Zelda I met a new hero there named Niko who deserves all the praise. The other’s fighting abilities are breathtaking, you will not believe how many things Warriors can do. And then there was Four’s Castle Town where they had a bakery and everyone knew him is was so wonderful to see the familiarity between everyone, and Zelda, he knows how to take care of weapons so they don’t break it’s mind-boggling!

His quest for information about the black blooded monsters had brought him so much history, materials, and stories to give back to his own era. The source of these attacks were still hard to understand or pinpoint, no one had any answers in any of the eras, but Wild didn’t deem them to be a threat. They were stronger, but no different than gold or silver enemies. Their blood was messy and almost poisonous, but their bodies were just as likely to disappear as other monsters.

“You look quite messy yourself. Were you in a fight before coming?” Zelda asks pointedly. Wild was startled out of his comfortable mood, hands fumbling with the corners of his slate. He hadn’t realized he was fidgeting with it as he spoke.

“Yes,” Wild admits. “There was a lynel I needed to get.” He said lightly.

“Ah. For weapons?” Zelda asked, her tone deceptively airy. Wild wasn’t wearing anything he might have won, after all.

“...No. I didn’t scavenge anything after all.” He lowered his gaze, already knowing that Zelda would guess that something was wrong. Just like Beetle, like all the people who knew him, everyone knew he couldn’t help himself from collecting whatever materials he could see.

“Hm. Still, I am glad to hear that you see your journey as successful.” Zelda took a moment to pause. “Tell me, please, why have you defaulted to my father’s orders?”

“Well, that’s. They...” He swallowed, throwing a glance to the other heroes behind him. They looked back, just as uncertain. He had forgotten they were there when he started to talk about them.

After all, their apology was still sitting on his raw feelings. They hadn’t actually discussed their reasons. And now, for him prove he had a voice, that their frustrations with his lack of communication were unnecessary, it didn’t look good. It made him look arrogant, didn’t it?

He looked away. His throat was feeling tight again.

He was a poor knight to the crown, to be the only failure among past heroes. To be the one to _die_ , when the others manage their victories. To be so easily silenced by fear when the others apparently shared the hero’s spirit of ‘courage’. Whatever that meant.

Wild kept his silence, closing his eyes and bowing his head when he could hear Zelda’s gloves creak in her fist in the heavy silence. She was frustrated. She didn’t like her father’s orders, especially since they’ve become friends.

_‘She wants to see memories of your journey, and then she wants to talk to the others. Do you wish to stay?’_ Mipha whispers in the back of his mind.

The offer was a kindness he didn’t deserve.

Urbosa thrummed in gentle care. Revali breezed close to give his own dismissal; an encouragement. Wolfie settled more firmly in Wild’s mind, present but quiet.

_‘The Queen will talk to the others. You’ve done well, Brother.’_ Daruk murmured from Zelda.

“The Master Sword.” Zelda requested in her royal voice. Wild took off the master sword, offering it respectfully. She took it gently, and then stepped back from him. With it, Zelda will have no problem seeing the memories he had of the time he spent with the others. “Go.”

Relieved at the dismissal, Wild teleported away without another word.

* * *

Zelda took in the heroes in front of her. The Champions’ warnings were not nearly enough time to fully research the trials and struggles of the various men in front of her. Her assistants were still looking for anything they could recover from the library.

These men were legends, fairy tales, and stories that were older than Zelda could begin to fathom. Still, they stood in front of her, wielding weapons and magic and blessings that she and Link struggled and suffered for.

They were the heroes that Hyrule expected in times of need.

And they dared to hurt her best friend.

“Please, won’t you follow me?” She asked, not waiting for an answer before turning sharply to the hallways that would take them to the library.

The Champions had given her feelings and small whispers of their impressions about these heroes. They didn’t want to tell her too much; didn’t want to color her opinion before she met them herself.

The way Link described them, he sounded interested in their skills. He made them sound kind and wonderful. However, Zelda had gotten to know Link very well in the time he had without the pressures of needing to defeat a calamity in the horizon. When Link describes his friends, he talks about what he does with them.

Link had said nothing about how he spends time with these heroes.

That, with his worrying loss of voice and the surprise the others had at hearing him speak at all, gave her cause for concern.

And anger.

Link may have intentionally been vague about his impressions, and the Champions too gave honest effort to help her make an unbiased opinion, however it was for naught. Zelda found herself disappointed to meet these men, and offended by their expressions towards Link.

These heroes were surprised, affronted, and wary of her friend. They looked uneasy at his report. They looked like they didn’t know who Link was. They have been together for too long for those looks to still be there.

‘ _patience..._ ’ Urbosa gave a wave of faint laughter with the impression of reminiscence that Zelda had no patience for.

‘ _peace... peace..._ ’ Mipha tried to soothe gently without success.

‘ _caution… amusement..._ ’ Daruk thrummed, doing little for her nerves.

‘ _dismissive... unworried..._ ’ Revali breezed through her rage, making it flicker like a flame.

They entered the library with speed, and Zelda raised a hand to snap for attention. The small crowd of people looked up from their books and stood up in alarm at their rushed entrance.

“Some refreshments, if you will.” Zelda interrupted, wrapping her cloak of Queenship around her like armor to avoid acting childishly to these heroes of the past. She needed self-control. She needed to depend on her subjects to help her keep that pretense.

They weren’t supposed to bother the researchers for a while yet, however, the unexpected need to let Link have space to recompose himself had given her the sudden need for a place to talk. She would rather do so in a place that was comfortable. It would also be beneficial if she could have the heroes' stories at hand for consideration if they were available at all.

“At once, your grace!” Nelius answered, setting his book down in his pile and leaving the room at a brisk walk. Zelda waved the rest of the table to continue pursuing their books. Most of the tables were either taken out for repair, or were being used as book storage while the bookshelves all were redone. It left half the table available for her and the group of past heroes, with only a few chairs of space from the other researchers.

“Do take a seat.” Zelda waved as she took a seat at the head of the table. They carefully chose their seats, trading places for an arrangement Zelda didn’t care to think too much about and sitting stiffly. She disliked the hard looks and narrowed eyes looking at her. It reminded her of the whispers made against her childhood self. It made her sit taller, and made her see why her Knight had been rendered mute.

Link himself had a rather cold gaze when he was focused and determined to strike something down. These men shared that look, even when they tried to temper it. Not all of them, of course. It was the older ones. The ones in more obvious armor or uniform that made those sharp eyes look dangerous. 

Zelda carefully stroked the Master Sword under the table, reassured by her weight and the familiar decorations on her scabbard. The others would not dare harm her. They would not, or the sword would strike them down herself. She was certain she was safe, and she didn't feel alone with the spirit of the sword and the spirits of her friends. 

“Your Majesty, if I can request, respectfully, please do not _do_ that to your subjects.” One hero said. He looked like he could be nice, if he wasn’t obviously worn by the trials of hardship. He was trying to not look aggressive. Zelda couldn’t tell how much was a lie. His very presence was soaked in magic.

‘ _resilience...blessed…_ ’ Urbosa whispered to her, as if to tell her who this hero was, but that was all she could hear, like a breeze through a cloud.

“I’m afraid I do not know what you mean.” She said a little more sharply than she wanted, but honestly trying to stay polite. The Champions hovered near her, patiently waiting and more amused than she wanted. Their support helped keep her temper, even if their blasé attitude gave it kindle.

“I’ll break it down for you.” The man beside the first offered with a raised lip. His pink lock of hair was carefully brushed out of his face as he sat forward as if to intimidate her.

‘ _brash... clever...’_ Mipha murmured, lightly amused and offering more calm. It did nothing when she could see his attitude for herself.

“We have spent almost every night since meeting Wild, your Link, trying to figure him out. He has habits that speak of fear and anxiety and he hates attention or being touched. It’s difficult to learn anything about him for multiple reasons. It doesn’t look good, you know, especially when _you_ suddenly take the Master Sword from him and tell him to go away.” He glared, crossing his arms over the table in a controlled posture that obviously blamed her. Zelda narrowed her eyes at him, refusing to look cowed or intimidated the way he obviously wanted from her. 

“Your Queenship is controlling and arrogant.” Said the smallest of the heroes, to Zelda’s slight surprise. He had looked very calm, and still did. He spoke plainly, looking at her in the eyes but not with the emotional display of the others around him.

‘ _respected... honest... trusted with secret secret secret...’_ Daruk shifted lightly, proud and insistent that Zelda listen. She did her best, giving this hero the benefit of the doubt.

“I won’t try to understand why you would need such an attitude in times like these where everyone looks to have the best cooperation and teamwork between the races that I’ve ever seen. Wild is someone we all care about, regardless of how little we’ve been able to learn about him. Then you command him as if he’s not worth anything, dismissing him without a care of his feelings, and he obeys without hesitation! He’s worth so much more than that!” The hero looked down, offended but trying to remain respectful.

Zelda blinks, her hands carefully shifting the Master Sword higher on her lap. Her cool metal lightly warmed in her palms, but she gave no recognizable reaction to the heroes in front of her or to Zelda’s rolling of her in her palms. Zelda waited impatiently to understand what they were getting at.

“We’ve seen his heart. We’ve done our best to show him how valuable he is to our group, and it is frustrating to watch how he cannot recognize or understand it coming from us.” The one and only Hero of Time added. “We expected a few differences, due to the changes in our society between our eras. We couldn’t understand how such mistranslations had come to be, when we tried to be plain and when we tried to be subtle. I can see now, that it rests with you. Ordering him like he’s less than a dog? Dripping sweetness from your lips so he can no longer feel the cut of your words? Even now, to your other subjects, you don’t give them the courtesy of respect that should be given to any one of your people.” Zelda almost scoffs. Almost interrupts the past heroes that represented her best friend's soul to start insulting them back the way they were trying to do to her; the way they must have been doing to her Knight. But then the smallest voice adds in his thought.

“He loves you.” The boy in Lurelin clothes said quietly. “And you’re so mean to him.” He sounded brokenhearted about that, and Zelda was taken off guard at the honest observation and completely incorrect opinion. The man next to him, dressed in lighter armor and with a long scarf reminiscent of Royal Attire that she made for the Champions, rested a hand on the boy to comfort him. He then met her eyes but did not say anything. 

“He said he died.” The feral hero spat harshly, offended and indignant. “He said he died, and you refused him the rest he deserved so that he would fight some more.” Zelda gave an offended glare and the blatant accusation in his voice. “And now, after his duty was done, you dare to keep him from peace and you treat him like _this_?” He gestures widely to the people sitting at the other end of the table, and to the door where Nelius had left to fetch refreshments.

The library was silent. No one bothered pretending to give them the courtesy of privacy. No one continued to turn the pages of their books or look away from their end of the table. Her researchers were growing rather offended themselves, but Zelda had a thought.

She found herself slowly realizing what the Champions have been trying to say.

Link was not perfect, despite what she may have thought when her father first ordered him to guard and protect her. These heroes of the past were also imperfect, mortal, and subject to making incorrect assumptions.

What in the world had Link been like around these past incarnations of himself? That they think _she_ is the reason for him being too difficult for them to get to know or understand? When she had just as much of a struggle to get to know him?

This wasn’t a slight against her. These past heroes were mistaken to think this was a problem other than a misunderstanding of their own selves.

The Champions within her were mutely entertained. They pressed other feelings of attributes as she looked over the rows of heroes sitting on each side of her. The boy with bright optimism. The man with fierce pride. The one with deep spiritual confidence. The one with feral loyalty. All a piece of a reflection to her own Knight.

Each just as single-minded as him.

Zelda could feel herself getting exasperated less with the heroes and more with the situation.

Link. Link, you awkward mess. Look at you and all of your poorly adjusted past selves. Link! Do you see what you dropped on my lap!?

“You’re supposed to be the Queen of Hyrule. You are supposed to hold the spirit of the goddess Hylia.” The one wearing a white cape said with quiet disappointment. It made her temper flare, the tone so much like what she had struggled with in the past, but most of her were struck by the words. “She is a benevolent goddess of light and hope. And you have fallen so very far.” Zelda frowned as she took in what she was being told. She was Hylia’s own avatar, then?

Hylia never answered her prayers, not because of timing or fault. It was because she _was_ Hylia. Goddesses, that made so much sense! A part of her wondered why this was, when the stories and memoirs she pursued in the past had never hinted to this. Why did her legacy always sound as if she had to pray for a reply; for answers, or interference? Was it her powers instead that she should have been listening for? The chime of clouds and song of light?

Huh. Perhaps she too had a little bit of that misunderstood past selves as well. Her mother’s and past family’s journals gave no hint to this! Why? Why keep it vague? It’s so troublesome to be so convoluted. She can’t be the only Zelda in history to have needed straightforward assistance!

“You utterly disrespectful- Your Majesty! Please, permission to speak freely!” Etta stood up in a huff that reflected Zelda’s mindset. A part of her relaxed, to see that she wasn’t alone in her temper to these false and misdirected accusations.

“Granted, with as much heartfelt ire as you deem necessary.” Zelda waved her hand distractedly, leaning back as she considered the words the heroes were saying and what they were not. The sword in her lap felt heavy and light, encouraging. She hummed to herself and wondered just what the heroes were thinking about with their polite anger. She wondered what Link had done, or not done, while around these heroes. This was more than just a few instances.

Something must have happened or been happening from the start of their journey together to have her own Knight singled out of this group as such.

“Foolish, ignorant, and stupid children you are!” Etta began, wringing her apron in her growing agitation. “Queen Zelda has fought the Calamity for 100 years by herself, and she and the Champion are working their hardest to make our land good again! How dare you! How dare all of you! You take for granted the sacrifices they made for us! You take for granted the blood spilled for us! You take for granted the peace we are still getting used to! Have you forgotten the Blood Moons!? Have you truly forgotten the Malice bubbling up from the ground!? Have you honestly forgotten the blessing we have been granted in our survival!? Shame on you! Shame to all of you to dare presume you know better than they!” She screamed, puffing indignantly as she leaned on the table.

‘What?’ They mouthed to themselves.

‘Blood Moon?’ They repeated mutely.

‘We presume?’ They echoed wordlessly without understanding.

Zelda watched, taking in the slow changes in the heroes’ expressions. Their false complaints didn’t deserve such a scolding when they couldn’t appreciate where she and her people were coming from, but she wasn’t going to save them.

They were right to worry about Link. She will not fault them for showing a protectiveness that her friend honestly needs. But they needed to understand what he needed protection for. Certainly not her, or from the dangers of Hyrule.

Link really only needed protection from himself; from loneliness, from doubt, and from the fear of his incomplete memories. What have these men done to exacerbate those fears into Link rather than quell them?

“The Heroes of the Forgotten Past would be ashamed of you.” Lowel said without bothering to look up from his own book. He was an older man, greying in the beard which made him look distinguished and stern when he wasn’t smiling. He was very much not smiling right now. “Of course, I suppose if you don’t know to be grateful for the efforts of others, you wouldn’t care about them either.” He scoffed. Zelda allowed herself to find amusement in seeing these Heroes look off-kilter by the ironic comparison.

“I- wait, what?”

“We’re -“

“You will wait until you have been addressed to speak!” Etta screeched as she slammed her hands on the table. The hero with the blue scarf yelped in surprise.

“We have no room in the kingdom for fools like you.” Lelia, a thin and fragile woman, said as she carefully closed her own book and shuffled through her pile for a new one. “Whole towns lost, and you come here with ideas of what a queen should be. Entire bloodlines gone, and here you stand trying to put words in others’ mouths? You speak of our Champion as if you know him. You dare talk as if our Hero is _afraid_ of our Queen? You look at our Queen and call her words sharp and poisonous?” The manager of the research team snapped her book shut and placed it very carefully on the table. She looked at the table, meeting everyone’s eyes before sniffing sharply. “You spoiled brats.” She spat, her dark hair and narrowed eyes especially judgmental in the beam of light cutting across her image.

A tray was set on the table with the light clatter of china on metal. The heroes cringed at the soft sound anyway.

“Your tea.” Nelius announced, looking curious about the atmosphere and wary of the men he was serving. No one said anything as he genially poured tea and passed plates and dessert forks to everyone around the table. He came to Zelda and smiled gently. “You’re in luck, my Queen. Your favorite cake was just finished as I entered the kitchen. Champion Link’s dessert is also prepared, and the cooks were disappointed to hear he was not present. They said they’ll keep it until this evening, should he come by.”

“Thank you, Nelius.” Zelda took her cup gratefully, the scent of Silent Princess and honey relaxing and well needed. “I’ll be sure to let him know.” The man gave her a soft smile. He always did enjoy serving her. He had a niece just entering her teens if she remembered correctly. He had such a sweet spot for her, the dear man.

“My most humble pleasure, your Majesty.” He bowed dramatically and with a grin. Zelda grinned at him as brightly as she felt thankful. The reminder of the game she and the Kingdom liked to play was enough to restore her good mood and her appearance.

“Everyone, I thank you for your efforts in your research. Please, take a break for now. There are some things I must say to my guests without an audience.” Zelda said loud enough for the library to hear.

“Are you sure, dear?” Lowel asked even as everyone settled their books and papers.

“Yes. Give us ten minutes or so.” She smiled, leaning back to take a sip.

“Very well.”

The library took at least three minutes for her dedicated staff to leave, all the while sending warning or disapproving looks to the heroes sitting at the table. Zelda smiled, amused and no longer angry in the wake of seeing how incredibly her Knight managed to blunder his relationship with his selves of the past.

That she nearly made the same mistake in meeting his past selves; in having a preconceived notion of who these heroes were and what they had done despite the Champions' efforts. That she too nearly failed to see what they were really trying to do? With such a dreadful first impression these other heroes made to a team dedicated to Zelda’s goal, despite being the very people they were researching?

Only Link’s terrible luck would make this possible.

She huffed, shaking her head in wonderment as she pulled her slice of cake to herself and curled her legs into her chair. The boys warily allowed the bravest of them to serve them, only a couple others willing to take a cautious bite.

Now they had no idea just what had happened, did they? As far as they could tell, they were just trying to protect one of their own, and they get a thorough dressing down not from Zelda herself but from the citizens of Hyrule of whom they just accused her of being disrespectful towards. What could they be thinking now, having assumed she was disliked and being so harshly corrected in that regard?

Zelda snorted, took a sip of her tea, and met eye to eye with the one who looked the most paranoid and distrustful. They looked so much like her Knight when she was first starting to give him the benefit of the doubt; when he was uncertain of the liberties she was trying to allow him; when he had no clue whether to prioritize the orders of his King or the Princess he was charged with. 

Zelda had enjoyed those days as it was the most she had seen her Knight stammer or blush or look leery at her the way he never would have allowed himself otherwise. She may have taken advantage of that with her curiosity regarding elixirs. Dear Link had given her castle wry glances after recovering that specific memory. He had squirreled himself away into a camp that night, taking out all of the elixirs he had made with frogs and poked at them in despair for a few hours as he came to terms with himself.

Zelda giggled into her cup. The mere sound enough to make her laugh more real. The men all looked at her strangely, and she found she could only continue with fond amusement. Oh, if only her researchers could see them now! They looked just like Link! How could her staff not see the resemblance? How did these past heroes not see the resemblance in more than just appearance?

“Oh, dear.” Zelda huffed, shaking her head in amazement of what she was coming to realize about this blunder.

She looked away from the grumpy heroes to the confused or offended ones. Like the ruffian Link truly was, everyone looked simultaneously rough and noble. Oh, but how much Link’s own father would despair of the dichotomy. Link probably exaggerated his own behavior or appearance in retaliation of what these men did to annoy him. It’s what he always did, a slight bout of sarcastic and malicious compliance to show his contempt without actually risking punishment due to technicalities.

Oh. Oh! That must be why the others did not even know he could speak! Oh, Link must have been so shy, but then the others had treated him like he could not have been capable, and so he stayed silent in shy spite! Link! Link you absolute fool! That must be how this entire mess started! Link! Oh, Link you complete and utter- 

Zelda screamed in her head, wordlessly demanding Link to return without actually meaning it. The spirits of the Champions added their own amusement, agreeing with her even as they felt amazed and in wonder at her interpretation.

“I’m being terrible- I’m so sorry. I’m...” She snickered more before putting her cup down to try to calm herself, even as her cheeks began to ache. “You- You’re all, so …” Zelda put her hand to her cheek with a squeal, doing her best to stop smiling so widely but honestly!

Link! Link you absolute dork! You poor thing, you never had a chance! It's like you're a small creature unable to recognize your reflection in a mirror, and then getting offended by it. Only multiplied! Surely the other heroes reacted just the same! 

Zelda covered her face, feeling the corners of her eyes tear up as she tried to control herself. She had to laugh; was laughing so much it was ridiculous. Gracious! She would be embarrassed if she didn’t find the irony so pure!

How just like Link! To put himself into a mess without realizing it! And then utterly underestimating the situation! Just like the first few times he thought he could fight a hinox. Where he would focus so much on what was obviously in front of him, trying to keep backing up more and more without taking his eyes off of his target and failing to notice his surroundings. Link had fallen off of so many cliffs multiple times in a row! Just because he would return to the hinox to try again and end up doing the same thing!

“Oh, oh my Knight! And now all of you!” Zelda laughed, at the memory and at the result of his most recent mess sitting in front of her. They were doing the exact same thing!

The boys stared at her and gave suspicious looks at the tea and cake, so Zelda held her breath, tried to settle herself, and then looked up. The boys all had tilted ears and narrowed eyes, offended by the puzzle they had in front of them and couldn’t solve. Just like Wolfie and her Knight when their antics didn’t go the way they expected.

Up close, rather than relying on magic to pierce the miasma of malice while she fought the calamity, everyone’s expressions were delightfully clear and expressive and made them all look like “Puppies!” She laughed breathlessly. Some of them pouted at her.

This was just like Link! This entire debacle was just so him! As soon as he settled this disaster, she was never letting him live this down.

To their credit, they let her laugh to herself until she got it out of her system. She hugged the Master Sword like an accomplice, willing her to forever remember this moment and to help her find the strength to calm herself.

“Ah, thank you.” She said as she wiped at her eyes. “I needed that.” She admit with a last chuckle.

“Are you sure you’re done? You can probably think of more reasons to laugh at us.” The magically saturated Link said as he crossed his arms.

“No no, I’m finished. I promise.” She smiled and then sighed as she shook her head at them. “Oh, you poor things. You have no idea, none at all about anything, do you?”

“Excuse you?” The man with the fur shawl frowned. Zelda smiled at him, at ease and fully able to see how Link would hear the words and see the body language of himself, and utterly fail to realize the reason. This one was beastly, animalistic, but he was protective rather than aggressive. Goodness, poor Link. He had no idea how serious he could look.

“You’re excused, yes.” She chuckled, just the same as if she were talking to her Knight. She cleared her throat and carefully pulled the Master Sword further up to rest her on the table. The group looked at her warily. “Well, allow me to properly introduce myself and my Hyrule. My name is Zelda, only daughter of the last King of Hyrule. I am Queen to a healing land. My kingdom is broken. The Champions of our Divine Beasts were felled long before the final battle even began. The Guardians that were supposed to protect us are the very reason so many lives, knowledge, and history were lost to us.” Zelda explained, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the heroes in front of her. The Champions impressed feelings of agreement. The others should already be aware then.

“Wild told us a little about Malice and, and how he died.” The Lurelin boy, the Hero of Wind no doubt, offered in her pause. He looked disheartened, and Zelda did her best to look less dismissive. He didn’t look ready to hear what was obviously hard knowledge for him to bear.

“Then I’ll say nothing more of it. After my Knight’s injury, the Master Sword bid me to put her to rest to recover her own waning power while he healed. I stood alone to face Ganon in a desperate effort to buy more time for those of us left. I hoped that Link would be able to join me. I wanted to believe that he would heal, and the Master Sword would find her way back to him with renewed strength. I struggled against Calamity Ganon alone, expecting to have my friend back before it was too late. It took 100 years of drowning in malice. 100 years of struggle surrounded by evil as I did my best to trap it's very core.”

“You were really _in_ that evil thing, for 100 years?” The softer looking hero asked carefully. Zelda nodded to him. The Champions gave her a strong pulse of reassurance and support in her heart to keep her emotions steady as she remembered.

“Yes. 100 years of waiting until my friend finally, _finally_ , healed enough to wake up. He did, and he knew nothing. Not his name, what his purpose was, or who I was or what was lost. He woke, weak and numb, and _drifted_. He awoke again, tired and confused, and couldn’t manage to sit up. He woke, again and again, and I lost him again and again as he succumbed to his lack of strength even as he stubbornly continued to wake up. After he finished healing all that he needed, after I could no longer stay steady and absolutely needed help, Link woke up, and he stepped out into a Hyrule he didn’t know.”

“That’s...” The Hero of Time breathed, either in horror or sympathy, she couldn’t tell. Zelda only nodded in agreement. After all, both were true. The others stared at her, pale and heartbroken to hear this story. She refused to think unkindly of their reactions.

“My name is Zelda, and I know everything I lost 100 years ago. Link had only his body, and the reflexes he trained himself in. He forgot his friends, his family, his duty, and myself. But he fought, because he loves so very easily. He befriended everyone he met, because he enjoys helping others. He was determined to save Hyrule, because it is his very nature to see a problem and want to solve it.”

Someone sniffled. Everyone wore a similar expression of determined focus so they wouldn’t start leaking tears.

“You are Link.” Zelda declared, amused and unable to help the wonder in her mind as the other heroes looked at her with various degrees of growing understanding. “Oh, were you anyone else, my Knight would have been ecstatic to talk to you about your journeys, your trials, and your accomplishments. He had such large shoes to fill when the Master Sword first chose him.”

“Well, he never spoke up anyway.” One of them grumbled. “He didn’t like any of us, other than Wind.” He gestured to the boy.

“Because he cheated.” Someone whispered.

“At least I can say I tried! You all _scared_ him!”

“We’re supposed to have Spirit of Courage. What is he doing being so scared?”

Zelda carefully drummed her nails on the table once, twice, thrice. A final, single tap. She stared the group down with a slow and unimpressed gaze that swept through them one by one. When everyone was sheepishly watching her again, she continued.

“Link fears failure.” She said bluntly. “Failure has killed him. Failure has taken 100 years of our lives and nearly all of our development. Failure has never been kind to him, and so failure to meet your unspoken expectations was never an option. You are Link. He knows that our current livelihoods are thanks to your past efforts. And with my Knight’s death, he _failed all of you_. Is it any wonder he finds you all so very intimidating?”

The Master Sword glowed once, a chime of emotion Zelda loved to hear. It meant encouragement. It meant belief. It meant faith and trust.

“Fi?” The white caped hero whispered.

Zelda could see, like the beginning of a memory, like the message given to her when Link was dying in her arms, the images that the Master Sword wanted to impart.

Link, watching the others as they casually took care of a Bokoblin Camp. In awe of their easy cooperation. Surprised and cautious that they were looking for him. Curious if they could be friends.

Link, hoping that the others would talk about their stories with him. He heard Wind’s, and it was amazing. But… What about the others? They couldn’t be as bad as Revali and Mipha were thinking they were.

Link, wondering what they were doing scraping stones and rubbing oils on their weapons. Wondering what they were doing, using small things called compasses and scribbling on pictures of graphs and looping circles. Wondering what they were doing, with the thinnest string he’d ever seen tied to a long stick. Wondering, wondering, wondering.

Link, giving himself encouragement, maybe they will like this in their dinner tonight, or would like help with that chore, or would want some company for watch... but receiving no acknowledgment. 

Link, aiming his arrow over the camp of sleeping Heroes, and letting it loose before the monster in the distance could get too close. He would leave his post only to retrieve the loot dropped, but, he would look at the other sleeping men forlornly. Everyone else had partners for watch. Everyone else had partners during travel. He was left alone most of the time.

Link, turning his attention to the road, the trees, the skyline, as the group in front of him gather closer, tighter, backs separating him from their talk. He would back up more and feign nonchalance when the leader would look over at him with his one serious eye. It was fine though. This was fine. He could admire and explore this way. It was perfectly fine.

Link, picking at his food, not responding to the single question generally asked of the group that would include him, not acknowledging the one whispered argument happening on the other side of camp where side glances were being thrown his way. He gave his bowl away, again. Another night of waiting for his stomach to settle. Another night of cooking during his watch so that he could eat later.

Link, glaring in frustration as the others try to tell him, over and over again, stop, don’t, you can’t, you shouldn’t, and doing it anyway. What right did they have? What made them so much better than him? Nothing! He didn’t need them! ~~They didn’t need him either!~~

Link, fighting. Staring blankly as the world burned around him and Zelda. Skin pale and sweaty as he ran with Zelda in hand. Hugging Zelda, unable to offer sympathy or encouragement when his hands shook with the same despair. Losing his shield at the beam of light that burned through him.

Link, exhausted. Too tired to feel pain. Too tired to feel scared. Too tired to raise his sword as a Guardian trained its eye onto him and stood tall to fire. Too tired to stand in the bright golden light of relief.

Link, fading. Dying. He may still be saved. He may still be saved, My Grace! The technology of the Final Shrine is the only way. Analysis indicates there is a seventeen percent chance that he can return to us, but you must make haste. Once he goes there, you must take my humble self back to my pedestal. There is a ninety-seven percent possibility that he will lose himself, so from there I shall work to make his most impressionable memories available. You must hurry, Princess, please, save him! He still has so much more to do in his life. He has so much more to live. He cannot fall here! Do not let his life end here! 

The memories faded away, and Zelda blinked back to herself. Her tea was still warm enough to steam, and her cake was still soft and ready to eat. Her researching aids were still away. She sighed and pulled her cup to herself.

Zelda looked up at the heroes in front of her. They continued to stare into the past events that the Master Sword had to share. It was through the sword that Link was able to watch the memories that were deemed important to see. It was, as far as Zelda could understand, the memories from the Master Sword herself.

The feminine blue and purple hands and otherworldly blue face, comforting and unfamiliar in equal regards, who appeared like a transparent mirage to her eyes when she first heard her distant desperation... Fi, the one hero said in response to the sword’s chiming.

“Is that your name? Fi?” Zelda wondered quietly, stroking the sheath lightly at the buckle. The sword was another friend, after all. She had stayed quiet ever since Link had freed Zelda from her divine battle. But Zelda never forgot that voice, accented and almost mechanical, but fully devoted and sincere. Zelda had always treated the sword like another entity. She was grateful to have her guidance before, and wouldn't have minded never needing such a level of advice again. Still, it made her glad to be able to hear her now. She was joyful to know the Sword, Fi, was still deigning to respond to her.

The other Links slowly woke up, unnerved and trembling at the visions given to them. Zelda cut the rest of the cake.

“Have a drink. Have your cake. We have time yet to figure out what to do about my Knight and your new quest.”

They will be prone to rash decisions, even more rash actions, and counterproductive ideas. But, she can get them to start looking at themselves, and her Link, from a different angle. It was all they needed.

After all, they were Link. When there was a problem, they truly did want to solve it to the best of their ability.

* * *

Wild arrived at the Shrine of Resurrection. He took a few moments to force himself still and reassure himself that he was fine. It wasn’t possible for the others to follow him. He wasn’t in danger. He was never in _actual_ _danger_. The quiet of the room muted the songs of nature outside. He swallowed, annoyed with himself, and annoyed that he was annoyed.

He was a coward.

“Good job, Hero. You’re really proving yourself, aren’t you?” He clicked his tongue, looking back to the door that had led him to the Master Cycle Zero. “Doushi Mizu Koshia... I begin to fear that you were mistaken.” He didn’t deserve the gift he was given here. “The Goddess must be so disappointed in me...” He whispered.

For a moment, he waited. For the Monk to appear, to agree. For a message to tell him where to go. For a sign of divinity to appear and strike him free of all blessings. For a curse to prove his thoughts true.

Nothing happened.

He walked out of the hall carefully, just in case they changed their mind. Hylia, Monk Maz Koshia, anyone.

The noon sun was bright and warm, soothing as always from the cold stone of the shrine. The view was gorgeous in the clear sky. He could see the castle, defiant and proud, just like Zelda. He could even see Castle Town, resilient and colorfully diverse, just like the citizens of Hyrule.

Wild huffed. There was no space for him. He belonged in the forests. He belonged in the wilderness, away from everything and everyone.

He turned away, wandering down the path that began his life anew. The fireplace where the ghost of a king prepared his first meal was still there. Wild swallowed, aching with the emotions building in the back of his throat.

“I...” He whispered. He lightly touched a hand to his slate, considering. He looked over to the ruins, to the topmost tower, and decided.

The Champions were with Zelda. He was alone now, and he had an apology to offer. It was time to visit a grave.

He wandered through the path, stepping over crumbled stones and balancing over unsteady stairs. The Guardians that once decayed around the path were long removed, having been collected with the others. The monsters of the area were suspiciously absent. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to see the monsters back yet. On one hand, he was with only a couple of weapons from the bokoblin camp yesterday. On another, he could have taken the weapons from here, as simple and delicate as they were.

Well, there was nothing here anyway, so he refocused onto the Temple of Time. He stopped before entering.

Inside, the Goddess Statue smiled at him with benevolence. He grimaced, guilty and sorry and feeling unworthy. She wasn’t why he was here though.

Turning to the side, Wild ignored the ladder Zelda preferred and climbed the crumbled wall of the ruined temple. He pulled himself onto the broken roof, and made his way to the attic of the front tower. His posture was tense, even as he kept his head bowed respectfully.

There, in the space the King’s spirit passed on, was a delicate grave marker and the flowers left behind by Zelda last time she was here. The small bouquet was dried and nearly blown away from the slight breeze that snuck into the open space.

This was only grave he and Zelda could bring themselves to provide for the King who caused them rage and grief in equal measures. For the King who unintendedly hurt them as much as he tried to do his best by them and the people of his land. This, a small ring made from the broken parts of the temple wall, marked the last place the King’s spirit had stood. This dusty attic of a ruined temple and the quaintest of offerings, was the only respect still given to the last King of Hyrule. The grave that marked where his body had died was never attended to.

Link pulled out a baked apple, as warm as it was when he made it last, and put it in the space next to Zelda’s flowers. He didn’t touch the dried stems, even if he wanted to tidy them. They weren’t for him to mess with.

“Your Majesty, I humbly come to beg your forgiveness.” He started quietly, voice cracking him as he confessed. “I’ve brought dishonor to your crown, and disgrace to the legacy you depended upon me to build on. I’ve failed to uphold your very first orders, the easiest and most basic you have ever given me. You must be so ashamed.” Wild’s voice broke, and he closed his eyes as he felt the wind push against his face. As if the King were dismissing him, agreeing that he was unworthy.

“No, I don’t think he is.” A familiar voice cut in. “Your inherited legacy, that line of heroes who walked before you? I know for a fact that none of them are disgraced by you.” Wild felt the blood drain from his face. He knew that voice. “In fact, not only do we recognize that you are special, but I know we are all very very proud of you.” Twilight. That was Twilight. How did Twilight get here!?

Wild turned, angry and afraid, and looked down. The roof was empty.

He sat for a moment, tense and wary.

“Well? Get down here!” Twilight called out, laughter in his voice. Wild scowled, feeling helpless and offended. Why was Twilight here!? Just to make fun of him? He looked at the last resting spot of the King’s spirit, and felt his anger drain. The King must have sent him and the other heroes after him. This must be his punishment then. A fitting one, to choose something that proved so effectively how much he had failed by showing him all of the faces of success to compare to.

Very well.

Wild climbed onto the red roof and slipped through the hole near the side. He let his paraglider catch him, and then he saw the form sitting in the middle of the temple.

Dark fur and a large body. There was a wolf waiting for him.

Wolfie.

Wolfie was huge, as large as he always was and always surprising when seen. Twilight wasn’t quite as large, and this wolf had distinctive marks of paler fur on his muzzle and feet. Marks of age, as well as the glinting colors of enchanted gems on his shackle that Wild had put there himself.

_His_ Wolfie.

Wolfie stood up as Wild stared at him, raising his ears and tail with obvious delight.

“Wolfie!” Wild dropped the rest of the way. “ _Wolfie!_ ” He called out, running up to the beast.

“Cub!” Wolfie barked, his tail wagging viciously. “ _Cub!_ ” He yipped, jumping up in excitement as Wild crashed into him.

“You’re here!” Wild cried out, wrapping his arms around his best friend, not caring of the slobbery licks being dragged along his face or the fur getting in his mouth as he hung on. He smelled like the forest, like the ice of the mountain, and the warmth of the sun. He smelled like fur and dirt and just, Wolfie. Wild keened and hugged him even tighter.

“I’m here!” Wolfie agreed, laughing loudly as his body wiggled and squirmed in unabashed joy. “I’m here, cub.” He said, putting a heavy limb on Wild’s shoulder and curling his paw protectively while pushing into Wild’s arms.

Wild shook his head, mute and in shock. The relief was overwhelming. Wolfie was here. Wolfie was here! After more than a year, Wild could hold Wolfie in his arms and see that his partner was okay.

Wild took in a shuddery breath, paused, reexamined just what he was doing. He leaned back, not wanting to let go but feeling wary.

“How are you here?” He asked, carefully dragging his fingers through that coarse fur. “You were, dead, right? I, I have your...” He put a hand to his chest even as his other hand tightened onto Wolfie’s ruff.

He was glad to be able to hug Wolfie, but, he was a spirit, wasn’t he? Wild got his spirit orb from Dinraal, just like the Champions’ orbs. Except, he can’t touch the Champions.

Wolfie huffs in amusement, leaning forward to rub his chin on Wild’s shoulder before licking a warm stripe along his neck to his temple.

“I am here because you are here. And really, I have always been dead. Don’t think too hard about it.” He says, pushing forward to stand protectively over Wild, which was really all he needed to accept that Wolfie was really here. The weight was real. As real as the smell of Wolfie’s fur, the rough points of Wolfie’s claws, and even the annoyingly sticky drool of his spit. Wild rubbed the wet spots of his face on his arm.

“Egh. Stop that. What do you mean you’ve always been dead? I’ve seen you bleed!” Wild demands, incredulous enough to question Wolfie anyway. “And how are you talking? You’ve never spoken before. I thought I dreamt your voice when your spirit orb was given to me, just like that dream I had of you hugging me. Then you start whispering when we come back here to my Hyrule and suddenly you can talk!? Wolfie!”

The wolf was snickering, hacking breaths that would have been worrisome if Wolfie wasn’t obviously amused.

“I just couldn’t before. I was building my strength, cub. You coming to this Temple was like an energy boost to help me restore myself. Becoming a spiritual orb is more draining than I thought. But I’m here now, and oh, cub, I have missed you so much.” Wolfie breathes, pushing his head back into Wild’s arms and rubbing into the hug.

“Why did you even leave?” Wild asked, hurt. Neither of them moved for a long moment, letting the question sit in the air. The Temple of Time waited with them, timeless and quietly filled with the quiet sounds of nature from outside the broken walls. Wild could feel his ears lower as he worried about the reason.

What did I do?

He had wondered, trying to think of anything, any moment during a fight or while they were camped out, or if he had missed some detail of the land while they explored side by side. Did he do something wrong, or maybe he forgot something?

Wolfie shuffled closer, pushing Wild unbalanced so he could sit all the way into his lap. The wolf was still too big to even pretend to fit, but it was grounding all the same. Wolfie pushed his wet nose against Wild’s arms until he could get a hand to start rubbing at those floppy ears.

“My leaving was never your fault, cub.” Wolfie rumbled. “Your quest was finishing, and so I was no longer needed to guide you. I couldn’t stay. As I said, I was already dead. You’ve seen my world, Wild. You’ve seen _me_.” A blue eye peaked over Wild’s arm. “You know my name, and what I looked like when I was alive. There is too much time between our eras for me to have lived otherwise.”

Twilight. Twilight was Wolfie, and Wolfie was, an older Twilight.

“So, does that mean you could have changed back before and you just, haven’t?” At any point of his journey, Wild could have used another pair of hands to help wrap injuries or set up camp. Wolfie shook his head.

“No, cub. Dead is dead. This animal form is the result of the Twili magic gifted to me when I was alive. That magic won’t grow any now that I passed, but it’s impossible to fade away the way it’s entwined with my soul, and now yours by proxy. I died so long ago, cub, I no longer have the ability to look hylian.”

“Oh.” Wild considered his friend. “Did you die, on this journey with, the other us’s?” Wolfie snorted while Wild took a moment to try to recall the word he meant to use.

“No. Your journey now, with the others, it was a such good thing for me. I needed you all; well, we all needed each other. When we went back home, I waited the rest of my life for the opportunity to see you all again just like this.” Wolfie rubbed his chin onto Wild’s shoulder. “I’ve hurt you when I was alive, and I worked hard to prove how sorry I was about that. I vowed to never let you down when I saw you again, and I have waited for so long for you to prove it. I refuse to depart without you, cub. I’ll be with you for the rest of your life, just like your Champions. I may not be able to communicate with you outside of your Hyrule, but that’s how it’s supposed to be anyway.”

Wild absorbed that, trying to understand. He knew Wolfie was protective of him, but he always thought it was the result of animal instinct. Wolfie had always been smarter than just any animal, but he never would have guessed he had once been human.

He had dedicated himself to Wild. This was Twilight, an older Twilight, who loved him enough to want to wait an eternity to go through another couple of journeys with him all over again.

Did- Will Twilight really care this much? For him?

Wait.

“The black blooded monsters. You know who’s behind all of this! You know what we need to do!” Wolfie gives a wolfish grin.

“Ha! If only it were that easy! It’s been literal lifetimes, cub. My memory only kept the flashes of my life that were meaningful. Battles are all the same, and every Hyrule blends together. We all figured it out without cheating, and you can do it too.”

Wild pouted. That would have been an easy answer to give the others so that he didn’t need to see them again.

Wolfie huffed at him, giving one last slobbery lick in the face before standing up and nudging Wild to his feet.

“Get up, cub! Let’s go get some weapons for you.” Wolfie gave a sharp smile. “It’s time to hunt! We’ll join the others afterward.”

Wild wiped his face, feeling it start to get tacky where Wolfie’s spit was left on longer.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” He grinned back, excited to have his best friend back. “Maybe we’ll also stop by some water to give you a bath while we’re at it.”

Wolfie barked at him, just as he always did at the suggestion, and ran out of the doors. Wild laughed and ran after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I’ve done for and about this chapter:
> 
> Explore Castle Town area in my game file. Ran away from Guardians and disregarded all that I found so I can use artistic licensing instead. Hah!
> 
> Distracted myself by wanting to draw. Sorry, not sorry. I really wanted to finish it, but I’m still working through my sketches to figure out my lines. I am realizing I draw the way I write; many rough ideas that gradually become more refined and adjusted or even completely redone before I’m happy. Oh well. I’ll let you all know when it’s done. ^.^
> 
> Silver Bell just seemed like the name Hyrule would give his horse, you know? I still don’t know if I’ll bother naming the others. 
> 
> Hated all drafts of the hallway scene, Zelda’s introduction, and Zelda’s introspection. All of them. Deleted at least four to seven versions entirely to keep trying. Hated the way it read without them. Contemplated reintroducing Calamity Ganon from the ceiling just to get them away from the damn hallway. Contemplated Zelda going through a guess for each Link’s names before realizing both drafts were boring and long. Cut three drafts to start Zelda’s introspection again and again because it feels out of order. I feel like it has little bits of the previous drafts and so it doesn't flow right. Still not completely happy with it. Zelda is so different than Wild!
> 
> Know why Wild is canonically mute in the game? I do, I swear. However, I reject that reality and substitute my own. The reason now is because of the king’s order given too early in Wild’s training that was taken way more seriously than it should have been. This is where his anxiety stems from and it sucks, you know?
> 
> “He was determined to save Hyrule, because it is his very nature to see a problem and want to solve it.” I made an entire paragraph to say just this, and I reworked that paragraph until it became this wonderfully sufficient summary of Link. Good job Zelda, you really are Link’s best friend! This is my favorite line. Hands down.
> 
> The recovered memories in BoTW are not Link's. They belong to Fi and are what she deems important to her as moments that made Wild unique to all the other Link’s. That is why you can see Link in them. Because she can leave the sword and observe the world. She likes to dance, and that’s why the memories viewpoints jump around. She has never learned personal space properly, and that is why some memories have close-ups. The recovered memories are Fi’s. All memories are Fi’s. Fi has important memories that she can share with or without the Sheikah Tech that is so close to the technology of her creation. (I have feelings okay!?)


	7. Goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience, everyone! Please enjoy this longer than usual chapter! 
> 
> I couldn't figure out where a good place to stop was, so... yeah. These chapters are just getting longer and longer, even with my word count goal.

Wild felt settled. His shoulders felt light, his chest felt proud, and his smile was ever-present. His hylian armor was cleaned of the grass stains and monster blood, though his right side sported a colorful array of bruises underneath his layers. His best friend sulked good-naturedly next to him as they approached Rito Village from the shrine nestled in it.

“Your hair is beyond help now. It’s time for a cut.” Wolfie nudged him, teasingly breathing close to Wild’s neck.

“You’re just grumpy I made that shot. It’s fine.” Wild hummed as he dragged his fingers through Wolfie’s ruff while he had the chance.

“I will do it for you.”

“You don’t have thumbs.”

“I’ll gnaw it off. Just wait until tonight.”

“I’ll take you to the stables to get your fur cut and colored **.** You know I will.” Wild shot back, amused and happy he can actually have a conversation with Wolfie.

“Link?” A young voice cuts in. Wild and Wolfie turn to see Tulin and Molli in the pathway. The little fledglings puffed up in happiness, scrambling to meet with them. “You’re back!” Wild met them, mildly wincing at the aches in his muscles that prevented him from giving them the hugs they were flapping their wings for.

“Welcome back, Link!” Molli whistles excitedly.

“Welcome back, Wolfie!” Tulin repeats.

Wild was glad they settled for fluttering around him and Wolfie, landing on their shoulders for the barest of moments before pushing back into the air. They were perceptive enough to notice his pained movements. Either that or playful enough to want to tease him with their twittering.

It was probably the second one, honestly.

“Pops will be so happy to see you!”

“Are you here to see him?”

“Or are you here for the Elder?”

Wild laughed, doing his best to wave the fledglings back to the ground so they don’t accidentally push too hard off of him. They cheeped as they let him catch them and gently shift them to the walkway, their tiny feet catching his clothes the way only young claws could.

“I was actually looking for Teba. I saw him at the Castle Town Project earlier and he said he was coming home tonight, so...” The fledglings looked at Wild and then each other before bursting into a series of twittering giggles. “What?”

“Link, my dad doesn’t fly as fast as you can travel Hyrule.” Tulin reminded Wild with a high chirp.

“It takes us a few days to fly between here and the Castle.” Molli continued to tweet next to him, thoroughly amused.

“Oh.” Wild blinked. “Right.” He sighed, rubbing his hair sheepishly. He glanced down at Wolfie, who also looked a little embarrassed. Revali was a fast flier compared to other rito. Teba was getting to also pick up speed, but it still took him two or so days to make the journey to the castle. Wild had forgotten. Again. “Well, maybe your mom can help me?” He mused as they walked on.

“Auntie Saki?”

“Mom doesn’t fight though.” Tulin cheeped curiously, hopping around Wild and Wolfie in his amusement.

“Nah, I’m not looking for help in a fight. I got that covered.” Wild said, carefully walking far enough from the edges so the little rito wouldn’t risk falling off the pathway.

“You are pretty banged up.” They nodded seriously. So they did notice. Perceptive fledglings. 

“Did you get eaten again?” Wild sighed as the young rito peered more intently at the scrapes and bruises that peaked through Wild’s clothes. As well as, of course, his drastically uneven hair.

“Do you need mom to help patch you up?” Wolfie huffed righteously at their protectiveness.

“Oh! I can help too!” Molli said eagerly. Both of the little rito carefully took a few fingers each and tugged Wild further along the village towards the nests. They were warm under Wild’s hands. “Auntie Saki showed me how she patched up my pops when he got hurt. I paid really good attention, I promise.”

“Thanks you two, but I’m not too injured.” Wild smiled fondly as the little feathered hands in his held on as tightly as he did. “I was hoping for a little advice.”

“Advice?”

“Are you sure you don’t need to see Elder Kaneli?”

“No, Saki will be just fine.” Wild insisted, patiently waiting for the opportunity to explain himself. The little fledglings loved to talk now that they were comfortable with him, so conversations always took a long time. He could only direct the conversation as fast as the opportunities he could find.

“Why? Is this warrior advice?”

“Uncle Harth can give you warrior advice.”

“I’m looking more for friend advice.” Wild admitted freely. Tulin and Molli stopped tugging at him and looked up at him.

“Friend advice?”

“Like, flying together?” Molli's voice pitched higher.

“Or sharing food?” Tulin asked quickly with excitement.

“Or making gifts?” Molli squeaked as she hung off Wild’s hand.

“Well, yeah.” Wild blinked. That was a pretty good way of explaining it. He had been trying to figure out how to travel, cook, and help make things easier for the others. Things to help him see what he had been doing wrong. He ignored Wolfie’s low chuffing.

The fledglings looked at Wild with wide eyes and then screeched loud enough to fluff their own feathers. They ignored Wild’s startled jump and fluttered ahead as quickly as they could. A trail of downy feathers rained after them.

“Mom! Mom!”

“Auntie Saki!”

The two dashed away, their voices echoing in the late afternoon and causing many older rito to poke out of their nests and look around. Wild waved at them as he passed, jogging lightly after the fledglings. Wolfie chuckled freely, loping ahead with obvious amusement as his tail wags freely.

“What was that about?” Wild huffs to himself, catching up to them at Teba’s house where the little rito were tweeting at Saki and Harth. They saw him approaching and then burst into more whistles and chirps as they giggled.

“Hello, little blue jay.” Harth greets, relaxed on his seat across from Saki, who had her lap filled with happy children.

“What has gotten into you two?” She wonders, doing her best to cover the two with her wings to calm them down.

“Link wants to make a friend!” Molli twitters, slipping out from under Saki’s grasp to continue fluttering around.

“Oh?” Harth asked, looking at Wild with a more surprised expression.

“He was looking for Dad to ask him about it!” Tulin cried out excitedly, matching Molli’s height as he jumped around too.

“Oh.” Saki shared a look with Harth, looking more surprised. “I’m so sorry, Link. Teba isn’t quite back yet.”

“That’s alright. These two said as much.” Wild shrugged, leaning inside and smiling his greeting with an echoed sign.

“Mom! Mom, he wants to ask _you_!” Saki’s feathers shifted up as she sat higher.

“Oh! Oh, Link, I would be honored.” The pink rito cooed with delight.

Wolfie’s low laughter broke out as he pushed past Wild to come inside himself. His tail wagged harder. Wild lowered himself to a space in the little sitting area, feeling a little exasperated by everyone’s reactions.

“I’m getting the feeling this is a Hylian-Rito difference thing.” He said after he and the other rito shuffled for space. Wolfie pressed along Wild’s side where he settled himself, his smile wide and tongue lolled out. Harth considered him and the other rito before his own feathers smoothed out.

“You know, I’m thinking that too.”

“No no! Link said he wanted to go flying!”

“He said! He said he wants to make a gift!”

“He said he wanted to share food!” The children argue insistently. Wild smiled in agreement at the looks from their parents, taking his chance to explain himself with their attention.

“Well, yes. I’m been traveling with some others for a while and I kind of just wanted to know how to, to make them like me more.” Tulin and Molli gasped happily before Saki finally curled her arms around them to hold them still.

“Children, honestly. Link is trying to ask for help.”

“For courtship!” The kids argued. Wild jerked back in surprise.

“ _What?_ ” Wild yelped just as Harth and Wolfie both burst out laughing. “That’s not-!” He laughed out loud in amusement. “No, no! This isn’t about that!” He denied insistently, waving his hands in front of himself. No wonder the kids were so worked up.

“You’d have eight to court.” Wolfie said into his paws.

“I’m not trying to court the eight of them!” Wild laughed at the ridiculous notion, utterly entertained by the thought.

“Eight!” The kids repeated in amazement just before Saki took her chance. She folded the fledglings into her flight feathers, silencing them in the way only rito mothers could. She clicked her beak at their testing chirps, shaking her head and letting out a low caw of warning.

"If only that would work on you." Wolfie thumped his tail against the floor, and Wild could only snicker with him. Harth tilted his beak to the side to look over the wolf against Wild’s back, but decided to carry on.

“Let’s start over. You were looking for Teba, Link?” He asked as Saki looked in exasperation at the fledglings in her arms.

“Yeah, I was, uh, hoping.” Wild took a breath, knocking his knuckle on Wolfie’s head to silence his infectiously raspy giggles. “I wanted to ask for advice, about making friends with someone when we haven’t gotten off on the best start.” He managed, settling down now that the fledglings were quiet too.

“How so, if I can ask?” Saki wondered. Wild glanced at the children currently making small inquisitive cheeps from inside her wings.

“I’m a little afraid of them.” He confessed. The children were just as quiet as the adults at the admission. The fledglings shuffled, wanting to ask questions, but Saki remained firm in keeping them in place.

“Can you explain how? You’re the greatest hylian warrior we know. What would make you afraid and still want to befriend them?” Harth asked. Wild rubbed at his arm, wanting to explain but not really sure how.

“It’s all just my dumb worries. They’re all really good heroes. I just can’t- I always- I make a lot of mistakes and they’re always getting angry or frustrated with me. I never do anything right, and I’m just not able to keep up with them.” Wild said, a flush of shame rising into his face at the admission. Wolfie pressed harder against him.

“That can’t be true, Link.” Saki breathed. Molli and Tulin pushed their beaks out from her arms and quietly watched him.

“Well, it is. I’m nothing like them.” Wild tried not to mumble. He cleared his throat, reminding himself that he trusted Harth and Saki the same way he trusted Teba.

“That’s a good thing.” Harth said flippantly His feathers shuffle as he considered his words and then he tilted his face to better look at Wild as he spoke. “We don’t want you to change, Link. Champion or friend, you have always been exactly who we need.”

“You forget I’ve failed Hyrule when they needed me once.” Wild scoff bitterly. “It’s my fault everything was destroyed 100 years ago.”

“If you had succeeded 100 years ago, we never would have met you.” Saki says gently. “Teba and Harth may not have been in any danger from Vah Medoh, or they would have, we can’t know that. As it is, we have been able to meet you and befriend you, Link. We care about that more. I’m sure you were loved 100 years ago, but I can also guarantee that everyone in Hyrule is so very glad to be able to have you with us today as well.”

“Don’t forget that, little blue jay. You’re Hyrule’s Champion, and we’re proud of that. You are also our friend, and we all love you for it.” Harth repeated.

“Love, huh?” Saki echoed with a grin, a hint of a previous conversation being brought up.

“’Course. You’re a part of our flock, Link.” Harth said easily. Saki smiled warmly, not arguing. The fledglings in her arms looked less worried as they listen in.

“Thanks, Harth. And Saki.” Wild said quietly, letting himself feel happy at the admission. There was a reason he wanted to see Teba about his concerns with the others. The rito wasn’t really a father figure, but it was close. Like a trusted uncle, if Wild could say that. Family. This was Teba’s family, so they were Wild’s too, in a way.

He wondered if the other Heroes could ever be like that to him too. He wasn’t sure if they wanted to be. They didn’t even like him, did they?

“These companions of yours,” Saki started gently. “The other heroes; You really worry about what they think, don’t you?” Wild nodded. He doesn’t like disappointing others. The idea of disappointing the other heroes was horrible. “Shall I give you my advice?” Wild nodded eagerly, sitting up in attention.

“Please.” He pleaded.

“Perhaps you can try to learn about your companions in a way that doesn’t highlight the parts of them that worry you. Give them an opportunity to see a part of you that makes you happy. Spend time with them all, one on one if you can. Like giving them a second chance for a first meeting.” Wild twitched his ears, considering.

“I, could do that.” Wolfie let out an encouraging grumble, licking Wild’s hand when he reached out to rub his soft fuzzy jaw.

“I’m glad. You’re such a nice boy, Link. I’m sure the others will see that soon. Do something fun with them, either something they or you like. Maybe you can show them something about Hyrule they’ve never heard of before. You know Hyrule the best out of anyone. I’m sure you can think of something they’d like to see or do.” Wild sat up straight.

“A second first meeting... Yeah, I can do that.” He smiles at the rito. “Thanks, Saki.” Saki fluffs her feathers as she smiles back, content.

“Anytime, my little blue jay.” She croons before the kids squirmed free and cuddled into Wild’s lap. Wild flinched back, cautious of his own bruises and fully aware that his clothes were full of buckles and other accessories that were easily able to ruffle fledgling feathers.

“Don’t worry! You’re the coolest hylian ever!”

“You’re the bravest warrior too, next to Dad and Uncle Harth. You can be friends with anyone!”

“Tulin! We just preened you!” “Molli, watch Link’s injuries!” Saki cut in, standing up quickly as Harth also shot to his feet and let out a startled caw. Wild only had time to blink at them before his body reacted to the small bodies clinging to him.

“Run away!” Tulin shrieked.

“Run away!” Molli commanded.

Wild sped out of the door, fledglings trilling loudly in excitement from his arms. Wolfie barked in delight, running alongside Wild as they escaped the adults’ belayed attempt to grab at them all.

“Vah! Blue jay, _no_!”

“How dare-! _Link, get back here_!”

“Hurry!” Wolfie howled in encouragement, darting down the steps and ignoring the few rito who squawked in alarm at their rushed passing.

“Here, take one.” Wild said before jumping down the stairs five at a time. He plopped a screaming and delighted Molli onto Wolfie’s back as they brace their landing at the bottom. The wolf yipped his agreement before pushing off the steps and running smoothly into the downward slope. Wild tucked a breathlessly giggling Tulin under one arm and followed closely behind, pushing off the curved turns with his free arm.

He had a moment’s wish that Rito village was more of a mountain than a hoodoo spire so he could try shield surfing away. Still, he could tell by the frantic fluttering of Saki and Harth that it was still trouble keeping up with them. The twisting of the village’s descending pathways and the need to stay further away due to the houses built around everyone’s nests was the challenge that slowed them down.

“Faster! Faster!”

“Fly! Fly! Fly!”

Wild and Wolfie laughed at the encouragement that utterly destroyed the peaceful serenity of Rito Village.

“Do NOT Fly!” Both Harth and Saki screeched out.

Wild probably could have used his paraglider to fly with Tulin on his back, but they wouldn’t be fast enough to avoid the more maneuverable parents. Flying wouldn't be a good idea.

“Go go go!” Wild chanted to Wolfie as they dashed all the way to the bottom of the village. They ducked past a startled Mazli at the welcoming archway and rushed through the bridge.

“Link!” “Blue jay!” The parents called out, barely audible over their giggling children.

“Bird bath time!” Wild called back, plopping Tulin into the pond in the first spire oasis beyond the village. Wolfie shook Molli off much the same way and then yelped when Wild grabbed him in both hands and bodily threw the both of them in next.

“Honestly, Link, what are we going to do with you?” Harth panted as he landed shortly after.

The fledglings giggled and splashed at him while Wolfie did his best to push Wild under the water. Wild laughed breathlessly at each failed attempt until the wolf began to resort to climbing on him and shaking himself to unbalance him.

That may have backfired when Wild figured out how to fall with Wolfie hitting the water first. The fledglings were ecstatic to play so freely.

Saki landed after, out of breath, and completely ruffled. “Vah.” She swore quietly. Tulin and Molli twittered some more before their parents gave in and helped them out of their clothes to spread their feathers for a proper bath. They also helped Wolfie in keeping Wild in the water to preen his messy hair.

It didn’t work, being that wet hair was nothing like feathers when using one’s beak. It didn’t work with Teba and Tulin, and now Saki, Harth, and Molli had to admit defeat. Wild didn’t mind the tugging as much as he loved the attempt. It wasn’t like the accidental clipping from their beaks would make too much of a difference in his uneven layers. Rito beaks were nothing like Loftwing beaks, after all.

It was a good excuse to get Zelda to return the favor for when he cut her own hair.

* * *

Wild headed to Death Mountain to better dry off, completely comfortable using a Fireproof Elixir to avoid sweating in the heat. He would have liked to start the ‘second first meeting’ with the others, but he had no ideas yet of where to go or what to do with them. So, he avoided his quarters at the castle and instead planned to walk around Goron City. Wolfie huffed at him, a silent judgment of his obvious procrastination, and Wild couldn’t really argue.

He wished he could skip the second first meeting and get to the part where he already has his second chance.

The evening in the city was as hot as ever. With the elixir thrumming through his body, Wild felt comfortably warm. Like this, he could even say he felt cozy. It’s been a long time since he’d visited the gorons.

“If it ain’t our little pebble or my eye is getting rusty on me!” Bludo called out as they entered the city. Wild perked up and walked up to the old goron Boss. Wolfie flattening his ears with less enthusiasm as he followed. The Boss liked trying to pet him as much as Yunobo did, but the old goron didn’t have as gentle of hands as his protégé. “Glad to see you’re still around to ache the feet of all the monsters in Hyrule. Hahaha!”

“Hello, Boss Bludo. It’s good to see you’re still rolling around too, goro.” Wild laughed along with his Big Brother.

“O’course! I may be old, but I still eat my rocks! Speaking of, you’re looking a little soft.” Bludo leaned forward in consideration. “You need a good rock roast, ya hear me! Join us for dinner! Yunobo will be coming back from Vah Rudania later this evening. You’re still such a tiny pebble, you need a good feast to fill you out.” Bludo shook his head as if in despair. Wild grinned, thoroughly amused.

“One day, I’m sure my teeth will be strong enough to try rock roast, goro.” He said, letting Bludo steer him bodily.

“Well, let's get you some lava juice or something. I swear you’ll never lose your strength if ya got good rocks in you, and lava is as fresh as it comes! Listen to Boss Bludo! I’ll never push you wrong.” The path Bludo was taking was as familiar as ever, coming down from above the city. Everything looked to be closing up for the night; not that Goron City was ever really busy with day to day traffic.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not able to drink lava. Hylians drink milk instead, goro.” Wild replied while Wolfie slinked alongside them, just far enough to avoid tempting Bludo to pet him.

“Milk!?” Bludo repeated, looking thoroughly disgusted.

“Un. It helps us Hylians grow strong bones, goro.” Wild flexed his arms to prove it. Wolfie laughed at him, as usual, considering he would always look tiny compared to a goron. Milk was good for your bones and your teeth, and that was something Wild didn’t even know how he knew. For some reason, the gerudo didn’t think it was true though.

“Link, little pebble, no. No way. Milk can’t possibly be good for you.” Bludo denied, shaking his head as he leaned Wild closer. “I hear it comes from,” He stopped for a moment, checking around them before he whispered, “cows.”

“Or goats, goro.” Wild whispered back.

“Noo!!” Bludo reared back in disgust. Wild burst out in laughter that the Boss didn’t bother to notice in his own revulsion. “No no no! Next, you’ll be telling me you hylians really do eat vegetables and grass and stuff too! Say it isn’t true!” Wild brought a hand to his chin in exaggerated thought but stumbled at the urgent lead. He loved having these conversations with gorons. Yunobo hadn’t been nearly this fun in his own discovery.

“Grass? Well, I guess herbs, or wheat or rice is a grass? ...Yes. Yes, we do. Fruit is good too. Goro.” Wild added. Daruk used to look so confused to see the Champions eating non-rock foods. The squishier, the more adamantly he looked away. Bludo’s expression was much the same; utterly appalled. Wild grinned widely as he let the older goron pull him along to his metal hut while gesturing violently.

“Too soft! Too soft from the ground to build your strength! Not even a proper foundation! You need marble chips! Pea gravel! Sand, if you really can’t start any smaller than that! No wonder you’re so tiny! It’s a miracle you survived all of your challenges! Arrgh!” Wild cringed as Bludo’s back audibly locked up. Wolfie let out an uncomfortable whine from his six feet away. “Arg... Ugh. Little pebble, if you could just, here.” Bludo gestured vaguely to his left shoulder.

“Sure thing, Boss.” Wild grimaced, regretting getting the older goron so worked up. Yunobo was normally the one to work out the literal stones in Bludo’s back. The Goron New Champion had learned a little from the gerudo about something they called pressure points. Wild only had a vague idea about what they meant from what Yunobo had mentioned. He took out a sledgehammer, considered the age of the goron in front of him, and switched that out for a cobble crusher. He carefully aimed right under the goron’s left shoulder blade, and swung a hard as he dared.

There was a loud crunching sound, and then Bludo continued without another pause. “You’re gonna eat your rocks, brother! Boss will see to it that you never eat a soft soil food again! We’ll do a party! A real Goron Celebration to your renewed strength! And for our small sister Queen Zelda! She stayed strong all this time despite her soft diet! She’ll need rocks too!”

“Thanks, Boss Buldo. We’d love to have a feast, goro.” Wild said without promise. He eyed the Boss warily before gladly putting away his weapon. At the very least, he could talk to Zelda about this party the Boss wanted to throw them. She was better at scheduling these types of events.

“Come to think of it, no one saw you at the anniversary parade. Or the different Champion Remembrance feasts since. What happened? You never turn down opportunities to feed others. You doing alright?” The Boss asked, serious as they settled into the hut. Wolfie stayed at the door, snorting at the stuffy heat inside.

“Oh, er, yeah. I’ve just been, busy, goro.” Wild shrugged as he took a seat in his corner, freed as it was from coals or other sharp rocks and metal chips.

“Busy not eating through the mountain you should be going through! What on earth could you possibly have been up to?” Bludo demanded as he rolled his shoulder to ease the area from its latest locking up. “What is keeping you too busy to mingle at the feasts you love to attend?”

“I’m on another quest. The Queen wanted me to look into the black blooded monsters, goro.” Wild explained with a sigh as he pulled a small panel lined with sapphires from the wall and took out a stone basin of water. It was something created after Wild foolishly decided to test his endurance in Yunobo’s presence. Wolfie huffed at him but didn’t move, his own decorated chain giving off a slight glow as they worked their own magic.

“The black what? Oh, right. The hidden golds and silvers. What are you doing going around hunting those things? They get’n bolder?” Bludo wondered as he eyed Wild’s mug of water with satisfaction. Wild’s fireproof elixir may still be able to protect him for at least twenty more minutes, but Yunobo’s rules were to be respected.

“I’m not sure. I’ve been traveling with other heroes, so I haven’t been around for about a month or two. All I found out was, actually, exactly what you said. They’re like golds and silvers being hidden in different colors. The others think someone is sending them after us, and that Hylia Herself is responsible for bringing us together despite the differences of our timelines, goro.” Wild said as simply as he could before sipping his water mulishly.

“Eh? Timeline?” Bludo made a face as the conversation confused him. Wild didn’t blame him.

“Yes. Apparently, my travel companions are the Heroes of the Forgotten Past, goro.” He griped. “I didn’t even know about some of them. Well, I still don’t really know about them. They all met each other before I came along and they’ve never bothered to say anything else about themselves to me, goro.” Wild huffed.

“The Heroes, eh? Well, sounds to me like your new Brothers are still learning to be Brothers.” Bludo hummed in assurance.

“We’re not brothers. They don’t like me.” Wild denied. The Goron Boss turned to Wild fast enough to crack his neck. Wild flinched back at the sudden sound and the intense stare, his water splashing over him.

“You mean to say you’ve been with them long enough to see a Blood Moon and you don’t see them as brothers?! Little pebble! All of you Heroes of Hyrule, and all of you _blessed_ through the ages of history! They are more your brothers than we goron could ever hope to be! How could you all _not_ be brothers? What challenges have dared drive you apart?” Bludo demanded, looking on the verge of locking his back again despite sitting up straighter than Wild has ever seen.

“It’s me! It’s my own fault!” Wild yelled out, both flustered and agitated by Bludo’s focused attention. “Please, relax! I’m not- I’m just- I- I’m too different. That- That’s it! Please sit back down!” Wild leaned away as Bludo approached him. “I’m just being sensitive! You’re right! I’m too soft! It’s only my feelings and that- They’re not doing anything wrong, goro! _Consider your back, Boss!_ ”

“Aha! We’ve dug to the base of the problem!” Bludo cried out. Wild blinked widely up at him, the water on his clothes beginning to steam off of him.

“Goro?” He rasped out, trying to recall everything he just blurted out. Wolfie let out an obnoxiously loud yawn that Wild couldn’t even glare at while his heart tried it’s best to slow down.

“You said something about feelings, Link.” Wild blinked, taking in how calm and smug Bludo was. He began to quietly curse the old goron. This must have been another of his mind games.

“It’s nothing, goro.” He denied.

“No no, it’s obviously something. Talk, little pebble! What’s going on with your new brothers that mean your feelings are involved with you not being proper brothers?” Bludo demanded like the nosey old rock he was. “Are you getting scared, or breaking anything?” He asked as he kneeled close to Wild.

“No. Yes.” Wild curled his hand into a fist as he breathed out. “I’m being dumb. They’re just... They’re just hurting my feelings, goro.” He scoffed cynically.

“That’s not dumb, Link.” Bludo argued gently. “You said the exact thing to Yunobo about his self-doubt. I bet this is the same thing too. Maybe you’re not letting the words just be the words they were meant as.”

“Bludo, Boss, they’ve been friends for a long time before I ever became part of the group. They’re always telling me they don’t _trust_ me. I can’t go away or they get angry at me; I can’t be near them, or they ignore me; I can’t do anything right, but they don’t care to tell me what I did wrong, and they never look at me or _listen_ -!” Wild pressed his hands to his face, taking in a shuddery breath as he forced himself to stop thinking about it. Bludo let out a low dry hum.

“Try again, little pebble. Is that what they said? Or is that what you heard?” He asked as softly as a goron like him could ask, which was honestly similar to the way sand could fall in a delicate line. 

Let the words be just the words they were meant as, Bludo told him.

Well, okay, he can try that. They never explicitly said they don’t trust him, or that he was a bother. But then, why would they try to be so concerned with some of his behavior and not other things he does? Why treat him with increasing distance? Was it caution? About him?

For him?

Wild stayed quiet for a few long moments, thinking back on the events that stood out to him on his journey with the others.

It was easy to recall the parts that hurt him. How the group’s secret meetings made him want to ignore them the most. How the Champions would quietly confirm that yes, they were discussing him, but to try to give them the benefit of the doubt. The way the group would rotate almost every night so that one of them could take him into the night away from camp.

How they all had some great skill or trick that he really was interested in and wished he could talk about, but the mere idea of opening up when they had these secret discussions made wanting to open up even more terrifying, but...

When he was being led away, the hero with him didn’t let the silence settle. They spoke. It wasn’t about anything terribly interesting or useful, but they babbled and tried to let him have a turn. Yes or no questions were easier to answer, which was unfortunate because they rarely asked those of him, but...

These one on one talks – like the other’s own attempts of a second first impression; Wild could feel his heart in his throat – more often than not was a peek into the other’s thoughts that Wild had foolishly blocked out. They had asked him, in their own ways, to be comfortable with them. It had sounded like demands, like restrictions, or like complaints about his habits. But…

Wild had assumed a lot of things too, hadn’t he? His summarized thoughts of the others were just those, summaries of what the others were doing. But what if he was mistaken about why they were doing what they were doing?

“Maybe, both?” Wild asked, thinking back to the words he always heard. Don’t stray too far. Keep in sight. Don’t change your position so suddenly. Show us when your weapon is broken. Be more careful. Stop ignoring us…

He always heard them as a complaint against his abilities, but…

Maybe that wasn’t what they actually meant?

“Bah! Whether it is or isn’t, there is still only one path for you!” Bludo waved him off, climbing to his feet and leaning over him. He set his large hands onto Wild’s shoulders heavily. “Link. Brotherhood is a leveler. An equalizer. We goron had made the Hero of Time our first Hylian Brother. You, our Champion Brother, are our only other, but we Goron will always consider Hyrule’s Heroes as our little brothers. You are all Heroes, and you are all the same in your lives regardless of age. You must decide what type of brother you will be, and then become that brother!”

“I’m the only one of us who has died. I’m not their equal, goro.” Wild reminded him guiltily.

“You still won. It took you a little longer, but you still won.” Bludo said firmly with a small shake on Wild’s shoulders. Wild took a centering breath.

“Saki said that too, goro.” He admitted.

“Ah, yes! Listen to your Auntie Saki! She has the clearest sight above any mountain.” The old Boss said cheerfully. “What else did she say?”

“She said to try to make a, another first meeting. Like a second chance, goro”

“As well you should! Link. I say this with the seriousness of a goron’s bond, you must repair your relationship with your brothers.” Bludo insisted. “You feel separated from them? Build a bridge! You feel lower than them? Climb higher! If you feel hurt, forgive them and show them what it is really like to care! This doesn’t mean change them, but show them what sort of change you need.”

Wild stared up at Bludo. Rough, demanding, pushy old goron Bludo.

This was Yunobo’s mentor. This was the Boss who cared for all the Gorons of Hyrule and had done so for longer than any other Goron leader before him. Yunobo had been insecure, and Bludo was unrelenting in staying by the younger goron’s side to always be available to mentor and guide him, despite the talk of the city. Wild could see now how Yunobo had felt like the Boss didn’t understand when he was focusing all that insistence onto him.

He could also see what Boss Bludo was trying to get him to do. Wild wanted this second meeting to go well. It was only realistic to assume it would require patience and trial and error for him to figure out what the others wanted from him. It made sense that he needed to have more stubborn will than uncertainty. It would take effort and the communication that Bludo saw Brotherhood to be about.

It was his decision, after all, and not theirs. He wanted this second first meeting. He wanted to make something better with the others. They probably weren’t even thinking about making amends further than their apologies.

He would have to change his perception so that he could try to see where the others were coming from and adjust his approach to them accordingly. Yunobo had learned the same lesson almost a year ago, in changing his perspective about his belief regarding the way Goron City saw him in relation to Daruk. Some words were simply understood differently than their intention. It was Wild’s own responsibility to control how he decided to see and understand those intentions.

‘If no one does it right, it’s better to take charge and do it yourself.’ Zelda often said to herself after she tried making gentle suggestions on how to reconnect the Kingdom. Gentle hadn’t seen results. She soon had to demand her changes with a deadline, and she stepped up to help create them when they weren’t being made fast enough.

Wild would have to do that too. He would need to be frank and unrelenting in his efforts.

He supposes he’ll have to do what he advised Yunobo to do; ask what’s on his mind and be blunt about it. That was all he could do to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

He couldn’t do so if he never returned to the others.

“Thanks, Boss.” Wild said with renewed confidence.

Wolfie perked up, tail beginning to wag excitedly.

“You got yourself ready to polish your heart?”

“I do, goro.”

“Great! You can do anything you wish to accomplish, little pebble! Just stay more stubborn than your obstacles!” Bludo grinned widely at him, smacking him heartily with his support.

He was less enthused to hear Wild wanted to set out immediately, but still offered another time to come have dinner with him and Yunobo. Wild let Wolfie rub his head happily against his hip as he set his Slate to find his travel medallion at the Castle.

His back throbbed as if Bludo’s reassurance was heavy and insistent in following him.

* * *

Wild arrived in a darkened bedroom and a startled group of Champions.

‘ _Link!’_ Mipha greeted joyfully, leaping up to meet him. Wild smiled brightly, moving his arm to hers in a faux elbow bump.

‘ _You couldn’t have stayed away until tomorrow? Really?_ ’ Revali scoffed before Urbosa shoved him closer.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Wild pouted.

‘ _Exactly what it sounds like._ ’ Urbosa smiled.

‘ _What made you come back so soon, anyway?_ ’ Daruk wondered.

“Boss and Saki had some words, so, here I am.”

‘ _Oh! You spoke with Auntie Saki!_ ’ Mipha cheered.

‘ _And Big Brother Bludo!_ ’ Daruk added.

“You don’t have to look so relieved.” Wild crossed his arms. “I was going to come back.”

“You would have traversed the entirety of Hyrule before coming back on your own, and you know it, lynel cub.” Wolfie woofed from the side of the group, idly nosing at the cushions and blankets piled messily onto Wild’s bed. It was nothing like his home in Hateno, and Wild supposed the wolf wouldn’t have seen it before.

‘ _Wolfie! You’re back to physical form again!_ ” Mipha exclaimed, rushing over to hug the beast hero. It was with belated surprise that everyone realized that she could.

‘ _Oh, how surprising._ ’ Urbosa remarked as she approached and also ran her ghostly fingers through Wolfie’s non-ghostly fur. Wolfie let her, his tail wagging lazily. He knew there would be no stopping Urbosa even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.

‘ _We’re glad you’re back._ ’ Revali said quietly next to Wild while the female Champions approached Wolfie to marvel at the strange sensation of forgotten touch. Daruk watched from afar, interested but absolutely refusing to approach any closer. ‘ _The Queen wanted to give you as much space as you needed. We were reluctant to obey, but she is our goddess blessed ruler._ ’

“I appreciate your loyalty to us both.” Wild smirked at what the rito was trying to say between his words. Revali scoffed his denial, but he didn’t move away.

‘ _Are you ready to face your newest fears?_ ’ He wondered.

“Well, I have a plan.” Wild tried to say. “Or at least an idea of one.”

‘ _Oh?_ ’ Revali looked at him, feathers fluffing subtly in interest. ‘ _Are you finally going to flare your crest?_ ’

“I’m not courting them.”

‘ _...I didn’t say you were?_ ’ Revali carefully agreed. He side-eyed Wild while the hylian did his best to fight off the embarrassed flush rising on his face.

Wild cleared his throat and quickly began to explain his idea.

* * *

Zelda took the group along the castle tour with leisure.

Their many conversations with her could be suddenly short or surprisingly intense. Some were careful in their replies to her, others trying to match her language or treating her as if she were far higher in station than they.

Which, wasn’t untrue, but certainly unnecessary given who they were.

Their various approaches regarding her gave a better understanding of how her Knight felt so confused and frustrated with them. He liked consistency, because he certainly was not and neither were his past incarnations.

She didn’t mind. It gave her different openings to slip in comments of her own that maybe they would remember when they finally did see her best friend again. Hopefully, they would keep her observations in mind, about how they were coming across or what she was trying to mean. If this was to be their practice in recognizing a greater awareness for others’ idiosyncrasies, then she will absolutely provide them their chances before Link returned to them.

She kept her amusement to herself about how obvious each misunderstanding compounded with her friend and themselves. Zelda would guess it had something to do with the large gap in time between them all and her own era.

A difference in culture, likely. It was something painfully easy to do, and in fact, was still done often between the races of Hyrule. It was easy enough to recognize, because of how common it was. Too bad it was harder to notice when it was hylian to hylian.

‘ _AMUSEMENT! DELIGHT! ANTICIPATION!_ ’ Revali’s feelings flooded towards her, filling her heart like a fluttering cyclone of joy and uncharacteristic laughter. Zelda paused mid-step, taken aback by the unfamiliar intensity, and needing to reach out for the nearest support.

“Queen Zelda!?”

“Your Majesty!”

“Are you alright?!”

Zelda nodded mindlessly as she leaned to the wall and then slowly lowered herself to a slight crouch in case she did lose her balance. She felt her own amusement growing with the Rito Champion and could see vague impressions of merriment. She was smiling even as she raised a shaky hand to her temple.

‘ _indignant. agreement. refusal. support._ ’ Mipha’s own feelings ebbed and rushed between wanting to follow in the entertainment of Revali’s choosing and wanting to protect the target of that entertainment.

‘ _Courage!_ ’ Urbosa announced between the spirits. ‘ _Joy! Peace! Equality!_ ’ Bursts of insistent encouragement from the Gerudo Chief gave Zelda the distinct impression that they were laughing at Link, but she couldn’t fathom why.

‘ _wonder... pride... faith..._ ’ Daruk’s calm emotions smothered everyone else’s, heavy as they were. It allowed Zelda to give the spirits a careful poke to remind them that they were still technically in her soul at the moment, absent as they were to haunt wherever they pleased. They couldn’t talk as easily to her as they could Link, but they were certainly more in tune with her emotions and thus she to theirs.

They all sent her apologies, little flares of sheepishness that were quickly pulled away to better prevent their emotions from flooding through her.

It let Zelda open her eyes to find eight various shades of blue looking at her in alarm and concern.

“Oh.” She breathed out with a smile leftover from Revali’s amusement. “Yes, yes, I’m quite alright. My pardons if I worried you.” She coughed lightly, embarrassed.

“What happened?” The leader, the Hero of Time, asked in concern. The Hero of Hyrule was kneeling next to her, hand hovering as if he wished to help steady her but uncertain if he was allowed to.

“Well, Champion Revali decided something was literally the most amusing thing in all of Hyrule.” She smiled at the others with a small shrug. “He normally has such a tight control on his feeling and emotions, to feel otherwise was rather unbalancing.”

“Revali?” The Hero of Winds asked, looking at her with as much skepticism as she would expect from her own Link.

“Yes.” She did not elaborate, though she did allow the Hero of Warriors to assist her to her feet. She took a moment to confirm her balance was sound, and then carefully began to carry on down the hall. “Shall we continue?”

“If you’re certain you’re alright?” The Hero of Legend said rather diplomatically. She smiled brightly when he offered a polite arm, wordlessly offering support without vocalizing his doubt of her health. It was remarkably similar to how her Knight liked to be when they played their roles for the Kingdom. Zelda liked him. She wondered why he was always given such various looks whenever he spoke up.

She was leading them to the dining hall so that they could relax while waiting for the evening meal. They had wanted to wait for her Knight before eating, but Link was being especially tardy. She had a guess shared only with the Champions that he would take until tomorrow to return.

Still, she was getting a little hungry from such a busy and exciting day. They all could use a good dinner. She smiled at the boys around her and nodded to the Hero beside her.

“I am.” She reassured them as she let the Hero of Legend guide her on his right arm. It felt strange to her, used to walking on the left of her Knight, but she supposes not all Heroes would be right-handed. “Please, Hero of Four Swords, what was your question?”

She was doing her very best to stay ‘in the moment’ of her conversations. She let the others guide her, answering questions about herself and her Hyrule. She was trying so hard to not ask every single question about the heroes and their journeys. She wanted them to be comfortable, and that meant not overwhelming them with her desire to know what could not otherwise be discovered about them. It wasn’t terribly difficult, but she was very aware of how easy it would be to lose herself

“I was wondering if you had heard of the Picori?”

“Picori?” Zelda repeated, humming. “Is, that anything like the Kokiri?”

“Kokiri?” The Hero of Time sounded surprised at the name. Which, to be fair, was something she discovered in a journal mentioning his era.

“No no,” The Hero of Four Swords corrected. “They were a small race that came into being at the same time of Hylians. They had sworn to keep in good relations with the royal family ever since the Hero of Men.”

“Hero of Men?” Zelda repeated, turning abruptly to the smallest hero. “So he does exist! I’ve been unable to see any other reference of him in any of the books or journals I’ve reviewed outside of the vague comparisons of how your own adventure began! I even have an expedition on their way to the Forgotten Temple where-“ Zelda cut herself off abruptly, taking in the wide multicolored eyes of the Hero of Four Swords staring at her with alarm.

“What?”

“I’ve never heard of the Hero of Men.”

“I think I’ve heard them mentioned before. He’s from the time when the Triforce had yet to be fully understood as something mortals could actually wield.”

Zelda was about to ask what this mysterious triforce, unable to really contain her curiosity in lieu of the others’ bursts of questions, when she got a good look at the Hero who would have the answer.

The Hero of Four Swords looked around himself with growing discomfort, eyes flashing as he looked over the others. He looked calculating, and fully prepared to step back and away from the conversation.

A mistake, then, to bring attention to the part of his words he hadn’t wanted to elaborate on.

Before Zelda could apologize for another unintentional reveal of a part of the Heroes they hadn’t been ready to share, an enthusiastic howl cut sharply through the hall.

Everyone froze.

Shouts were approaching, the sounds of heavy feet rushing through the castle and different commands and orders being called out. ‘Get it!’ Could be heard. As well as various commands of ‘Stop!’ and ‘Halt!’ and strangely, ‘Heel!’

Zelda could feel a cool flicker, tentatively looking for her, like a sliver of a shadow or beam of breezy moonlight.

She turned to look at where the feeling was coming from, all previous thoughts banished from her mind. She knew this feeling. She hadn’t ever felt it before, but she knew this feeling.

Around her, the Heroes of the Forgotten Past drew their blades.

“A Wolfos?”

“What is that?”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?”

“Is it like a Wosu?”

“How would one get in a castle?” The Hero of Legend held her by the hand, protective.

Smoke basked in starlight wrapped around her delicately, joyful and full of tidings. Zelda could almost feel fur. She could almost see the edge of teeth, the glint of gemstones, and the dull reflection of metal.

“No...” She breathed. She could hear the clamoring of a crowd of armored soldiers approaching from the other side of the hall. She could hear barking, playfully threatening and mockingly impish.

It was impossible! She and Link hadn’t seen or heard of any sign of him since before their final fight!

“Protect the Queen!”

“I’m telling you, he’s not a monster!”

“Out of the way!”

“Leave him alone!”

“You’re making a mistake!”

“Corner it!”

Zelda pushed out of the circle of blades protecting her, hiked her dress up so it wouldn’t get caught in the pants she wore underneath, and ran. She let out a shrill whistle that bounced through the stone of the castle walls and cut through the cacophony easily. In the barest of lulls from her call, she yelled out from deep in her chest, “Here! I’m here!”

An acknowledging howl echoed again, and then she saw him.

Large dark-furred beast that he was, he ran like a predator which glinted as steel would. Unfortunately for his reputation, Zelda had seen him slip into snow and splash messily in mud, so she didn’t focus on that. All she noticed was the wide grin with the happy pink tongue as he panted.

That feeling of unseen claws pawing for her became insistent. It weighed down on her as if trying to hug her, and so Zelda let herself fall to her knees and laughed as the wolf followed through in his spirit calling and leaped up to tackle her all his weight. Zelda shrieked in joy, incredibly relieved and happy as Wolfie proceeded to rub his cold wet nose all over her face and neck. She didn’t even mind them getting tangled in her dress as they proceeded to wrestle for who would dominate their greetings.

“Wolfie! Wolfie you absolute talus shard! Where have you been all this time!? Have you any idea how worried we were!?” Zelda was pinned and laughed helplessly as Wolfie ignored her questions in favor of snuffling her with his tickling whiskers.

He was warm, with fur both coarser and finer than what she was expecting. His weight was real, and his breathing was deep and loud and soothing. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, burying her face into his ruff and breathing in his scent.

He was real. He was here. He was perfectly safe and healthy. They had never met before, but she knew of him and he had to have heard her voice provide caution to him and Link during the Blood Moons they’ve lived through. She had never felt him in her soul the way she could strangely feel him now, but she knew him because it could be no one else. He had never seen her before, but obviously he too knew her and cared just as much as she did.

“Wolfie...” Zelda whispered. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

“I’m glad to be back too, Wild Queen.” Wolfie keened back with a voice that sounded like an older Hero of Twilight. His words were spoken quietly, muffled almost, like from under a thick blanket, and Zelda held on for a few moments more, basking in the ability to do so while she can, before leaning back and taking in those intelligent blue eyes.

“You blessed and divine beast.” She smiled before rubbing the corners of his eyes fondly. His dark blue eyes blinked slowly at her, happy. She stood up and smoothed down her dress before addressing the crowd around her. “Thank you for your diligence in protecting me as well as those who could recognize Wolfie as the vital and beloved friend that he is. Please, be at ease and return to your posts. Wolfie is merely returning home.”

“With news!” Wolfie wuffed, stepping closer to her to push his head under her arm.

“Of course.” She acknowledged after she looked down to pet him again.

“As you command, my Queen.” One of the officers saluted, the rest of the soldiers taking their cue to do so as well with the barest of a rippling effect. Zelda waited until her guards were gone to turn to the quietly waiting Heroes.

They were staring at Wolfie, who was staring right back.

“Wolfie, these are the Heroes of the Forgotten Past.” Zelda introduced, refusing to look too knowingly at the Heroes. After all, there had to be a reason Wolfie sounded like the Hero of Twilight, and she was fully aware of the fact that this hero had been cursed, which was something that often led to animal transformations. She couldn’t begin to guess why they were both present, but she supposed it was the same reason the Heroes were all together in one Era.

“Hello.” Wolfie murred quietly, almost too quiet for her to hear. His tail gave a slow wag before he looked up at her. “My Cub wishes to talk to you, Wild Queen. He’s planning to harass the chefs, so you’ll find him in the kitchens.” He hummed, playfully knowing about the likelihood of her Knight getting into trouble without supervision.

“Oh. Well, I suppose I should stop him. Honestly, it’s like he doesn’t even know the challenge he presents them just by sharing the stoves.” Zelda sighed before looking back at the group. “My apologies once more, I’m being such a terrible host. I’m afraid I’m needed in the kitchens, but please let me lead you to the dining room so that we can settle there until dinner.”

“Uh, sure?” The Hero of Skyloft answered while everyone else continued to stare between her, Wolfie, and the Hero of Twilight. She led them through, glad to have Wolfie under her hand.

* * *

They had all seen a lot of things in their adventures. Some of them had time traveled, and others had gained different forms. A few had wielded the powers of gods, and others have faced the shadows in their hearts given physical form.

Time was certain that meeting their own spiritual selves from different eras in time would have been the strangest part of any of their adventures.

This, seeing his Pup walking in front of him on four legs while also walking beside him on two was something he didn’t think would ever happen.

In hindsight, he should have expected it when Twilight was unable to transform in this Hyrule.

“Please, feel at ease here. I’ll return as soon as I am able. Let’s go, Wolfie.” Queen Zelda of Wild’s Hyrule said with an apologetic smile before she swiftly walked away.

“Woof.” Wolfie, because it was still him regardless of how intimidatingly huge he was, gently huffed his reply as the Queen left. However, he stayed where he was, looking over all of the other Heroes of Courage as they all stared back. Time couldn’t blame them. It was strange, and a little too discomfiting.

This Wolfie, Wild’s Wolfie?, stood nearly to Time’s chest whereas his Pup was just under his waist. It didn’t sound like that big of a difference, but when considering the obvious signs of age and strength, it was intimidating enough.

Twilight had a softer look, with a full ruff and an almost puppyish face. He looked faithful and lacked any truly wild look at him.

This Wolfie, larger as he was, also looked leaner. Less baby fat and more raw strength. His fur was less fluffy, thinner, and his claws were readily visible because of that. They looked longer than expected, but that only added to the feral look about him.

Twilight may not like the comparison of being a dog rather than a wolf, but in this instance… He may as well be a dog, compared to the obvious wolf of this Wolfie.

It was this reason, that he and everyone else took a cautious step back when Wolfie approached them. Time watched carefully for any sign of aggression, despite himself, as this large Wolfie focused on him and walked slowly closer.

“Pup?” He whispered, wary and unable to help it. Wolfie let out a soft sound, a sad one maybe, as he stepped forward. His ears were perked up, forward and attentive, but his tail was not moving even if it looked relaxed.

He could hear Twilight take in a shaky breath, but no one dared move or make a sound.

When Wolfie was close enough that Time could touch him easily, he stopped and looked over him. Blue eyes, darkened to nearly grey, carefully studied him and the others behind him. Time could see that there were scars from past battles on him that his Pup didn’t have. He could also see the colors of different gems decorating his ears and shackle. It spoke of experiences that Twilight hadn’t yet had. It spoke of time that hadn’t yet been lived.

This was an older Wolfie. This was an older Twilight. One who had lived alongside of Wild and his Zelda in this dangerous and painfully resurrected Hyrule.

Wolfie let out another sound, something like a muted sigh, like a sardonic laugh, or even just a satirical observation. But he stared at him, eyes unwilling to look away. Time felt heartache being under that look. He rose a hand up, a careful offer despite Twilight’s insistence that he didn’t like to be pet.

Wolfie pushed his nose firmly under his palm and closed his eyes.

He was warm, Time thought to himself, far warmer than he expected. His ears relaxed a little, falling back to show pleasure, and his tail wagged just barely. Time rubbed his nose fondly, feeling the age underneath his fingers, and felt a surge of emotion rise up from his throat.

In the quiet of the room, everyone could hear very clearly the quiet whine, as if Wolfie was saying something to them. It sounded like an apology. It sounded like a confession. Time felt tears gather in his eyes when he realized too slow that it was like a broken Song of Healing.

Wolfie stepped back, eyes shining wetly, and he rose his tail to wag it with more pride.

“Woof.” He said firmly to Time, repeating his wuff to the others. Then he turned around and trotted after the Queen. His nails clicked sharply over the polished floors, and then he was gone.

* * *

Wild was focused as he managed three stoves at once. His ingredients were prepared, and he had another bowl in his arms that he mixed for dessert. Around him, the chefs worked busily as they prepared a large amount of food for the castle staff. It looked a little fancier than they normally did. Wild wondered where they were getting their ingredients, but kept his concentration on his own task.

“My Knight!” Zelda called before entering.

“Thank the Goddess!” One of the chefs praised. It was a strange habit they did whenever Zelda entered the kitchens.

“Over here!” Wild replied unnecessarily. Zelda marched up and hugged him tightly. Wild had to raise up the bowl he was mixing so she wouldn’t hit it, but his whisk ended up trailing a ribbon of cake batter over them both as he failed to let go.

“I’ll go get a rag.” A dishwasher sighed.

“Hello.” Wild greeted belatedly, his hold on his bowl wavering as he tried to figure out how to put it down before he noticed that he needed to flip one gourmet steak and mix one soup pot while another pot was about to boil over. He couldn’t do any of those tasks without further dirtying the Queen holding him.

“I’ll take that.” Another chef said as they swooped in to take the bowl and whisk from him.

“Thank you.” Wild said gratefully before pouting as they took over his dishes. They always did that too. Why couldn’t they just share the kitchen?

“I’m so relieved you’re here! Guess who just arrived? Wolfie! I was quite surprised he returned but then I suppose I shouldn’t have been. He caused a great ruckus throughout the castle looking for me, but perhaps you already knew that. Link, did you-“ Zelda stopped, letting Wild press the dishcloth against her face to clean her up.

“Wolfie came back with me. He found me shortly after I left.” He reported as his Queen back away and turned to let him clean her hair.

“I see. Well then, I’m even more glad that you were able to take the time you needed. You are feeling better, yes?”

“Yes.” Wild said truthfully.

“We had a small road trip to get ourselves back to normal.” Wolfie added as he approached, nosing Zelda’s hand before pushing his head under Wild’s palm. His voice sounded rougher than usual, and Wild rubbed him gently on the ears. The wolf let him before pressing more firmly against him, shoulder to his chest and heavy as he leaned on him.

“Oh did you?” Zelda asked, looking over the two. Wild offered a smile as she narrowed her eyes onto his hair. “What did you do?”

“We just went shield surfing.”

“Into a camp.”

“They weren’t too dangerous.”

“It was a moblin camp.”

“Wolfie.”

“And there were bomb barrels nearby.”

“It’s not like they exploded near me. I shot them as we passed them.”

“But it did catch the monster’s weapons on fire. Hence,”

“Ack!” Wild fell forward as Wolfie pawed his head, claws catching his hair and pushing it over his shoulders. Zelda snorted while she took in the uneven lengths. She reached forward to tug at a lock.

“Oh no,” She chuckled. “You’ll need more than just a trim.”

“Cut it all off.” Wolfie suggested. “It’s too uneven.”

“You’re just upset you got a _bath_.”

Zelda smiled at them, and Wild could feel her worries about him fading. The connection of the Champions that resided in their souls had also forged a connection between them that was strongest when they were next to each other.

He really missed her.

“Link, let’s let the chefs work. Wolfie said you had something you wanted to speak to me about.” Wild frowned at the dinner he had been working on. It was supposed to be an apology to everyone from him. “It’s alright. They’re not even upset.”

“Are you sure? They sounded pretty upset.” Wild argued even as he let his Queen and Wolf push him out of the kitchens.

“They were probably just surprised. Wouldn’t you be?” Zelda wondered.

Let the words be the words they were meant as, Wild reminded himself. He can work on a second first meeting now that he’s back. He wanted another chance, he reminded himself.

“I guess.” He agreed. The hallway was quiet as they walked, and Wild let Zelda lead him to the bedrooms. He tugged her to his room when she made to turn down her own hall, and she allowed it with an easy shift of their hands.

The Champions were waiting patiently, turning to them as they entered with easy expressions.

‘ _Welcome back, little bird.’_ Urbosa greeted Zelda fondly. Zelda looked in her direction, eyes unable to focus on her but undoubtedly still able to feel her.

“Hello Urbosa, everyone.”

_‘Did you tell her yet?_ ’ Revali grinned, his beak clipping eagerly the way he’d never done before. Daruk grinned widely next to him, while Mipha stood apart, scowling lightly even as she blushed. Urbosa approached them with a wide grin, spiritual lightning ready to dance at her fingertips with how excited she was with her approval.

“Not yet.” Wolfie answered, slipping into the room and settling heavily onto the pile of blankets on Wild’s bed. Wild rolled his eyes at everyone even as he and Zelda followed.

“Not yet.” He agreed. “But, now that we’re all here, now I can.”

“What’s going on?” Zelda wondered, settling onto Wild’s bed easily, despite Wolfie trying to push her off with his back feet. “You nearly made me faint earlier, you know. What are you planning, Link?”

“Nothing bad. Saki gave me this idea.”

“Auntie Saki? Oh, I’m so glad you got to speak with her.” Zelda sighed, a hand pressed to her throat in relief.

“Yeah yeah. Anyway, she mentioned that since I’ve been having trouble getting along with the others,” Zelda hummed in agreement, encouraging him to continue. “She said, maybe I could try, well, giving them a second chance.” Zelda blinked, waiting. “Like, a second chance for a first meeting.”

“Okay.” Zelda encouraged, obviously trying to understand where Wild was coming from.

“After Saki, we went to Boss Bludo.” Zelda’s eyes widened, and Wild could feel her wondering what he could have done at Goron City to have to see the Boss. “I’m fine.” He reassured. “But, Boss Bludo gave me advice on how to take in what they do and say. I don’t... I don’t want to keep messing up.” He said plainly. “So, I want to try again. I do.” He repeated, determined.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Zelda said gently. “I take it you have some sort of plan, and you need my help with it?”

“Yes. Would you help me?”

Queen Zelda looked at her Knight, and Wild could feel the Champion’s amusement and anticipation growing within her. She couldn’t make sense of why, so her own feelings of confusion and curiosity were her only response.

“What are you thinking of doing?” She wondered with slight suspicion.

“First, I want to make an apology, to clear the slate so to speak. Then, well...” Wild smiled a small hopeful smile that reflected only a little of the mischief in his idea. Zelda was smiling before he had even finished, no doubt willing to agree just because he was looking forward to trying.

* * *

The conversation about who had the heaviest weapon faltered into silence as Wild and Zelda entered the dining room.

“Thank you for your gracious patience.” Zelda said as she headed to her seat at the head of the table. Wild pulled the chair out for her, expression blank but body otherwise calm as he nodded to her absent thanks and stood behind her. “Link, no. Sit down with your friends.” Zelda chided him.

Wild let a small grimace show before he looked over the group.

Friends, Zelda had called them. She made the definition sound so simple. Wild wished it could be.

He wished it would be easy to follow the pull of his gut that wanted to trust them. He wished it would be easy to ignore the hurt and fear in his heart that he was beginning to see was overexaggerated for mistaken reasons.

Still, he had a plan, and he was going to go through with it. Zelda had his back, and the Champions had faith in him.

First thing’s first; he needed to apologize. The sooner the better. 

Wild caught Time’s attention and took a breath. He walked forward, intent and formally poised. He stopped in front of the leader of them all, eyes locked into the shade of blue so very close to his own. He stood at attention, and took a moment before quietly saying, “I wish to speak with you in private.”

Zelda was already attempting to pull Hyrule and Sky into a conversation, bringing up their previous discussion of weapons as a verbal curtain for him. Four sat quietly, watching them, but obviously keeping an eye on Time and his response. Wild could feel the attention of the others on him, even if they weren’t really looking at them.

He forced himself to stay still.

“This is as private as we can get, Wild.” Time responded, looking over Wild’s stiff posture. He didn’t seem to notice the others’ curiosity. Wild’s mouth twitched, the barest of frowns as he looked over to the room. He looked at Zelda, trusting in her calm. He waited for a moment, and then faced Time and repeated himself.

“I wish to speak with you in private, sir.” His voice was steady and even, though his hands were beginning to feel especially tight. He took another breath, holding on to the ease that allowed him to speak directly to the leader of the Heroes of the Forgotten Past. 

“Wild, it’s okay. You can trust all of us.” Time said gently. Wild’s eyes narrowed, disbelieving, and then Time began to look worried about what Wild had to say. Wild ignored ignored ignored, and then bowed at the waist and focused instead on his own shoes.

“I wish to offer my formal apologies.” Wild began. The others completely gave up their weak attempts of ignoring him and falling silent instead. Ignore ignore ignore. “I have been unable to meet your standards, and have failed you multiple times in the course of our journey together. I have been unable to cooperate properly with your battles, and have failed to understand the expectations you’ve laid out for me.”

“Wild-“ Time tried to interrupt, his voice loud and pitched. Wild didn’t look up from his bow, shaking his head shortly before continuing above Time’s attempt to speak up.

“I give you my apologies for my disobedience and for the continuous strain I’m created within the dynamic of your group. I give you my regrets about the difficulties and stress I’ve caused you. I give you my sincere wish that I had done better for you, and can only offer my genuine remorse that I was unable to realize and comprehend my place.” Wild pushed out.

“Wild, stop-“ Wild ignored ignored ignored, and closed his eyes as he spoke even louder, hoping that Time will see his sincerity and believe him. That everyone would believe him.

“I’m sorry! I’m really truly ashamed and-!”

Wild gasped as Time forced him to stand up, the hands on his shoulders too tight to be anything but angry. He trembled, refusing to move away and unwilling to look at the others or at Time. He opened his mouth to continue, but Time shook him once to interrupt him.

Angry. But...?

“I’m sorr-" He tried again, not wanting Time to be angry at him.

“No! Stop.” The man demanded, sounding... Not angry? Alarmed? Wild shook his head. He had to make sure he knew. He had to make sure that Time understood where he was coming from. He could feel his hands shake, the weight on his shoulders warranting a response to fight even though he knew he shouldn’t. He didn’t want to fight! He was certain Time didn’t either.

He needed to tell Time and everyone that he never meant to be dishonest. He never meant to be difficult.

“Link.” Zelda’s voice cut in quietly. Time let go, and Wild stared at him for a moment before looking over to Zelda. She looked at him with sad eyes, and he could feel tears of shame gathering in his own. “Come here, please.” Wild hesitated, glancing at Time who was staring at him with worry. “Please. Let me help you.”

“I...” He could apologize on his own. He didn’t need help to do that.

Zelda, with the help of the Champions, impressed images of what she meant. Her feelings of support, not lack of faith. Images of her enlightening the group in the library over tea. The want to make it easier for him not because he was incapable, but because he was making it unnecessarily more difficult.

Which he could admit was true, though he wasn’t as certain that was his own fault. He had asked Time to speak to him privately. Twice.

Zelda nodded once, agreeing. Wild felt himself relax at the easy acknowledgment. She knew him well, and he trusted her. She offered a smile at him, so he reluctantly turned away from Time and approached her instead.

“No no.” She tutted as he stopped a step away and prepared to kneel by her chair. She was not his queen at the moment, the Champions pulsed at him. He carefully stood up and noticed that Zelda was breathing carefully and with measured breaths. She twitched an ear at him, patiently waiting, and took a deeper one before he relaxed even more and closed his eyes. He focused on listening, and then followed her.

Zelda leaned back in her seat, and Wild let himself lean against her chair. He let her support him.

“It is my understanding that you, Hero of Time, are considered the leader of everyone?” Zelda began after a moment more of gentle patience. Wild let his weight fall against the arm of her chair, the ornate curves and cushions comfortable enough. His fingers caught the sleeve of her shoulder, and he focused on the delicate embroidery that couldn’t be noticed from too far.

“That’s correct, though it’s only a formality.” Time answered carefully, still sounding worried. Wild didn’t look up, able to feel the heavy weight of everyone’s gaze on him.

“Modesty isn’t necessary here, Hero of Time. The others’ expressions tell me you’ve earned more respect than that.” There was a pause as Time probably looked around himself.

“I guess I’m the leader then.” He acknowledged wryly.

“My Knight has said that you’ve all given your apologies to him for past grievances. Is that correct?” Zelda asked. Wild did his best not to fidget, slowly holding himself less relaxed. This was yet another time where others had to talk about him as if he weren’t present, but this time he couldn’t distance himself or distract himself with anything. He gently let go of Zelda’s sleeve. He would probably start picking at it if he didn’t.

“Yes. We’ve come to the realization that we have done wrong by Wild, that is, your Link. We all have tried to give our apologies.” Time said. It was unspoken that no one was certain if Wild had accepted them. Zelda gave a soft huff of amusement, for what Wild couldn’t guess.

“My Knight is offering you his own apologies. As the leader, those would have to be addressed to you, even as they are meant for everyone.” She elaborated as if the others didn’t know.

“Wild, no. We’re the ones who messed up. You don’t need to be sorry.”

“Yes, I do.” Wild said simply.

“No, you-“

“You’re not listening to me.” Wild cut in. The silence sat heavily between everyone for a few seconds too long. “I am apologizing because this is all of our faults. You didn’t know...” Wild cleared his throat, looking at the wall when he couldn’t keep eye contact with anyone. “You didn’t know what I was doing when I tried to, to, be, friendly. And then I didn’t recognize when you were trying to figure it out. You got frustrated with me. And then I got angry at you.” Wild looked at the curve of Zelda’s chair, glancing up once to Time before lowering his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He tried to be plain. To make sure there would be no mistake about what he meant.

“We’re sorry too.” Time said quietly, earnest in a way Wild hadn’t heard from him before. “I’m sorry I got you hurt.” He added, softer, but no less sincere.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything about the Champions sooner. I wanted to help, but, I didn’t know how to bring it up.” Wind leaned over the table to better look at him, insistent and honest.

“I’m sorry I stopped trying to talk to you.” Hyrule’s voice cut into the pause. “I did notice that you could have used some company, but I often, well. I always failed to act on it.” He looked uncomfortable at the admission, focusing on the empty plate before him rather than on anyone around him.

“I’m sorry I dismissed you so quickly.” Legend crossed his arms, uneasy but not looking away. “I have no excuse for assuming who you were at face value and not realizing there would be more to you just because I couldn’t see it at first.”

“I should have had more faith in your abilities.” Four said next. “I’m sorry I didn’t. I’m sorry I couldn’t understand what you had shown us. I’m sorry my lack of faith in you lost your own faith in us. And I’m so sorry I never did anything to fix it after I did notice.”

“I shouldn’t have backed away when you got uncomfortable. I should have stayed consistent and reliable for you.” Sky sat up, speaking softly and looking at Wild with earnest eyes. “I’ll do better. I promise.”

“I’m sorry I failed to understand you. By the time I really started to try, you had already lost your faith in us.” Warriors said next. He offered a helpless smile at Wild’s attention. A ‘what can you do’ sort of look. “I’ll keep trying.” He promised as well.

Twilight looked at Wild, eyes focused unerringly into his own. The man’s eyes were not as dark as Wolfies, and the sigil on his face not quite as imposing, but such a serious look was intimidating. Wild felt like a target. He tensed, expecting Twilight to give him a list of reasons why he was justified for shunning him. For hurting him.

The doors to the dining room opened with an announcement of “Dinner is ready to be served!” The head chef declared with aplomb as he and the serving crew entered with covered dishes for everyone.

Wild watched as Twilight startled out of his serious mood, and the others taken by surprise at the interruption. He leveled a look at Zelda, unamused by the timing.

“What?” She whispered to him. “I have nothing to do with coincidences.” She pouted at him.

“You say that, but I can think of five instances on the top of my head where this has happened with you around.” Wild sniffed.

“Oh yeah?” The Queen challenged.

“Yeah. In fact, I bet one had even occurred when you were doing your tea party with them.” Wild added, leaning down to better show Zelda his narrow-eyed expression. He made a humming sound when she avoided his gaze to look around innocently.

“Well, I-. I don’t deny that, I did, ask for some... tea.” She offered sheepishly, playing with her fingers as if she were innocent.

“And you told the chefs to serve us dinner rather than use the buffet table, didn’t you?” Wild checked.

“I just thought it would be nice for you and the others to have a pleasant dinner.” Zelda insisted.

“Really?”

From within her, the Champions began to give off feelings of amusement and tried to push to him impressions of what she had done.

“No no! That isn’t necessary!” Zelda called out, pushing Wild off her chair as she tried to get his face away from hers.

“Too late!” Wild nearly chirped, hopping around an unbothered waiter as a plate was set in front of the Queen. “I see books, and a table, and, um, is that Missus Lelia?”

“Oh, stop it! That conversation was private!”

“Wait, can you actually see what Zelda had seen in the past?” Hyrule tried to ask, alarmed by the sight of the Zelda in this world climbing onto the arm of her chair to jump towards a skipping Wild.

“It isn’t!” Wild insisted, not bothering to answer Hyrule. “You have the whole debate team there!” He spun around Zelda’s reach, casually taking her hand in his and turning her back to her chair. She stumbled into the back of it.

“Link you absolute- arg! Betrayed by my own Champions!” Zelda bemoaned, the passing waiter only offering a heartfelt bow as they passed her to carry away the lids lifted from the dishes on the table.

“The agony.” Four intoned, leaning his cheek into his hand as he rested an elbow onto the table.

(In contrast to his level voice, his attention was transfixed. Everyone was riveted to the sight of an animated Wild. One who was grinning openly, and even playful. Wild was _laughing_.)

“By the way!” Zelda suddenly changed tones, cheerfully eager to turn away from Wild to address the other heroes. Her smirk was playfully treacherous. He had a bad feeling. “My Knight had an idea to share with you all!”

“No!” Wild yelped, darting toward Zelda and finding himself catching the backs of everyone else’s chairs as Zelda circled him from the other side of the table. “Not here!” He stressed, hands pushing himself off the chairs around him and contemplating throwing goblets across the table.

“I must say I think it’s a wonderful plan!” The Queen continued, grinning brightly as she mirrored Wild’s steps to stay away from him.

“Stop! Don’t listen to her! She’s a horrible friend! Don’t trust anything she says!”

“Don’t say that, my dear Link. They already think the worst of me.” Zelda laughed, resting her hands onto Time and Sky’s shoulders as she faced down Wild’s focused determination. He paused as he took in her words, throwing insulted looks to the heroes he was standing between.

“What? How dare you! Zelda is the absolute best in all of Hyrule and you-“

“Pretty words mean nothing if you don’t mean them.” Zelda cut in cheerfully.

“Who says I don’t mean them? They’re a liar!”

“A lying liar who lies.”

“Correct.” Wild narrowed his eyes. “...You’re trying to distract me.”

“Also correct.”

The two stared down each other, before Wild carefully lifted a knee to begin climbing on the table.

“Children, are we or are we not going to dig into the food your royal chefs had no doubt put so much effort into?” Time sighed.

“Yes, my Knight, listen to the Honorable Hero of Time! Take a seat, so that we may begin our evening meal.” Zelda commanded with a flourish of her palm. Wild huffed, walking purposefully to Zelda’s chair and pulling it out.

“After you, My Queen.” He gestured politely, hand in the air for her consideration even as his eyes dared her to dismiss him.

She huffed back, smile still on her lips as her feelings and emotions of joyful success thrummed between them.

“My thanks, Sir Link.” She said haughtily, flicking her hair with attitude as she sat gracefully.

“Can we have a food fight?” Wind wondered quietly to Warriors next to him.

“Absolutely not.” Four hissed from his other side.

Wild settled himself in a vacant chair next to Legend, and gave his thanks to Zelda as she picked up her fork to begin dinner.

Now that he has given his apologies and everyone has seen a little of the real him, the him that he could be when comfortable, he didn’t feel as tense. It was a relief, to have this first step out of the way. He wanted to hold onto this feeling. He wanted the others to continue to be as amiable to discovering him like this.

He didn’t look at Twilight, just in case.

* * *

Dinner passed by with gradually louder conversations. When most everyone was slowing down, after second or third helpings, Zelda had moved them to another part of the dining room she called the sweets corner. It was really just a place with lots of cushions to relax on with low tables to nibble on desserts from.

Wild called it a napping corner. For good reason.

As everyone found pillows and cushions to their liking, Wolfie trotted eagerly into the room. The wolf had refused to attend the dinner, but promised that he would come afterward. As Wild was fluffing his preferred cylindrical pillow, Time, Four, and Wind all exclaimed greetings to Wolfie. Zelda had Twilight and Sky beside her, intent to ask about something or another now that she could sit and be Zelda rather than Queen. Legend, Hyrule, and Warriors all crowded around one of the small tables with a Fruit Cake on it.

Wild sat back, hugging his pillow comfortably against him, and watched.

‘ _You know, little guy, this would be a good opportunity for you to do what your Boss had suggested.’_ Daruk settled near him, carefully fitting himself on three pillows as if they could take his living weight.

‘It’s fine.’ Wild yawned, comfortable. ‘Everyone is getting along and enjoying each other’s company.’

‘ _Are you not lonely?_ Mipha wondered, concerned.

‘I’m not.’ He thought truthfully. ‘I’m home now, and no one is angry. I was able to say my apologies, and everyone is... fine.’

‘ _You are still thinking of your “second first impressions”, so that does suggest otherwise, Hero of the Wild._ ’ Revali reminded him. ‘ _Could it be that you’ve been procrastinating on deciding what exactly you wanted to do?’_ Revali wondered, needling in his own curiosity for answers.

‘ _Pipe down. The Boy of the Wind could hear us, if you recall._ ’ Urbosa cut in, draping herself onto the pillows behind Wild.

‘He’s not wrong though.’ Wild thought lightly. ‘I haven’t thought of what to do with everyone quite yet.’

‘ _Did you not give us your ideas earlier when discussing your plan with the Queen?’_ Mipha asked.

Wild took a glance at Twilight, who was looking almost overwhelmed by Zelda’s attention. Behind him, Wolfie was lounging on his back, tail wagging happily under the combined affection of Time and Wind.

“Not for everyone.” He repeated in a whisper.

He wanted to make sure no one had any doubt about his abilities, his integrity, or his trustworthiness. He wanted to bond properly. He wanted to trust them the way he wanted them to trust him.

But, Twilight still looked at him like he had more to say. More to say that seemed to be heavy, too.

‘ _Do you worry about it?’_ Revali wondered.

‘A little.’ Wild admitted. It made him uncertain of his welcome when not everyone shows the same level of enthusiasm to have him on their team. It made him want to stay home even more. It made him not want to entertain the thought of traveling with them, even if they all say he didn’t have a choice.

Where exactly does he fit? How does he let himself accept anything less than the perfection he always strived for? How does he accept the fact that one of the group still doesn’t seem to like him as much as the others?

Wild took a breath in, looking at everyone relaxing together and letting their calm dispositions ease him. Warriors stood up when he caught his eye, and the Champions let themselves fade back into his or Zelda’s souls as he approached.

“Hey there, stranger. You don’t have to keep yourself in the corner, you know?” The man said, slowly sitting on the cushion next to Wild. Wild didn’t move, comfortable as he was hugging his pillow to his chest and resting his chin on the edge.

“I’m alright.” He tried to reassure him. “I was just talking to the Champions.” Warriors tensed up, looking around himself.

“Er, I’m not sitting on anyone, am I?”

“No.” Wild smiled. “You’re fine. They faded back when you started coming over.” Warriors looked at him, and Wild let his smile relax as he looked down.

“I’m glad you had them. You, uh, you look better when you’re happy.” Wild snorted, fully aware that Warriors had no idea how to treat him now that he knew he could actually talk. It felt mean, but he was looking forward to the idea he had to spend time one on one. “Hey now, I’m serious! You look for too resigned to being away from everyone.”

“Not resigned.” Wild corrected. “Comfortable. It's familiar to me the way a lot of things just aren't. You also work very closely with your Zelda, right? Surely you know what it’s like to be the background character for royal outings?”

“Tch. Royal events and gatherings. Ugh. Those are stories that could fill a night.” Warriors shoved Wild’s shoulder with his own and pulled his cape up and over his head. “Give me a moment to think, will ya?”

Wild tensed, eyes blinking hard in the sudden darkness before he closed them tightly and focused.

He waited, ears straining to take stock of the others around him and the sounds of the evening routine of the castle. He could hear the wind cutting against the windows and faint sounds of different rooms still being worked on; rock being ground, metal being clashed or banged, words being ordered out in loud bellows.

His hands tensed under himself, catching the bumps and ridges of the courser fabrics, the twisted tassels, the smooth and velvety fabrics.

He could smell the leftover scents of dinner. The meaty cucco legs and breasts, prime steaks, and rich gravies. The fresh crisp cold greens, and the warm savory cooked vegetables. The homey fresh smells of bread rolls and buttered breadsticks. The barest scents of the people he had spent so much time around; the slight perfume of Zelda’s clothes, the metallic armors of some heroes, and the oil rubbed smell of other weapons.

He recalled with urgency the memory of where everyone was sitting. Of the colors of their clothes, the position of their sprawled relaxation, and the furniture all around them. Where the nearest glass was, either window or dish. How he would have to navigate quickly to avoid bumping anyone if he needed to prove it.

He swallowed, thinking hard about the foods that were sitting around them. Of the possible tastes he may be able to name if he were to count tasting the air. Sweet, salty, soft, or liquid.

He waited. Holding himself still with enough force to begin shaking. His heart beat faster in anticipation, and with each breath he began to double guess himself about what he was smelling, what he was hearing, what he thought regarding where everything was the last he saw it. He tried to wait patiently, Sidon loved thinking of challenges, but the wait was the hardest part. Waiting calmly, for Warriors, to play with one of the heroes, it was harder than he expected.

He let out a growl, the barest of sounds, and shifted his shoulders back to dip his head down. He wasn’t going to cheat. He wasn’t!

“Eheheheh... heh...” Warriors laughed uneasily as he carefully pulled Wild’s cape back. Wild blinked at the unexpected brightness and looked around to see everyone looking at him with wary and expectant looks. He dropped his shoulders with a sigh of disappointment.

Those weren’t looks that the game normally evoked. Was, was he strange to be so focused? Should he have been more casual when playing with them? Warriors probably didn’t expect Wild to take it so seriously...

“Oh! What a marvelous idea!” Zelda lit up as she approached him, shoving his hood back over his head. Wild squawked in surprise as he fell face first into the pillows. She doesn’t let go, despite him trying to push his hood back up. “Go on, Hero of Warriors! Sight is the hardest for him.”

“Is not!” Wild protested. He could feel the heavy stares of everyone else watching him. Wolfie yawns lazily, uninterested.

“Go ahead?” Warriors asked, sounding uncertain. Wild let out a louder growl as he used two hands to try to pry Zelda off his hood. She saton his shoulder, using both of her hands in retaliation.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to!” He called out, voice muffled by the pillows his head was buried in.

“Um, okay?” He heard Warriors say.

“See? He doesn’t want to!” He told Zelda, bringing his feet up to try to push her hands off.

“He never said that!” She used her own feet to block him, resulting in more of her weight resting on him.

“Sure he did!” Wild argued, trying to twist away.

“You didn’t even give him time to start!” Unfortunately, Zelda was learning how to avoid that trick. All he managed to do was pull his cloak higher against his throat.

“I did! I actually waited very very patiently!” He denied as he wiggled in place.

“Well, yes, I suppose you did. Oh, you’re just grumpy because you didn’t get to play.” Zelda teased him, her smile audible even as she ruthlessly refused to let go. Wild grumbled, stuck because, well, she wasn’t wrong. He did want to play, and technically, she could still let him.

“Question!” Time interrupted, interested. “Play what, exactly? A game?”

“Yes!” Zelda chirped brightly.

“No!” Wild denied, flushing at the realization that, no Warriors was not, in fact, trying to bond with a friendly game. He was just being friendly in the physically rough manner that he used. Wild was wrong, and he had assumed incorrectly and had made a fool of himself and darn it, now maybe he was going to need a third first impression!

“Well, which is it?” Sky wondered.

“It’s...” Wild gave a halfhearted tug from under Zelda’s hands, and sighed when she refused to let his hood budge. “It’s a game.” He said reluctantly. “I’m sorry, Warriors. I shouldn’t have expected you to know about it.” He added quietly, cautiously lowering his feet now that Zelda was also relaxing her weight off of him.

“We play it quite often, especially when the New Champions are all gathered together. Prince Sidon was actually the one who sort of started it, but oh it’s Link’s very favorite!” Wild could feel his ears blushing, and he was momentarily glad to have his head covered the way it was.

“How do you play?” Wind wondered.

“First, you must take away a sense. Link gets so worked up about his sight.”

“I do not.” Wild grumbled, but not too loudly. He still shifted his feet, ready to stand up quickly.

“The rules are simple. You must go through the rest of your senses and identify decreasing amounts of items with each sense. For instance, if one takes away hearing, then you must find four things with sight, three from your sense of touch, two more with say your sense of taste, and then one thing from your sense of smell. All the while not using the sense you took away to navigate. You can be lenient, as there are senses that go together, but sight is the hardest yet. Hence,” Zelda let go of one hand, no doubt to gesture to Wild.

“Um...”

“Watch. Link, my dear, I’m going to count down five seconds for each sense, and then you’re going to name your sight without using your sight.” Wild took a deep breath, letting it out roughly as he prepared himself.

“What?”

“How does that work?”

Zelda let go of him, and Wild scrambled to his feet.

“Five!”

Wild dragged his hands along the pillows, thinking of the materials they were made of while listening to everyone shifting where they were.

“Silk!” He snagged a bigger pillow, looking for the one he knew was different.

“Four!”

“Canvas!” He barked out, tossing the rough pillow away to reach out to Wolfie.

“Three!”

“Fur!” He said as quickly as he touched warm fur, dragging his hand to Wolfie’s head to pet him and finding the beast’s mouth unexpectedly as Wolfie moved to look at him. “Ugh! Saliva.” He grimaced before wiping his hand on Wolfie's head.

“Four senses of touch, restarting countdown. Five!” Wild reached for the table further ahead of him, tripping on someone’s leg when they didn’t move fast enough. He found a plate by accident, slapping his hand in the middle, and licked it anyway. “Four!”

“Frosting!” He called, cautiously trying to find the cake. But, nothing was on the table, so he fumbled to a different one.

“Three!”

“Arg!” Wild snarled, tripping on a pillow before finding the corner of another table. It had a bowl on it, and inside was something hard. He shoved it in his mouth, and it was fruity.

“Two!”

“Candied wild berries!” He called out as he stood up, growling in agitation as his mind blanked. He chewed the candy agitatedly. His ears heard a sound from next to him, and his feelings told him there was someone watching him, so he reached for them.

“One!”

“Stop moving!” He growled as he missed them. In his hand was a sleeve, and with his other hand, he pulled them closer by the shoulder. He pushed his face into the other’s neck, nosing skin and hair and then licking. “Legend’s sweat!”

“You licked me!”

“Ahahah!!”

“Three- hahaha! Three senses of taste!” Zelda giggled loudly. “Re-restating countdown!” She tried to say calmly and mostly succeeding. “Five!”

Wild let out a keen in the back of his throat as he mentally listed the senses in his mind. Sight would be last, and he did Taste and Touch. He needed Scent and Hearing now. Tilting his head, he tried to take in the smells of the room but was mostly overwhelmed by his lack of memory from the notes he made earlier in wake of his frantic actions.

“Four!” Wild groaned, trying to smell the air, but mostly just repeatedly finding things he had already named. Cake, Wolfie, the smell of sweat from the men around him.

“Three!” Wild trembled, stuck and unable to figure out what to do. Zelda was laughing still, so he bounded towards her. “Ahh!” With a shriek of surprise, she fell back as Wild ran into her. She squealed as he snuffled her hair.

“Perfume a la Silent Princess!” He crowed before darting to the dinner table, stumbling over another table on the way. His knees were going to be bruised, and stained from desserts, but he ignored that for now as he rushed forward to the long dining table in the middle of the room

“Two!” Zelda counted as he made it. Wild sniffed the air above the table, confident the waiters had left some serving plates still.

“Gravy!”

“Two senses of scent! Restarting countdown! Five!”

Wild cautiously returned to the group, depending on Zelda’s voice to orient himself. The others were quiet, no doubt staring at him while he played.

“Four!” His heart was racing, and all he could hear was his own breathing.

“Three!” Before, he could hear the castle. He could hear things outside. He could hear the voices of everyone in the room.

“Two!” Now it was only Zelda, and by the very nature of counting down he wasn’t allowed to name her.

Wild let out a snarl of frustration, before giving in to his urges and taking the pillow at his feet to swing around him.

“Whoa!”

“Hey!”

“Watch it!”

“The Hero of Time!” Wild declared, reaching out to snag the man as proof of his decision.

He could hear everyone laughing now, and Zelda was breathless in amusement.

“One sense of hearing. Restarting countdown for the sense of sight without your sight. Five!”

“Light brown door!” Wild gestured to the double door that the waiters had used. “White and blue window!” He pointed to the window opposite of the room.

“Four!” Wild panted, trying to think.

“Uh. Uh...Wooden table!” He said, doing his best to point to one of the tables he had tripped over.

“Three!” Wild snarled, blanking and certain that everyone had moved around.

“Metal sconce!” He yelled, gesturing to the light he was certain was hanging on the wall above Zelda’s right.

“Two!”

“Aarrgh!” Wild shrieked, unable to recall anything else. Zelda was also screaming, too amused to do anything but echo Wild’s heightened emotions.

“One!” Wild turned to the closest body to his and hoped that it was Warriors.

“Blue scarf!”

“Five senses of sight! Congratulations!” Zelda applauded cheerfully. Wild carefully opened his eyes, blinking to the bright colors of the room. He panted, feeling satisfied with his victory and relieved to see the others also looking cheerful.

“Anyone else wanna try?” He asked.

Everyone answered all at once, and Wild wondered if this was his second chance.

He still had his plan to go through, but this? This was still good. It felt, just, good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rito are a close-knit community because they are a flock. (Also, Molli looks very similar to Saki. Hmmm…) I'm just kidding. There's a reason I say Molli calls Saki Auntie. I'm pretty sure her sister used to be in the picture, but now she's not. I like to think Molli's mother was also a warrior, but had fallen to Vah Medoh. Is this why Saki is a little bitter about fighting? Maybe.
> 
> Goron’s like to say goro, ya know? Wild’s an honorary brother, and so he honors their traditions. The goron love him all the more for it. He's a goron in a hylian body!
> 
> Wild’s apology had been written up at least two chapters ago, but it was a struggle to get to that point, as well as end it. But then I realized, you know what? I’ve given Zelda the gift of inconvenience! The tea party interruption had been something I made unintentional. But if it happened in the game, then that’s a real thing! You guys wanna know the biggest inconvenient interruption in BotW? Calamity Ganon. Specifically, when Mipha was trying to say something serious when out of nowhere- boom! Ganon arrives to interrupt. Good job, Zelda. We’re gonna lay that on you. 
> 
> The Senses Game: Wild Edition was brought to you by Prince Sidon. He had meant to help our Wild child out of a random panic attack, but the boy loved the idea so much it became a game instead. Now it’s a bonding ritual between all the New Champions. Does this actually exist as a game? I have no idea. Is such a thing actually used for panic attacks? Yes, actually, it is. Just, without the countdown. It’s supposed to be a grounding thing. I can’t really tell you how effective it is though, as I don’t really use it myself. My personal grounding mechanism used to be breathing to the second hand of my watch.
> 
> I was given a recommended video to watch a while ago, and it brought me back into the wonderful world of gaming music videos. So, here’s a beautiful little song that I think is horribly perfect for the pain that Zelda suffers under her Princesshood that fortunately she no longer struggles with as a Queen. Ever heard of The Cost of the Crown? I recommend this YouTube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2knNXsHhRc


	8. Morning Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience everyone! Here's a new chapter for your brave hearts! It seems no matter what I do to make it all shorter, the chapters just keep getting longer. I'd apologize, but, none of you have complained about that. That's honestly what the wait was. Just me trying to make the scenes more concise and less wordy so that everyone shared around the same word count.
> 
> (it didn't work as well as I hoped...)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sky woke up gradually, building feelings of annoyance pulling him from his sleep. Something, or someone, was poking his ears. No matter how he tucked his face into his pillow, the pestering continued. He didn’t hear any of the muffled giggling that his Zelda would give if it were her, or even feel the playful pinching Groose may try. None of the Heroes Who Came After would mess with his ears, either. They preferred to shake his shoulder, or push him up to a sitting position if they were in the mood to test him.

The featherlight touches tickled, and made his ears flick hard enough to irritate himself. Sky huffed sleepily, doing his best to ignore it. Whoever it was remained silent. The room continued to snore on without him.

For a few blessed moments, he remained unbothered. He relaxed, snuffling into his pillow. His mind drifted again, blank and comfortable. The faintest wisps of his dream beckoned him back, with clouds and light and feelings of graduation. Her figure was smiling at him, with Fi at his side, and She reached forward...

A gentle insistent tug on his hair made him open his eyes to stare balefully into the white fabric against his face. He gave a small groan, sitting up with a scowl.

The only reason he didn’t start speaking was because it was _Wild_ crouching next to him, a finger over his lips for silence and looking at him with a cautious smile.

Sky looked around the room. Four was still curled up, taking only a corner of his bed with only a leg reaching out to the middle. Wind was spread limbs akimbo, snoring louder than the others. His blankets were halfway falling off of him. Warriors had somehow turned himself backwards on his bed, his feet kicked up on his pillow and his head cushioned by the obnoxious pile of blankets he bundled under himself.

Why would Wild want to wake him up, and not everyone else?

"Come on." Wild whispered feather-soft, waving at him to follow. Sky bemoaned his warm and comfy bed and roused himself to his feet. Wild wouldn't wake him up for nothing, would he? He didn't think so, but what did he know?

He crept through the room beside a silent Wild. He cringed at the difference in their sneaking; where Wild was absolutely soundless, Sky's very clothes rustled and his knees creaked loud enough that Sky was grimacing at each step. The room he was sharing thankfully had loud enough snoring that no one heard him.

He sighed in relief as they closed the doors behind themselves.

"Where are we going?" Sky yawned. "And why?" He added, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The hallways were still dark, the barest of glowing in the sky outside of the window.

"I wanted to show you something." Wild said, pausing in the hall to look at him. “If we can get there on time, that is..." He looked down, his ears pressing against his head in his most obvious sign of discomfort.

“On time being, dawn?” Sky checked, making sure he didn’t look annoyed. He wasn’t, really, if Wild could look at him with his earlier smile again. The other teen bit his lip, eyes lowering and obviously regretting bringing it up. Sky immediately wanted to take back the question, even if he asked it more out of curiosity than anything.

“Sorry. I thought you’d like to see... I could, let you go back to sleep and take you somewhere else later, if you’d rather. Or not, if none of you want to – I’m sorry. I should have asked you last night, but-” Wild’s voice became even softer, hoarse and cracked that reminded him of the helpless rage the other had when they had pushed him too far not too long ago.

“I’m not upset.” Sky said quickly. His own throat was tight in sympathy. “I’m just really curious. Why does it have to be at dawn?”

“The sunrise reminds me of something I think you’d appreciate.” Wild admitted, angling his body away as if to better hide. He didn’t have his hood on, letting it lay back along his shoulders. “I just, want to show everyone something I think they’d like. I hope you like it, anyway.” Wild bit his lip, and Sky could only think of how he looked last night; when almost everyone clambered to be the first to try the game he had demonstrated. Wild had been surprised, and hesitantly eager to participate with them all. He had counted down for some of them, and had tried to sabotage or tease others. He had shown them how tactile he could really be, with how easily and willing he was to melt into Zelda’s side or the bigger Wolfie’s affections.

Everyone had seen just how little they really knew of Wild, and how far they had misjudged him. Twilight, when bidding them all goodnight, had quietly reminded them all that their apologies needed to be proven. Words were pretty but flimsy when not backed up. Sky wondered if Twi had already made his own apology, to look so serious at them.

"Wild, I guarantee you everyone would appreciate anything you show us about your Hyrule."

"Really?" Wild asked, glancing at the doors where he and the others were staying. "I could be trying to trick any of you." He suggested, looking almost daring with the suggestion.

"Ha! I think anyone would love to see what sort of trick you could pull!" Sky laughed, trying not to be too loud. "We are happy to see you happy, like when you and your Zelda get silly together. If you want to show me a sunrise from your Hyrule, I can do that easily.” He reassured, wondering when he would be able to pat Wild’s shoulder the way he would any of the others. Then he considered the thought and pat Wild’s shoulder anyway. When Wild didn’t flinch the way he was expecting, when he instead relaxed and looked at him again, Sky dared say more. “I should warn you, I’ve seen some incredible sunrises in Skyloft. The beauty of a Surface sunrise hasn’t yet compared.”

Wild grinned at him, eyes lit up at the challenge.

“Just to check, you can glide, right?” That was a worrying question. Sky carefully took his hand off Wild’s back.

“Well, if the wind is strong enough to catch me, sure?”

Wild beamed at him, just like the excited grin he had given him so long ago, before Sky had let him down. Sky let himself be pulled from the hall and towards a direction that was vaguely familiar.

Zelda was already at the throne room when they arrived, almost tucked into a baluster with a saucer of tea in her hands and her nightgown covered by a robe. She smiled at them, raising her cup in salute as she caught Sky’s eyes.

“We’re off!” Wild chirped, sounding breathless, nervous, as he grinned up at them both. Zelda sighed tiredly, yawning with a hard stretch.

“Have fun, Hero of the Sky.”

“Hey, where’s my goodbye?!” Zelda snorted, not otherwise reacting as Wild stopped in the center of the room, pulling out his Picto Square. 

“Should we not get our bags? Weapons?” Sky asked when he realized they were leaving _right now_. He was still in his sleeping clothes! The triforce glowed blue under their feet.

“We’ll be fine.” Wild assured. “Promise!” He suddenly leaned in close to hug him.

Sky carefully hugged him back, wondering about the unexpected affection. He thought about Wild and his Zelda, playful and close the way Sky could be with his own Zelda. The way Groose tried to be, even if his attempts were a little rougher than the big man intended sometimes. Was Wild really willing to forgive him that easily? Was he truly wanting to just put aside Sky’s faults that quickly? Was his apology really enough for this?

Sky’s stomach lurched when reality suddenly spun around him. Like freefalling through a storm, he couldn’t breathe even as it felt like too much air was being pushed through him. In moments that felt far too long, like the differences between the physical and spiritual worlds, he was blinking at the sky outside.

From atop a tall hill.

Surrounded by cold winds and an expanded horizon.

Outside.

“...What?”

He didn’t even have Fi! Sky briefly wondered if this is how Wild had disappeared the time he left in a shower of blue sparks, but mostly he felt a little vulnerable.

“This way!” Wild urged, pulling him along to leave the strange open hut that he could have sworn was surrounded by swamp and lightning last time he had found himself in it.

“Wild, what did you do? Why are-?” Sky cut himself off, suddenly finding himself feeling grounded in a way that the Surface never let him feel.

Blurry and foggy condensation of clouds were being lit from within and behind and under. Dark expanses of space, so clear and crisp, made way to the glow of the sun in the skyline.

The stars were small and sharp, clustered like dust that stretched across the horizon; familiar in its majesty and breathtaking in its grandeur. The moon was clean and bright and close, hiding as it was in its wane.

There, right in the very middle of the surrounding isolation, was the glow of the awakening sun.

Sky felt the wind of the morning rush through him, ready for the day and eager to play. He could suddenly hear the quiet push of waves against each other, like the island shifting through the thick magic clouding underneath, and the sounds of birds singing behind him and crying out in the air. Like the air currents that wisped above the Academy. Like the blessed spring that provided all the water they ever needed. Like the flocks of bonded and unbonded wings that filled the community with a sense of security.

He took in a deep breath, reaching out with his heart for the feeling of the other half of himself; Good morning, he wanted to say. Blessed Morning, Crimson.

He waited for a reply. He waited for his other half.

“Good morning.” Wild said gently after a long moment. Sky had to remind himself that he wasn’t home. That the presence next to him wasn’t Zelda or Groose. That he wasn’t, in fact, surrounded by clouds no matter the glowing fog surrounding him. That he wasn’t going to be able to feel the echo of his soul no matter how hard he reached.

“Good morning.” He repeated after a moment. Wild sat down, legs hanging comfortably over the edge, and Sky carefully followed, not wanting to look away and lose the feeling of familiarity he found himself with.

“Our homes are so different.” Wild said as the sky brightened into shades of gold and the fog took on the pastel shades of green from the ocean. These colors were not a part of the sky in the altitude he grew up with.

Skyloft was blessed with clouds all around them, tinted with the magic of Her blessings. Once you leave that domain, then the sky became vast and empty, dark in a way that made one feel small and alone with how empty it was. This, the greens and light blues, felt alive in a more rooted way than the Above could ever feel.

“Is that a bad thing?” Sky asked, wondering. He was all too aware of how removed he was from everyone else. The first few weeks with the others were full of the feeling of being different. Now everyone knew why he preferred things they couldn’t fathom, they accepted and encouraged him in their own ways, but, at first, it was so hard to relate to anyone despite figuring out they were supposed to share a soul.

“In your Hyrule, and when you brought me to Skyloft, I didn’t see anything of my own Hyrule. Everything was unique, bigger, or just new. I loved it.” Wild confessed, lightly bouncing his heels off the face of the cliff he sat over.

Sky looked at Wild, posture more relaxed and comfortable than he'd seen in a long time. This was Wild; a person of many incredible talents and honorable integrity. This was a hero he had failed, and he wasn’t sure if he deserved the honest praise coming from him.

“I’m glad.” He said quietly. The declaration was confusing, but he was truly glad that his Hyrule was a place Wild still liked. He had wondered, guiltily, if he had ruined the experience by failing to catch him and then failing to protect him from fault for letting him go where the winds literally took him.

“It’s hard to imagine what it’s like to grow up so high above the clouds. How freeing it must be to have all that space all around you. Flying is amazing, especially with your Loftwings! You could go anywhere and always have... Always have a friend.” Sky blinked in surprise as Wild turned to him, eyes glittering in the early light. “I love your Crimson! You’re so lucky. To have a companion meant for you; blessed from the Goddess as a half of your soul…” Sky found himself looking up, following Wild’s gaze to the clouds above them. “It’s like a perfect connection. A real soul mate!”

“The Loftwings were never meant to be on the Surface. They were creatures of Her domain. I...” Sky searches the heavens, looking for an altostratus with the thick body of a cumulus; the clouds that the islands of the sky often caught. It was a cloud formation he’d never been able to find outside of his era. “With our return to Below the Clouds, we had to give up Her gifted partners. As soon as a Knight has decided to stay on the Surface, and not just visit, their Loftwing never comes back.” Not even for a visit. Zelda’s was the first to leave, and the reason they know to make their decision carefully.

“That’s very brave for them to choose.” Wild admitted freely. Sky thought of his own decision, his great reluctance to let go of his Loftwing, and wondered if that made him a coward. Even Groose was spending less time on Skyloft and more on the Surface. He was thinking of staying Below the Clouds. Sky couldn’t imagine giving up his dream or his home.

He thought, if he really had to stay on the Surface, he’ll wait until everyone had moved. Maybe he would be the last. He didn’t want to be left behind, but, he didn’t want to leave the skies so easily. Maybe everyone was on to something when they always accused him of having his head in the clouds.

“What made you decide to become a Knight?” He asked instead of dwelling further on that. Wild hummed in thought, his profile glowing with the light that rose inevitably brighter and stronger.

“I don’t really know.” Came the answer. Wild smiled into the golden sunrise, sad and proud. “I would say it was to follow my father’s footsteps or even pride for my home, but the truth of it is, that I don’t know.” He ducked his head, and had his hood been up he would be hiding in it.

Sky looked at Wild, vulnerable and open and still waiting for the possibility of being hurt. Still willing to give him a chance despite it. So brave, for all the fears he’d faced head on. Still so strong, for all the times he’d fallen back and even died for.

This was the Link this Queen Zelda freely called Knight with affection and trust.

This Link, Hero of the Wild, was the sort of Knight Sky had always imagined a Knight should be.

“You know, you and Warriors are the only ones who are actually ranked as Knights.” He said, gently nudging Wild’s shoulder with his. “I haven’t actually graduated from my Knight Academy, and everyone else is just a Hero, an Adventurer, or a Pirate.”

“Heh.” Wild leaned back on his arms, relaxed and willing to show it.

Headmaster Gaepora had mentioned, once, that the idea of what a Knight was only a guess. He shared the story of a Hero, garbed in similar tunic to what graduates were given, who stayed on the Surface when Skyloft was lifted above the clouds. That Knight, the Hero of the Deities, was said to be a person of inspiring dedication to protecting others. That Hero was who he was inspired to be when he decided to become a Knight of Skyloft.

Everyone else, further down the timeline as they were, had differing ideas and images of Knighthood. Someone who is sworn to the crown. Someone who defends the citizens of the land of Hyrule from monsters. Someone who is dedicated to the art of the sword. Someone who is merely a fable, or a relic.

Wild is frequently named by his title, a token of affection and a recognition of his position and the trust given to him by Queen Zelda.

Sky looked at Wild, and can imagine he would act just as the Hero of the Deities in any circumstance, loved as he is by his era and his Queen. He had strength in his heart and ferocity in his willingness to protect everyone from anything. After all, he could have just as easily retaliated against him and the other Heroes, or given up on them. Instead, here he is, still trying to reach out to Sky, to connect, and being courageous enough to do so again and again despite his obvious fear and hurt.

They watched the sunrise, and Sky felt comfortable to feel his heart return from the clouds in the past to the land here in Wild’s present. The glow of the sun grew, dramatically changing the colors in front of him until the orb of light let go of the horizon and finished chasing all the stars away and bringing a few clouds up from behind the ocean.

Sky thanked the Goddess and Zelda for another day, and another chance to continue making Hyrule safer.

“Thank you, Wild, for bringing me with you.” He added after the sunlight grew warm enough to remind him about his underdressed attire.

“Oh, we’re not done yet!” Wild exclaimed as if reminded. He scrambled to his feet and tugged at Sky’s arm with the presence of an impatient Mia. He ran back to the strange stone hut, pulling Sky along with ease even as Sky fumbled to match his speed, and passed it head for the bottom of the hill where a rito was sitting. Sky hadn’t seen him when they arrived, but he supposed it had been a little dark.

“Good morning, Mimo!” Wild called out as they approached.

“Ah, Champion, my friend! Good morning!” The dark grey rito greeted, not looking surprised to see them. “I see you brought your companion with you. Shall I begin with my preparations while you get ready?”

“Yes! Thank you again!”

“It is my pleasure!” The rito sang before standing up and flying off. Wild grinned after him, and then Sky was bodily shifted to face the top of the hill rather than the slope. Sky was a little alarmed at Wild’s suddenly serious expression.

“Sky, you said we and Warriors were the only Knights in our group, so consider this me pulling rank.” Sky felt a sliver of alarm at the warning, and then bafflement at the sudden presentation of his own clothes. He took the bundle and let Wild store his sleeping clothes into his Picto Square – which was another level of mind-boggling. He got dressed, more confused when he noticed the clothes looked very similar to his own, but they weren’t. He smoothed the tunic down in wonderment. “Ready? Hero of Skyloft, Link, please kneel.” Sky carefully did so, wary as he noticed that Wild had a hand on his Picto Square.

Then Wild pulled out the Master Sword, an ancient and weary sword, and Sky was too stunned to react when the tip of Fi’s edge was rested on his shoulder.

“Hero of Skyloft, you’ve been given instruction at the academy on how to earn your wings with your Loftwing! Your Headmaster Gaepora has in fact left the academy to stay on the surface before your graduation, and so here I offer you a test! Become one with the wind, and I shall bestow upon you the title of Knight! I command you, fly! Summon forth the spirit of your Loftwing, and prove your mettle in the air as you have never done before!”

Sky repeated to himself the facts he’d never told anyone; that Gaepora had left his academy class ungraduated by leaving Skyloft before he finished training. He echoed in his head, that Wild wanted to bestow him the title of Knight himself? He thought furiously about the idea of flying without Crimson; how? And why would he need to prove himself in such a way?

Would Wild really be able to Knight him by pulling rank?

Wild pulled the Master Sword away and tilted his head at him, as if he had the right to look confused after saying such things as he did.

“You do have your sailcloth ready, don’t you?”

“Oh, I do, yes.” Sky said as he touched it. Wild grinned excitedly, and then pushed him back off the ledge behind him.

Sky’s yelp as he fell into the air was something he’d deny.

The Knights of Skyloft saved people from falling off the islands in the sky. He wanted to be someone who saved others. He wanted to be a part of something bigger than himself, and to make himself helpful to the community that raised him. Becoming a Knight was his dream. Zelda may have been the most vocal about joining the academy, but he’d had that dream before she started saying so herself. After Headmaster Gaepora joined Zelda on the Surface, after almost every instructor quickly followed, Sky had quietly mourned his chance to achieve that dream.

The exhilaration of learning how to catch wind currents and how to glide alongside of Wild was something he’d cherish forever.

Being told he had more than proved himself, and being given the recognition he’d worked so hard for in his training, that was something he hadn’t known he’d needed until he got it.

* * *

Time took to heart the reassurance that Queen Zelda offered when they discovered Sky missing. She was unconcerned, comfortable as she lounged in the gathering room she summoned them to after noticing their alarm.

“My Knight was supposed to mention this last night, but I suppose we all became rather distracted.” She sheepishly sighed into her teacup.

“Mention what?” Twilight asked, half-dressed in his gear and half in his sleeping clothes as he was. His pup’s protective streak was strongest when he was worried, so he had been the first to finish arming himself rather than changing.

“As an olive branch and a wish to start over anew, Link has thought of various places along our Hyrule that you all may enjoy visiting with him. Just one on one.”

“Is it really wise to separate ourselves when we have no news regarding the infected monsters we’ve been hunting?” Time asked, as he always did with his own Queen about ideas he had doubts regarding. This Zelda, much like his own, looked pleased for the question.

“Truthfully, yes. It will bring you throughout various parts of Hyrule where my Knight will be able to assess for himself the state of the land. It is a task I’ve in fact requested of him a month ago. Him leaving with you has put him very behind schedule.” Zelda mused with an idle air. Time was beginning to recognize her lofty persona as a ruse. This was not her being an uncaring ruler; it was her being a playful one who sought reactions and interactions while taking in every response and analyzing them to a frightening degree.

It was not as subtle as he had first thought, and he would have to lament such an obvious mask had fooled him to his wife and Queen when next he had the chance.

“So, Sky and Wild are both fine then?” Legend checked. “They’re just on a field trip?”

“Correct.” The young woman beamed.

“Where did they go?” Four wondered.

“My apologies, but I really shouldn’t say. A lot of thought was put into deciding where to take each of you.” Zelda said with a sympathetic expression. She was about to say more when the gong of a bell was rung marking the eighth hour. “Oh, of course. Let us finish getting ready for the day, and we can meet at the dining room for breakfast. My Knight should be returning with Hero of the Sky soon, I promise.”

Time tried to trust Zelda’s confidence. Thankfully, as the waiters finished serving them, the doors burst open to bring their missing friends. Alarmingly, the two ran further into the room as soon as Wild caught sight of his Zelda.

“My Queen! My Grace!” Wild called out, his voice still startling to hear. “I come bearing news!” He announced as he pulled Sky behind him and knelt at Zelda’s chair.

“Sky! You’re back!”

“Wild’s back too!”

“What happened!?”

Sky looked a little off, his hair and face mussed and looking a little dirty. His clothes were as clean as they were when they went to bed last night, if a little rumpled. Time could have sworn he’d seen them still folded on top of his bag this morning. Did they stop to get changed before looking for them?

Zelda’s posture shifted, her eyes curving just slightly as she changed from Zelda to the image of Queen Zelda.

“Can it not wait? We were just about to begin breakfast.” She asked in a low tone, her small grin betraying her own excitement. Sky’s shoulders hunched her voice, his gaze ignoring everything but the floor.

“Beloved Vessel of the Goddess,” Wild valiantly ignoring Zelda’s snort. “Most respectfully, I plead for your attention!” He implored thickly as his breath gave a huff of barely concealed mirth. Sky hesitantly looked up and seemed to relax to see them smiling. “This is a day to mark for celebration! This day is one we implore for your blessing! A ceremony must be observed! Your-“

“So you did it!?” Zelda finally rushed out, leaning towards Sky. Wild laughed at her interruption, and he and Zelda both seemed to melt out of the personas they stepped into so easily. Sky looked taken aback by the dropped pretense, but happy.

“Yes.” He answered confidently.

“Congratulations!” Zelda cried out, falling to her knees to hug him tightly. She laughed excitedly in Sky’s arms, and Wild joined in for a breath, just long enough to press his head into theirs, and then he was up and pulling everyone else into the hug.

“I tried to surprise him!” Wild was saying over Zelda’s exclamations. “But he caught on quickly and didn’t need me to show him the pathway!”

“Oh, Sky, I can hardly imagine how you must feel! The last Knight of Skyloft, but the _first_ Knight of Hyrule!” Zelda hugged Sky tightly, and Time made himself relax when he saw Sky look a little emotional at that comment before letting Zelda’s arms hide him for a few moments.

Then Time was pulled away from the group by a nervously smiling Wild.

“If it’s alright, I’d like to bring you somewhere.” He offered quietly compared to the energy he entered and infected everyone else with. Time was surprised, not expecting Wild to want to spend time with him so soon.

A part of him still worried about the distance Wild kept from him after they had nearly lost their heads from the Yeega Attack the other day. If Wild blamed him or wanted little to do with him, Time would have accepted that.

He wanted Wild to be a part of the group. He wanted it so badly, and he didn’t know exactly why. Some part of him looked at Wild and tucked him in his heart with a decisiveness he’d only ever felt with Twilight. It was Wild’s constant flinching at contact that reminded him that Wild may not feel the same, or ever would.

“I would love to.” Time answered with a relieved smile. Wild’s smile, small and shy, did not prepare Time for the hug.

Before Time could get over that fact to hug him back, they were encased in the blue light of Nayru. He would have thought he’d accidentally activated the magic of her Love were it not for the feeling cold magic reminiscent to Farore’s Wind whisking them away at a speed that felt nauseatingly slow and quick. After a brief moment of eternity, they were being lightly dropped off.

Time blinked at the shadowed space they arrived in, carefully releasing Wild as the boy spun around to spread his arms in welcome.

“Ready to see something incredible?” Wild asked before scrambling up the steep slope. Time huffed, amused, and stepped heavily to follow.

“Depends. Are you certain I’ll be impressed?” Time teased lightly, wondering where they were. He could hear moving water and the faint cry of birds.

“Fairly certain.” Wild said lightly, grinning before he pulled Time up.

There was water in front of them, a small pier leading out with an old looking sailing raft tied to it. Beyond the water were the walls of land too soft to be called mountains and too green to be considered canyons. It surrounded them, enclosing them like a bowl. Peeking over to the right were tall pointed turrets of Hyrule Castle, and behind the sunken island they emerged from was the large bridge that Time was certain was in Twilight’s own land. The Great Bridge of Hylia.

“This is Lake Hylia.” Time breathed, awed by how much larger and fuller it was compared to his own.

“Yeah. Malon said you like to go fishing, but there isn’t anything like a fishing hole in my Hyrule. Still, I thought, maybe, you’d like to see my lake.”

“Wild, it’s amazing.” Time laughed, walking slowly over the edge of the water to better look at everything. “Your Bridge has got to be at least double of Twilight’s! It’s probably twenty times the size of my own lake’s little wooden bridges.” Time shook his head, grinning at how bright and awake everything was even in the calm morning.

The ducks were the most amazing thing, considering he was used to seeing the occasional monsters or angry guay. Overhead there were eagles or falcons, and the water was so deep he couldn’t see the bottom. He didn’t hear any of the frogs that he was used to croaking around at home, but there were insects buzzing somewhere around them, and every so often a fish would splash at the surface of the water.

It was beautiful. Wild’s Lake Hylia was beautiful. Eventually, Time recognized, his own little Lake would grow into this.

“I’m sorry for going into your bag, but Zelda suggested you would rather have yours than trying my way.” Time turned away from the glowing waters to see Wild holding his fishing rod, and he felt another part of him tremble in awe at the generosity being given to him.

Wild was kind and so very strong. Not only in strength or fighting prowess but in character. It was humbling.

“You brought us here to go fishing? Right before breakfast?”

“The fishing was going to pass the time. As for breakfast,” Wild put a hand on his Picto Square. “We’ll eat while we wait.” Time smiled as he accepted his fishing rod and let Wild lead him to the old looking raft.

Wild had him get on first, and Time marveled at how old the raft was as it was cut loose and the sail maneuvered to Wild’s liking. Then they were drifting with the occasional guidance of a Korok Leaf that, of course, Wild had in his possession. 

“So, what is this incredible thing you wanted me to see?” Time asked as they made their way towards the bridge.

“Dragons aren’t really that incredible from far away.” Wild answered. When Time looked over for clarification of that non sequitur, Wild was putting away his leaf in a shower of blue sparks. “Can you fly at all?” He wondered.

“I can, hover? Just for a few steps.” Wild looked at his feet in consideration but hummed ruefully.

“I guess I can carry you for a bit...” Time was feeling a little worried now. Especially when Wild started tapping at his armor. “We need you to be less conductive though.”

“Why?”

“So you don’t get hurt by the lightning, of course.”

Lightning?

Time looked up into the clear sky. The clouds were sparse and a clean white.

“Of course.” Time agreed blandly. He wondered if Wild was going to be just like Wind and Hyrule in their short attention spans and attraction to messes. Then he reviewed everything he did know about Wild and figured he should have expected this.

“Here, wear these too.” Wild offered after sitting down at the edge of the raft and patting the space next to him invitingly. Having been trapped rather effectively, Time settled next to the boy and accepted the gems. They were yellow stones, earrings not unlike the older Wolfie’s, and Time carefully hooked them behind his own small loops.

Wild leaned close, adjusting them so they were more secure without asking Time to take out his own earrings. Time was grateful, letting his shoulders fall relaxed at the warm gentle fingers so close to the last gifts Navi had given him. Wild was obviously curious, but only smiled when they managed to keep the earrings on him.

Time could feel the slightest buzz of magic coming off the yellow gems against his neck, and figured they were going to help with the inevitable lightning.

“Would you take off your armor? Just until we’re done?” With a heavy sigh, playful and full of implied questions, Time did so, leaving him in his dark undertunic. “Perfect!” Wild beamed before pulling out some fruit from his Picto Square and throwing it into the water. Then he pulled out some steaming plates of omelets and rice and shared them for breakfast. Time wondered at how useful Wild’s Picto Square was as they got comfortable.

“This is the part where we wait, then?”

“Yeah.” Wild nodded, at ease, and looking calmer than Time thought he would ever be. He brought a hand up to touch the valuable magic on his ears and reminded himself that Wild was not someone he should have preconceptions about. That was a good thing because Wild was always showing a newer part of him that made him even more amazing. Time hoped he could be worthy of the forgiveness Wild was granting him.

Time cast his line, startled when his lure was teased so quickly. Wild laughed, chucking more food into the water before every cast until Time caught onto the fact that the fish were being attracted to the bait.

“What’s your favorite color, Wild?” Time wondered after a few more catches of what he was told were Hyrule Bass. He wondered what the fish at home were called. The fishkeeper usually only rated his fish by weight rather than species.

“Green.” Wild answered promptly. Time laughed.

“I should have known. All of us share that in common. You and Wind are the only ones that wear predominately blue, so it was hard to know for sure with you both.” Time decided to say, rather than point out the dark hood that Wild preferred to hide in before they had all returned to his Hyrule. Wild tugged at his blue tunic, the white sword motif looking similar to Wind’s own lobster.

“This is the Champions Tunic, colored in Zelda’s Reign, and gifted to me as a protector of the land directly under her command. I’m not really her knight anymore, not her personal one as she doesn’t really need me to be so, but I have dedicated my life to her service and will always be proud to continue helping her make Hyrule better. It’s been blessed too, so I like to wear it still.”

Before, Time would have been sad to hear how single-minded Wild was in his servitude to his Zelda. It was almost frightening, his dedication. But now, having spent some time with his queen, and having seen them interact, he could see how he meant. He wore it out of his support, not duty. It was a history he was proud of, and not something he felt trapped or restricted by. Wild wasn't defined by it, the way he feared.

"Admirable." Time said simply, smiling when the other boy looked at him. Wild smiled back, and then let it fall as he considered his next words.

“Can I ask, what was the Triforce?”

Time blanked, needing to repeat Wild's question to comprehend it.

What was the Triforce?

Was?

“What do you mean?” Time tried to ask calmly.

“In many of the stories Zelda recovered about you and the others, there has almost always been a Triforce and its pieces that Ganon is trying to get. But, how are we supposed to protect something without knowing what we are protecting? Zelda thinks Ganon had seized the pieces long ago, and that’s why he became the Calamity, but we don’t know for sure because we don’t know what it is.”

It was like Sky wondering who Ganon was. Or was this worse? Somewhere down the line, their duty had failed. And here Wild was, dying in order to claim victory against an overpowered foe.

“Well, before I tell you of the Triforce, perhaps you need to know how Hyrule came into being.” Time began, gathering his thoughts carefully and focusing away from the many painful implications. “Let me tell you the tale as my father, the Great Deku Tree, told me.” Wild’s eyes widened, and he shifted closer attentively.

And so Time told the story of the Golden Three, Din, Nayru, and Farore, descending into the world of nothingness and creating the Land of Hyrule before the Goddess Hylia made it Her domain. How the Three left behind the Triforce in the Sacred Realm from where they departed the land. How obtaining the golden relic granted a wish if one was pure of heart, or corrupted power otherwise.

Wild listened closely, looking properly amazed and concerned for having such an important part of Hyrule’s being forgotten.

“I see...” They caught a few more fish, waiting for the seriousness of the story to fade. “Maybe, Din, Nayru and Farore have decided to return to Hyrule in their own ways, if we don’t have a Triforce.” Wild suggested quietly as he fiddled with his Picto Square. He created one of his blocks of ice, locking the raft in place from the winds trying to push them around.

“Why do you say that?” Time wondered, curious. Wild looked at him from the corner of his eye, not needing his hood to cast his face in the shadows of the gathering clouds above them.

“I look at you, and you stand in front of me like a reflection in the water. You’re like a shadow of a memory that haunts me, familiar and not.” It had been a long time since the Water Temple had given him the urge to check for misbehaving shadows. Time forced himself to remain calm and to not pull his weapon the way Twilight had on Wild. “There are many parts of the other Hyrules that give me this feeling; of almost being what I expect and yet remaining just different enough to show exactly what the passing of time has done to us all.”

Time forced himself to refocus. Wild had many valid reasons to be familiar with the changes that come with the passage of time and how echoes of the past speak to him. But oh did his words hit close to home.

“How do the remnants of time make you think the Three have returned?” Wild grinned, the wind whipping around them suddenly enough that the raft was rocked hard against the ice Wild had placed around them.

“Because we Heroes have always been given guardians to help Hylia protect us. But here in my time, our guardians bear the names so similar to the forgotten creators.”

Magic was building within the lake, growing like the storm in the air and tasting heavily of ozone. The sun was chased away as the clouds were pushed together by the winds, and Time worried about the suddenness of the storm they found themselves in.

Time would have worried more if Wild didn’t look expectantly at him, offering a helpful gesture to look behind himself. He turned, prepared for the promised ‘interesting’ that Wild avoided explaining earlier. He nearly dropped his fishing rod in surprise.

There was a dragon coming out of the lake.

The old raft remained in place from the ice as the water was disturbed by the great golden-green head coming out of the water, not unlike the way Volvagia once rose from the lava of Death Mountain. However, where his once enemy had been made powerful by corruption, this dragon was much larger and weathered by greater age. It slithered higher, until its body left the waters of the lake, and then gradually turned its body to approach.

“You said you could hover, right?” Wild checked, already holding his glider in his arms. Time eyed the glowing orbs of electricity hovering around the great dragon and then shot a look of disbelief to the other hero.

“Wild, you can’t be serious. We’re not hunting that!”

“Of course we’re not! But don’t you want a closer look? It wouldn’t be as incredible from down here.”

Time looked back, and the dragon continued to approach them. The wind was pushing them harder as it got closer, almost as if it wanted to bring them into the air. Beckoning.

He could almost hear a hint of ocarina in the air, the blessings surrounding the dragon being strong enough, heavy enough, that it was more of a calling than a polite offering.

Wild stepped up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“We don’t have to if you really don’t want to. Farosh will make its way just above us from here, so this is still a good spot to watch from.”

Come up. Come up.

Like a fairy’s sweet attraction, and the laughing rustle of leaves, the winds tugged at his clothes beseechingly, and Time knew he was unable to resist.

“Alright, let’s go up. Just keep this our secret for now.” Wild only had time to look confused before Time took out a mask, and then put it without explanation.

When Time opened his eyes again, Wild was towering over him and looking at him with wide eyes.

“You’re so small!” Wild exclaimed, crouching down to his level. “What are you!? Not a Korok. You look like a more planty version of an octorok.”

“I’m called a Deku Scrub.” Time said, reminded of how squeaky his voice is at each word. “I could hover in the air like this.”

“Oh! Amazing! That’s such a better monster mask than Kilton makes!” Wild leaned close, obviously resisting the urge to touch. “Wow. I have so many questions!” Wild glanced up to where the dragon was approaching above them. “But for now, Farosh! Do you need a boost up?”

Time considered how he’d seen Wild jump impossibly high into the air during the battle against the Kraken. It would be a good height.

“Please.” He said, not resisting the urge to hold his arms up like the child his mask had been. Wild picked him up carefully and looked very happy to be allowed to do so. With a great rush of wind, Wild threw them both high into the sky, and then tossed Time higher up before he pulled out his glider.

It had been a long time since Time had worn any of the masks of Termina, but it was still familiar to pull forth his spinning flowers to catch the blowing winds.

The dragon, Farosh, wove through the air like it was water, swimming close enough to touch. Time imagined he could feel the dragon humming along with the thrum of electricity surrounding it. Protection, he could almost hear. Blessings of Protection. Those orbs of lightning crackled as they swarmed around them.

Time could see why Wild wanted to help make him less susceptible to lightning. Fortunately, as a Deku Scrub, the little magic earrings given to him were enough to make the elemental orbs pass harmlessly by him.

“Time, this way!” Wild was gliding on the winds that pushed them up, following the dragon as it floated by them. Time angled his flower stalks and steered his way to Wild’s side. A part of him was thrilled to be able to enjoy this moment with Wild. Another part was still trying to believe that he was really flying with a dragon.

This, meeting a dragon that bore the name similar to Farore, was soothing a worry he hadn’t known he had about the serpentine beasts or the patron goddess of their triforce blessing.

The dragon carried on, letting them follow it but not stopping or acknowledging them. Time watched as a glow budded from its mouth then quickly flicked off to land onto the bridge below them. Other than that, he enjoyed gliding alongside the dragon until it began to twirl even higher, as if it were winding around an invisible pillar. The winds shifted higher, too high for him to continue riding them, and so he followed Wild until they landed on the bridge.

Above them, the clouds opened its own portal, and the dragon Farosh dove into them with the same calm and ever steady speed it came out of the water with.

The feeling of heavy and old magic faded. The taste of storms and winds dissipated. The lake was quiet for many more moments, breathless and waiting, before the sounds of the water and the animals living on it resumed.

“Behold!” Wild cheered, rushing down the bridge to pick up the glow that fell off. “A Shard of Farosh’s Fang!”

“What!?” Time squeaked, rushing close to look for himself. “Why did a shard of his tooth fall off?”

“I shot at it.”

“You- Why would you hunt your dragon guardians?”

“Their parts are blessed with enough power for valuable upgrades.” Wild shrugged, completely unconcerned about retaliation or curses. Time sighed, taking off his Deku Scrub Mask and already feeling the influence of the child he had been fading away.

He wasn’t going to be easily distracted or pacified. That wasn’t really a bad thing, but he could feel the spirit of the mask watching, hoping for another chance to come out and see for itself the wonders Wild had yet to show. It was surprising, considering the masks had all been more than willing to sleep and not be used to see the world they left. He hadn’t expected to bother them, wanting to give them their rest.

Was domestic life just boring for them? Did they want to help in this latest adventure?

“I suppose I can understand that.” Time rolled his eye, thinking of how the Great Fairies had been willing to bless and upgrade. “Still...” Time shook his head, chuffed.

“Were you impressed?” Wild wondered, lifting his Picto Square to his face to hide his smile.

“Was I impressed? You dramatic little shit.” Wild laughed, and Time pulled him into his arms tightly to laugh with him. Wild tensed, just as he always had, but his eyes were glittering and he didn’t pull away. It was an improvement. “I give you points for impressive timing! And for pulling a mask out of me! And for bringing my own fishing rod!”

Time added the various parts of this side trip with Wild that had surprised or made an impression on him, trying to think of everything so he could continue to make Wild smile and blush at the praise.

He considered sharing his stories; considered talking about the Water Temple that must be buried or gone far below this giant Lake Hylia, or the Dark Link that had once haunted his nightmares far longer than any other Temple Boss. He considered sharing much more about his adventures, a feeling Darmani and Mikau subtly encouraged the way they did when he was feeling proud or protective of Twilight.

But those stories were for another day. Maybe even one when all of the boys were together on the road and wanting to talk more. Time could look forward to that.

Wild babbled easily, sharing pictures of the different places in Hyrule that the other dragons, Dinraal, and Naydra, frequented. It was nice, listening to Wild talk so freely, even if he had a worrying amount of large creatures that he liked to get close and personal with ‘for the sake of a good selfie.’

* * *

Hyrule gathered and molded his magic as slowly and carefully as he dared. Magic was instinctual to him, and learning it was as easy for him as watching someone do something and him wanting to copy it. Wild’s Queen Zelda stared intently, green eyes focused and thoughtful, as he held his magic in his torse and legs. Behind her, the large Wolfie stretched out along her back like a furry demon statue. Having seen him splayed out in a far less dignified position made it hard for Hyrule to feel the least bit intimidated.

In fact, he felt a little silly, Jumping around rather than starting out with the easier magics like Fire, but this was what Queen Zelda requested.

“Oh, of course! Now I can see what I- Why didn’t I see it before?” Zelda sat up straight just as the doors opened.

“There you are!” Time’s voice announced into the room. Hyrule let go of his Jump, watching Time smile as he entered with Wild and Wind behind him. “It’s your turn, Hyrule!” He cheered, a slap on Hyrule’s back moving him closer to Wild. Hyrule blinked at the man’s unusually high spirits. First Sky had come back full of emotional gratitude, and now Time was full of obvious happiness? Just what was Wild showing them?

What would Wild show him?

“No no no! I just had a breakthrough! Please, just a few more minutes!” Queen Zelda pleaded.

“See, they’re still busy! Come on, Time, I wanna go with Wild now!” Wind argued. He had the grumpiest expression Hyrule had ever seen directed solely to Time.

“Wild said it’s Hyrule’s turn, Wind. We’re going in a certain order.”

“For fuck’s sake!”

“My deepest apologies, My Queen.” Wild offered, looking only vaguely sorry. Hyrule was surprised to see her huff but give in anyway. She looked at Hyrule and touched his shoulder, a more encouraging gesture than Time’s.

“I hope you both have a good time. As I understand it, you’ll want to take out your wings.”

“Don’t give it away yet!” Wild shushed her with a laugh. Hyrule found himself laughing along easily.

This, easy words and easier touches, was relieving. After having a hard time making sense of why the others had such a short temper with Wild’s habits and tendencies compared to his own, Hyrule had found himself failing, again and again, to reach out and help the newest Hero. He wasn’t sure what to expect with these one-on-one trips, but Hyrule was always amazing to explore and he was excited to see what magics remained in Wild’s lands.

If his wings were included in this trip, well, he was only glad to have shared them so Wild to think of it.

Wild grabbed onto Hyrule’s arm, tugging him close into a tight hug, and then the world dissolved into blue while leaving behind Wind’s screech of anger.

When the scent of cold and metallic magic let go of his senses, Hyrule found himself outside and surrounded by green rolling hills. The sun was warm and inviting, and the wind was cool and light. The scent of lush dirt and wilderness was not the same as home, but it was close enough to be comfortable. Below them were the distant sounds of a village cheerfully going through their morning.

“Come on, this way!” Wild grinned. Hyrule was already smiling as he followed Wild off the stone platform they arrived on.

As they crossed a path marked by the charms spread overhead, Hyrule gasped in awe He could feel his magic pulse with each sound of wood clacking against itself. When a sudden wisp of natural magic burst through them, blessing them, he could hear the wishes gathered into them quiet with granted intent.

‘I want to protect my village...’

‘Bless my baby with health and longevity...’

‘Peace to my quarreling friends...’

What amazing and powerful prayer magic! Wild’s land may not have many people capable of casting magic, but its land was certainly full enough of it to make up for it.

“One of my friends lives near here. She and her sisters all helped me out during my adventure.” Wild said excitedly, not otherwise reacting to the amazing magic that occurred over their heads.

“Oh? What did they do for you?” Hyrule wondered as they continued down the path dipping in front of them.

“They helped me upgrade a lot of my gear.” He declared proudly. “I don’t have much else for them to work on, but I like to visit still.”

“That’s very nice of you.” Hyrule said, wondering about all the people who had helped him on his own journey. He didn’t really visit them or their towns, now that he’s settled close to Castle Town. He remembered them all, where they lived, their names, and what they looked like, and he often hoped they were able to feel the effects of peace, but he didn’t go out of his way to see them.

Granted, Wild had the ability to teleport, apparently, so that was his advantage over Hyrule.

“I’m hoping they get more visitors, now that all of their fountains have been revived.”

“Fountains?” Hyrule wondered what fountains had to do with guests. Wild chuckled, saying nothing more of it, and walked faster to bring them through the wavering dips in the path. Then they entered an open Fairy Ring.

“Tada!” Wild spread his arms proudly, grinning excitedly as Hyrule suddenly realized what he meant by fountain. Flower magic tickled him, smelling of light and craft and growth. Beyond the trees was an enormous flower glowing with fairy dust. Along the back petals were the golden blessings of Worship.

“Wow. I didn’t think they could get that big.” Hyrule breathed before Wild moved even closer to the large red flower and stepped on the mushrooms leading up to the flowery fountain’s sky tears. “Ah, wait! It might be rude to come closer!”

“We’re fine.” Wild shrugged, looking too comfortable to be lying. Still, Hyrule looked behind him, checking that the ring was indeed open and inviting rather than baited as a trap, before he stepped up the mushroom platform with Wild. They approached the pool together.

A giant hand gripped the edge, and an Ancient pulled herself up gracefully with a joyful laugh.

“Ah! Welcome back, boy. It’s been-” Hyrule stared, and the Ancient stared back. She was huge, glittering with opulent gems of power and glowing with fairy generosity. Her eyes widened as they met his, and then he was being scooped up.

“Hello.” Hyrule could hear the amusement in Wild’s voice.

“COUSIN!” She cheered loudly, hugging him close to her face as her magic carefully met his in greeting. “Oh, look at you! Look at you! Such a cute little form you have! You look so like our Hero, and ah! How _wild_ your dust is! Like a traveling storm! You must be quite a protective little healer! AHH! Cousin, may you tell me what you call yourself?” The Ancient asked, nuzzling him gently even as he could feel her swinging him vigorously.

“I-I am going by Hyrule, but I was born Link.” Hyrule answered just as politely as the Ancient had asked, knowing that she would never hurt him even with his name. He peered over the arm holding him at Wild, glad that the other Hylian didn’t look alarmed at all. If anything, he looked rather proud of himself even as he wiped the water off his face.

“Cousin, you dear! I am going by Cotera, granted to me by the generous protector and creator of my First Fountain.” Cotera smiled down at him, an entire history willingly shared by that admission. “Merry Meet.” She said, tears of happiness in her eyes.

“Merry Meet.” Hyrule repeated, unfamiliar with the greeting, but fully understanding that this Ancient knew more than he and that she was declaring them family.

“Show me your wings, please?” Hyrule looked back at Wild, who was grinning back at him encouragingly. He looked delighted to see the Ancient’s doting. Figuring she must be trustworthy, wanting her to be, Hyrule transformed. His form glowed a light pink and his wings were longer than normal fairies, but this form was still him. He did his best not to feel self-conscious about it under the watchful gaze of this Ancient. “So small. So young. So pink and bright...” Cotera cooed over him as he fluttered into her hands.

“We’ve been traveling for a while together. I recently found out about Hyrule’s fairy form, and I thought he would like to meet you.” Wild spoke up as Cotera settled at the edge of her fountain to marvel at a calmer level.

“Well done, boy.” The Ancient laughed, raising a finger to affectionately stroke Wild’s head in praise. Wild grinned back without apology, and Hyrule thought it was a rather good look for him. “He looks utterly unprepared. How surprised you were to enter my ring!”

“I haven’t met many Great Fairies, and never would I have thought I would meet an Ancient.” Hyrule explained, twitching his wings shyly.

“Ancient? HaHAHA!” Cotera laughed, amused, and brimming with growing love. Hyrule could feel his glow darkening. Wild laughed with Cotera, completely unhelpful.

“Well, none of the Fairies at home are nearly as powerful as you, and surely Wild’s time is the oldest of all of the times I’ve been in.” Hyrule explained, his wings unable to stay still. He’d never had to defend himself from a fairy’s laughter before. It was a tickling feeling. Not really unpleasant, but still a little more than he could handle.

“Hyrule and I are traveling together with the other Heroes of the Forgotten Past. His era is much earlier than ours.” Wild managed to explain for him, his grin wide and ears perked high.

“It’s not even the earliest, but yes I do come from your far past.” Hyrule added as Cotera calmed.

“The Forgotten Past... Quite a tale you must have. Is that what brings you here? To share a story?”

“Sure.” Wild shrugged before Hyrule could begin to untangle the meanings in Cotera’s words.

“Then let us gather my sisters!” Cotera cried out, cupping Hyrule carefully in her palm before swiping Wild into her arms abruptly. They were both pulled into the fountain before they could make another sound.

The sky tears shifted to become a curtain of magic, where dimensions were reorganized and space became malleable. The edges of the zone they arrived in looked endless in the way a clear night sky full of stars looked. The ground was a mix of grass, sand, stone, and tile. Scattered around were red, blue, orange, and pale pink flowers. There were small wooden posts scattered around, like the jump posts around Missus Malon’s Ranch. Only, these were made of three poles connected together, with the middle of each holding a small bowl. It was less for creating a boundary and more for displaying offerings.

“Sisters! Sisters, I call you! I bring our Hero, and our _cousin_!” Cotera announced happily as she floated around and found a place to gently set Wild down. Hyrule thought he looked a little surprised, but not nearly as alarmed as he should be for being grabbed by hands much larger than him.

“Cotera, is that you?”

“You brought guests?”

“What do you mean, a cousin?”

Orbs of pink, purple, and white fluttered close before they expanded to the large forms of Great Fairies similar to Cotera. They each looked familiar if a little surprised to see Wild, giving him a casual greeting before Cotera interrupted them excitedly.

“Behold!” Hyrule clung to her fingers, unprepared for the swift movement of being thrust forward. The other Great Fairies gathered close to better see his small fairy form.

“COUSIN!”

“Look at you!”

“Such a tiny dear!”

“Our Champion boy here was the one to bring him by! Apparently, he has been traveling through time with the Forgotten Heroes!” Cotera explained with pride in her voice and a bright glow shimmering around her.

“And you brought them here!?” The white-haired Great Fairy asked.

“Yes.” Cotera beamed.

“Was that wise? Are you well, Hero?”

“I, feel a little strange, but only like my mind is a little fuzzy.” Hyrule fluttered out from the hands that held him and circled his friend worriedly. Wild brought a hand up to let him sit, and Hyrule ignored it in favor of settling along his neck.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I’m not in pain.” Wild assured. Hyrule reminded himself that he was trying to be a better friend to Wild, and so reeled in his senses to better resist losing himself.

“Aw…” The Great Fairies pouted, their magic beckoning for his again. He resisted, hugging Wild defiantly and as a reminder for himself and them that he was here with Wild. Wild lifted a hand to carefully cup him in place, proving the bond to the Great Fairies above them that they have chosen each other.

“Sisters! We must offer Hospitality!” Cotera reminded them, smiling knowingly at all of them.

“Proper Hospitality!” The pink-haired Great Fairy agreed excitedly.

“Just as Mother taught us!” The purple-haired Great Fairy nodded.

A large colorful flower was created, and Wild was gently urged to stretch out and lounge upon it. Hyrule trembled with amazement as he watched the transformation happen in such a way to look like a Time related spell. Then rupees were summoned from the little bowls gathered around them, and food was traded in its place. Hyrule was delighted to be given golden drops of what looked to be honey candies. Wild was given what looked like a dark burnt apple. Hyrule would have been offended on his behalf if Wild didn’t look happy to receive it before pulling the skin to nibble at the flesh without hesitation.

Well, to each their own. Hyrule once again reminded himself that everyone had different preferences. He was certain the others still didn’t know that monster parts were edible when prepared correctly.

“Introductions! Cousin, please do tell us what you call yourself!” The white-haired Great Fairy said as they settled. “I am going by Tera, granted to me by my generous provider and creator of my First Fountain.”

“I am going by Kaysa,” The pink-haired Great Fairy declared next. “granted to me by my generous teacher and creator of my First Fountain!”

“I am going by Mija, granted to me by my generous healer and creator of my First Fountain.” Said the purple-haired Great Fairy proudly.

“I am going by Hyrule, though I was born Link.” Hyrule repeated a little shyly in the face of the Great Fairies’ proud declarations. “Did you all share a First Fountain?” He couldn’t help but wonder.

“We did!”

“Mother made it just for us.”

“Well, for any fairy, really.”

“But in the days of her waning strength and our desire to repay her, that first little bowl was claimed as ours by us.”

“It was done because her generosity beckoned for us to repay her, especially in the times of her shattered spirit.”

“But what a blessing it has been!”

“Such a dark beginning has granted us such appreciation!”

Hyrule hugged at Wild a little nervously. That sounded a little scary to him, actually.

“What, happened?” Wild asked, sounding rightfully cautious.

“Oh, such a story of our mother’s once mortality isn’t for us to share.” Tera waved off.

“We are much more interested in you, young cousin Hyrule and hero boy!” Mija added.

“You speak of traveling with the Forgotten Heroes. Share with us that story, please!” Kaysa pleaded, pushing more treats their way as if to bribe them. Or trade, Hyrule considered as he gladly accepted the small pile and Wild laughed and settled more comfortably into the flower bed. Sweet juice and crisp water were also offered as they all relaxed together.

The Great Fairies curled closely around them, laying comfortably against each other and periodically summoning more flowers for support. Wild and Hyrule told their story as they knew it, speaking about the different eras they have traveled and how they’ve felt about their discoveries.

“Surely those black-blooded monsters are no match you for your wild dust, dear cousin.” Cotera hummed with a sly grin.

“And the other Forgotten Heroes must know how valuable your protective healing must be.”

“Oh, what an amazing opportunity to frequently Bless them!”

“I don’t really know how to do Blessing or upgrades.” Hyrule admitted shyly. The Great Fairies were giving him too much credit.

“Maybe you’ll learn one day.” Wild suggested, as if the idea wasn’t too farfetched. The other sisters quickly agreed, each throwing in ideas to help him explore the craft.

A part of Hyrule was brimming with relief to see Wild so open and content. It was amazing to hear him talk so carefree, and to sound so eager to tell stories to a group. He wished Wild would stay this calm, this comfortable, when they started traveling again.

He looked forward to having their journey with the others just like this.

“I think Time’s Ranch is probably the most comfortable. Like a real home away from home.” Hyrule said with ease.

“Malon is really kind. She taught me the forgotten sign language.” Wild added.

The Great Fairies slowly gasped, their magic thickening in surprise and a strange taste of bittersweet reminisce.

“Malon?”

“A ranch?”

“Malon is Time’s wife.” Wild said.

“Yes, Missus Malon and Time live on a horse ranch.” Hyrule elaborated, wondering if these Great Fairies knew what horses were.

“A horse ranch?” Mija whispered. The Great Fairies shared a look, each of them leaning up and their magic trembling in wary energy as they considered each other and their next words.

“I’ll call Mother forth.” Tera decided, looking solemn and cautious, even as her sisters smiled at her encouragingly.

“Hero boy,” Cotera said as the white fairy transformed into her glowing orb of white and flitted away. “as I’m sure our cousin is aware, blood is powerful. Time is a force that either makes blood stronger or weaker, but blood will never truly change. You have shared a precious tale, and it has made us glad to have been able to help you as much as we have.”

“You put us in a strange debt, boy.” Mija hummed, twirling her long lock of hair around a thoughtful finger. Hyrule wasn’t sure if her tone was threatening or contemplative, so he remained firmly against Wild’s skin. He could feel his friend’s pulse run steadily along his side.

“How so?” He asked, not wanting to be cautious. He felt the family magic of the Great Fairies declaration thrum warmly and not with spice or sharp shards. Still, Wild was wary, and that worried him.

“Oh, cousin, you’re not just giving us a story or tale. You’re sharing a history with us. Such a thing is more valuable than what we normally receive.” Kaysa explained as the warmly lit sky above them darkened with heavy purple storms. The flowery scent of sugar water was brushed away with the soft scent of hay and sweet milk that were both just a little sour with age. Heavy iron clicked louder as another being approached.

Hyrule did not feel the familiar fairy magic in this being. He did not feel healing light and sticky care that led to easy bonds. This presence was denser and more spread out. It felt less of joy and more of broken love. It felt heavier, more real than the light gentle caress of fairy magic. It made him nervous.

“This aura, I know it.” A rough voice cut it, gruff and wet at the same time.

“Mother!” Mija stood up quickly, excited. Hyrule dimmed his glow.

“Mother, behold!” Kaysa gestured to Wild, standing up eagerly next to her sister. Wild shifted, waving his arm in greeting that Hyrule couldn’t bring himself to echo. He didn’t seem alarmed, so Hyrule hoped he knew this creature too.

“Ah, the horse killer. Have you pushed your beloved so far as to require my presence here!?” The large voice demanded, looming over Wild menacingly. Hyrule saw detached hands, not unlike a Wallmasters, hover threateningly around them. He gulped, clinging to Wild tightly and wishing the other would take them away with his teleporting trick.

“No, no! Of course not! All of my horses are doing just fine! Even my newest herd!” Wild’s pulse raced under Hyrule’s feet with alarm as he waved his arms in denial. Then the heavy presence was lifted, and a rasping laugh was pushed out of the being.

“I jest! I only jest! Haha!”

The Great Fairies laughed along, chiming brightly with light apology and greater amusement. Among them, that raspy chuckle smoothed to a more solemn volume. Hyrule peaked out, looking up from under Wild’s hair to see a form of salty depression and bloody determination. They were powerful, full of magic he had never thought fairies could have; made less of nature’s light and feeling and more from blood and emotions. They wore a mask, white hair behind them spread like a lynel mane rather than a horse as the mask would suggest. Hanging from their waist was a horseshoe, locked in place by golden Worship. Under that, over their dress, was an apron of all things.

It looked less out of place as Hyrule realized this must be the Great Fairies’ mother. He found it easier to breathe with that realization. Surely this Greater Ancient couldn’t be bad if she raised the four bright and positive Great Fairy sisters.

“Now now, peace. I come in peace. Tera says you bring us their cousin, hero.” That large form crouched down, skirt piling up as a long neck stretched out to better see. Those hands remained close to the ground, even as their mask twisted and spun in place. “May I meet them?”

“Oh...” Wild quietly said in realization. He gulped and then shifted to let Hyrule better peak out from his hair. After a moment to gather himself, Hyrule fluttered up to see that mask, and then he noticed it. His light dimmed.

“Oh…” Hyrule repeated, having recognized the pattern on that apron and placing the familiarity of the fence posts and bowls of offerings.

“I am going by Malanya the Horse God, given to me by the those who wish protection from the elements, hospitality for travelers, and the wellbeing of their steeds.” Said the Horse God wearing Missus Malon’s colors and designs.

“You…” Hyrule stared, his magic cautiously reaching out.

She was saturated by stormy rage. Anger that burned and cursed and threatened. A grief that spoke of ever-flowing love made raw and open through loss. Hyrule could see how Missus Malon would have been in her last days, grieving the one she loved most and angry at the cause of it. Wishing, underneath that mourning, that she could spare anyone else from such a feeling. Daring, with all her being, to force such a fate away from even just one other person. Believing in her capabilities to work hard and make things happen with her own hands the changes she will employ regardless of her obstacles.

He could see, in the touches of a ranch long gone, how four little fairies had taken it upon themselves to stay with a grieving widow as she faded from mortality, and how they watched her ascend through sheer force of will into the being she was now. How Missus Malon would become the powerful guardian before them. How they, four lesser fairies, would both learn mortal lessons from her and teach her immortal magic as their powers grew in time.

Wild had said their eras were so very far from his own. Time’s era was a different world from Hyrule’s own. How long it must have been for Missus Malon, to become what she is now from what she was last they had seen her.

Hyrule could feel her magic, heavy with salt and steady determination, and he let his own magic mingle carefully with it as he allowed himself to cry for a future that hasn’t happened yet and still obviously will.

“Merry Meet.” He choked out, tears falling as he tried to pull his magic out of that heavy heavy influence that beckoned him to stay.

“Are you sure, hun? You don’t look very merry to me.” Missus Malon, Malanya, asked quietly, gentler, as she lowered herself more for his comfort. Her magic flared out like a cloak, sympathetic, encouraging tears and emotions to play out. He held himself back tightly, not ready to open up to such a degree. Wild, poor Wild, was helpless as he steadily began to cry harder. Hyrule flitted back to him, hugging him tightly around his neck, willing him to be comforted.

Wild approached her hesitantly. Her face was lowered enough to be within reach, and when she didn’t seem bothered by hand that Wild lightly rested on it, they both leaned forward to hug that inhuman mask.

“It’s good to see you again.” Wild murmured, rubbing his forehead against the smooth horse guise.

“…oh… Oh, my boys. Shh... It’s alright.” Malanya rumbled, her voice hoarse and low. Her magic, thick and cloying, wrapped around them and filled them with blessings and prayers.

The magic of Prayer. That was firmly within Princess Zelda’s domain, due to what he understood as her connection to Hylia. And now, Missus- no, Malanya was yet another being that worked with prayers. How durable this power was, to work with the leftover grace of the gods, in the land so far ahead in the future that magic had been bred out of the blood of the people.

A part of him, the one that feared Ganon’s revival, was glad for it. It still felt like a shame to Hyrule.

Hyrule’s blood was full of magic. No other hero had blood as blessed and cursed as his. It sometimes made him feel like a liar, as if it was just another thing that made him different from the real heroes he traveled with. Sure, they all were familiar enough with magic to be vaguely proficient in using what they picked up. Yet, he literally had enough magic within him to transform into a fairy.

Cotera had called his fairy dust wild. Had described it as a moving storm. Had recognized him as a protective healer.

In her own way, Missus Malon was too.

He healed through the fairy dust in his blood. He wondered what magics Malanya specialized in, but mostly felt sad that she had obviously died alone except for these four fairy sisters.

Being alone was dangerous. That was the very first thing Hyrule learned on his journey. Being alone had to be what pushed Missus Malon from the choice of rest and into this eternal existence.

He and the others won’t be together forever, but Hyrule hoped they saw each other the same way he did; as family. They didn’t have to be alone when they had each other. He was filled with determination to make sure everyone knew it. Starting with Wild, Hyrule was going to prove that he cared for all of them.

And when they saw Missus Malon next, Hyrule was going to make sure she knew he loved her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky’s game was amazing and I absolutely cannot help but wonder if Sky ever did graduate from his Knight Academy even though Skyloft eventually migrated to the Surface. Like, he was legit in school??? And, his best friend was kidnapped by some freaky fated metamorphosis??? So, he had to ditch his classes to get on that, even though no one ever believed that anything existed Below the Clouds??? Haha! But no, seriously, that’s his worldview being ripped out from under his cloud walking feet and Sky needs that group hug, yo. 
> 
> Time legit could have had his own chapter. He had so much material for me to get inside his head and I absolutely hated that I had to delete and cut and get rid of so much material. I was introduced to the Zelda fandom through OoT, and that probably shows. Sky’s field trip lasted about 3700 words, and I thought I would struggle to meet that with everyone else. And I did. My first draft with Time was a good 5500ish words. I have no idea how I did that. I considered adding to Sky’s section to even it out, but that would be so much for you guys to read through. I wanted all the boys to have a nice little moment with Wild for this chapter. That’s not going to happen now. We’re splitting the groups up because SOMEONE had to get nostalgic and it wasn’t me. But, I hope you guys appreciate the irony of how easy it was for Time to love Wild and how everything was beautiful and nothing was hurting (at least not too much) for his trip.
> 
> Hyrule. Hyrule, babe, you gotta work with me. Please, we’ll try to play with the Blupees later. Please, we’ll try to explore your own magic later. Please, I’m begging you, let me actually write about you instead of pulling me further into the lore of your games. Please! Please, I’m so distracted! Your part has been the hardest to get done. *gets Malon into the scene and unable to take her out again* Dammit Hyrule! Your part wasn’t supposed to be sad at all! *delete delete delete* Sniff. Is, is it still sad? *edits for eternity*
> 
> I’m sure we all heard about the Age of Calamity. Let me just say: YES! YES! THEY GAVE US MY WILD QUEEN WHO FUCKING FIGHTS WITH RAGE AND FIERCE PROTECTIVE LOVE! Oh, I’m so excited! I don't even care that they’re calling it a Warriors game; this is the Prequel I never even hoped for.
> 
> So, guess what my darling dears!? I’m officially putting myself on a deadline. I need to finish Unraveled before AoC releases. I’m getting that game, and I’m pouring my soul into it before coming back to the ideas that I’ve had brewing for Unraveled. I need to see what happened to Wild before he became Wild. I need to know what’s canon before I continue firing my headcanons at all ya’ll.
> 
> I need to know if Wild had a tiny little Guardian Bitty Bot as his Companion! What happened to his Guardian Egg Baby!?


	9. Noon Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Before you start reading, get yourself a glass of water in you! If it's night, please don't stay up too late if you have things to do in the morning! The chapter will still be here when you wake up. If you're all set otherwise, enjoy!

Four tried not to be disheartened. Just because he couldn’t see any minish anywhere didn’t mean they weren’t around. He had found minish portals in all of the Hyrules he’d visited. Some worlds he just hasn’t met as many minish as others.

That doesn’t mean it isn’t worrisome that there have been less minish the further down the timeline we’ve gone, Vio murmured.

Four could acknowledge that. He just didn’t want to contemplate it. He already found many portals in Wild’s time. At the big hut they first arrived nearby, and at the horse stable there were at least five that he found without doing a more thorough exploration surrounding the place. Even off the main paths, like near the giant Lynel thing, there were portals he could feel and use. Here at the castle, there were fewer than he thought but more than expected for a place that was smothered by Ganon for over 100 years.

But he couldn’t find the minish.

All parts of him were worried about this.

“I thought you said he was here?” A deep voice wondered. Four rubbed his ears in thought, knowing the person was familiar but not placing them as easily when his ears were tinier than usual. Still, just hearing it meant it was time to go back.

“He was! I swear! He wanted to find some of those minish portals.” There, along the wall, was a tiny portal. Just a crack in the ground, barely covered by the flower it grew under, and still so much more hidden than the portals he had grown used to finding at home.

“Did he find one, then? Or did he go to a different courtyard to keep looking?” Wild. He knew that was Wild’s voice because it was still so new to hear. Four transformed back to his normal size and then saw Hyrule, Wind, and Wild spreading out.

“Four? Wild says it’s your turn for him to kidnap.”

“I did not say that.”

“You may as well have.” Wind laughed.

“Four? Are you around?” Hyrule called out, carefully looking where he was walking.

“Yeah, I’m here.” He smirked, leaning comfortably against the wall as the others jumped.

“Darn it!” Wind pouted. Wild reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair, pushing his head playfully.

“Don’t worry, your turn will come up today. In fact, I suggest a nap.”

“What!? I’m not a _baby_!” Wind shoved Wild’s arm away as Hyrule laughed.

“I didn’t say that either.” Wild grinned, unaffected by Wind’s dark glare. “Just, your thing will be later tonight. I wouldn’t want you to be too sleepy to stay up for it.” Wind narrowed his eyes at Wild suspiciously and then looked to the side for a moment.

Hyrule stuttered after a moment, shifting away from the space with a quiet apology. Four also shifted, reminded of Wind’s unique skill and Wild’s unfortunate history.

Four couldn’t sense ghosts at all. Not like Wind’s full ability to interact with them, nor Twilight’s vague awareness, or even Wild’s sad circumstance that led him to be haunted by his past friends. He didn’t know how many of the others were closely tied to spirits and other things long dead, but it felt like there were a few more who did. He was pretty glad for that. Being able to sense the otherworldly magic of the minish were more than enough for him.

“See?” Wild nodded, casually waving a hand as if to chase the ghost that was there away. Wind looked relaxed, mollified. Four was impressed by how quickly the youngest boy’s temper had been soothed. Wind struck him as the type to hold grudges.

“Fine. Thanks, Mipha.” He said shyly before looking at Four. “Have fun.” He said before grabbing Hyrule’s sleeve.

“Thanks again, Wild. I’m glad I got to see everyone.” Hyrule said as he let Wind pull him away.

“Sure.” Wild nodded before looking at Four. “Ready?” Four looked around himself, eyeing the garden he had been exploring and was now thoroughly well known.

Blue grumbled that they could have searched the other courtyards if they gave their turn to Wind. Green wanted to find the minish too, but Wild was just as important. Vio wondered what everyone else was doing on their Wild Fieldtrips, willing to take a break from their search for now. Red was excited to see whatever other place Wild had to show them; maybe that would be the place they found the minish.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Four nodded. He understood that this was Wild’s way of apologizing for everything he thought he had done wrong with them. It felt a little too much, but, Four supposed that was just another difference between the eras they all lived in.

“By the way, can you fly at all?” Wild asked as he hugged Four close. It was startling, and Four had no time to react.

‘Are, we going flying?’ He wondered warily, pushing down the many memories of Ezlo, and the horrible feeling that Wild had a Temple of Winds equivalent.

“You’re doing fucking _what_ again!?” Wind screeched from the hall before Four felt a static of teleportation take him away in a way very much less comfortable than the warping he was used to.

They arrived in an open field and Four felt the higher elevation in his ears. An open hut with a glowing eye stood behind him, and a minish portal could be sensed at the base of the pedestal just like the last hut. There was nothing but wind and grass and a vague sense of emptiness. 

“So.” Wild was grinning mischievously. “Everyone else had a little ability to help them in the air. Do you?” Four noticed the distance of the other mountains around them, and carefully did not lower his guard. As glad as he was for the easy excitement being shown to him, he had seen Wild when he was happy and that Wild was a rather reckless one.

“I can only hover for a bit if I get a running start. I used to be able to parachute up with the winds, but, I don’t have that ability anymore.” He shrugged. His hat may have been made in Ezlo’s memory, but it certainly could not open and catch the winds the way the old minish wizard could. Wild considered him.

“Would you feel comfortable shrinking while I fly us? I’m pretty sure I could hold us both if you didn’t, but you might feel more secure if you could hold onto my neck or sit in my pocket.” Four grimaced, unused to the casual knowledge of his tiny form. Still, Wild wasn’t wrong. As fun as it might turn out to be, security was better than precariously hanging onto someone. Especially since he still had no idea what they were going to be doing in this wide open and tall space.

“Yeah, I trust you.” Wild brightened. 

Four gave Wild a smile back, looking forward to whatever Wild wanted to show him. After a few minutes are taken to use the small minish portal at the warping hut, he found himself clinging to the space behind Wild’s ear and wishing he had decided to sit in a pocket instead.

Wild took a running start to leap fearlessly over the edge of the grassy hill they were on. The realization that they were much higher than he expected made Four squeak as he clenched his hands tightly on Wild and stared helplessly at the blurring landscape. Freefalling from so high up was different when riding someone else, and Four mentally apologized for all the times he scoffed at Ezlo’s complaints.

We have to do this again! Green cackled gleefully while the other parts of him cringed. Okay, most of him wished they were in a pocket, but majority rules, so. 

There was a jerking stop where their fall evened out, and Four was certain he pulled out some hair from Wild’s neck. The wind was strong, blowing like a hurricane against him and threatening to push him up. He kicked himself further into Wild’s collar, curling as small as he could. Wild gave him some apologies and reassurances, but Four wasn’t able to really hear them over the fear of falling.

After a short forever, Four relaxed more and could look around himself and actually notice what he was looking at. They were above a lake, dug deep below the land and under the taller mountains surrounding it. The chasm had a tall tower of land in the center, plateaued like a vague mushroom and connected to the land across from it by only a thin natural rock bridge.

“Wow.” Four whispered.

On that risen platform sat what looked like a little village of boxes.

“Doing alright now?” Wild checked, shifting lightly to listen better without pushing Four off with his ear or chin.

“Yeah. Is that where we’re heading?”

“Sure is! Hold on, I’m going to bank us.” Four watched with wide eyes as that little village grew larger until he could see the many large homes and various shapes of the villagers.

“This isn’t just a Hylian village. What is this place?” Four wondered quietly. Wild smoothly turned towards the entrance gate near that bridge and landed so gently Four barely felt it.

“Welcome to the place that waits for you to come feel at home: Tarrey Town! This is the newest town of my Hyrule while Castle Town is still under construction.”

“Is that so?” Four asked, still staring at the large arch over the gateway. He kept a hold of some hair but didn’t let that stop him from jumping between Wild’s shoulders to look from both sides of his head. Wild laughed, unbothered by his hair being treated like a rope.

“Yeah. You wanna stay like that, or do you want to find a portal?”

Well, Green thought, a portal would let them enjoy this Tarrey Town like a normal hylian. But, Blue supposed, if they stayed minish sized, they could see what Wild was like in his Hyrule without getting the feeling of overprotective citizens judging them. Of course, Vio added, that’s if a portal is even here. That’s right, Red realized, Wild said it’s pretty new.

How old did a place have to be, before the minish started to inhabit it?

“I’ll, stay like this for now.” They were here to spend time with Wild. They shouldn’t waste time looking for something that might not even exist.

“Okay.” Wild shrugged with his other shoulder. He entered the town confidently and wasn’t surprised when almost everyone noticed him within seconds. He was greeted by a friendly swarm, voices calling to him with numerous names and various degrees of relief to seeing him.

“Hi everyone!” Wild laughed, completely at ease by the eager welcome. Four watched with growing guilt as Wild greeted everyone by name and managed to make comfortable small talk that eased their worries for his long absence.

Has Wild ever been able to really open up in all the time he had been with them? How sobering to realize that Wild had been holding himself back for so long. He’s essentially been hiding since he met them, hasn’t he?

We have to help him feel safe with us, Red declared without room for argument. We will, Vio agreed easily, as soon as we figure out what part of us worries him. It’s probably not even a part of us; It’s probably all of us, Blue groused. We won’t know by guessing, so we should be straightforward and just ask outright, Green mentally rolled his eyes at the weak attempt to rile all of them up.

Four had unintentionally defined Wild by his name. He had expected Wild to be more comfortable away from towns or people; to be a little more feral than Twilight.

The man was prickly… except that wasn’t true, now that they’ve seen him melt into affection. He didn’t even use swords or take care of his weapons… though, Four did notice that the steel weapons were often saved when Wild had monster weapons at hand. It wasn’t hard to see how capable and self-sufficient Wild was when he didn’t have to worry about the expectations that came with traveling in a group.

Wild had always seemed so simple. Watching him be gently scolded by an old lady for being too busy for his age, maybe Four had been too willfully blind and too quick to judge. Perhaps it was time to admit that Wild was more complicated than that. Wild had other parts to him. Four should have known better.

They made a short tour through Tarrey Town, Wild peeking through houses to check in with everyone. It really showed just how social Wild really was.

He liked to talk, and he liked to make sure his people were feeling happy and safe. He was affectionate with his words and his actions, and was easily able to keep Four involved with small explanations of who everyone was before they went to see someone new. Four felt comfortable asking questions to know more, something he never thought he would try to do when small, and Wild answered with pride.

Four was disappointed in himself for being so wrong in his judgment. He stood on Wild’s shoulder, watching how the hero of this Hyrule would give small quirky grins as he spoke. How his eyes would grow wide the more excited he was listening to his people. He could feel Wild’s skin warm with affection or amusement.

This was the Wild they could have known if Four had bothered to try a little harder. He should have let Red take over no matter what the others had thought they should do. 

And then Wild casually slipped away from the center of the town to perch himself on the ground behind one of the houses. He hung his legs over the edge, daring the wind from the bottom of the canyon to tickle his feet. Four climbed onto Wild’s head at this point, if only so that he could really appreciate the view of being so high up without being dangled over it.

“Thank you for coming with me, Four.”

“Thank you for bringing me. I like this town.”

“I had hoped you did.” At Wild’s quiet confession, Four shifted the hairs in his hands, leaning over to better try looking at Wild’s nose. It looked a little pink. “This town… Your Castle Town was very bright and comfortable. It made me miss everyone here.”

Red felt touched and glad that Wild was willing to admit such a thing. He wished he had said more kind things more often to him.

Blue hoped that meant Wild didn’t have hard feelings about his lack of aid, especially since most of his help came in the form of ignoring what he was doing so that maybe he wouldn’t get in trouble as much.

Green thought such a comparison feeling like the highest compliment he could have gotten. There was a piece of his home that would fondly remind Wild of Four.

Vio took that thought and wondered if that was how Wild saw all of them. If he thought of the others as a reflection of the different Hyrules they represented and protected.

In this Hyrule, Wild began to tell, the people were generous. Every child was precious. Money was valuable, but trade was also widely used between neighbors. The Rito were warrior communities. The Zora were the best religious teachers available. The Gorons were families of choice. The Gerudo were endless hope for a better future. Everyone all across Hyrule had pitched in to help build Tarrey Town, and all it took was the request to renovate a house rather than demolish it.

“You’re really kind, Wild.” Four said before he could let Blue stop them. It had to be said. Wild was kind. He was so very kind, Four couldn’t begin to understand how much Wild had been hurting with the rest of the Heroes of Courage. They had really failed him, hadn’t they?

“I’m sure Hudson would have been able to do it himself. He was ready to chip away at this place all by himself if that’s what it took.”

“But you helped him. You helped everyone who lives here. You helped everyone in Hyrule.” Four gently stroked Wild’s hair, the only way he could let Red show his affection. “Wild, why didn’t you just tell us that we were being unfair to you? You deserve to be helped too.” Wild stiffened under Four’s feet. He hadn’t realized Wild would feel defensive about such a question.

He should have. What reason does Wild have to really trust him?

“All of you are so amazing.” Wild whispered, his voice barely cracking in his vulnerability. “Your Hyrules were all so full of everything mine is lacking. The more I found and discovered, the more I realized had been lost. Like, like when you all said you were going fishing, but you didn’t use nets, or whistles, or electricity, or, or bombs. You just had a fishing pole. A stick with some string on it. I’ve never seen such a technique, but all of you knew and expected it.”

Four blinked down at Wild, still stuck on the many dubious methods Wild used just to go fishing.

“Even the way you take care of your weapons. I had no idea what you guys were doing until someone was complaining about maintenance. And, honestly, I still don’t know what you’re doing when you do it.”

“Then I’ll show you.” Four promised, Red jumping at the chance to offer their help. “It’s unfair of us to assume you know what we do.” Green conceded. “You should ask us anything you want to know.” Blue added, not wanting to risk their assumptions on something Wild did in fact know about. “We’ll always do our best to answer your questions.” Vio swore.

Wild shifted his head down, his silence conveying skepticism.

Which was fair but still painful to get as his answer.

“Hey! Mr. Hero!” A little girl interrupted. Four watched her run up to them, feeling Wild sit up taller as she approached.

“Hunnie! Hi!” Wild practically chirped as he patted the space next to him for her to sit. Four, recalling his ease with Wind and the children at the stable, wondered if that was just a thing with Wild. “I heard you were able to visit the beach today. Do you think you’ll be hungry enough to eat a full lunch?”

“Maybe. Mom let me play for a long time in the water.” She girl said, sounding more excited than she looked. Four suddenly realized that, unlike the rest of the residences of the Town, this was a girl. A child. A very small child who was looking right at him. “You have leaves in your hair again.” She informed Wild very plainly before pulling one out to show him. Four blinked at her, loosening his grip on the hair he was sitting on and then questioning himself.

Was she not able to see him? His form didn’t quite have the same magic as the minish, regarding invisibility. He could be invisible, but not always to some more magically aware. Even if he was a real minish, she should still be able to see him… Shouldn’t she?

“Oh! That must be from the fairy fountain.” Wild chuckled.

“A, fairy fountain?” She repeated, her expression barely looking more surprised. “You came from a fairy fountain? But that’s too far!”

“What?” Wild and Four couldn’t exactly exchange confused glances, but Four could feel Wild tilt his head.

“Nothing.” The girl said, pulling out another leaf before Four was suddenly plucked out. “See you!” She called out to Wild before cupping Four gently and running away. Four barely had time to recognize he’d been kidnapped before he could complain.

“Hey! Wait, let go of me!”

“Everything will be okay, I promise!” The girl whispered to him.

“Hunnie!” Wild yelled out. “Hunnie, wait! Come back!” Four couldn’t hear anything more as the girl ran between the next houses and darted past the tables in the open. She ducked with him held close to her, and then she was kneeling at the base of a statue depicting a kind entity.

“Here, go on. I’m sure the others can help you get home. If not, they’ll find me and I can get Mr. Hero to travel back to your place again.”

Four stared at this girl. This young girl that could see him, and spoke about ‘others’ that she thought he was related to. This small girl that knew he wasn’t from around here and was willing to trick Wild for the sake of ‘bringing him home.’

Was this something the girl often did?

Was this, how the minish of this era lived?

Go! Yelled Red.

Hurry up! Screamed Green.

Move it! Shouted Blue.

Now! Urged Vio.

Four stared up at this child.

“Picorico.” He chirped out, and then he ran away. Behind the statue was a tiny doorway, and he leaped in to climb down a tunnel and crawl between rocks and follow an encouraging path dimly lit up by small chips of glowing rocks. He could see light ahead, solid and bright underground, and he could hear the faintest of noise chattering on.

Four ran, already breathless. Through there was- inside had to be- just beyond could have- entering it he would _finally_ find-

Nothing.

Four panted, stopped short by the shock of seeing an empty room. He blinked hard, ears twitching for the faintest of sounds, any sounds. He looked behind him, the very minish pathway he came from. He looked around the room, still empty even with the many warmly colored flowers and stones used for lighting the space. There was food sitting on the little table that spanned like a banquet. There were cushions and little decorative blades of grass along the walls, and tapestries of soft leaves and petals collected from who knows where.

It looked lived in. It looked like he had just missed them. Like they had just stepped out. Like they could return at any moment.

Just like all the other places he had found.

Did he imagine the voices? Did he trick himself into believing there was something to find? Was he wrong? Was this not even the minish? Were they all really and truly _gone_?

Red covered their face, lips trembling. Vio clenched their teeth, frustrated and disappointed. Green sat them down, tired and unable to think of any more ideas. Blue, Blue tried to focus on breathing.

Four tried to breathe, and cry, and not scream and not think and ended up curling onto himself instead. He hugged his knees, missing Ezlo fiercely, and wondered when he could go home because he needed to talk to Zelda and his grandfather and he wished he could learn why the minish were gone and how he could try to save them-!

It took some time for him to realize he had split.

“Let’s, we should, apologize, for trespassing.” Vio mumbled after they mostly managed to wipe their faces.

“Could they just be ghosts, you think?” Red wondered softly. “We can’t see like Wind can, but...” They all grimaced at the implication, especially when considering the fresh nut breads and fruit jams sitting on the table.

“Think we can leave something for them? Like an offering?” Green suggested as he wandered around the room carefully.

“Wouldn’t that just invite the ghosts to follow or act against us?” Blue grimaced, letting go of his sword and crossing his arms as stayed right where he was.

They didn’t think that was how ghosts worked, but maybe they could ask Wind later. Or, maybe just ask Wild.

“This is his Hyrule. And, he has the ghost champions with him.”

Still, aside from a few days ago, they never breathed a word about the minish. The others didn’t even know the details about them. They had downplayed the severity of just how important the minish were to them when their special ability was revealed. It wasn’t just a secret; this was literally how the minish lived.

Could they open up more to Wild about the race of Hyrule that not everyone could see?

“We should try.” Green said plainly. “Wild is trying so hard with us all. We can give him just as much effort back. More, even.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess.”

“Right.”

Maybe just Wild and Wind, for now. Wind was still a kid. Who knows, maybe the Minish had evolved like he said the Rito have. And, Wild could use some more special one on one time than just this field trip.

“We should get back to him. We’ve been down here long enough.” Vio reminded them apologetically. Blue groaned, having just gotten comfortable sitting at the table, and Red sighed over the food he had been trying to ignore.

“Oh, hey, a kinstone.” They all looked over to Green, who was kneeling over a small display table. They all gathered around it.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen a kinstone outside of home.”

“It looks old.”

“Should we match it?”

They all looked at each other.

“Let’s do it.”

“Yeah.”

“I wanna see what we get.”

“It’s old, so it’s gotta be good.”

Hearts feeling lighter at the prospect of good luck, they checked their pockets to see who had the matching stone and then slotted it together.

The stone glowed, and then faded away.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Darn it.”

“I didn’t see anything.”

“Me neither.”

“But, I didn’t get anything.”

“What if,” Vio grimaced. “What if, it’s magic is too decayed to work anymore?” They recalled Wild’s words about what his Hyrule had lost over time and destruction. Why wouldn’t it affect the magic of the minish?

“Then, we probably shouldn’t have matched it...”

“Oh no. What if it was so old because it wasn’t supposed to be used?” Red wondered as he looked guiltily around the room.

“Uh... Let’s just, leave some more.”

“That sounds fair.” Green smiled weakly.

They became Four, and carefully left a red, greed, and blue set of kinstones that could match but remained unfused. Maybe, they thought, the magic in the old kinstone was spread throughout Hyrule, rather than focused on him. Maybe something good will happen to Wild because of it. After all, that was the purpose of kinstones. To spread joy and luck. Wild's Hyrule could use some more, recovering as they were. Then, looking hopefully around the empty room, Four said a quiet goodbye and left to rejoin Wild.

Four blinked into the midday sunlight and climbed up onto one of the lanterns sitting nearby to keep an eye out for Wild. He could look for a portal, but not all parts of him were ready to let go of his small form so soon.

“There you are!” Wild said from across the clearing, his Picto Square in his hand though it was smoothly stored back onto his hip as he approached. Four waited patiently to be offered a hand up. He was glad to see the other hadn’t worried too much. “Hunnie didn’t want to admit that she took you, but I’m glad she didn’t intend to hurt you. You are alright, right? Do you want to transform?”

“I’m perfectly fine. Do you mind if I stay like this for a little longer?”

“Well, sure. If that’s what you want.” Four could see Wild’s confusion, and his curiosity about what Four had gotten into. But he didn’t pry, and Four felt his respect for the other hero rise even more.

When they first began traveling together, Four did his best to not let Twilight influence his opinion of Wild. It was hard, but the more Twilight and Legend complained or made a less flattering observation, the more Four found himself agreeing with them. By the time Twilight got more vocal in his complaints, Four found himself thinking lowly of Wild when the other didn’t seem to notice the words being spoken around him.

He knew now that Wild was doing his best to not provoke anyone, that his lack of skills was not his fault, and that he was more than capable of taking care of himself and others. It was hard to see at the beginning though. And still, here Wild was, showing himself to be considerate and thoughtful and so much more mature and honorable that Four thought he would have been in his situation.

“It’s getting close to lunchtime. I mentioned to Zelda that I wanted to bring something back from Tarrey Town to share with everyone. We don’t really have a bakery like your town does, but Kapson has discovered cooking from managing the inn. He says he really likes the challenge of learning what the other races like eating and how to make stuff for them.”

“Well, here would be a good place for him to practice.” Four acknowledged. He sat on Wild’s shoulder, feeling all parts of him growing fonder of Wild now that he could see how perfectly he reflected the people of his Hyrule, big and minish.

We should give him a gift, Blue thought, like a weapon or a charm.

Magical accessories are Legend’s specialty, Vio noted, so maybe we can get his help if we do something with an effect.

Red wondered, what if we make something durable so that he won’t have to worry about it breaking?

We would need to wait until we make it back to our workshop, or else we’d need to recruit help from the others on the road, Green added.

“Would it really be a good idea to wait?” Four mumbled to himself.

“Eh? They’re just bread rolls? They shouldn’t take too long?” Wild whispered, sounding pretty confused.

“Sorry, I just had a thought. If it isn’t too much, I’m sure everyone would appreciate bread rolls with Mr. Kapson’s stew.”

“Yeah, you’re right! Kapson! I’ve decided! Is two dozen too much?”

“Haha!” The old zora laughed. “It sounds perfectly doable, Link! The recipe I use makes just that amount. Perfect for you to share with the other Heroes of destiny.” Four blinked, wondering when Wild mentioned the others in his conversation. He hadn’t been paying close attention, but he would have heard that he was sure.

“Er, great! Heh...” Wild leaned to the side, humming thoughtfully. “Has, the Goddess Hylia said anything else?” The old zora hummed, and then looked directly at Four. Four was surprised. He was certain minish magic would have made it more difficult for him to be noticed by big people. No one else seemed to notice him.

“The darkness in your soul is not a part of you that should be removed or hidden away. Just as the light inside of you will never wither; remember that you were always whole, Hero, no matter the part you show to the lands.”

Four stared, not sure what that was supposed to mean.

Vio didn’t dare wonder about the crack in between all of him where Shadow once made himself comfortable for however brief he had been with them.

Red let his thoughts drift, too intangible to really share with the other parts of him, about the slight insecurity they had about their individuality in the face of how hard they worked to be Link.

Blue bristled, offended at the barest implication that they were being themselves incorrectly even though he knew they did their best not to be suspicious.

Green had the idea, too fleeting to really grasp and ponder, that this old Zora was not in fact talking to them. That this message was truly divine, and it was directed to all of the Heroes by the name of Link.

“...Thanks, Kapson.” Wild said as if he understood exactly what he just heard. The old priest smiled benignly.

“May the kindness of the Goddess Hylia be ever with you...”

* * *

Lunch was strange. After being served so many diverse and extravagant meals made from the kitchen staff of the revived castle, having such a simple meal shared between them all was odd. There wasn’t much difference between the way they ate while camping, other than having an actual table and chairs to use inside, but, maybe that was what made it strange. Legend supposed, as he took a large bite from his bread soaked with a strangely thick and earthy stew, that didn’t mean it wasn’t unpleasant.

“Kapson really outdid himself!” Zelda praised, her cheek smeared with a small line of spiced sauce. Legend idly reached over to wipe it off for her. She let him, not bothering to look up from the roll she was using to wipe her bowl clean.

“If only we could have thought to ask for his recipe.” Four hummed. “It seems simple enough.”

“Oh, that shouldn’t be a problem. My Knight is very gifted at cooking. He can tell you what was used in a dish and replicate it within a couple of tries.”

“He can what!? You’ve been holding out on us, Wild!” Twilight barked out a laugh. “Why didn’t you ever cook us something?” Wild looked surprised at Twilight’s question, and Legend had the feeling his answer wasn’t something that would make them look good in front of the Queen of this Hyrule.

“You’ve always put me on hunting duty while we were on the road.” Was the light answer. “Either that or some other task to help set up and secure camp.” Wild shrugged, not looking up as he poured himself some more hydromelon juice. “Besides, I did cook for you all once.”

“What?” Legend asked. “When?” Twilight and Four echoed alongside of him, the rest of the table laughing at Sky’s story.

“When we were at Time and Malon’s Ranch. I started helping her out, and ended up kind of taking over.” Wild explained as if he didn’t just drastically change yet another part of him that Legend had thought he knew.

“Oh, of course you did.” Zelda huffed with amusement.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Wild was more than what he assumed; Legend knew this and tried to keep it in mind. Seeing proof of it was still surprising though. Months with the others have led to greater understandings. They were familiar with each other’s fighting techniques, how each of them cooked, what shift for night watch they preferred, even favorite songs, hometowns, and the lucky charms they kept on themselves.

When it came to Wild, well. Legend had to keep reminding himself that Wild was more than the quiet guy that disappeared too often for everyone’s peace of mind. He was more than the fighter most uncomfortable swinging a sword, more than the person who slept in trees or without a bedroll when on the dirt, more than a glaring face to their concerns, and more than the wildest hero between them all.

This man was a Knight. The personal Knight to a Queen who was rebuilding their land, successfully at that. A survivalist of the worst-case scenario, according to their story. Wild didn’t have nearly as many adventures or quests as the others, but that didn’t mean he lacked experience or skills.

Legend kept reminding himself to pay attention. He kept reminding himself that Ravio had managed to get close to Wild, and had seen something he hadn’t. He kept reminding himself that he needed to see Wild in a different light. To consider the Wild he thought he knew as someone not fully dressed; someone who still had more to put on and show off before Legend could say he knew him.

Spending time with Queen Zelda helped. She didn’t share sensitive stories or anything, but every little bit that she mentioned Wild helping or doing for her was another color to add to the picture that was Wild.

“What is a levias?” Time wondered about Sky’s comment.

“Not what, who. He was like this giant fish that. Well, maybe not a fish, he had teeth after all, and flippers rather than fins.”

“Maybe he was a whale, like Lord Jabu-Jabu? In which case, yes, that sounds like what I mean.”

“Jabu- I swear you are always making names up, Time.”

“No, no. Levias did look like a fish, or, sorry, whale. But he actually flew above the clouds.” Sky said a little louder, insistent and amused at Time’s expression.

Legend fully ignored Zelda and Four’s stories to pay attention to the other side of the table.

“What are you talking about?” Wild wondered, also distracted. Time grinned before he shoved Warrior’s face to speak up first.

“I was sharing your many mentions of the giant creatures you knew. Sky says one reminded him about his guardian flying whale.”

“Oh, the leviathans?” Wild grinned cheerfully as he leaned up.

“You have a Wind Fish here!?”

The table grew quiet and Legend belatedly realized he had stood up to slam the table.

“Er, maybe?” Wild said with a look toward his queen, his expression closing off in his wariness. Legend cleared his throat, forcibly relaxing his arms and loosening his posture.

“Sorry.” He tried to say calmly, refusing to look at anyone. “Wind Fish are, pretty special to me. They’re whales that fly above the ocean, like guardians to the territories they claim, sometimes to the point of worship. As far as I know, they lay their eggs on top of mountains.” Legend could feel his face warming, the pressure of everyone’s staring making him want to leave. This was exactly why he had never planned to say anything. 

“Oh.” Wild breathed. “Oh! Zelda! Zelda, that’s why two of them are near mountains!” Legend looked up to see Zelda looking contemplative. Wild looked excited. He began to feel better about his impulsive outburst, and even a little hopeful.

Did Wild actually know what he was talking about?

“That does make sense.” Zelda nodded thoughtfully.

“Wait, you have two flying whales in your Hyrule?” Wind wondered. “I’ve only met one whale, and he wasn’t able to fly at all. Unfair!”

“We have three leviathans. One is near the Eldin region’s badlands, which was the strangest one I found – being at the bottom of a cliff – unless it was considering the peaks of Death Mountain. Another is on top of the Hebra Mountains. He was the hardest to reach because he’s actually inside the mountain. It took a while to figure out how to get that cavern open. I found the third in the Gerudo Desert by accident.”

“You have an old flying whale in the desert?” Four asked, looking between Wild, Wind, and Time with suspicion.

“Well, it probably lived there before it was a desert? I mean, they’re all ancient.” Wild shrugged, looking unbothered by the lack of belief. Legend could feel his air failing him as he stared at Wild. He couldn’t be serious. He looked at a Zelda who wore the look of agreed understanding. They couldn’t be serious! Legend felt his hands shake in his building excitement.

After all this time, could he really see the Wind Fish again?

“That makes sense.” Sky nodded. “When I was on my quest, I had to travel through a desert by activating a pocket of the past. Turns out deserts are ancient oceans.”

“Yes, exactly! That’s a Wind Fish!” Legend barely restrained himself from yelling. “It’s huge and has tiny wings on its back! It'd, it would have been in the ocean once upon a time.” Legend describes, trying not to sound too anxious.

“What? It swims, flies, and walks on land?” Hyrule wondered.

“Oh, I guess that is what that thing on its back was.” Wild hummed.

“How exciting to understand the differences between our leviathans.” Zelda said at the same time.

Legend takes a deep breath, looks Wild in the eye, and ignores everyone else. “I would like nothing more than to see the Wind Fish of your Hyrule.” He said clearly, knowing that Wild was doing something with all of them; that he put so much effort and thought in bringing them somewhere. Knowing that Wild was doing his best to show them he wanted to mend their teamwork and friendship. Knowing that him asking this of Wild could easily be taken as a rejection or a refusal to that olive branch the other boy was trying to offer them all.

At the same time, this opportunity was something he could not afford to miss. To meet a Wind Fish, maybe even the same Wind Fish no matter how small the chance – he needed to see them again. He had done his best to accept the reality of the waking world and to cherish the memories of the dream he had so long ago. He did.

Coming so close to meeting a Wind Fish once again, however, had given him the need to try and get as close as possible to Koholint. Even if it was just in reminiscing.

“Legend, don’t be an ass!” He wasn’t trying to be!

“Wild has already thought of something to show you!” This was important too!

“Hey, show some more appreciation than that!” He had to try!

Wild shared a look with Zelda, one Legend recognized when they did that ghost communicating trick between them and their Champion friends. Wild handed his Picto Square over to his queen and they considered it for a few short moments before they pointed to something on it. Wild took it back and then walked up to him.

“Wild, you don’t have to change your plans.” Time tried to offer.

“It’s important, though.” Wild shrugged as if it really was that simple. Legend was never going to underestimate this kid ever again. Queen Zelda had said it was in his nature to help, to solve problems as he saw them, to save those that needed help. Legend didn’t want to look needy, but this was more than a simple want and he was grateful that Wild could see that. “I don’t think my leviathans are like the Wind Fish you’re expecting, Legend. The ones I found were all-”

“That’s okay. Really. I just, would like some closure.” He admitted quietly while the others around the table started standing up too to add their disapproval.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” Wild said easily, like he didn’t even consider the possibility of denying Legend his strange request. “Let’s go.” Legend barely stops himself from yelping when Wild pulled him out from the dining room, leave the growing argument behind them. “Do you need anything for desert heat?” He asked as they stopped in an empty corridor.

“Uh, well, it’s never bothered me before.” Legend confessed. Wild considered his bare legs, but only nodded.

“Okay, what about walking in sand? Has that ever been a problem?”

“No?” Legend considered his boots. They were still well oiled and undamaged. “As long as there isn’t any quicksand, I guess.”

“Alright...” Wild pushed his Picto Square a few times, and in a flash of blue changed his clothes. What he wore now was less of a shirt and more of arm guards with a single shoulder spaulder, and a pair of pants with matching tassets. Somehow, Legend wasn’t going to ask, even his hair was put up. It looked shorter, but overall Wild just looked different without his cape and hood. “For what it’s worth,” Wild started, suddenly hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry for your l-”

The rest of the words were stolen in a glow of blue and the feeling of fluttering paintbrush tips pulling him apart to take elsewhere.

When Legend felt his eyes enough to open them again, they were in the middle of a desert. The heat was dry and thick, but they were shaded. Wild eyed him, offering a small smile that made Legend hopeful. He followed him out from the strange hut with the glowing eye on it. Wild’s warp points, he guessed.

“I’ve never really explained my adventure with my Wind Fish. Not to the others.” Legend felt compelled to say as they wandered around the warp point and towards the hill to their left. “It was crazy, honestly, how I didn’t just drown.” He started, giving the briefest of summaries about what happened.

His sailing trip that landed him stranded on Koholint. The way he ended up just traveling the island and meeting the villages of people and animals. Discovering the mural that eventually led him to realize that fighting the nightmares to wake up the Wind Fish would eventually mean nothing if going home meant destroying the beautiful island he had grown fond of.

Wild sat under the shade on the strange white rock that stuck out like a pointed log. He didn’t say anything while Legend continued on. It was easy, really, to finally have a reason to bring it all up. He had already made the decision to not tell the others. Wild, on the other hand, wasn’t really included in the group yet. It made it okay. It made it easier to consider and even easier to do; telling Wild this one secret adventure.

“I had to do it anyway. I had to wake up and go home.” Legend mourned, barely able to hide the tightness in his throat while he confessed his greatest failure for the first time out loud. Ravio probably knew from the rare nightmares he woke Legend up from, but, even he didn't actually know.

“You were very brave, Legend.” Wild said gently. Legend risked a glance at him, not wanting to see judgment but needing to know what the other hero thought. He was surprised to see Wild slouching, staring at his hands in his lap and ears pulled low. “It would have been easy to just keep sleeping. To keep pretending that taking care of the nightmares would simply let the Wind Fish have the best dream for the rest of both your lives. To keep your friends alive for just that little bit longer.” Wild looked up, eyes tinged with empathy and sorrow. “I’m glad you woke up. But I’m sorry that you had to give up the loved ones you left behind.”

Oh. That’s why Legend considered telling only Wild. He had done the same, hadn’t he? Falling asleep only to lose a world he had known and loved when he woke up next.

“Thanks, Wild. I’m glad I woke up too.” Wild gave him another small smile. It was hard for him, Legend realized. But he was giving him the effort anyway.

Legend was even more sorry for ever doubting this hero. He hoped, as they traveled together later, that he would be able to prove to Wild how much he wanted to make it up to him.

“Hey, come here?” Wild asked, patting the white rock next to him. “Why do you want to see another Wind Fish, even after all of that?” He wondered when Legend sat heavily next to him, suddenly realizing how tired he was after pacing around during his storytelling.

“It’s, silly.” Legend knew himself enough to recognize that much.

“That’s alright.” Wild said lightly, encouraging and not a hint of judgment. Legend was seeing all sorts of strength in this guy. Fighting prowess, unbelievable patience for doubt and skepticism against him, kindness and forgiveness against those who hurt him, and now emotional maturity Legend could only wish he had. Legend gave a short breath of laughter.

“I just, wanted to know if I was the only one who remembered Koholint. I can keep it alive in my memories, but, the Wind Fish I woke up had also known about them. I know yours may not be the same one I woke up, but if there was a chance, I just wanted to not be the only one who had known about them. The only one who missed them.”

Legend mumbled, hating the feeling of vulnerability. He waited tensely for Wild’s reaction to his effort to try and really open up. Wild deserved it, and he was the only hero who may not judge him.

He knows this is a lie. The others wouldn’t. They weren’t capable of it, but his nightmares were strong because there was no other dreamer to fight for him the way he once did.

Wild hugged him again, tighter and with a heavier weight than he had before.

“It’s okay, Legend. I may not have been there myself, but I promise I’ll never forget what you told me about Koholint.” The Hero of the Wild said with a rough voice. Legend could feel his heart lighten at the promise as his appreciation for Wild grew another level. His past actions and words, lacking and inconsiderate as they were, burned in their easy forgiveness. He would need to think of a way to deserve it. To prove to Wild that he deserved it.

“Thanks, Wild.” He managed to say, hesitant to hug back but not really having another way to respond with Wild pulling him close. He grimaced at the slight sheen of sweat under his palm, but didn’t pull away. Wild was very tactile, he was coming to realize. Maybe that could be a way to make up for his behavior. Only for Wild will Legend make the effort to give more hugs or something. “So, um, where is your Wind Fish, anyway?”

Wild hugged him tighter, taking in a harsh breath.

“I’m sorry.” Legend frowned at the change in Wild’s tone. He was released but not unhanded. “Legend, this _is_ the leviathan I was talking about.” Legend blinked, waiting. He looked around the desert, squinting past the bright sun glowing over the sands outside of the shaded rock formation they had been sitting under. There was nothing around them.

“Where, exactly?” He asked after the bright light made his eyes water. Wild made a sad sound, just barely audible as he stood up and held out his hands.

“Here.” Legend was hot and covered in sweat and full of enough pride to make him less emotional than he would otherwise be. He still shivered when he recognized what Wild meant.

Swallowing, Legend looked up. That was a skull, and that was a jaw, which he _was **sitting on**!_

“AH!” Jumping off his seat he continued to stare up, his skin breaking out in chills as he gaped at the huge skull reaching over his head. Panting, and with a silent buzzing in his ears that made his heels unsteady, he continued to back up and stare. That was its spine, and those were ribs. There, on top of it all, was a small bony stick of a limb.

A wing...?

Oh...Oh, no. No, no, no...

“...I...”

That ringing in his ears, like a bell, or a triangle, or a cello or any other siren instrument, took on a haunting series of notes that he couldn’t say he recognized even if he knew the instruments.

“All of the leviathans are like this.” Wild explained gently. The blue sky was clear of clouds, but the heat of the sun was not able to reach him.

“This one is the only one with these little wings on its back.” Wild added quietly. The winds blowing through the sand dunes steadily enough that it sounded almost like waves.

“If you hadn’t mentioned needing closure, I swear I wouldn’t have considered letting you see this.” Wild insisted. He looked worried but was staying close with a hand hovering towards his sleeve. Legend might need it, for how sands suddenly felt like they were shifting under him and how his heart was rising up from his chest.

Legend stared, taking in the form of a life long gone laying out in front of him.

The bones were bleached white, less of a skeleton and more of a fossil now, but he could easily see how enormous this beast had been once upon a time; bigger, probably, with the flesh and decorations it once wore.

The Wind Fish Legend knew was large, but it still fit within an egg that sat atop Tal Tal Heights. Being up close to that made it easy to feel special and seen.

This creature was even larger than that. Like everything in Wild’s Hyrule, this was yet another life that was full of more than Legend could begin to imagine. This was a Wind Fish, and it had lived for a long long time. If this was _his_ Wind Fish, and Legend really hoped it was because there wasn’t any way it couldn’t be, it had lived for such a long time and that meant Koholint has lived for that much longer than Legend could ever try to do himself.

And that was all he could ever hope for Marin.

Wild stopped rambling when Legend pulled him back for another hug, and he didn’t say anything when Legend started to let his tears fall. It wasn’t mourning, he distantly recognized. It was relief.

“Thank you.” He managed to choke out into Wild’s neck.

“Of course.” Wild said, relaxing into the hug with steadily growing confidence to support them both. Legend was grateful. Wild’s arms were tight enough to be as grounding as he needed. “We can stay as long as you’d like. If you’re up for it, I can still take you to Hateno Village before going back to the others.”

Legend felt a part of him uncurl at that. Wild wasn’t a part of the group. That was obvious, especially now with everyone doing their best to avoid stepping on toes and repairing half-burned bridges. That meant Wild was safe. And when he finished integrating back into the team, Legend swore he would do his best to let Wild feel just as safe with him. He would do that with everyone. They all deserved it.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.” Legend said quietly.

Wild waited patiently until Legend was able to let go. The other hero followed along when Legend walked around the fossil with renewed awe. He was almost alarmed at the ease Wild had to climb the remnants of the great guardian but found himself helpless to follow up to that wing on its back.

He sat, rubbing the spine next to him as he imagined what it would have been like to ride the Wind Fish like this while they both still lived.

“Maybe you can still meet yours again, in your Hyrule.” Wild offered. He didn’t say anything fanciful, and Legend could appreciate the realistic idea.

“Maybe we can all meet my Wind Fish if I do.” It was a wish for another time. It was a dream that didn’t hurt to imagine. Wild didn’t say anything more, letting the silence sit between them until Legend felt strong enough to leave.

The Dye Shop was exactly what they needed to unwind afterward. Wild picked up an express order and then proceeded to let Legend have free reign in deciding the colors of some of his extra outfits. It brought up the topic of costumes, and that was something Legend hadn’t been able to connect with the others over.

He was looking forward to moving on after Wild’s Hyrule. He was looking forward to adventuring with the others, and being able to continue feeling this light and easy on a quest once again.

He had friends. He had brothers.

Ravio would be so proud of him.

* * *

Warriors liked Wild. He did. He wanted Wild to be comfortable and trusted in the group. He really did! He honestly really wanted to learn more about Wild, and there really wasn’t any way to do that better than spending time just one on one with him. Everyone was learning something new about Wild, either about his personality, abilities, or even the sense of humor that only showed itself with his Zelda. It was great! Honest.

Just...

The part about these apology field trips that were starting to worry him were the changes in the group that were happening too fast for him to understand.

Sky’s vulnerability at his title as the last knight of Skyloft, a part of his story that no one had realized was a consequence. Time hinting about the stories he wanted to share with them when he was normally so close-lipped about his adventures. Four having gotten lost – kidnapped – during his trip and being _grateful_ for it. Even Hyrule looking sad even though he claimed to have found family in Wild’s time, and Legend’s strange outburst about a creature that meant so much to him but he hadn’t ever spoken about before.

In learning about Wild, Warriors realized they were also learning more about each other. It made them all strangers again. That made them vulnerable to infiltration, emotional landmines, even the chance to lose trust.

It made him less confident in his ability to read everyone. How can he take care of them if he couldn’t understand them anymore?

“Give me a fight any day, I said.” Warriors grumbled to himself as he stared at the crowd gathering above him. “Spare me the dangers of interpersonal drama.” He repeated mockingly, watching as Queen Zelda stepped into the middle of the space. “ _That can be arranged_ , she says.” He groaned as the crowd cheered louder upon her open palms.

“Honorable Knights of Hyrule!” She projected her voice strongly. Her volume was barely able to overtake the group above them, and they couldn’t completely quiet themselves as she began. “Do you wish to see a _challenge_!?”

The crowd cheered even louder.

Warriors stayed in the shadows where she left him, looking up in awe of the coliseum made from what was once a gatehouse. He had asked what inspired the reconstruction rather than restoration. Zelda had grinned a sharp smile that spoke of victory and simply said ‘lynels.’

Drums thrummed in the background at a steady cadence. Boom boom-boom boom-boom. Boom boom-boom boom-boom. There was a stamping of armored feet that made Warriors’s skin chill. Not in fright, of course. He flexed his hand, taking in a breath to steady his pulse. A coliseum was meant for a show, after all. What better show to give, than a high stakes spar?

“Champion! Champion! Come forth, answer me, my Victorious Champion!” Queen Zelda called out, not the least bit surprised when a small crowd parted in surprise and Wild leaped from three stories high to land close to his Zelda.

“You’ve summoned me, my Queen, and I am here.” Wild announced, eyes glittering and playful even as he offered a low bow.

Boom boom-boom boom-boom. Boom boom-boom boom-boom. The drums continued, and Warriors could see the rest of the Heroes gathered where Wild had jumped from. Legend was being pulled back from his angry gesturing against the ledge, and it was a relief to see him back to his normal self.

It seems they were all gathered to this new coliseum while Warriors was having a talk about his concerns with the Zelda. He took a breath, pondering his feelings about Wild and his friends, and tried to find focus.

Zelda had asked him not to allow his negative feelings to affect his actions or decisions. To not let his self-doubt, fear or uncertainty, or even the jealousy he may or may not have, to grow or consume him.

The generations living in the wake of the Blood Moons learned quickly that generosity, honesty, and other kindnesses towards each other were the best protection they could gain in Ganon’s threatening hold over the land. Negativity fed into the Malice that he spread, and more positive emotions and actions made it less likely that monsters would be made stronger in the next blood moon.

When Wild started his journey, his own insecurities grew the closer he came to recovering himself and preparing to face Ganon once more. It made the monsters unbelievably powerful with just his own unwitting contribution.

That explained why Wild tried so hard to prove his apologies to everyone.

Warriors wanted to try harder, too. Queen Zelda was generous to give him this chance to test Wild for himself.

“Glorious Knights! Listen to the words of your Queen! Hear me, and rejoice!” Zelda spun, her long sleeves twirling around her as her energetic posturing revealed her own exhilaration.

“We give you our love and attention!” Wild answered on behalf of the crowd above them. The gathered knights were trying to quiet, but their energy was still almost too loud for Wild to speak over. Behind them all, the drums carried on in deep tones. Boom boom-boom boom-boom. Boom boom-boom boom-boom. It was a summoning, Warriors realized, a call for attention. That was why the audience was still growing.

“A special guest has arrived! A most esteemed Captain of the Guards! A tried and tested Hero of the Ages!” Zelda exclaimed to the restless crowd.

“My Grace! Your Majesty! You speak of one of the Heroes of the Forgotten Past!” Wild added loudly, as if he wasn’t currently staring Warriors in the eyes.

“Indeed I do, my Nobel Champion!” Zelda conceded, spinning on her heels sharply. Her gown flared dramatically and Wild stood up to guard her side as she approached. He was, after all, her right-hand man and guard of honor. Her personal Knight.

Warriors had to admit, these two really did know how to put on a show.

Zelda had confessed that she and her research team has been looking up his and the others’ histories. They had been able to find a little bit about the others, but he was the hardest to find anything about. It was frightening to think his own history was so thoroughly lost, but it made sense. Wild’s Hyrule had lost everything. It was lucky they could even find what they could from the Sheikah or what Zelda called the excavation of the Forgotten Temple.

Still, that didn’t mean he knew what he was doing here. Fighting, hopefully, considering he was thoughtfully offered his weapons before he and Zelda had approached the gates to enter the arena. He looked over the grounds suspiciously.

He _wasn’t_ going to fight a lynel, right?

“Hero of the Ages! Hero of Warriors! Come forth!”

Stepping into the light, Warriors was surprised by the enthusiastic and immediate roar of approval. He relaxed, comfortable in the familiar reception, and smiled confidently while waving just enough to acknowledge the crowd. He walked up to the middle of the arena, stopping a respectful distance from the queen.

“Hero, listen, and consider these words.” Warriors took a breath, looking between Zelda and Wild both as they steeled their expressions. It was intimidating. Warriors wasn’t used to Wild looking him in the eye without defensive glares, or to seeing that sharp predatory gaze of a Zelda he had gotten to know as a scholar.

“ **I challenge you**!" The threat was less intimidating than it would have been when they looked surprised at each other. After a moment the two noticed each other, and the audience let out a quiet wave of amusement. The queen crossed her arms as she made an unimpressed expression. Wild narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms back. Warriors smirked.

If they really wanted to challenge him, he would use any advantage he could find.

"My Knight,” Zelda addressed seriously.

“My Queen,” Wild echoed.

“Honorable Sir, tardy challengers do forfeit their participation."

"With all respect, unarmed challengers forfeit their opportunity first."

“You overstep! I was the one who brought him here!” Zelda tapped her foot, the picture of exaggerated annoyance.

“Only because this is where he was supposed to be!” Wild flicked a hand, rudely shrugging before Zelda actually reached forward to smack his arm down. The crowd continued to enjoy the act. Warriors did his best not to worry about the prospect of fighting Zelda herself.

This queen fought back Ganon for a century. She was royal, and she was not unaware of the front lines. Did she and Wild actually spar? It sounded like they considered each other equals, which, considering their shared experiences and struggles, would only make sense. Still, Warriors didn’t want to face a Queen not from his own era. The implications of winning or losing were altogether unpleasant to consider.

Wild made a face as he rubbed his elbow, and then snapped a finger up at a thought.

“My Queen, as your Humble Servant, allow me to test the merits of this Hero, and to you the strongest opponent shall sufficiently meet your skills!”

“I suppose facing the victor will have to do.” She conceded with only a small displeased frown. She lifted her chin to Warriors, eyeing him critically before nodding. “I look forward to fighting you.” She nodded again before heading to the gates.

“Thanks for your vote of confidence!” Wild called after her with only teasing insult. The Queen didn’t bother turning around as she waved the comment away. The gates were shut after her, and then Warriors was left with the Hero of this era. The audience clapped, thoroughly amused and ready for the real show to begin.

“I didn’t agree to this.” Warriors sighed.

“So you forfeit?” Wild asked, knowing that was not what he meant. Warriors sniffed back, reminding himself that he did wonder about Wild’s fighting prowess.

Wild didn’t like fighting near him or the others. It was a struggle just getting him to stay within sight of the group. He rarely used a sword and often preferred heavy and cumbersome weapons that made him slow to react to enemies. He wasn’t likely to use a shield, and when he was he often became reckless in his approach to enemies. His queen called him a Knight, but Warriors couldn’t see it. There was little discipline, and no precision to all the strength he may wield.

“You wish.”

Maybe, after this, Warriors could start working with him to make sure he was on par with the rest of them. It was the least he could do to help Wild out. He would need to improve his teamwork if he wanted to be more confident with a blade and so that he could allow them to watch his back. They wouldn’t want him to be kidnapped by monsters like what happened in Twilight’s land again.

And, honestly, he would like the opportunity to help Wild grow stronger rather than letting the other hero think he was displeased or disappointed in him. The many apologies Wild had offered then had burned to hear. Warriors hadn’t realized his behavior had been so cutting.

“We’ll call this spar done when you either forfeit or pass out.” Wild’s grin sharpened abruptly.

“If that’s what you want.” Warriors thumbed his sword, feeling anticipation thrum through him at those demeaning terms. Was he being underestimated? Or was he actually underestimating Wild?

The Kraken battle was amazing, but Warriors knew all of them had fought and defeated boss monsters just as large and dangerous before. All of them were skilled with more than just swords. There was a reason he and Time were the ones who normally guided the others when they practiced together.

“Champion! Champion! Champion!” The crowd gathering along the ledges above them stomped their feet with their cheering.

“Huh. Looks like I’m the underdog.” Warriors hummed.

“Well, this is my home.” Wild shrugged, unrepentant.

Freshly moved to a lower ledge marked with a banner, the other heroes were waving and yelling at them excitedly. Wind cupped his hands to his mouth and tried to yell something, but the growing crowd of the castle soldiers and other staff were too loud to hear. Warriors waved, mostly able to guess by lipreading that Wind was cheering for the both of them.

When equipping himself, he hadn’t known what he would be facing nor his terrain, so he only had his Darkmagic Sword, Burning Gloves, and Crackling Rod. He didn’t normally arm himself so heavily, so he left behind his usual support gear such as arrows or bombs. He still felt like he had too much on him to bring against Wild.

“I hope you’re ready.” Warriors warned, loosening up his shoulders with a grin. The drums overhead started to beat at double speed.

“I’m always ready. You’re the underdog here.” Oh. Ohohoh! Wild had some bite in him? Warriors laughed and was glad to see Wild just as unworried. The crowd collectively quieted to leave the drums the only sounds to be heard.

They were both Knights to the Crown. Warriors wasn’t going to feel bad if it turned out one-sided.

“So, how do we know when to start?” Warriors called out even as they walked away from each other to stand at the opposite ends of the floor.

“When the drums stop!” Wild called back, just as the arena fell silent.

Warriors gripped his sword and in the quiet of the draw, Wild took in a wet breath and roared. His feral challenge reverberated stronger than Warriors expected through the hushed coliseum. With a flash of blue, dull gold and dark steel appeared in his hands, a spear with a blade as long as a short sword and full of curves and points. His outfit stayed the same, but in the place of his iconic hood was a startlingly childish mask that covered his face.

Maybe was supposed to be a lynel?

It threw Warriors off just long enough to miss his chance at first strike.

“Shkkraw!” Wild charged in quickly with a snarl, and Warriors only had time to aim a lunge at the arm approaching him. Wild gave a hiss as he dodged, seeming to fly to his unprotected side in a heartbeat before his large blade closed in to Warriors’s torso.

“Not going to work on me!” Warriors snapped, his heart in his chest as his shield took the hit for him. Wild kept hitting, his strikes gaining strength and speed in what Warriors belatedly realized was a combo strike. It was all he could do to push his heels into the dirt and keep his shield up and close to him.

Warriors slipped him off his aim and then darted away for space from that long reach. He spun his sword in his grip and waited for another pass.

Wild let out a lower, more threatening growl. He crouched, his arm holding his long-bladed spear to the ground, waving it in a slowly intimidating manner. Warriors took a breath, ready to strike out at the offered shoulder, when Wild tilted his head. His large mask flopping just a little further.

Ugh. What an annoying mask. It made it difficult to tell what Wild was looking at or planning.

Wild walked around, limbs low and spread strangely, and Warriors shifted his sword to prepare a rush. Wild charged forward before he could, his speed unexpected in face of that poorly crafted mask, and Warriors met him with his blade, twisting it with his whole body.

“Ha!” He couldn’t help but taunt as he threw Wild off-balance enough to nearly lose his grip on his spear. So much for blade catchers. He struck back quickly, using Wild’s trick to slide to the side and try to draw first blood. Wild met him swing for swing, blocking with the pole of his spear even as Warriors did his best to control their footwork.

With a hiss, both from Wild and the swing of his weapon, Wild feinted to get Warriors to lunge away, before retreating to give himself space.

“That won’t work!” Warriors called, following closely. He didn’t know what Wild was planning, but he did know that he needed space to fight his best. Warriors wasn’t going to give him an opportunity for whatever it was he wanted to do.

Wild yowled, somehow dodging the strike at his back and backflipping over Warriors as he rushed past. Warriors spun, pulling his shield up, and was unprepared for the full-body tackle that threw him into the support beam under the winding staircase.

His head rang from the impact, but he could still hear the sympathetic sounds from the audience above him. He refused to let that stop him, immediately pushing off the pillar that felt like it was trying to lean out of reach in order to follow after the running away Wild. The world continued to tilt, the floor slowly rising to become a wall.

He ignored it, focusing on the shape that was Wild and the way his feet needed to follow him.

“Get back here!” Warriors growled. He shifted his hold on his trusty darkmagic sword, aiming for the round of Wild’s shoulders to get in the boy’s head the necessity of armor. Wild spun around his diagonal strike, and then jumped nimbly over his horizontal swipe before spinning with his spear frighteningly close to his face.

“Grraowrr!!” Their blades caught each other in sharp sliding smacks. The closer Wild got to him, the tighter and quicker his handling of that large pole became. Warriors tried for a spinning move for space, but Wild snarled ferally as he used his weapon to leap over him like a vaulting pole.

“Gah!” Warriors let go of his blade, not wanting Wild to land bodily on him, or alternatively, his sword.

Judging by the gasps and alarmed cries from above them, everyone but Wild was in agreement.

Warriors heard his sword clatter far away. His shield protected him from injury even as Wild slid off too fluidly to comprehend. There was a slight ache in his ribs that told him he probably shouldn’t be blocking Wild’s strikes with his elbows so close together anymore.

“Hkhss!” Wild crouched nimbly, scrambling around him and looking for a way to get past his shield. He blocked as best he could, pushing against each beating on his shield before he found space to roll away and run. With room to breathe, Warriors slipped on his Burning Gloves.

“Take this!” Warriors taunted, swinging the Bow-Wow around in an ever-growing circle.

“Hmp.” Horrifically, Wild did not look worried enough to move out of the trajectory. Just before Warriors thought he should have pulled his chain back to avoid actually smashing Wild, bow-wow was struck by something and returned to him.

“Hey!” Warriors yelped as he dodged the recoil. Wild had the gall to laugh.

In a flash of blue, Wild was wearing a different outfit and no longer had that oversized blade catching spear pole.

“If you’re going to change your weapon, I’ll change mine too.” He said as an explanation. Above them, their audience cheered.

“That’s fair.” Warriors huffed, taking the moment to shake out the tenseness of his arms. He loosened his scarf, not wanting it to be long enough to grab or easily able to choke him.

Without the fabric monster mask, he could see that Wild was grinning widely and that his eyes were bright and wide with excitement. It made him grin in response. He was glad that Wild was just using it as a weak intimidation tactic.

Still, Wild’s new outfit wasn’t any more protective than before. He was wearing a bandana, a sleeveless shirt, and shorts that barely reached past his knees. The most interesting part of his getup was the rope slung around his torso. A Whip? Something that he used with that thin staff on his back?

Warriors hefted his bow-wow, wondering if he would be irresponsible to try to grab Wild with its teeth. Maybe if he grabbed him by the staff he had? It looked wooden, so maybe it would be sturdy enough?

“By the way, you wouldn’t be able to fly, would you?” Wild challenged, hopping in place by the balls of his feet. Warriors wondered if he could justify bringing out a Great Fairy even though they haven’t really responded to him if he wasn’t in his Hyrule. Then he realized Wild might want him to fly, so he resolved to keep his boots on the ground.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” He huffed, putting his back into his next throw. He resolved to follow through with his combination attack. He wanted to let Wild know that distance wasn’t going to save him. He wanted to finish this, as he was feeling the muscle strain of this sudden workout, and his ears were still ringing from earlier.

Bow-wow soared, jumping forwards and back like a living whip rather than a traditional ball and chain.

Wild laughed, running agilely and leaping over and around chains until Warriors had him nearly close enough to a pillar to tie him if he tried. Which he did. Well, he tried, anyway. Wild just jumped out of bow-wow’s way, and then kicked off its poor face to get a boost up to the ledge of the second floor. Everybody near him shifted back with a startled gasp.

Surprisingly, Wild remained clinging to the wall, even as he shuffled to the side quicker than Warriors would have thought possible. He didn’t let him get too far, running after him with his bow-wow periodically tossed up if he wasn’t too close to those in the stands. Wild leaped higher or dropped lower with startling agility.

Warriors wasn’t sure how to get him back on the ground, even as he continued to chase him around the arena.

A part of him recognized that Wild was changing tactics. Where before he ran around to switch between attacking, parrying, and evading, this time he was focusing on speed and distance. There could be many uses in this, be it a distraction, a tactic to wear him out, or even to get Warriors in a specific location for a trap.

But what sort of trap could Wild lay out in such an empty and open space?

“Hup!” Wild leaped out, using his glider to maneuver in the air overhead. Warriors let go of bow-wow long enough to pull chunks of the ground out to activate the fire element of his gauntlets. Wild didn’t seem to notice as used his shield under his feet and bounced over the bursting flames. Warriors shouted at the suddenly very likeliness that he was about to be landed on. Again.

There was a tap on his shoulders, and he swung a fist to knock Wild off him and hopefully unbalance him. Fire erupted from his gauntlets, and though everyone watching gasped in surprise from the flaring burst of fire magic Warriors could tell he missed. Then Warriors felt a pull on his shoulders, and he yelped when his body was lifted up. Wild had put something on him, two of them, that floated him into the sky.

Bow-wow was still connected to him, so he didn’t exactly float too far. Still, he was effectively trapped and he only had a faint thought to be grateful Wild didn’t use his scarf against him. Below him, Wild pulled out his wooden pole. It was a spear, and its edge was carved so expertly it gleamed dangerously.

“Do you yield?” Wild called out, pointing his weapon into Warrior’s path if he should fall. “I could always light this on fire if you need some persuasion.” Warriors growled, already deciding to take his chances.

“You wish!” He slipped off his burning gloves, trying to toss the heavy weight towards Wild to get him to back off. While he continued to be suspended in the air, Warriors slipped out the Crackling Rod he had nestled against his back. With a determined growl, he fired a few orbs of fire to Wild before doing his best to swipe at whatever was holding him up. It was as he was sending his biggest blast of fire to Wild that he was able to reach whatever it was stuck on his clothes.

Something soft popped, and for a terrifying moment he was falling from too high. Then he rolled as he landed, only maybe jarring his hips and an ankle as he did so. He could still stand though, so he fixed his stance and swung his rod just as a flash of gold startled him.

Wild had changed again in the time it took for him to land. Even less covered him than before, revealing a bared and heavily scarred chest. He wore one shoulder guard with one sleeve, and loose pants with decent leg armor even if it only covered the front of his shins. He wielded a small golden shield and a vaguely familiar sword he looked willing to actually use.

Warriors could feel the unease he had before multiplying because of Wild’s new expression.

First hidden behind a childish toy mask, and then mocking in their glittering delight, the flat stare he sported now was jarring.

“Hmph.” Wild shifted his grip once, his face carved in stone, and then widened his stance.

The difference was just as distinct as the way he held himself twice before. Warriors mentally gave up on trying to think of a strategy and hoped he could simply overpower Wild in order to win.

“Aren’t you feeling tired yet?” Warriors demanded, hiding his own exhaustion as Wild proceeded to strike from one side to the other before spinning dizzyingly for the momentum of his last hit. His hits were hard, and his eyes stared without emotion.

Warriors huffed, wanting to stare back but feeling the sweat on his hairline drip down and tickle the sides of his own eyes. He flexed his fingers before striking out with his rod, spinning it around himself even as his legs felt stiff and his arms were getting heavy. As Wild backed up, his shield glinting from each block, Warriors continued his combo, allowing the magic of the rod to create enchanted blades of light to strike with.

Fire burst everywhere, and Wild continued to watch him unerringly. When tossing his rod in a spin that allowed it to fly like a boomerang, Wild would run this way and that, but never take his eyes off Warriors. Even with flames being thrown at him, Wild never blinked or looked away.

His steps were precise, his gaze focused, and his sword and shield always ready. Warriors could remind himself to calm down all he wanted, but he could still feel his own moves getting quicker as he tried harder to make Wild react with _something_.

Nothing mattered but trying to get a good hit on Wild while avoiding his rapid surprise attacks. The roar of the fire he was throwing, and even the whistling of magic he was conjuring to transform the rod or manipulate the flames, were barely able to cover the sound of the crowd cheering above them.

“Champion! Champion! Champion!”

“Hero! Hero! Hero!”

Warriors could hardly catch his breath in the heat, let alone keep up with the ever running Wild. He was literally running circles around him, letting Warriors chase him around without faltering.

He summoned flames, threw his rod, let it transform into the larger cannon and battle ax that it was capable of becoming, but still, Wild stared and ran and didn’t seem to notice the effort for his attempts. He circled wide, his energy endless, and Warriors couldn’t run after him if he wanted to. His body was sore, having been thrown around too often in such a short amount of time. He already knew whatever doctor looked at him was going to chastise him for not forfeiting earlier.

Finally, Wild shifted, standing forward rather than the sideways Warriors hadn’t noticed he was doing until he stopped. He lowered his shoulders, his eyes unblinking, and visibly took a breath in. Warriors gripped his rod tightly, and decided to go for it.

He threw volley after volley of fireballs, pulling at the magic he didn’t think he had anymore and forcing the power of his fire rod to use it to form its blades before throwing it out. It spun just as he needed it to, pushing Wild just in front of him and making him wary for the next transformation.

Warriors didn’t really have anything else to throw at him though. He continued on anyway, doing his best to keep using his strongest moves no matter the cost on his magic.

Why didn’t they see his skills earlier? Wild stared, his eyes unnervingly steady and unblinking as his form weaved effortlessly past the fireballs. Warriors struck out with his rod, the magical edges flaring out to parry Wild’s blade even as he pressed closer.

Why did Wild not show this type of proficiency before? Why did he struggle so much with them? He had agility and frightening evasion skills. His strength was powerful and his defenses were just as remarkable.

Warriors took a hit, Wild’s strike making his rod hit his own shoulder. With a growl, he spun the rod and summoned a defensive barrier of flames that he half expected Wild to ignore. He breathed easier as Wild retreated, flipping backward and still locking his eyes onto him unblinkingly. Just, watching and waiting for an opening. Patient. Like a hunter stalking his prey.

“Oh.”

Wild may have been a Knight by name and history, but... He was more wild than that. No wonder Wild didn’t show any skill unless he was apart and ignoring them. Wild was never allowed to fight the way he wanted, was he? They had always told him what he should or should not do. They hadn’t given him time to learn of them, and they hadn’t given him the opportunity to learn their teamwork before judging.

“I see.” Warriors replayed that last thought.

He had been too quick to judge, and not patient enough to actually change his mind after learning some of his other clues, hadn’t he? Wild was a Knight and a survivor. His abilities were better suited when he didn’t have to worry about friendly fire. That was why he was successful against the Kraken and never failed to break a weapon when near them.

Wild seemed to move supernaturally fast in the hazy heat rising from the constantly burning grounds. Warriors sent pillars of fire after him, and Wild either dodged or let them run through him before there was a cracking sound, of something breaking, and suddenly there’s a wave of fire being sent back.

Warriors jumped to the side, falling to the ground and suddenly unable to move. His muscles burned, stiff with exhaustion. His energy is barely available to him. Without Proxi he simply can’t track it as readily.

A sword, an ornamental one at that, is held to his neck. Warriors can only pant from the heat and the fight, but he can see that Wild is calm and that his ever-staring eyes recognized that Warriors was done. He wasn’t going to hurt him any more than this.

Before, Warriors was worried that Wild simply wasn’t ready to be on the quest with them. Now he could see it was the other way around. Wild was more than ready. Why hadn’t he been brought to them at the same time as everyone else?

Was Wild simply another part of their journey meant to teach them something more?

“Yield.” Wild demanded, voice unfamiliar in its command. Warriors swallowed, doing his best to look up through his exhaustion and mental apologies.

“I yield.” He offered a weak smile.

Warriors had been wrong in his impression. So very wrong. Still, he was glad and grateful to know better. He looked forward to discussing strategy and fighting techniques. He hoped that Wild could feel more comfortable traveling with them now. He had a lot to make up for. Apologies wouldn’t be nearly enough.

Wild’s expression lightened, relaxed, and he offered a hand to help Warriors up.

His palm was warm, and Warriors did his best to not put his whole weight on the other man as he got back to his feet.

The world dipped from under him anyway, his vision fading remarkably quick as the cheering for them both quickly became muffled and then gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were nearly Minish in this chapter. I literally had them in every draft until I started replying to everyone's comments last night. Four was so close! So close to seeing them again! Alas, they are gone and the kinstones got a greater mention. I love the thought of Four getting kidnapped when small, so I had to do something if he wasn't going to see the Minish of the Wild. Also, as soon as I decided to have him say ‘picorico’, I’ve been mentally translating that as ‘arigatou’. I just really like the thought of him accidentally using Minish when tiny.
> 
> “Ohmmm… Goddess Hyliaaaa… Please cast your divine judgment down upon the humble servant who speaks to me from utop furniture…” *Noticing that the old Zora looks very disappointed in my behavior as the Hero of Hyrule, I get off the desk and kneel at Kapson’s feet in repentance* Heh. I love when the game characters call out Wild on his behavior.
> 
> Desert Skeleton is the Wind Fish and ain't nobody gonna change my mind, even though the Wind Fish is, to me, a Blue Whale, and the skeleton is all wrong for that. That said, I love Link’s Awakening, and I’m always so sad that Legend has such a tragedy to his history. I wasn’t sure I wanted to bring him to see the desert skeleton, but he kinda demanded it for himself, so, that’s what my story ended up doing.
> 
> I wish I could have elaborated more about the Dye Shop, but the boys are really just trying on clothes and talking about the different properties that each outfit grants them. I couldn’t get into Triforce Heroes, so there’s not much I could really bring up that wouldn’t sound like a game guide. (Just think that Legend dared Wild to dye his outfits garish colors and then was horrified that the boy did so without hesitation. Wild kept one ugly outfit, for prosperity.)
> 
> Do you wish to engage in combat!? Haha!! I laughed when I suddenly read “do you wish to see a challenge” in Pearl’s robotic voice and I had to step away for a solid hour. Here she is, Queen Zelda, doing her best to give her honorable knights and loyal citizens a treat, and I go and think this about her. On that note, if any of you use morse code, I did my best to choose the proper pattern for the drums. Do they work like that? Well, in this story they do. Warriors was giving me so much trouble getting into his head. Still, with AoC coming out soon, I’m especially glad to have planned this fighting scene. I did change the implications of Zelda being a fighter to a more vague idea though. I was fully ready to give my girl a sword and have it be stated that she regularly spars with the Master Sword with Wild doing archery competitions against her too. His chapter was getting quite long so things had to be cut. Warriors is such a worrywart. I had to cut a lot of the elaborations about his worries too. It was bad enough that I ended up cutting some ideas for the spar as it was, just because the longer I worked on this, the more ideas I had on how to pit these two against each other. Still, I hope you liked it!


	10. Final Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I've started to go through each chapter in a final review, so you may have noticed that earlier chapters now have actual page dividers. Those chapters will never be edited again, bar any art that I may be able to finally finish. 
> 
> But anyway, here's the official last chapter of Unraveled! I'll be wrapping up an epilogue, but if you're looking for the best chapter of them all, then hunker down and get ready! Here we have Wind and Twilight!

Wind cheered with the others when Warriors walked into the dining room on his own feet. Queen Zelda stood next to him, ready to catch him if needed, but Warriors didn’t seem unsteady. Everyone was happy to wait a little more before eating if it meant Warriors could join them. Wind watched the door, but it closed after just them.

It had been a couple of hours since Zelda declared Wild’s victory, and Wind hoped he hadn’t pushed himself too hard just to win. They had already missed so many meals with him today. Wind worried.

“Welcome back, Captain!”

“Just in time for dinner!”

“Good to see you up!”

Warriors waved with a tired smile, looking proud even though he must have known he lost. “Hey, guys. This is a nice surprise.

“What, you actually losing for once?” Twilight snorted.

"Can't I be happy to see some friendly faces without regretting it?" Warriors asked wryly.

“Here, take my seat.” Sky stood up as they approached, his chair the closest to the door, and Warriors slumped into it with a small push from Queen Zelda.

“Thanks. Man, I’m gonna feel this for at least a week.”

"The doctor was quite adamant about your restrictions so you can properly recover.” Zelda grinned. Everyone took a moment to look at Warriors, healed and whole but still looking a little worse than full health.

"Wow, you really lost." Wind hummed, a part of him gleeful to see the perfect pretty boy getting a taste of his own medicine. Everyone else seemed to agree, poking at Warriors pride playfully.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you need more than a couple of days to get back into the fights.”

“Are you- Is that drained part of you from your magic?”

“Huh. You were really going all out, and Wild’s already back to normal on his end.”

Really? Wind didn’t know that. How did Legend find out?

"Okay okay! Yes, I lost. Wild beat me fair and square. But, let me just say this, and listen carefully because I’m serious.” Warriors cleared his throat, leaning forward as he made eye contact with everyone. Wind threw a quick glance at Zelda, worried that Warriors might say something too strongly about Wild, but she didn’t look concerned at all.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?”

“None of you are allowed to complain about sparing practice if we can move with even a fraction of Wild’s skill! Did you see the guy!? He had multiple styles and he could shift them on a whim! And the range he controlled! Time! Time, I hope you were able to take notes! It was amazing!”

Wind laughed with everyone else, relieved that Warriors didn’t seem to have a grudge or something.

“I am happy to hear you were able to find what you were looking for with your attempt to spar with my Knight.” Zelda hummed calmly in the group’s good cheer. Wind agreed. He was very happy to see how easy everyone was starting to act around Wild. Whatever they were doing was working, and Wind hoped they kept doing these mini adventures in other Hyrules.

It would be awesome if Wind could take them all to different islands in his Hyrule! He wondered why they never did something like this before.

‘ _Little Hero of the Wind_ ,’ Mipha interrupted softly. Wind was surprised to see her just behind him. She smiled kindly, her ghostly form mostly complete other than the ethereal flames around her feet. Wind glanced at the doors, but it didn’t look like Wild was coming. ‘ _Won’t you please follow me? There seems to be a disagreement between Revali and Urbosa._ ’

“Um, you want me to mediate?” That was new. Like, him specifically being asked to judge the woes of spirits... Was he actually qualified to do that? He can only talk to ghosts; he had no other powers over them.

“Go on, Hero of the Wind.” Zelda cut in as the rest of the guys laughed at Warriors for something. “It’s about time you have your turn for the day. But don’t say you were never advised to save your energy.” She grinned at his poorly hidden scowl before he suddenly realized what she meant.

It was his turn! Ghosts or not, it was finally his turn! Yes!

“Got it. I’m off! Don’t break anything without me!” He called out before running out the door. The others called after him, startled by his sudden departure, but they could deal.

Mipha laughed at his eagerness, swiftly shifting to swim rather than pretend to walk, or rather run, alongside of him. They zipped through the halls in the complete opposite direction of the rooms he had been sharing with the others.

‘ _This way!_ ’ She beckoned, spinning her form playfully. ‘ _My dear Link has been working on some protection for you before you depart._ ’ Oh, that’s why he never came back after the fight.

“Where are we going? I thought you said Revali and Urbosa needed help.” He panted, skidding along the floor at a turn expertly. Mipha laughed lightly, not answering him before diving through a set of doors.

Wind rushed through the doors before realizing he maybe should have knocked first.

“Wind! Come in!” Wild greeted cheerfully. The other spirits also said their hellos, so Wind didn’t feel too bad about bursting in suddenly.

“Hi everyone.” He carefully closed the door behind himself and took in the room of ghosts and Big Wolfie with Wild.

All of them were crowded cozily together in the bed, relaxing while Wild worked on something. Random weapons and clothes and jewelry were strewn all over the floor, laid out in sets. The rug in the very middle of the large room had a glowing blue circle which left strange shadows from whatever was left on it.

Wind wondered at the scraps of fabric all around Wild’s corner of the bed. Judging by the casual mess everywhere, this must have been his room. At least, he hoped Wild wasn’t the type of guy to randomly make messes in any old room in Queen Zelda’s Castle, Knight or not.

Then he saw what Wild was working on.

"Are you sewing me some pants?" He asked, judging by the length.

‘ _Of course. What else could this be?_ ’ Revali scoffed.

What?

‘ _And boots!_ ’ Daruk grinned

Why?

Urbosa pursed her lips and leaned down to look at the rito, whose feathers fluffed a little.

Wild ignored the scuffle of the ghosts behind him and explained. He needed to check the Champions' estimates of his size because they were going somewhere really cold. These clothes would help him stay comfortable in the frozen terrain.

The pants and boots were stuffed with feathers if he had to guess by the smell. With Mipha’s advice, the boots were cut at a workable angle and the pants were opened enough to seal the lining in the shorter length. Revali and Urbosa both grumbled about their miscalculations.

Big Wolfie sniffed at him as he showed off the fit and made a low chuffing sound. Approval. Wind dared to pet him, gleeful that he could.

“A perfect fit!”

‘ _It looks good on you, pumice chip!_ ’

‘ _Hmph._ ’

‘ _It will serve you well._ ’

‘ _Hopefully the protections will continue to work._ ’

“Yeah!” Wind looked at the ghosts and Wild and the weapons spread everywhere. Why would he need them all out? Were they hunting monsters? Were they going treasure hunting? Sailing? _Flying!?_

“Look, we’ll match.” In a flash the older hero was wearing an identical pair of pants, as well as a red circlet. Wild grinned as he passed him a matching headpiece, smile easy and warm and directed right at him.

Finally! He was so excited, even though a small part of him was nervous. Wind told that less excited part of himself, the part worried that Wild would treat him like an inexperienced kid, to stuff it because Wild was up to something and it had to be a good surprise!

They said goodbye to Big Wolfie and the Champions and then were off to a hut in the middle of a frozen mountain. Wind was very very glad for the warm clothes. While Wild lit the fire in the middle of the open lookout, Wind took the blanket brought from Wild’s own bed and made it ready to huddle into.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Wind wondered, unable to stay still for long.

Wild got to show Warriors how to _really_ spar. Time got to see a dragon! Sky was Knighted and Four had an adventure that he literally got _lost_ on. Hyrule was adopted into a family, apparently? Legend got to see some flying whale that no one else had ever heard of and he had come back with clothes, which was apparently right up the hoarder's alley! Everyone had such an epic time with Wild, Wind just knew his turn would be the coolest!

“Well, since someone is a bit impatient, I suppose we can play a little, so...” Wild mused, his grin just visible enough to tell Wind he was teasing.

"Uh-huh." Wind nodded, waiting, excited.

“Catch.” The bow came out in a splash of blue lights.

“Whoa. Hey, this looks pretty nice.” It was a little big compared to his own, but it felt more comfortable. Was his own bow getting too small for him? He plucked the string, testing its tension and admiring the colors on the wood.

“The Rito are masters of the air. They are some of the best archers of Hyrule and have mastery over aerial combat. Especially in the wake of the winds.” There it was. The reason Wild was feeling playful.

“Oh yeah? We’ll see about that.” If it was a challenge in the wind Wild wanted, he was gonna get it! He wielded the Wind Waker, after all!

“So you say. Come on.” Wild laughed back, light and easy. Wind was so happy to hear it, to see his friend so relaxed. He scrambled to his feet and hopped around the firepit to the ledge outside of the hut.

There was a bottomless pit at the end,p where the winds he had heard blowing noisily apparently came from. The early evening sky was bright with the low sun while the mountains left plenty of shadows. Snow was falling and Wind was grateful for his warm clothes even as his arms broke out in cucco bumps.

“Brr.” It was cold being this close to the source of the rushing wind tunnels. He wasn’t so sure of the dark pit of doom, but Wild didn’t seem worried.

In the dark shadows and glaring beams of light, Wind could see a target just in the middle of the wind pit.

“I know you can shoot arrows as well as anyone else. I also know that, yes, you can fly too. It was kinda obvious.” Wind made a face at the reminder of all the hints that his friends were all going flying. Then he remembered Warrior’s own stunt at flying and made a note to remind Wild that he was sophisticated enough to use a Korok Leaf, thank you very much. “But, I don’t think I’ve seen any of you guys shoot arrows in midair.”

“Say what?” With a small push to stay still, to watch, Wind didn’t move as Wild walked backwards.

“I haven’t seen you guys shoot arrows.” He repeated. “In midair.” He stepped off the ledge, and then was brought straight back up and over the mountains with his glider. “Watch!”

In a smooth shift, Wild angled himself to the side, and then...

Well, it wasn’t like time slowed down or anything. His Phantom Sword was empty of any Sand of Hours, after all. Wind saw everything clear enough anyway. The breath Wild took before letting go of his glider. The swift draw of his bow and the blink he took just to aim. The way he let loose his arrow, and then proceeded to nock a new one to fire at a second target and then a third.

Wind could feel his jaw drop as soon as he realized that Wild had literally done this in less than a second AND had grabbed his glider before he fell too far or it blew away from him.

“... ** _What was that!?_** ” Wild giggled, _giggled_ , at Wind’s demand for an explanation. Which, rude!

“That, was my special ability.” Wild answered proudly. Wind was hopping in place as the other hero slowly aimed for a spot back on the ledge and then dropped down.

“You can shoot multiple arrows at a time! Well, not at once, I could see you draw them each, but the speed that you fired them was all- Wild! Wild, how did you do that!?” Wind grabbed his arm and shook it for answers, but Wild didn’t seem fazed at all.

“I’m glad you like it. I was hoping to start teaching you.”

Wind froze. A special ability. Wild’s special ability. One that Wind was going to get to learn?

That was, big, right? Like, it was one thing for him to be taught by swordsmen how to use his blade to prove he should be allowed to keep it, but it was another thing entirely to be given a special technique. That was like Twilight learning Time’s own personally crafted moves. Special.

Those two weren’t subtle at all, everyone knows that they figured out they were related by actual blood.

But, Wild teaching Wind this technique? That was him claiming him as family. Right? That’s what that meant, right?

“Really?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I try to teach you?” Wind tightened his grip on Wild’s sleeve, a part of him wanting to deny this offer because, honestly, they don’t know each other. Wind had let Wild down. The other hero might not see it like that, no one else might not understand or even recognize just what Wind did by not acting, but he did.

There were a lot of things Wind wasn’t good at. Anything he had ever accomplished only happened through sheer stubbornness and a refusal to accept failure. But, that only meant his failures tended to press down on him, reminding him of their existence until he could finally succeed.

Wind had failed Wild. There was nothing he could do to make up for it. Wild didn’t need Wind for anything. Was he really forgiven, just like that? No strings attached? Just, offered this priceless gift of acceptance without any other trial?

Pirates were known to be greedy, and Wind had fully embraced this trait. He loved fiercely, he knew this, and the people he claimed as his deserved every good thing he could give them no matter how he got it to them. So, he selfishly set out to gather all that his people could want, and he didn’t often care where he got it. Sailing with Tetra, as her equal and friend, had honestly just made his morals a little less defined.

Should he refuse Wild? Probably. Was he going to? Well...

“You’re so awesome, Wild.” He was totally going to pick Wild’s brain for more tricks to use in battle. He'd be a fool not too! Plus, Wild was cool! Why wouldn't he want to learn his tricks?

“Haha! You say that now. Got your wings?”

“Even better! I got a Deku Leaf!” He bragged as he pulled it out. It was as soft and durable as the day he got it, blessed as it was. Wild looked at it in surprise, but not in doubt.

“Huh. I didn’t know those could be used to fly.”

“Wait, do you have a Deku Leaf too?” His answer was a slightly skinnier leaf being taken out. They marveled at the leaves’ similarities, but Wind could tell Wild’s was less magical. It would probably dry out or rip if Wild wasn’t careful, which he kind of really wasn’t.

“Alright, you have your wings! Now, we’re going to practice not using them.” Wild started to explain as they approached the end of the landing.

“Wait, what?”

“You know,” Wild shoved him off the edge. “Falling!”

“Hyah!” Wind screeched, the icy winds suddenly biting into his face and snagging his clothes fiercely.

Wild you utter _traitor_! You evil scheming bilge rat! This! This was the fucking strings attached! For fuck’s sake!

“Take out your leaf!” He could barely hear.

With numb fingers, Wind managed to do so. His heart was choking him and the cold was blinding and for a flash of a second he wasn’t sure which way was up. This was like drowning, but worse. Then the winds grabbed his leaf and yanked him up above the dark bottom of certain death. He panted, breathless and shivering as he stared into what could have been his end.

And Wild was _laughing, the motherfucking asshole_!

Wild angled himself in the winds to glide closer. Wind curled up, wary.

“Great! Now let go of one end again.”

“What!? No!” Was this hazing? Was he being hazed? Was this Wild’s version of the keys to the sea chest?

“You can do it!” Wind eyed the dark bottom of the wind filled chasm underneath them. The cold wind made his eyes water. He could see little glowing spots, but mostly he was concerned about the deep dark. Nothing good ever came from darkness so deep. “We just need you to feel comfortable falling, Wind. I promise you’ll be just fine.” Wild reassured, floating closer and using his feet to help steady him.

“Uh...” Wind swallowed. Reminded himself, Wild was sharing a special technique. Reminded himself that he was a pirate, and that he’d done far more dangerous things than falling in a hole where he could float back out.

He’d been shot out of a canon. He’d faced Ganondorf at the bottom of the ocean. He’d been stolen away by a creature that devoured Tetra’s and his own Life Force. He had sailed away from home, into uncharted waters, for the sake of finding a land that may not exist yet.

Wild was here with him. He had given him protection created by his own hands to endure this freezing terrain. He was here, by his side, willing to share his time and skills with him.

Wind swallowed and took a breath to calm down. There wasn’t any reason to be afraid. There wasn’t. Even if this was Wild’s version of Sea Chest keys… He kept an eye on Wild, and let go.

It was scary. Way scarier than most of what he’d done before. This was trusting someone else to catch him, rather than trusting his own instincts to catch himself. This was realizing that Wild thought differently than him, and then accepting that he wasn’t supposed to change that. This was Wild recognizing that Wind felt things differently than he did, and working to communicate accurately anyway.

Wild had him fall over and over, waiting longer before each catch until Wind could see the bottom. Then, working with that knowledge of how long he had to fall, he had to try taking out his arrow and nocking it without letting go of his Deku Leaf. Wild could let go of his glider, but Wind wasn’t at that level, so he shouldn’t try. Not that he wanted to.

With this exercise Wind could see and feel their friendship morphing into something closer than just friends. This trust went deeper than friendship. Mentor and mentee wasn’t quite it either.

This was like what Wind saw with the others. This made them all brothers.

Family.

“You got this.” Wild encouraged in as hushed a voice he could say over the screaming winds. Wind let go of his leaf, nocked an arrow, and let it go before he could really aim so that he could grab the leaf and fix it enough to fly again.

Over the screaming winds, a target shattered.

“I did it!”

“You did it!”

They collided into each other, tumbling onto the landing ramp in a heap of excited cheering. Wind hugged Wild tightly and felt a part of him wobble at how easy it was for Wild to return it.

That was another thing about Wild that Wind noticed. The others were affectionate, sure. But, Wind grew up with his grandma and sister. They were more casual and softer with their touches. The others hugged him and held his hand or shook his shoulder easily enough. Even Tetra was a bit rough with her care. But Wild... Wild was warm about it, willing to hold on until Wind let go first.

Definitely family. Wild was his big brother, and Wind was going to tell Grandma and Aryll as soon as he saw them next that this was a Fact.

“Great job. I knew you could do it. And so quickly too!” Wild said again as they bundled under the blanket near the fire and ate thick and creamy soup. It was rich and had a subtle taste of sweet carrots.

Wind wondered if they could have tournaments or something with the others. A competition of different skills rather than just training. Wild had laughed, cheering so loud his voice echoed. The others would want to hear it. To see Wild comfortable and confident up close.

He listened to Wild’s story about the first time he had come here, sipping his soup and leaning against his newest brother. The winds howled in the background, constant and easily ignored. Just background noise, like the waves of the ocean or the rush of rain. He could smell the smoke from the fire, but it mostly smelled warm and with hints of the cream from their dinner.

“Maybe we can do this again, but, you know, in the afternoon." Wind suggested drowsily.

“Sure.” Wild agreed easily. “It was best to come here now. Tulin has been begging his dad for practice a lot more now that it’s safer to fly. I know it’s late, but, well at least at this time he’s not...”

Wind was warm. He felt happy, accomplished, and he was calm. Wild didn’t mind him leaning against him as they ate, and he didn’t mind that Wind just wanted to listen to his stories either.

A snore startled him awake.

He was still laying against Wild, and they were still leaning back on the pillows in the hut. The night was dark.

Wild let out another slow snore.

The fire was out.

Wait.

“I fucking fell asleep!?” He hissed as quietly as he could.

No! NO! That wasn’t fair! This was supposed to be his turn with Wild! This was supposed to be the best time he could have spent in Wild’s Hyrule, and he actually fell asleep like a kid!

Arg!

Maybe he should have taken a nap like Wild and Mipha suggested...

Wild snored again, a rumble that sounded much more relaxed than the first experience at the horse stable. It was almost like a grumbling purr, rather than the rough exhaustion of that last time.

Oh. Wait. Wild had spent all day traveling around his Hyrule with the others, and then he had gone through an intense spar with Warriors just before this. He was awake before the sun had actually risen, according to Sky.

The nap suggestion was for Wild, wasn’t it? Ah, great, now he felt bad for feeling selfish. Tetra hated when he did that.

Wind looked over Wild, slumped slightly back against the pillows they piled behind them. He had settled the blanket less around himself so that it could cover Wind’s shoulders better. One arm was holding him steady, the other cradling the bowls they had used for dinner. It looked like he just fell asleep talking. Or, it would have if he hadn’t saved Wind’s bowl before he fell asleep after him.

Wind sighed. Well. Learning a special technique wasn’t really that bad. He just had to convince himself that he didn’t need to be too greedy. Wild said they could do this more often with the others. It wasn’t like Wild was going to go back to his vow of silence. The others wouldn’t be so angry with him anymore; they knew better.

Wind wiggled back against Wild’s side, leeching off his sleep warmth. Wild snored on, his fingers twitching slightly as if to pull him closer, but otherwise staying relaxed.

Things would be better when they go back on the road. Everyone knew they had to talk things out, rather than assume anything. And even if they couldn’t talk, they knew they had to try communicating in a different way.

Wind closed his eyes, letting himself drowse with his new ideas and future promises.

He was going to try harder. Who cares what the others think? He just had to care more about making his point. Then, he wouldn’t let down anyone ever again.

Then, maybe everyone will act like the brothers they really were.

Wind was brought out of his dozing when Wild woke up with barely any sound. More accurately, it was the lack of snoring that made him open his eyes to see Wild blinking into his glowing Picto Square. He caught his eyes, then closed them again to get back to sleep before Wild lightly dragged his fingers through his hair.

“No, no. Wake up. It’s almost time to show you your surprise.” Wind grunted as he sat up, but rubbed his eyes anyway.

“I thought the archery thing was your surprise.” He said as Wild nudged him out of the warm blanket. After all, they’d spent hours out already. What could they be doing so late at night?

“The practice earlier was just for fun. Let’s go. We might be able to catch the light show before it starts.”

“Light show?”

Wild tidied the lookout, putting everything back into his Picto Square. They stepped out onto the deck leading out to the winds, and Wind was surprised by how clear the sky was in the bright moonlight. Everything was easier to see without the sun glaring at them and making the shadows darker.

They caught the winds as high as it could take them, and Wild had them drop off onto the side of the mountain. The more natural wind was surprisingly calm for being so high up, and the snow was untouched until they walked over it. Wild had them settle near a mountain wall, facing the open sky.

“You probably know all there is to know about stars.” Wild said as they laid back onto the blanket. It was like laying in a bed with how fluffy and conforming the snow was under them. “But, I think, this is something you might not have seen before.”

Wind looked up. He could see the stars and the faint hints of clouds that passed by. The night was dark and most clear.

“Many of the stars are pretty different between Hyrules, actually. It’s like the very land moves around.” Which made sense, when considering his own Hyrule was sunken below the ocean and was destined to be reestablished in a different land.

“Oh, I’m not showing you the stars, Wind.”

“Er...” Wind frowned at the smile he could hear in Wild’s voice. Why mention them, then? What else was out here?

“Watch. It’s starting.” Wild whispered, wrapping an arm around him without hesitation. Wind let him, staring up unblinkingly to make sure he could see what Wild was talking abou...

The sky twisted, coming alive like waves in an inverted ocean.

Ribbons of light, greens and blues and purples, fell like curtains, ever-flowing and never parting. Entire streams of them reached across the horizon. It looked like dragons wreathed in a dance, fins reaching into the heavens while they dived towards and around the mountains he and Wild sat on. They were enormous.

‘When you watch them carefully, you could see the direction to turn around from and head where those arms of light were guiding you.’ He suddenly recalled.

Wind’s breath caught, and he just knew his mouth had fallen open. It took a few moments before he could try to talk.

“What, is this?” He knew. There was no mistake. But, to have them here, in front of him? No, Wild had to have done something.

“The rito call it the aurora laetus. The colorful lights. There’s no other place in Hyrule that these will appear.”

“I...” Wind stared, trying to gather his thoughts in the midst of this legend occurring in front of his eyes.

They were a myth. These lights were the tall tale of desperate seafarers who had lost their way and miraculously were shown true north or south depending on the seas they were on. These were Hylia’s Sleeves, a saving grace to guide those who’ve lost their bearings.

He hadn’t imagined they could ever be seen on land. These lights, colorful and blessed, were only said to appear in the farthest waters and in the darkest nights.

Wild had them in his Hyrule. Wild’s lands, his rito, were given these lights so freely...

He had to breathe. He swallowed down his awe and blinked away the tears threatening to gather in his eyes.

He knew Wild was amazing. He _knew_ it. And he was so happy to see that even Hylia agreed. To see Hylia spreading her arms to hug this world that Wild called home, and him by proxy.

"My sister and I used to sit together in her lookout." He mentioned into the quiet, his voice coming out almost choked until he leaned more into Wild’s blanket. "Just like this. We'd watch the stars, and share the stories that dad and grandma used to know about them.”

“I don't know any stories about the stars” Wild confessed without worry.

"I'll tell you one day. When we have another clear night." Wind promised, frowning at the realization that he couldn't see the stars anymore. Not clearly, anyway. A trade-off to the colorful lights, he supposed. Wild chuckled lowly, hugging him closer.

“We can make a trade of it. I don't know history as well as Zelda, but I can tell you stories about my Hyrule. Things I've done, and what I've seen. You were very kind, when we first met. I always thought you would be the first I would have tried talking to. When you shared with me the story about your adventure, I felt so happy with your thoughtfulness. You included me when no one else did. I'm very grateful.” Wild turned his head, and Wind leaned into the press of Wild's chin into his temple. “Thank you, Wind.”

"You're welcome." He tried to say calmly. Wild just nuzzled him again, politely ignoring the crack in his voice as emotions threatened to choke him at Wild's gratitude. Did he deserve it? He didn't think he did, what with all the lack of really helping to translate or admitting he could have helped more. But, Wild seemed to think so.

“Do you hear that? Get your Picto Box!” Wild whispered excitedly, leaning them up.

"For what?" He wondered as he did so. He cleared his throat, willing to follow Wild’s lead and push away the sappy moment.

“I was hoping you could see this tonight! Have you ever heard of a star that fell from the sky?” Wind felt his jaw drop.

"You know when to expect shooting stars!?" He sat up, eyes staring up. Sure enough, a glow in the sky quickly started to streak across the aurora laetus. Wind could hardly believe it, even as Wild helped remind him to get a photo. He laughed, delighted as it glowed brightly. It was huge! "Wow! Make a wish!"

“A-a wish?” Wild sounded caught off guard.

"Yeah! Grandma says if you wish on a shooting star, it'll come true! Hurry!" Wind bounced, urging Wild to do something.

“I'm not sure, what to wish for.” Wild admitted without worry. The star flew over their heads, beginning its descent to the land.

"What about, wishing we all got along? Or, that we could stay together? Like a family?" That was his own wish of course, but maybe Wild wanted that too? They stared, watching the tail end of the shooting star glitter and finally disappear behind the peaks of the mountaintops. It was silent for just a few seconds too long, and Wind wondered if he said something wrong. Why wouldn’t Wild want to make a wish? Or, did he? Then Wild stood up.

“What if you catch it?”

"Uh, w-what?"

“Did your grandma say anything about catching the star that you wished on?”

"Er, no...?"

“Don't you think it's bound to come true if you catch your own wish?” Wild grinned, pulling him to his feet too.

"I'm not sure I've ever heard of something like that."

“Let's try. Come on! We have until the sun rises!” He started climbing up the icy rock.

"What? Wild! Wait up!" Wind followed, refusing to be left behind.

They ran, and Wind got the feeling that Wild was more than used to chasing stars with how easily he raced over the land, as he if he had his own invisible sailboat. They jumped over tall edges without hesitation. Well, maybe a little, because Wind wasn’t sure where they should be landing, but Wild was calling him with encouragement or just flat out pushing him past his reluctance.

Ice could be tasted in the air. Wind could feel the energy in the night, even though he had no idea where the star could be or how Wild knew where to go. They climbed, flew with their leaf and glider, and slid down snowy slopes in a race against the night.

Wind had never ran this much before. Soon, three mountains past, Wild had to hold his hand to keep him going. Wind was surprised that he had run this far so quickly, but he wasn’t so sure he could keep going. Wild didn’t mind. He slowed his pace, but he kept it steady so that they kept their momentum.

Then, unbelievably, as they peak over a fifth mountain, there it was. Glowing golden in the white of the snow, rested the star.

Wind panted, the brief stop to stare enough to remind his body just how tired he was. How cold, and how late it was. How heavy his body was now that he was no longer moving, even though every bit of him tingled with adrenaline.

Wild refused to let him go and helped him stay balanced as they slid down the snow by their heels.

Wind gaped, distantly wondering as he picked up a real star, if his wish will come true and how he was going to explain to Tetra about this unexpected treasure. He closed his eyes as he hugged this fallen star tightly to his chest, and wished.

Wind was greedy. He was selfish and rude and hated being denied or told no.

He had forced his way against fate and became the Hero he was today because he demanded it rather than answered a plea.

But even he knew the Goddesses wouldn’t likely allow him and the other heroes to stay together after they finished this journey together.

So, he wished and begged as hard as he could, because if he couldn’t make this wish true for his family, at least he could try asking the Goddesses for help just this once.

* * *

The feeling of cool shadows dragging him as much as parting for him was enough to chase him out of his sleep. Before Twilight could grasp what was happening, could realize this familiar feeling wasn’t as missed as he thought, he was falling headfirst into the dirt with paws splayed out.

‘Ow! What, where-? How did I-? I transformed?’ Twilight shook himself to his feet. He clawed the ground as he looked himself over. His nose filled with the scent of trees and dirt, the morning dew clinging to his fur. He couldn’t shift back.

He couldn’t shift back.

‘Oh, no. Not again.’ Why was he trapped in this form again? What was going on?

"Good morning." Wild's voice came from his left.

‘Um, hi.’ He whined, confused.

Wild was standing in the early dark, watching him with his hood down and posture relaxed. As soon as Twilight started to approach, he turned to walk ahead on the path. Twilight was reminded of the distance Wild preferred to keep. The space he was not allowed to breach.

‘Wild?’ What was-?

“Hurry up, pup.” Wolfie chuckled as he trotted ahead, his long tail nearly slapping him as he passed with a wagging butt to show off his mood. It made Twilight instantly annoyed.

Of course Wolfie was here. Who else could control Twili magic to the point of controlling his transformation?

‘Yeah, sure. Thanks for the wake up call. It’s exactly what I asked for.’ Twilight grumbled quietly, fully aware of how much bigger Wolfie was than he. Which was something he had always known would happen, but it was something else entirely to be on the other side of those expectations.

He snuffled, nose sore from the fall and fur flat from his nerves, and followed carefully.

He wondered if this was supposed to be his field trip.

Everyone had been ecstatic to learn that Wild, their skittish hero they kept accidentally scaring, had wanted to show them around his Hyrule. When the day ended with only Twilight left without his chance to spend time with Wild, he had been disappointed and worried that he was purposefully forgotten.

He tried to be reasonable. There was only so much one can do in a day. Wild didn't seem the type of guy to be petty. He genuinely seemed to want to make things up with them all, and it wasn't like yesterday was the only day Wild could afford to show them around.

But, to be woken up like this? Forced into his wolf form even, with no way to control it the way he had grown used to? With his older self coming along too after all the insistence that Wild was trying to make these trips one on one?

It felt like a snub.

He could feel his tail trying to tuck under him, despite his best efforts to look otherwise. After all, this entire mess was sort of his own fault, wasn’t it? He was the one to jump to conclusions about the type of person Wild was, and his opinion had spread to the others before Wild could hope to defend himself. It had taken a long time for Twilight to see for himself that he was wrong, but by then everyone’s reactions to Wild’s behavior were habitual. Even his.

No matter what they did, they kept pushing Wild away.

If this was a snub, Twilight deserved it.

Finally, the trees parted and they climbed up a small rocky shelf. A tall building may have stood in the distance, but it looked broken and abandoned, so Twilight didn’t think it was important. They followed a path of bricks leading them ever upward, and Twilight found this curious. Where were they heading? What was this place to have a stairway made only to be left to rot and grow overrun by grass and dirt?

Twilight wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask. As soon as he worked up the nerve to try, Wolfie was beside him with a deliberate shoulder bump. “Not now, pup. You’ll learn one day, and wish it never happened.” He told him quietly before darting back to Wild. With that ominous warning, he decided to keep his peace. He wondered if Wild could even understand him like this.

Twilight followed as they walked along the mountain until they were probably walking above the forest they had been in. Wild brought them to a ledge, the path ending abruptly. He sat with a sigh, and Wolfie leaned against him.

Twilight settled to sit by the rock behind them.

The horizon was very different from his Hyrule. The land was full of mountains riddled with sharp edges and tall points. The sky was different too. The morning brought clear skies with the clouds moving steadily along the path the wind made for them. As the stars faded and the sun began to peek up from behind the horizon, Twilight found himself looking over Wild.

He was leaning back, relaxed. Calm.

Oh. Twilight felt a part of him lighten up. By the tilt of his head, he’d even say Wild was happy.

Not a snub, then. He was glad.

“When I woke up,” Wild began quietly. “This is what I first saw. I didn’t know much, but I knew this was my home. Everything was so raw and just, enormous. This became my first impression of Hyrule. I was breathless. I stood here for a long time unable to look away.”

Twilight took a small step forward, closer. Wild looked back at him and smiled shyly. Twilight felt his tail wag in response.

‘It is beautiful.’ He agreed.

“I know something that would make it better. Breakfast.” Wolfie cut between them. Wild snorted at him, pushing his nose away.

“You beast. We were having a moment.”

“Oh, I know. You'll have plenty more later. I’m exercising my right as alpha to butt in and demand attention.” Wild giggled, twisting in surprise when Wolfie tried to nose for his Picto Square on his hip. “C’mon, cub. I know you made some skewers. Share with me. And little me.” Wolfie stepped on Wild to keep him pinned as he looked up to Twilight. “You’ll love these things.”

“G’toff!” Wild squirmed.

“He makes them in just the perfect size and who knows what those mountain goats eat but their meat is incredibly juicy and trust me, you’ll never know heaven until he gives you a bite. After breakfast, then we can begin our day.”

“I regret! I’m never giving you another skewer ever!”

“You, little pup, will learn how to teleport by the end of this trip. I promise you.”

“Arg!” Wild screeched out, his fists not enough to make Wolfie move.

Twilight’s ears were pressed flat against his head and his tail was definitely tucked in. This field trip was a lie. He was being threatened.

After Wild wiggled free from Wolfie, he did share breakfast. He scowled before giving the bigger wolf his share, but he shared it all the same.

Twilight, fully aware that his canine tastes were different than his Hylian senses, devoured his portion of breakfast before he realized what he had done. He licked his chops, whined at his bare skewer, and looked over at Wild in hopes of somehow being able to get another.

No such luck. Wild was already licking his fingers clean and dusting his pants down.

“Heheh. Told you, pup.” Wolfie grinned sharply as he chewed leisurely on what was left of his stick.

“Alright, here’s the plan.” Wild began without noticing their exchange. “Today is going to be a scouting day. I’ve been gone for too long for Zelda to consider my last rounds to be accurate. So, I hope you don’t mind, but we’ll be looking for the black blooded monsters.”

‘We’re looking for infected monsters? Just us?’ Twilight repeated with concern.

"I figure the best way to travel would be to head to each region's Tower. They're high enough I should get a good look of everything before checking out places close up."

"Each region we go to will be another opportunity for you to feel how to teleport yourself." Wolfie added, teeth glinting. "There will be other chances throughout the day for you to practice. I promise."

'Thanks.' Twilight managed to say.

He can learn to teleport? Without Midna? Would he be able to take things along the way she could too?

Could he take his control back from his older self?

"Ready, cub?" Wolfie asked. Wild stood up, grinning excitedly.

"Let's go!" He cheered. He leapt off the cliff, and Twilight could only stare in belayed shock before Wolfie let out a howl and grabbed them with Twili magic.

They appeared on the ground, Wild already running ahead with a wooden club towards two ugly bokoblins too slow to defend themselves.

Wolfie charged ahead with an excited bark, and Twilight couldn’t do anything but follow. The fight was over before he had even caught up, and so he continued to run after the other two as they dashed towards a tall tower. 

“I’ll be up there in just ten seconds. Then we can do a short lookaround.” Wild assured them.

“I give you two minutes.” Wolfie scoffed. Wild scowled, swiftly changing his outfit to one he wore when fighting Warriors, and then he was climbing up faster than Twilight could comprehend. “Silly cub. This side was the blocked one.”

Twilight wasn’t sure he wanted to be stuck with his older self. He sniffed the tower Wild had climbed up from, his paw briefly tapping the wall, but he could only wait. There was no way his four-legged self could follow Wild up this tower.

“Get used to this feeling, little me.” Wolfie said after he sat down. “As active as cub is, there is a limit to how far we can follow him. Much of our journey was spent together, but just as much time was spent apart.”

Twilight could hear the truth in Wolfie’s open words, even if he couldn’t understand the low tone of his voice.

“Do you feel that?” He asked after a few minutes. Twilight listened, but couldn’t sense anything. “Heheh. Let’s go, pup.”

He was pulled through the shadows again.

And that was the tone of their morning.

Twilight was brought along on their journey as if he were a passenger. Each time they teleported, Wolfie would ask him to feel for something, to sense a shift in the land, and to focus on a call beyond the senses. Wild frequently ran ahead of them in their travels, leaping off cliffs, climbing up obstacles, or even swimming through water.

(“Trust me, you’ll want to wait for him to reach land. If you follow him through every body of water, your fur will never fully dry and you’ll smell like fish for longer than you want.” Twilight was contemplating ignoring this advice, if only to get away from the bigger wolf and his attitude.

Wild took his time. Apparently, there were fish in the water that he was trying to catch before reaching the other side of the river. )

They fought monsters, and Twilight could see that Wild’s heavy style of fighting was complimented with Wolfie’s quick charging attacks. It made sense now, the way he preferred heavier weapons and why exactly he didn’t like fighting so close when with the others.

Sure Wild had multiple styles of fighting depending on his weapon, as displayed in his spar, but this was undoubtedly his default. He relied on Wolfie to keep space so he wouldn’t accidentally hit him. He couldn’t depend on the others to always watch him when they were also fighting other enemies nearby. Not when just one hit from those weapons would be catastrophic if he hit them by accident.

(“I’m coming for his leg!” Wolfie barked from behind Wild. Twilight was busy with a different bokoblin, but he could see how Wild always hit his monster three times after Wolfie’s warning before swinging back to avoid the wolf’s charge. It was always done like that. Wolfie barks three times, Wild hits three times, and then Wolfie attacks before Wild resumes himself.

It was amazing how simple and effective their system was. He wondered about fighting alongside the group as a wolf himself. He wondered if he could find a rhythm to fight alongside Wild no matter his form.)

Wild teleported to towers to scan the horizon for anything they should look into. Wolfie and Twilight stayed on the ground where the older wolf would talk about the land. Twilight saw ruins upturned into the dirt and flooded over as if to hide the deed. He the skeletons of buildings, of carriages, and even some graveyards. There was no way he could forget the bare ribs of giants towering over him at one tower.

He saw how much of Hyrule there was in Wild’s time, and how rich it was for all that it had lost and how large and empty it seemed.

Between waiting for Wild to scan whatever he was looking at on the towers, they ran.

Over grass, through trees, under rocks, and past monsters and beasts. They teleported off and on to travel faster, even with all the slight detours Wild took to forage or check on travelers on the road.

(Wild rambled, thoughts shared freely as he spotted interesting things in the distance or under his feet. It was a shock to hear after so long knowing him as mute. It was continuously startling to hear the exact parts of the world he focused on, even if it shouldn’t have been. After all, they all knew Wild liked bugs and rocks and whatever else he could get his hands on. Though they never saw him eat, surely he must; it turned out Wild especially liked to collect food too. Specifically, ingredients.

“Ooh, I see something over there in the grass!” Wild didn’t even bother to point. He simply pivoted on his next step and darted to the small bend in the clearing.

‘Goddesses, does he ever stop?’ Twilight huffed, grateful that he could keep up on four legs but envying his bigger self’s calmer trot.

“Keep up, pup!” Wolfie laughed, darting forward to catch up as Wild stood up from his find.

“Big Hearty Truffles! I had no idea they could grow in this region! Wolfie, help me remember to look over here later!”

“Cub, you should look in this place for more Big Hearty Truffles later.” Wolfie said while sniffing at Wild’s hands. Twilight approached carefully, not sure what a truffle was or if it was supposed to look like a rock. Wild laughed, then held out the truffle for him to sniff it too.

It smelled a little earthy, and gave him no better idea about what it was. He was tempted to lick it, but refrained just as Wild put it away in a burst of blue light.

“Have you ever had them before? They’re really healthy and can help recover your strength if you’re injured or ill. I like cooking them in savory dishes, but it’s really hard to find so I don’t use them as often as I’d like.”

Twilight listened as Wild carried on, talking about the dishes he made for his friends and the specialty dishes of each settlement he’d visited.

He wondered to himself what he could offer to Wild regarding Ordonian specialties.)

The morning quickly gave way to the afternoon, Wild leading them through Hyrule in a route that was distinctly sporadic. Twilight slowly started to understand what Wolfie wanted him to sense, though he wasn’t sure if he could do what his older self could.

(“Watch your paws, pup.” Wolfie warned him lowly before slowly opening the shadows to the twili realm. Twilight did his best to ignore the advice, preferring to focus on getting this trick down soon so he could stop relying on this annoying older him.

They landed in a sour splash that quickly burned.

‘Shit! What is this?!’ Twilight yelped, jumping out as soon as he could and flinching in pain from the following movements. Wolfie’s own muzzle was pulled back in pain, though he walked as if unbothered.

“This is malice. It’s very closely related to the blood in the infected monsters. Never forget this scent, little me.”

Twilight was sure he couldn’t. They were surrounded by the stuff, the rancid odor too strong for him to smell anything else. It pulsed and gurgled by itself, and it looked every bit as rotted and infected as its name suggested.

‘Ow. Why is this here? Wild defeated Ganon, didn’t he?’ Twilight wondered, trying not to be jealous of his older self’s lack of pain. After all, those long legs were thin of fur, and he could see the muscles under the hint of scars. He flinched when Wolfie settled close and proceeded to groom his paws for him. Twilight stared, horrified that he could even stomach tasting the residing essence.

“Some scars on Hyrule tend to last longer than others.” Wolfie said lightly. “You’ll learn what did this one day. But, take it as a lesson.” Twilight let him shift his paws, even though it hurt. “We are a reflection of our land. It is the reason we as heroes are so fiercely protective. This land is Hyrule and it has been ravaged, and so has Wild. You will never be able to fully heal him. Just like the Hyrule you were born in, you are also covered in shadows filled with memories of past regrets. You will remember them for as long as the sun continues to set.”

Twilight was growing increasingly uncomfortable with how different his older self was to him, and the implication of never reconciling his past was yet another thing he wished he never heard.

It also made him more determined to prove himself. To Wolfie as well as to Wild.)

They fought periodically, and Wild ate frequently. It was another contrast to what Twilight was used to. It made him both relieved to see and disheartened to confirm. Wild had an appetite, a rather large one by the near-constant snacking, but he had apparently been unable to stomach eating within sight of the others because that was how badly they scared him.

It was a big reason to why he frequently foraged as they traveled. Wild loved food, and he obviously loved sharing it. He often made campfires to roast things and got excited to see traveler pots so that he could cook bigger and more complex meals or elixirs with whatever he had recently found.

He was generous. Twilight couldn’t recognize him as the closed-off hero he thought he had known.

(Twilight grumbled to himself, resigned to catch up. Again. He huffed, ears listening for any threats, then slowed to a walk. He could see the other two already approach the small cooking pot, leisurely lighting it and bickering.

Wild was laughing, casually reaching out to push at Wolfie and not hesitating to continue roughhousing when the giant wolf stood up to rest heavily on top of his shoulders.

Twilight stood still. His heart ached to watch them, comparing the tense and uncomfortable boy he had gotten to know to this one. Before, Wild stayed to himself, holding his peace tightly and with growing fear. This Wild, this openly snarking and physically communicative hero was nothing like before.

And, Twilight was honest enough with himself to recognize it was mostly his fault.

He did that. He scared and worried Wild enough to make him hesitant to try and make friends with them. He made Wild too scared to relax enough to even feed his body the way he needed. His own suspicions and lack of trust spread to the rest of the group, feeding into each other in a cycle that gave Wild no chance.

He could admit now that Wild absolutely had not recognized him when he was sick, and so that hug that meant so much to him didn’t actually mean anything to Wild.

What did he do, as the older him, to get Wild’s absolute trust and confidence? How can Twilight really make it up to him?

"Twi, save me!" Wild shrieked. Twilight tensed, caught off guard from his thoughts as Wild flew to him, grinning widely and reaching for him.

"Pup, move aside!” Wolfie snapped, tail wagging in a blur. Wild jumped over Twilight, crouching behind him for cover and Wolfie leaped easily over them both.

‘Whoa, what!?’ Twilight yelped, backing away awkwardly as Wild stayed nearly under his feet.

"He’s trying to eat me!"

‘WHAT!?’

"You offered! No take backs!"

"I already ate it!"

"I can see it on your cheek!" Wolfie insisted, licking his chops sloppily.

"No way! You know your spit is gross!" Wild laughed shrilly, slipping all around Twilight like water even as Twilight did his best to get away from the both of them. Wolfie poked his snout frighteningly close to sensitive bits, and Wild tugged on his fur as he scrambled around, under, or over him.

"Cub!"

"No!"

‘Goddess, you both are insane!’ Twilight whined.

“Twilight, attack him!”

‘Uh, you know I, really can’t do that, right?’ Twilight pressed his ears flat, willing to stand between Wild and Wolfie, but not entirely sure about anything more than that.

“You can do it! I believe in you!” Wild insisted with a hard push before shrieking in his ear to slip under him again. Wolfie laughed, tail wagging and ears high. He crouched to jump over him once more, Wild already prepared to duck for cover again.

Twilight jumped up to catch Wolfie as he went over him, and for a few seconds, felt confident and self-assured as he normally did while he stood on the bigger wolf to pin him down.

Then Wolfie laughed and twisted to raise his feet into the air in surrender. Twilight yelped as he slipped onto his older self to lay over him. Wolfie’s tail was still wagging.

‘I’m just a puppy to you, aren’t I?’ Twilight asked him flatly.

“Of course you are, pup.”

They both huffed as Wild threw himself onto the pile.

“I win!” He declared proudly as he giggled. After a few moments of catching their breaths and relaxing into the weight of their literal doggy pile, Twilight could hear a grumble. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, cub. Let’s have a good lunch before we head back out.”

“Yeah, yeah, we can do that. We have a perfectly good pot right here. Let’s make something meaty. Do you feel like having fish or bird?”

Twilight followed them to the campsite Wild had found in the first place. He didn’t even mind when Wild rubbed his shoulder in an obvious pet.

Wild made something he called a hearty meal, as well as a generously decorated crepe for dessert.)

They traveled into snow, fields of grass or trees, even into a jungle that Twilight could admit he was curious about. How new and strange, this jungle, to be as wet as Zora’s Domain as well as full of more trees than any Hyrule Field he’d ever seen.

Twilight relaxed. He watched Wild and how he looked at his home and its monsters and wanted to know it with a deeper level than just a casual one. He watched Wolfie, and decided he liked the priorities his future self held. He liked this Hyrule, this large and awe-inspiring land that was as full of life as it was empty.

He was beginning to recognize the small flicker of light hiding in the twili shadows that was undeniably Wild.

He began to understand how to take those curtains of dark magic, and use them to pull him into a direction rather than just parting them or draping them over himself.

He could sort of see it. The reason he decided so long ago to wait. Why he decided to hold onto his regrets for so long, and why Wild was worth it to remain behind and wait for. Why he would want to give his aid in helping this Hyrule rather than pass on.

Even if his older self was annoying.

("There. Do you see it?" Wild whispered. Wolfie was crouching under his arm, and Twilight pressed close on his other side.

From the hill across the path, a small gathering of monsters was setting up a base. A dark portal glowed from the center, and more monsters continued to appear every so often.

"I told you I smelled something bad."

"You absolutely did not!" Wild argued, offended.

‘You shameless liar.’

"Huh. Must have forgotten to speak up."

"I told you these monsters weren’t supposed to be here. Especially with this much diversity.” Wild pressed. Wolfie chuckled and Twilight resisted the growing urge to try to bite the bigger wolf. “Where should we come in from?"

‘Wait, you're gonna take them on now? We should go get the others!’ Twilight tried to argue.

"I think that outcrop would be useful." Wolfie suggested, completely ignoring him.

"Oh, yeah, good call."

‘Hey!’ Twilight barely refrained from barking.

"You guys stay down here. I'll let down a volley of arrows as I come in." Wild said, already raising himself to a crouch.

"What kind of arrows?" Wolfie wondered, a heavy paw thrown onto Twilight’s shoulders to keep him from following.

"Just normal ones. I’ve got more of them than anything, so I can afford it."

‘Wild! We shouldn't take them on alone. What if they’re infected?’ Twilight squirmed, trying to get out of Wolfie’s grip.

"Pup, that's exactly what we've been hunting." Twilight let out a worried whine.

‘There’s too many.’ There was safety in numbers. There was safety with the others. Couldn’t Wild trust them now? Couldn’t he try to let them help? This was a risk he didn’t have to take.

"Not for us. Trust in your claws. They're sharp, aren't they? If nothing else, you have your teeth."

Twilight considered his paws. They weren't exactly blades. And when it came to the infected monsters, he'd rather not bite anything. He could still remember the nasty taste of the malice he didn’t want Wolfie to lick off of his more sensitive skin.

He could smell a similar scent coming from the portal, and from somewhere in the group.

He didn’t like this.

"Give me a couple minutes." Wild said before darting away, his clothes changing in a flash of blue before he became harder to track.

"Let's go, pup."

‘I can't believe how reckless I become.’ Twilight groaned. Wolfie grinned, patting him on the forehead with a heavy paw.)

The fight was surprisingly easy. As Wild approached from above, the dark portal closed and created early confusion in the monsters. This allowed Twilight and Wolfie to charge from opposite sides of the camp and keep most of the attention off Wild while he engaged what he assumed was the leader.

There were seven infected monsters, and Wild only broke three weapons as he dealt with them.

He was decidedly more cheerful after that. The rest of his investigation through his Hyrule was spent with energy Twilight didn’t realize he could have. He spent more time foraging, and they even afforded to backtrack to look for more of those big rock truffle things.

Wild ran, leapt off cliffs, swam through rivers or puddles, and pick up anything that caught his interest. He snacked, spoke about anything that came to mind, and frequently got distracted by monsters and animals alike. Even if that animal was Wolfie and thus Twilight was dragged into his scuffle to play shield.

Soon, the sun was setting, and Wild was abandoning his recent hunt for crickets in favor of sticking his feet into a hot spring tucked away between some soft mountains that Wolfie called Meda Mountain and Breman Peak. Not that Twilight cared, more interested in ignoring the bigger wolf’s advice in favor of joining Wild to soak his paws.

The hot water was a balm to the aches he hadn’t realized he had.

Wild took out desserts instead of the normally more healthy foods he had been eating throughout the day, and fell back into the grass under the stars. He didn’t bother with a fire, the residing heat from the water enough to chase the mild chill of the evening wind.

“This was a good day.” Wild stated sleepily, content. “Zelda is happy, too.”

“Ya gonna want yer tree, lynel cub?” Wolfie wondered, sniffing at his fingers and briefly licking the honey left over from his honey apple treat.

“Nah. You’re here.”

Twilight stayed quiet, a flash of guilt making him immobile.

“Always, cub.” Wolfie murred, snuffling at him before disappearing in a flurry of shadowed twili magic. Wild hummed, a tired hand reaching up to his chest. He was completely relaxed, a sight Twilight was glad to see. He felt compelled to approach.

After all, his older self had left him with Wild after promising otherwise.

Wild kept his eyes closed as he carefully settled alongside of him. The hylian yawned as he let his hand curl into his fur. He shifted slightly, turning toward him to better hug him, and Twilight carefully nosed his head into his neck.

Wild smelled like the wind and the trees he climbed. He smelled like the fire and smoke he liked playing with for food or for fighting. He smelled like the energy in the storms and the heat of the hot spring.

He smelled like youth. A child. Someone who felt his emotions strongly and dreamed and wondered.

Wild snuffled, hand twitching as he slowly succumbed to the activities of the day. Twilight huffed fondly, gently nosing Wild’s hair while privately enjoying the reflexive scratches offered.

Lynel cub, his older self called him. A ferocious beast more than capable of posing the highest level of threats and the greatest danger to anyone who dares cross it; but a cub is not an adult. Wild was just a boy. A boy who never asked for the love he obviously needed. Twilight’s heart, the part of him that protected and defended and nurtured, ached.

(“This is the life you want. Trust me.” Wolfie said as Wild told them to stay before darting up a strange tree.

‘I’m not a dog.’ He argued, offended by the strange tone in his older self’s voice.

“No, we are a wolf. We pack bond very strongly. You know this, Link.” Wolfie faced him, eyes startling in their familiarity as much as their foreignness.

‘Y-yeah. I do.’ Ilda and his village were only the first he called his. Midna and the land of Hyrule as well as the Twili Realm were added during his adventure. Now, Time and Wild and the others were all included in what he considered as pack.

"It will hurt. It will be agonizing, loving this pack. You haven't felt pain before, nor ever will you find an equal to what you will suffer with them." Twilight swallowed at his older self, ears folded flat against his skull even as he tried hard not to let his fur stand up at the warning.

Twilight couldn’t imagine it. He could understand what his older self was saying, could see how true it was, and… Sure, he had imagined what it would be like after this damned quest was over, just... he couldn’t imagine being without the others for very long.

He didn’t want to imagine what sort of life he would live without them.

“You will die hurting from the loss of them, but I promise you it is all worth it. The wait for him is very much worth it.”

Twilight knew loss. He had felt it keenly when Ilia lost her memory of him. His heart was shattered when Midna destroyed the only possible way they had of staying in touch. Every reminder of his mistake with Wild, every flinch or glare or refusal to stay near, was a tightening collar of regret regret regret.

What Wolfie was saying, was warning, was those events were small compared to what he has yet to go through with Wild and the others.

But, if he said it would be worth it, if he was going through the effort to make sure Twilight understood what he was to become... he will trust himself.

If he couldn't do that... He'd not be worthy of calling himself courageous.

‘So be it.’ He sighed.

Wild had dropped beside them, proudly declaring bird eggs as his spoils. Wolfie rubbed up against him, visibly proud of him and easily able to show it. Wild glowed at the praise, hair messy from his climb and clothes askew from his jump down; a complete mess and utterly at ease regardless.)

Twilight yawned, shifting his muzzle into the softer edge of Wild’s clothes. The boy was warm, and the weight against him comfortable to his tired limbs.

Wild’s hands gradually stopped rubbing his fur.

“Twilight? ...Did, you not want to talk to me today, or... Did you have a specific reason for being a wolf?” He wondered quietly.

Twilight tensed, blinking into the midnight horizon before sitting up. Carefully, wary of having his control taken from him, Twilight reached for the twili magic within him and parted the curtains.

He sat in his pajamas, and Wild blinked up at him from his lap.

“...Oh.”

Wild didn’t move, and Twilight was honestly a little wary of moving after suddenly finding his fingers too.

Then Wild snorted. His calm and easy amusement obvious.

“Did you not even try?” He wondered with quiet giggles.

“I did! This morning, I did!” Twilight felt his face getting warm. Wild’s eyes glittered with mirth as he smiled widely and curled up along his legs.

“You didn’t even bother to try again!”

Which, true. But,

“I hate my older self.”

Wild laughed, warm and pliant enough that Twilight felt comfortable laying down again. He was fine being laughed at if that meant Wild had no hesitation to curl into him, hiding his face into Twilight’s sleeve. Wild trembled with each breath, each laugh mute but unhidden. Twilight didn’t let go, glad to be able to hug him and to be allowed to do so.

Finally, Wild just relaxed against him. He was warm, the way a person gets when about to fall asleep.

The way his family went when they fell asleep on him.

Twilight thought of the kids of his village and how they frequently slept over at his treehouse, the weight of Midna in the nights they traveled together, and the easy acceptance of the others when he did his best to comfort them at night before they had discovered his shadow form.

He thought of Wild, and the single focus he had when sick, and the complete trust he had with his older self.

“Wild, I’m so sorry that I failed you so badly. I’m sorry that I hurt you so grievously. I promise I’ll do better. I’ll be your friend. I’ll be your brother. I swear I’ll show you how much I love my family, and how much I’d do for you. You deserve it. You more than deserve a place with us and the proof of how much we really do want you with us.” He whispered hoarsely. Wild’s breath stayed slow and calm. His pulse, beating against his arm, was steady.

“Goodnight, Twilight.” Wild murmured.

“Goodnight… cub.” He breathed, daring to hug him tighter for just a moment. Wild snuffled, letting himself fall limp.

“…thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding the keys to the sea chest is something of a ritual for brand new sailors coming onto their first ship. The main gist is that a high ranking superior will tell a new boot that the keys were lost somewhere and that we need to open the chest – or cabinet in the case of what my ship tried to pass off as the chest – to resume operations, or prevent a curse from the ocean, or some other dire consequence.
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> I wanted Wild to show Wind the aurora, but I couldn’t exactly call it an aurora borealis or any of the other names because I’m not exactly sure how far north or south Hyrule is on whatever planet it sits on. So, rather than call it the polar lights as our own is sometimes named, I’ve just renamed them the Colorful Lights. I really liked thinking of how Wind would be familiar with them and what sort of story his Hyrule would have about them. Hylia’s Sleeves, a sailor’s salvation, a loving embrace from the Goddess, was something I loved making up. (Can you tell I miss sailing?)
> 
> Wild loves Wind. There is no force that will make me believe otherwise, and so of course he’d catch that boy a star if he expressed even just a hint of interest for one. 
> 
> By that token, Twilight loves Wild. Like, yeah, Time is his father, but Wild? Wild is plainly HIS, so waiting over 10,000 years just to see him again is not even an obstacle. 
> 
> The Great Plateau is horribly sad. Have you guys followed those stairs? They don’t end just at the Temple of Time, and in fact can bring you down a path that may have once been open to the rest of Hyrule. There’s a partially submerged Guardian in the water hiding that entrance, and the implications of how viciously Ganon’s forces chased Link’s body to the Shrine of Resurrection was more emotional to me than it had any right to be. 
> 
> I eagerly look forward to AoC showing me just what happened. This is where the King did his best to protect Link, giving the last of his hope in Zelda to do what she needed with a power he never saw for himself. The trust. The determination. The TRAGEDY. 
> 
> I am super excited that amiibo are going to be compatible in AoC, and I really really hope that means Wolfie will join us in this adventure too! I mean, they will be compatible, right? I didn't just imagine that bit of news???


	11. The Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! Welcome back for this final chapter / cliffhanger epilogue! If you screamed at the ending, let me know! I'd love to hear all about how I- 
> 
> Well, 
> 
> No, that would be spoiling things. 
> 
> Please get yourself a snack and a drink to tide yourself over, and just dive on in!
> 
> And remember, I'm writing this story because I love it so much and I'm sharing it because I love all of you!

The next morning was calm and full of thick warm relief. The sun shone through the window in a slow and steady angle, and Time allowed himself to enjoy the hospitality of Wild’s Queen.

He could hear the sounds of carpenters and soldiers working outside, familiar and lulling with the repetitive banging and shouting. He could hear the relaxed breathing or unwary shifting of the boys he shared his room with, comforting and well appreciated. He could feel the warmth and sense of safety that he and the other heroes all wanted to enjoy as long as possible. It was a rare luxury since their journey together began.

Time was relaxed and calm with the knowledge that his boys were around him feeling just as content as he. It’s been a long time since they could afford to just, sleep in.

It made the ringing bells all the more alarming.

“Wait, what time is it?!”

“Those are the noon bells!”

“Noon!?”

“Get up! Get up! Get up!”

“Sky, come on!”

“Where is Twilight!?”

“He’s still missing!!”

“No, I bet he left us!”

They panicked. They sped through their morning routine, chiding themselves and nitpicking each other’s appearances all throughout their search to find Zelda so they could apologize for various things in hopes of not earning her ire.

Time cursed, the passage of time making itself very much known as they rushed through the halls. The calm and slow feeling was gone and filled with a countdown that all of them worried about.

When they finally found Zelda, she laughed at them.

“You are all fine! Honestly, it is to be expected. You all had quite a day with my Knight yesterday.” She waved off their worries with an easy grin. “But, still, yes, good afternoon. I am happy to report that my Knight and the Hero of the Twilight had found a group of infected monsters yesterday. It has since been eradicated, as well as the portal they had been using.”

They noticed Twilight, waving at them from next to Zelda’s throne. He had been sitting on the top stair and looking over a small spread of papers. They watched him scribble something on one, not acknowledging the sideways glares being thrown at him by some of the other boys.

“We’ve spent all morning replenishing our supplies so that we’d be ready when we next get pulled away.” Twilight added as he folded his page and set it aside. He picked up another page and stared at it, obviously struggling to read it but still making progress.

Such a strange phenomenon, the way their written language had evolved.

“Given your experiences with traveling through those strange portals, we can only assume you will be setting off soon. We still do not know where your given gate shall appear, though the Hero of Twilight has assured me it is easier to sense the closer you are to it. Please, take this time to eat, relax, and let me provide you with whatever more supplies you may need in your journey ahead.”

“That’s very, generous of you. Thank you very much.” Time said, not sure why he was surprised.

Zelda, no matter the era or the age, was a good friend. They had made a mistake with Wild, but it seems this Queen Zelda was willing to treat them kindly as long as they continue to try to make up for it.

He hoped to be worthy of her belief in them.

She waved them off, Twilight staying behind to finish whatever it was he was doing for her, and it wasn’t until after they had eaten that they realized they had no idea where Wild was. They were used to trusting he would return to them during meals, but these past few days were such a drastic change in their expectations.

“Well, no use waiting for him if we don’t know whether he’s even free. We could always look for him instead.”

“Hey, yeah!”

“Great idea!”

They set off to explore, opting to avoid splitting up even more if what Zelda said was true. If Wild and Twilight did take care of the problem this world’s dark portal was causing, a new one was soon to arrive to take them away to the next world they were needed in. They should stick together rather than splitting off even more.

They searched the roofs, the coliseum, and Wind brought them to Wild’s room where they found only Big Wolfie. They tried asking the older wolf where Wild could be, but he only woofed at them and brought them back to their own rooms.

“Well,” Time sighed in disappointment, even as he cautiously lifted a hand to rub over Big Wolfie’s eyebrows, “we can try the kitchens? Zelda mentioned Wild often likes cooking in there.”

“I think I know how to get there.”

Big Wolfie watched them leave, content to sit in their hallway as they wandered away. His blue eyes locked into Time’s with an intensity he couldn’t grasp.

It took them longer than expected to find the kitchens.

“Oh, you just missed him! Here. He made you these for your journey.” One cook said as he passed out small parcels of dried fruits, small breads, and smoked meats.

“Wow!”

“Neat.”

“They smell so good!”

A troubling feeling began to roll in Time’s stomach as they all returned to their rooms to pack their treats. Big Wolfie continued to sit between the two rooms, and he didn't stop staring. He wondered if Twilight should be brought here to question his older self more directly.

This older Wolfie did nothing more than sit up to watch them attentively. His tail wagged a little if they gave him attention, he made low sounds of reply, and he let them try petting him without fuss. Even Warriors, which struck Time as odd.

Wolfie, this older Twilight, this Big Wolfie, looked sorry. He looked like he was trying to comfort them. He was watching them with clear eyes that met his with insistence. It was getting uncomfortable.

After all, Twilight was fine. He was helping Zelda, and obviously he must not have such a bad future if he was to eventually grow so large and well lived.

They found the training soldiers, Legend braving a passing group to ask about Wild.

“Oh, yeah! I heard the Champion was trying to figure something out about those new horses at the Royal Stables. They aren’t really trained up for the Academy, but I think he wanted to make sure they weren’t just returned to the wild.”

“Huh. That makes sense.”

“Oh, can we stop by and say goodbye to them?”

“You know, I’m gonna miss them.”

Time wondered why Wild would try to figure that out without talking to them. He watched as Hyrule fretted about not visiting his Silver Bell, and supposed it may have been quicker to make the decision without them.

They weren’t their horses as much as they were Wild’s, after all.

With a few directions, they set off to the stables. Warriors was the one to find the stable master, and they were brought to their helpful rides. Hyrule immediately went to greet his horse, and the others followed suit.

Unfortunately, the stable master said as he left them to their steeds, it seemed they had yet again just missed Wild.

Time found the large stallion that brought him here, and smiled ruefully as he didn’t bother to look interested in him. He supposed he deserved that for not visiting yesterday or the day before.

Has it really just been a few days since they arrived in Wild’s Hyrule?

Compared to the months they had before, could Wild really call their troubles settled with just a day’s worth of bonding?

Time swallowed, reaching up to offer a hand to the horse he rode with. He snorted at him, barely letting him pat his neck before leaning away and further into his stall.

He gave it a rueful smile. The others chatted easily around him and he supposed he should be grateful that Twilight was otherwise occupied or else everyone would be joining in his worries.

As much as he wished that everything was okay...

“Oh, Daruk! Hi! We’re looking for Wild! Where is he?” Wind’s voice quickly grabbed everyone’s attention, if only to know where not to stand.

Time couldn’t see anything at the back doors, but Wind was looking attentive and slightly confused. He left his Lens of Truth in the room anyway.

“We were just there, but, okay?” Wind didn’t move, still listening. Everyone else gave halfhearted pats to their horses, watching Wind expectantly and hopeful.

Wind blinked up into the space with alarm, backing up haltingly before he gave a hard flinch. Time tensed, wary and unsure, how does one fight a ghost?, but then Wind relaxed and offered a shy smile.

“You’re welcome.” Time took in the familiarity of the horse stalls to let go of his nerves. Daruk was the goron ghost, wasn’t he? He probably made to offer a hug or a back slap in the way that they do. Judging by how high Wind had to look up, this goron was probably bigger than average.

“Really?” Wind looked around the stalls. He seemed to listen to directions before walking through a narrow hall. They followed, unable to do otherwise, and then Wind led them to an entirely different barn attached to the side. The horse stalls were built larger and colored to match their tacks. Two stalls were half open, a beautiful white horse leaning over one side to watch them come in with obvious interest. Din greeted them from the other side with a low neigh, recognizing them but remembering their faults.

“Hi, Din.” Warriors greeted back. Din’s ears flickered lightly, a sign of approval. She leaned up, relaxed, and let him approach to bravely pet her.

Sky and Four carefully approached to try as well, and Time was glad to see Din accepting the attention easily. Perhaps she just used her intimidation as a test. Time did recall the three fearless children who were riding her when they first saw her.

“This one?” Wind wondered as the white horse reached out him. The boy dodged warily, but the white horse only huffed playfully. Wind climbed up the door of the stall, and flicked the top lock just before jumping away from the white horse still trying to nose at him.

“Wind, what are you doing?” Four asked as they all watch their pirate hero nose around with a ghost’s apparent blessings. With a cheerful huff of success, Wind flicked the bottom lock and pulled the door open.

“Daruk said Wild left us some stuff here with his favor-, uh.” Wind froze. A loud snort interrupted him, equine and large chested, just as they watched Wind’s hair blow back.

Time strode forward, ready to pull their youngest away when he too froze.

Pale mane, rusty red coat, large deep eyes, and young. Younger than his own trusted companion. Younger than even the mare Twilight introduced them to. She had scars, speaking of far too many battles, but nothing she couldn’t handle and nothing that threatened her quality of life.

A fitting horse for the young man that Wild was.

“Epona.” Someone whispered.

She snorted at them all, tail flicking in annoyance though she backed away to let them see the pile in her stall.

“Wild, left us some supplies.” Wind managed to say when he got some space to himself. Time could only stare at Epona. Her coat was travel dirty, though only lightly. A set of tools, to brush her down and pick her hooves, were set ready to use on a small shelf.

“That was nice of him.” Time resisted the urge to directly approach this Epona, who stared at him like she couldn’t understand him. She stood still, head tilted as she considered what to think of them all.

“Arrows?”

"What do these do?"

"Geeze! Don't poke it there! Gimme those!"

“Whoa, look how much wax he's giving us!”

“Are these rocks? Why is he giving us-“

“I’m claiming those, don’t touch them.”

“There are clearly three of those, Smithy, don’t be greedy.”

“Clearly they are of different grits, this one is to polish, and I’m claiming them all.”

“You guys are weird.”

Time watched as this Epona, maybe Epona, eventually regained her confidence. Her ears flicked with each part of the conversation in her space, though didn’t look aggressive. She stepped around them, closer to her cleaning set. Time approached carefully, fully aware that they were crowding her stall, but...

Epona never did like to stay dirty. Perhaps, Wild’s Epona was the same?

“Hey, beautiful girl.” She faced him. “Shall I?” He offered as he took a brush. She blinked at him before carefully approaching.

He ignored the boys as he took a few minutes to brush Epona’s coat. It was softer than his Epona’s, and he had nearly forgotten how smooth she had been in her youth. No wonder she was so fast. Still, this Epona's scars spoke of hardships that his own friend hadn’t ever suffered.

When he was a boy, older in body than of mind, he had no idea how to care for horses. He had learned along his journey and Epona taught him what she could, but he never had any tools or equipment for her until they returned to the ranch and Malon was able to give him the pointers he needed.

Time wished, for just a moment, that there was someone who could give him pointers about Wild. He had thought he was beginning to understand him, but maybe he was wrong.

These gifts he was leaving them rather than giving to them in person was different, wasn’t it?

Things were better, but...

They weren’t okay yet, were they?

“Old man, come on!”

“Go on ahead!” Time called, setting the brush down to pick up the hoof pick.

“No way!”

“You said we shouldn’t split up, or are you already forgetting?”

“You and Twi are so bad at leaving horses alone, goddesses.”

They laughed good-naturedly, pulling him away while carefully closing the stall door just like the other horses' doors. With cheerful goodbyes to Epona and the other horses in this specially sectioned barn, everyone left with the presents Wild left for them.

The three horses all watched them go, tails flicking curiously and ears up.

They met Twilight in the hallway of their rooms. He was looking at one of his lists, and Big Wolfie was staring at him. They both looked up as they approached, and Time took a moment to wonder at their similar markings.

It really is surprising how none of them figured out his secret at first glance. Their face markings really were similar, as were their eyes.

“Hey guys.” Twilight tried to smile, though his expression was a little regretful.

“What’s wrong?” Sky asked him.

“Zelda knows where the portal will open. We’re leaving soon.”

“That’s great! This is the fastest we’ve been able to help before!”

“One step closer to catching up with whoever is doing this!”

“Y-yeah.” Twilight let his smile fall. He caught Time’s eye and quickly looked away.

Time sighed mutely. How did Twilight’s turn with Wild even go? He had the longest trip of all of them, lasting all day yesterday. Did Wild blame him for anything? For everything?

He wondered if he should try to mediate between the two of them. It would be better if they could work out their differences themselves, but... If that was what it would take, he’d do it.

“Let’s pack up.” He told them all. “Twilight, did Zelda tell you where the portal will open from? How far the journey is?”

“She said we should meet her in front of the coliseum.” He answered as Big Wolfie snorted at him. Time watched as his pup scowled at his older self, who blinked at him without moving before Twilight roughly pat his head. Big Wolfie wagged his tail, woofing with obvious smugness before pulling the list out of Twilight's hand and disappearing.

Twilight frowned harder, bothered by whatever the bigger wolf may have said as he was leaving.

“Let’s go, everyone. We shouldn’t keep Her Majesty waiting.”

Their packs were filled with more supplies than they could recall having. Food, medical supplies, maintenance kits, and even replacement stock for weapons or clothes. For a world destroyed and still working on recovery, it was the most generous one they’ve encountered.

Twilight led the way and Time walked beside them. They said nothing while the rest of the boys chatted excitedly behind them. He wondered if now would be an appropriate time to ask his pup about Wild. It almost seemed like Wild was trying to avoid him. In regards to today, it certainly felt like he was avoiding them all.

The thought meant he was genuinely surprised to see Wild waiting beside Zelda when they arrived.

“Good afternoon.” Zelda greeted with a calm smile, her attire different than the gown she had before. Now she was wearing pants and her hair was done more simply. Wild stood beside her, his body language calm though his hood was up. He said nothing, though he did move his hands in a swift gesture of greeting. Time could only guess that he was repeating Zelda’s greeting.

Was it a bad sign that Wild wasn’t talking?

“Hello, Princess Zelda.” Someone said before everyone loudly began insisting their own hellos to her.

“Queen Zelda!”

“Good afternoon, Queen Zelda!”

She smiled at them, amused and not offended in the least for the slip of her title. Then Wild bumped her hip with his, and she brushed her hair behind her ear with a nervous sound.

“I must admit, I have a request before you leave.”

“Anything!”

“Whatever we can do.”

“If it isn’t too much trouble,” She pulled out a picto square of her own. Time had to check Wild’s hip to see that he still had his. “Would you mind terribly if I could get a group photo of everyone before you go? Please?”

“Sure!” Wind cheered, bouncing forward to proudly show off his own picto box. “Can we use mine too?”

“Of course! Oh, such an opportunity to have all the authentic heroes of the past together! We would be fools to miss this chance!”

Time smiled, wondering for the first time in years what memories he could have captured if he kept his pictograph box from Termina.

“We really shouldn’t wait too long. The portals tend to get insistent if we take our time, and I can feel this one about to appear.” Four warned.

“Then line up, please.” Zelda suggested as she pushed Wild towards them. Time pulled Legend and Warriors next to him as they were within reach, and soon everyone lined up neatly. Zelda backed away to aim better, and she hummed as she looked into Wind’s picto box first. “Everyone, stand closer! And smile!” She giggled.

“I’m ready!” Wind beamed.

“My Knight, if you would?” Zelda encouraged, her grin visible under Wind’s picto box.

“Snappity snap!” The strange phrase was startling, and so everyone’s expression must have been surprised rather than smiling. Still, Wind laughed and happily took his picto box back.

“And now, once more please!” Zelda said as she pulled hers out and held it flat the way Wild did when using his own.

“Of course!”

“It’s interesting that you both have a Picto Square.”

“They look exactly alike.”

“Sorry, a- what? Picto, Square?” Zelda repeated, confused.

“Yeah.” Legend replied. He gestures to Wind. “Wind’s toy is called a Picto Box. Yours is flatter, so, Picto Square. Right?” Zelda looked at hers, then at Wind, then at Wild, then at Legend.

“It’s a _Sheikah Stone_!” She insisted, scandalized by the name.

“Sheikah Slate.” Wild cut in. Zelda threw an angry glare at his hooded form.

“What? No, it’s a Sheikah Stone!”

“Slate.”

Time decided that he wasn’t going to explain to the Queen that Sheikah Stones were markers of passed Sheikah.

“Stone!”

“Slate.”

Time watched in silence, the rest of the boys just as awed as he was, to see yet another trait that Wild had hidden from them that he was showing with his Zelda. Even as riled up as Zelda was getting, Wild continued to argue calmly, standing tall as if he knew he was right.

This was a confident Wild. A Wild willing to argue because he knew something.

“Stone!”

“Slate.”

“Stone! You know it is a Sheikah Stone! How dare you try to rename it after all the work I did with it and the other Sheikah scientists!”

“It says right on the screen that it’s a Sheikah Slate.” Wild countered with a smug huff. Zelda opened her mouth to deny it, but then paused and looked at hers. She poked at it, the glow dim in the afternoon sun, and she squinted into its screen.

“...Oh, curses to you.” Zelda sounded so devastated. “Who decided to name it Stone? Ooh!”

“There there. We know exactly whose fault this is.” Wild said comfortingly as he patted her shoulders. Zelda stared at her Picto- Sheikah Slate blankly before she nodded.

“Yes. Of course she would want to rename it for the sake of claiming that honor. It must have been her.” She cleared her throat. “My apologies. Please, let’s just take a photo. For prosperity! For the sake of history! My Knight, and the Heroes of the Forgotten Past!” She grinned, lightly blushing but still excited.

Wild gave her a small smile, and then Zelda was rearranging them all.

After a short moment, Zelda called out “Snappity Snap!” and they were done.

“Just in time.” Sky sighed, the portal opening behind them all.

“Oh, thank you all for coming! I’m so glad to have met you all.” Zelda said as she rushed forward to hug them all. Time took his with surprise, after all she was younger than his own Queen for all that she seemed so powerful and he wasn’t prepared for the contrast, but he gave her a warm hug back. 

“Yeah, thanks. Good luck with your quest.” Wild added, arms folded defensively as he backed away from everyone.

“Wait, what?”

Time wished he could say he was as surprised, the way everyone else was, but...

That heavy feeling in his heart just felt resigned.

“Wild, you know we don’t have a choice in leaving.” Warriors tried to say kindly. Wild shrugged, his hood shifting with the movement and effectively hiding his face.

“Sure, you say that, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m not ready to travel with you guys.”

“Link, you said you felt better about them.” Zelda mentioned quietly. It was still loud enough for the others to hear. They all looked uncomfortable and disheartened.

“Wild...”

“I’m not going. If you come back, sure, I can bring you wherever you want to go in my Hyrule with confidence. Beyond that, no. I’m not ready.”

“So, what, you plan to just deny destiny?” Legend wondered, looking disappointed as he held his bag tightly. 

“This is me saying that I can admit we got off on a bad start. I am glad we're getting better, but I can’t leave my home again. It’s too soon for me, and I’m not prepared for the puzzles you all present to me. I’m backing out of the shrine, retreating to regroup, using more preparation time, whatever you want to call it. I’m not going with you like this. I can’t.” Wild said firmly.

“But, you promised!” Wind blurted out.

“We know you better now! Or, well, I thought we did.” Sky added with dimming insistence.

“Why?” Hyrule asked. “Please, what else can we do?”

Wild looked at them, and then away. "Nothing." He said, possibly as gently as he could but still as painful as an arrow in the dark. "There is nothing more you can do. I'm not going with you. If the Goddess is willing, I will be by your side when I am better able to trust you."

“You don’t have a choice, Wild. We can’t fight these portals.” Four tried to reason as calmly as he could.

Wild met everyone’s eyes.

“I’ll die trying.” He declared. Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, and Time couldn’t help but be reminded of that very outcome Wild had already suffered through. His scars were hidden under his hood, but everyone knew they were there.

“Wild,” Wind started to say as he reached out. Wild stepped away from him, his hand almost warding him off.

They could all empathize with Wind’s hurt expression.

“Good luck with the black blooded monsters. Maybe I’ll get a special portal when I’m ready or if you can’t live without my help. Or, better yet, maybe you’ll meet a new hero who can take my place.”

“No one can ever replace you!”

“You’re not someone who can be replaced!”

“You’re too important to simply ‘choose some else’ for!”

The different words said the same thing. Wild remained unmoved. They could see his mouth set in a firm line, his jaw clenched, before he turned away. It was hard to tell if his cape was being tugged by the portal’s growing insistence or if it was moving from his walking speed.

“I wish you blessings and luck.” He said before he turned down the open corridor leading inside the castle. Gone. Just like that.

Anyone else’s arguments were cut off as Queen Zelda stepped forward.

"Heroes of the Forgotten Past, do not overstep. My Knight has forgiven you; Wishing for more from him is not a right you are owed. If you had any respect for him, you would leave him to discover how to reconcile himself from the wrongs you've done to him."

"There's no... Queen Zelda, we can't just deny these portals. They literally pull us in!"

"Our quest is divine. We cannot tell Hylia Herself that he we don't want to travel just because-"

"Watch your words, and recall the land you are in.” Zelda rose her voice firmly. “Hylia has demanded much from us all. I've lost my land. Link, My Knight, has lost his life. If She truly wants him to fight for her again without regard to his well being, than he will die again and there will be no future opportunities for Her to use him once more.”

They stared, the sharpness of her words reminding them of her first impression. She was not a Princess. She was a Queen who more than deserved her throne. 

“You’re right.” Sky conceded with obvious pain.

“Hold onto your faith, Heroes. Certainly She would rather him fight for Her when he is ready." Zelda tried to encourage. Warriors stood straight, expression determined.

“Queen Zelda, couldn’t you-” She held a hand to quiet him.

“I shall not be ordering him against his decision, so please do not ask.” She looked sorry to say as much.

“We would never ask that.” Time denied. Warriors turned away.

“He, he can’t just say no to this. If he doesn’t walk in on his own, he’ll be forced to. Queen Zelda, please, try to reason with him. It’ll hurt him so much more to find himself with us after saying what he did.” Legend urged.

“Whether swayed by my words or the actions of fate, taking such a decision out of my Knight’s hands would hurt him either way. I will let him walk where he pleases, just as I will watch you walk where you must. I truly hope, if he does find his choice disregarded, that you will be calm and encouraging to him. Otherwise, I beg your patience and continued strength without him.” Zelda was wearing her Queenship mask, and Time could no longer tell if it was theatrical or her stepping into the role she was meant for.

“But...” Wind looked to where Wild left.

“Alright.” Twilight agreed solemnly.

“Let’s go, everyone. The winds are picking up.” Time said in the quiet, steering Wind away from where Wild disappeared. The boy was crying.

“We’ll wait for him.” Sky promised.

“Thank you for all of your help. Both of you.” Legend huffed.

“We’re sorry for taking so long to learn about him.” Warriors sighed.

“We need him, but I can see why he’d want space still.” Four shrugged as he shouldered his bag and stepped closer to the portal.

“I’ll feel really bad if he is forced to come after us, but I’m glad we know him better now. Thank you, Queen Zelda.” Hyrule bowed his head.

“Thank you, Queen Zelda. And to Wild too. I hope, next time we meet, that all of us will still be close.” Time said, even as he kept his eye on the pathway Wild had left. “Let’s go, boys. Double up.” He caught Twilight’s eye, and after a shared look of distraught understanding, Time entered with Wind first.

* * *

“Good luck, Heroes of Courage.” Zelda prayed, watching the last of the group walk through the portal in her courtyard. She could see what the others meant, by a force that didn’t allow them a choice. There was a pulling upon their hair and clothes, like a wind that she could sense but not feel. “Link, are you certain this is what you want?”

“Yes.” Came quietly from the behind the column where Wild was probably sitting and stubbornly holding his knees.

“Very well.” Zelda lifted her clasped hands to her chin, bowed her head, and prayed more firmly.

A golden light shone from her hands, and then she began to feel the force of the portal that searched for her Knight. She prayed. In her mind, the Champions added their own hopes and determination. In her soul, she could feel Link’s focus, that all their collective prayers will work out for everyone.

She held onto everyone she loved, grasped their love with them, and prayed for Hylia’s power to answer her will.

If there was one thing she kept with her from the 100 years of fighting against Calamity Ganon, it was how to pray.

‘Let us see if I can use this power against the very Goddess I am born from.’

* * *

They arrived in a world being washed by rain. Twilight and Hyrule both exclaimed surprise and dislike at being soaked immediately. Around them, the others all grumbled at their luck as they spread to watch the portal.

He joined them in their observation. After all, the portal was still open and it continued to push, denying them the very idea of going back. It continued to urge the one left behind to cross. Watching the portal was difficult between the glowing and the wind splashing rain into their faces, but they stayed where they were.

Twilight waited in growing anticipation as the portal began to pulse. Maybe Wild would change his mind and come with them willingly?

What would they say to Wild when they saw him next?

Would he be forced to come with them, reverting back to his angry and prickly facade? Would he be given his break, and just catch up with them without them having to miss him?

What if he was granted his wish to stay behind? Would they have to leave without him?

“I, I really want him here.” Wind whined. It was almost quiet enough to miss over the roaring winds.

“He deserves a break.” Twilight said gruffly. While true, he still agreed with Wind.

“We’ll be fine.” Legend said.

“He’ll be fine too.” Four added.

“He said he was going to prepare.” Hyrule reminded them. “Surely, maybe, he won’t take too long?”

“We’ve done as much ourselves before; backtracked to better prepare for the obstacles in our path.” Time tried to soothe.

“Doesn’t change the fact that one of our own is effectively separated from us.” Warriors said unhappily, arms crossed and expression serious.

“We, don’t know that yet.” Sky murmured to him.

“If he gets here, he’ll be angrier than ever and not want to have anything to do with us. If he stays behind, then he’s still not with us. We’ve lost one of our own. We failed him.” Warriors argued, turning away from the gate when the winds grew too much.

They could see a form, slightly glowing but unidentifiable in the middle of the portal. Was it Zelda? Was it Wild? Was Zelda encouraging Wild approach? Was Wild fighting the portal?

They didn’t know. They could only squint against the growing gale coming at them.

The portal chimed in warning. The winds rushed past them, more violently than they've ever felt.

Then a final chime swept through them like a hammer, like anger, a dull sound they’ve never heard before, and the exploding winds pushed them off their feet.

When they pulled themselves back up, the portal was gone.

Everyone looked at each other, eyes flicking between themselves while the rain poured on their heads. Twilight did a headcount just like the others.

"...Eight?"

"Eight."

"...eight."

"Wild isn't here..."

“He- He actually...”

“He did it.”

"No! No! He has to be here! Wild!" Wind called. Lightning flashed. "Wild!!!" Thunder grumbled over their heads. “Wild! Where are you!?" Wind screamed out, doing his best to be louder than the downpour.

"We need to get out of this storm." Warriors murmured to Time.

"We need to find Wild!" Wind snarled, somehow able to hear him.

"Wind, if we stay out here we're just going to get sick. We need shelter." Hyrule explained firmly, walking up to the boy to put a hand on his shoulder. Wind shrugged it off.

"If we need shelter, then so does Wild! We can’t- We can’t just-! We can’t be like before! We have to be better for him!" He argued. Legend pursed his lips, eyeing the sky warily as he stomped toward him, and then knelt down to his level.

Wind blinked, his ears flicking lower at whatever he saw in his face. Legend said something too soft to be heard over the rain, but Wind listened. To Twilight’s astonishment, the youngest of them nodded and pressed his face into Legend's shoulder without another word.

None were needed. His shaking shoulders said all he was feeling.

They marched, trudging halfheartedly through the rain. Thankfully the woods they found themselves in were open enough that they didn’t have to worry about soft mud. The wet leaves were annoying, but nothing too troublesome. It seemed the storm was moving away from them considering how far away the lightning flashes were, so that was good too.

The weather started to clear up after a short time. Twilight was glad. No one was in the mood to talk and the lack of afternoon light just made their mood even lower.

“I wonder whose Hyrule this is.” Sky mumbled as the trees starting to open towards an actual field.

“Not mine. I’ve never seen trees like these.”

“Hopefully a town wouldn’t be too far.”

“RAHHHH!!!!” A yell of rage erupted from within the trees behind them. Loud and dull smacking echoed with the familiar sounds of fighting monsters. It spurred everyone into action.

“That wasn’t Wild!” Hyrule noted as they ran down the slope.

“It sounded like a girl!” Four added before sliding down the hill with a startled yelp. He caught himself on a tree as they followed him down at a more controlled speed.

There, past the tree line were a group of monsters. It looked like lizalfos, but Twilight hadn’t seen these types of lizalfos before. They had weapons, armor, and what seemed like tribal tattoos. In the middle of the horde was a single figure in green.

A girl, with high boots, a short hooded cape and no bladed weapon in sight.

“Come on!” She threatened as she swung a tree branch around. She was surrounded and greatly outnumbered.

“Hey! Try to come here! We can help!” Legend called to her.

“If you have an extra weapon, I could really use one!” The girl replied before her branch snapped. She threw the piece in her hand viciously and slipped to the side to dodge a heavy fist.

“Heads up!” Twilight barked out, tossing his extra crossbows out before pulling out his sword to try to cut his way to her directly. She caught his crossbows easily, and after swinging one around to get space, was able to fire the other as she rolled to a better position. She didn't even waste time wiping the leaves off of her shoulder. 

“Hyaa!!” The sound of bolts barraged through flesh was neatly covered by the cries of monsters in pain and defeat. As well as the yells of determination from the girl and the rest of the heroes.

The swarm, as numerous as they were, were quickly taken care of under the diligence of all Heroes. The girl snarled viciously in her own assault, and her aim spoke of a well-practiced archer even though she mixed it in with some daring kicks.

Once all monsters were dead everyone gathered around the girl. Her green outfit was well worn and crediting her to being a seasoned traveler even though the lack of weapon or shield was strange. They were well aware that she still had Twilight’s crossbows in her possession and she very expertly knew how to use them against a crowd.

Everyone made sure to give her plenty of space, but she bounded up to Twilight without hesitation. It made him back up in surprise. 

“Thank you. I wasn’t expecting to find monsters right in front of me! That was as surprising as this rain!” The girl said brightly. She had one crossbow hooked casually on the side of one boot. The other was cradled in her arms. She looked at it in awe. “This weapon, by the way, is absolutely amazing! What’s it called? Where did you get it? Was it expensive?” 

“It’s just a standard crossbow.” Twilight answered as he rubbed the back of his head. Such a lively girl. He was glad they could save her before she got hurt. 

“Crossbow. I love it!” She grinned. He smiled back, a flash of déjà vu hitting him. She looked familiar. Had they met? 

“You can have it.” He offered on impulse. “I got plenty of weapons myself, and you look pretty comfortable with them.” He rarely even used them, so it wouldn't be a big loss to make sure this girl was armed in her travels. 

“R-really?” She looked both excited and hesitant. Where had he seen her before?

“It’s the least I could do.” He shrugged before Time cut in.

“You don’t seem prepared for travel, unless there’s a town close by that we didn’t know about?” It reminded them all that they didn’t know where they were, in era or region of Hyrule. She looked around them and seemed to wilt at the same observation.

“Oh, um, I wouldn’t know. Just before the rain started I could have sworn I was just leaving Castle Town. I don’t know how I came to these woods. Whatever I tripped over made me lose my stuff too, otherwise that group of monsters wouldn’t have been a problem at all.” Warriors stepped forward, expression uncomfortable.

“Your name is Linkle, isn’t it?” The girl blinked up in surprise at Warriors. Everyone else did too.

“H-How do you know my name?” She asked, tilting her head with resurfacing wariness. Warriors held out his palms at the girl’s tightening on the crossbow.

“Yeah, War.” Wind added. “Do you know her?” Warriors shook his head, but his expression looked a little pained.

“Did you feel a strong wind before those monsters appeared?” He checked. Time and Sky shared a look, then looked at Linkle. 

“I, suppose it did get windy. Mostly I was distracted by the bells. I don’t think I’ve ever heard the clock bells ring like that.”

“You went through a portal.” Hyrule breathed. Wind turned to look in the direction of the last portal, devastated. 

“What?”

“No, no you can’t mean that.” Twilight denied. “We just... Wild’s...” He looked back to where they came from, too. This meant they weren't going to see Wild, didn't it? Legend caught his eyes and gave him a sympathetic shrug. 

“We… We lost him?” Wind asked sadly.

“But Linkle isn’t, a Link?” Four tried to say, cringing at the unamused look Linkle was giving them. Hyrule also looked uncertain about this growing realization.

“Sorry, ma’am. We’re just, we’re missing one of ours.” Linkle crossed her arms, but leaned back in consideration.

“Really? Um, sorry to hear that? Maybe you can leave an alert at the stables. They’re pretty good at keeping an eye on travelers and I know they’ll even pass on messages too.” She offered. “Anyway, thanks for the help. I really do appreciate it.”

“Wait, are you leaving?”

“Well, yeah. I have some people to meet up with, so, if you excuse me.” She stepped away, already eyeing the field and its waving dips and sparse trees.

“Linkle, wait! There’s something you need to know.” Warriors caught her by the wrist, and Twilight was alarmed to see her eyes flash before she reared back. 

“Hey!” With a quick twist, Linkle had a foot flying towards Warrior’s head. He blocked it with his arm but didn’t let go of her.

“Please, let us just-”

“Warriors, unhand her!” Time warned sharply. Twilight had never heard that tone in Time’s voice, but he could also see Linkle pull up the crossbow hooked onto her boot.

“This isn’t your Hyrule!” Warriors pressed.

“Let! Go!” She demanded as she gave the crossbow a threatening click of a ready bolt.

“Okay! Okay! Just, please, let us explain.” Warriors pleaded as he let go and slowly backed away. Legend punched his arm, admonishing without a word even as Time stepped up to whisper harshly at him.

Everyone else watched her look at them, really looking at them, and then take in the fields they were in. The monsters were gone, faded back to the darkness that they gained their powers from. She considered the weather, and then looked over all of them and their different attire. 

“What do you want?” She grumbled without letting go of the crossbows. Everyone looked at Sky, who looked flustered at the heavy attention. Twilight sighed, daring to rub a hand over his face.

Wild was a hero who deserved every right to fight alongside them on this quest. It was their own fault that he got scared away.

It looked like, just as Wild suggested, Hylia has deemed to find someone to fill his spot while he decided whether or not he wanted to try again. Whether this change was permanent remained to be seen.

To make matters worse, they’ve already made a mess with this new hero.

“So, to start with, my name is Link. And, so is everyone else. We actually live in different eras, and the Goddess Hylia has decided that our skills were best utilized and combined together for a new threat. Have you heard about infected monsters, some of which are normally found elsewhere? Creatures of black blood with increased strength and intelligence?”

Twilight promised, to himself, Wild and Linkle, that he would learn from his mistakes and do better.

Linkle wasn’t going to be hurt. At least not by them. They will not make the same mistakes with her that they made with Wild. Hopefully, their missing Link will return to them quickly, and they’ll be all the stronger for it.

Linkle stared at them, green eyes unblinking in her sharp and judging gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, is your heart broken? Take a big breath, aaand, scream!
> 
> Haha!
> 
> Wild’s not gone, and even though this story is finished the series will be continuing! So, um, yeah! I hope you check it out! I look forward to bringing Wild back, but we’ll be going through the rest of the boys first. Be prepared for some of them to have their obligatory emotional landmines, because Wild sure as heck does NOT have the monopoly on that. ^.^’
> 
> Did you know that in the Japanese version of BotW, the Slate really is called a Stone? It caught me off guard when I first heard it, let me tell you! When I looked into it, Zelda wasn’t calling it a Sheikah Stone though, no no. She said it was a Seeker Stone. However, Seeker and Sheikah sound so alike in Japanese that I’ve decided I simply needed to have Zelda and Link argue about Sheikah Tech Nomenclature. Time and Sky both have these names in their games, but they decided to not butt in.
> 
> Wind is in shock, and he is heartbroken. Sorry baby, but Wild has his reasons and unfortunately Time is correct; one good day isn’t actually enough to make up for all the stress and emotional turmoil that Wild suffered all these previous chapters.
> 
> But HK, I hear you say, wasn’t Wild talking about a second first impression and this big plan of his?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> But that’s Wild and that’s for the later stories. 
> 
> In real life, I honestly hope you all know that you are important, and all of you deserve the self-love that comes with putting yourself first and having the courage to admit that you matter more than any other person draining you of your happiness. You have one life to live; don't let others try to take that from you. It’s a hard balance of being kind to yourself and kind to everyone unconditionally, and it’s honestly something I’ve found easier with age, but I believe in all of you! Anxiety is a bitch, but once you learn to stop giving a fuck about what's thrown at you, it’s much easier to handle!
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> Raise of hands, who loves Linkle? I do! Is this Linkle the same one from Hyrule Warriors? No. No, she most definitely is not. Did I add her in because it would give Twilight his brief reminder that he had a Crossbow Training game? No, but it was certainly convenient, goodness. Will this Linkle be considered an OC?
> 
> Well… That would be telling. XD 
> 
> See you next story!
> 
> *edit*
> 
> Oh yeah, and I wish you all Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Be kind to yourself, be polite to your neighbors, and let's all work together for a better 2021!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Knight's Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527494) by [enoki_09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoki_09/pseuds/enoki_09)




End file.
